Getting Back, Moving Foward
by MissMonk
Summary: Harry was falling apart after the war and one day just left. Years later they run into a little girl who looks like him, and finally sees him again. But does his childhood family have a place in the world he built for himself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry was falling apart.

He knew it. He could feel himself slipping away, and as hard as he tries he really doesn't know how long he could keep it together. He knew that others around him knew it too, by their glances, their reassuring touches. Silently letting him know that they know, that they are there for him, that he's not alone.

But he felt alone. It seems everyone around him, while suffering the aftereffects of the war, sad, depressed, hurt, still felt and showed joy and happiness. They reached out to each other, thankful, grateful that the other is alive even if they are not completely well.

Harry was different however. He couldn't reach out to them. They were there and he couldn't reach out and he felt so alone as if he were drowning and everyone was standing on the shore waving at him while he tried to get help.

Ten years at the Dursleys alone with no one had beaten all capabilities of asking for help or companionship out of him. Harry always dealt with things himself, even after he started hogwarts. It took all his willpower at times to open up to his best friends, Ron and Hermione, to ask for help or reveal any part of himself to them.

The long months on the run, camping out in the most desolate of places had been hard on the trio, but even he felt their friendship grow. He felt closer to them then to anybody he's ever been to. Though that's really not saying to much. But with their budding romance that started with a passionate kiss initiated by Hermione in the most inappropriate desperate times, made him feel like a third wheel a lot of the time when they were together.

Harry sat curled in a ball on a comfortable warn out chair by the window out of the way at the Burrow, his best friend's Ron's house. It was warm and beautiful outside. The sun shining through the window warmed his pale skin and brightened his green eyes, making them gleam like jewels. Birds chirped and flew around the trees and bees buzzed in the garden. Flowers bloomed and the air smelled of their fragrance.

But Harry noticed none of this as he was trapped in his own thoughts. He saw nothing before him, not even that Ron and Hermione had left their places on the sofa near him, where they watched him closely and walked outside. They walked far enough from the window that harry sat at to see him if he moves but not so close as for him to hear their conversation.

Hermione stood near Ron with her arms folded over her chest, nibbling on her lower lip as she is prone to do when concentrating or worried. She was watching Ron as he kicked the rocks on the ground. Every few seconds she would quickly glance at the window to be sure Harry hadn't moved yet.

"Ron," She started, not sure how to begin They were both worried about Harry, and both felt helpless on what to do.

"We have to help him Hermione" He said, still not looking her. He picked up the rock he had been playing with and started examining. "he's being more broody then normal"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust Ron to try to downplay the situation.

"I think its more then that and you're right. But the question is what." She glanced again at the window, he was still there.

"I don't even know what the problem is. The war is over, Voldemort's dead. People are starting to live their lives again. They can walk down the street now without too much fear of being bloody blown up! How could he be so moody over that?"

"I think there's a lot more going on then him just being moody Ron" Hermione said exasperated.

"I'm sure there is but he's bringing everyone down" Hermione turned away from Ron in annoyance at his lack of feelings and understanding. Ron glanced at the window, Harry was still there staring in to space still. "I just don't know what to do"

"We should try talking to him again, maybe if he opens up..."

"Yeah right. We've tried that. Many times over the years. Harry's as likely to open up about his feelings then Malfoy dancing in a tutu in the Great Hall."

"I know that Ronald."

"We can try to get Ginny to talk to him again. Maybe she'll have better luck" Ron looked around the yard as if looking for his younger sister. He hadn't seen much of her this summer. His mother had taken to tutoring Ginny most of the day to catch her up with her studies. The past year at school had been disastrous, to say the least and Mrs. Weasley was afraid Ginny was behind and wouldn't pass her NEWTS next year.

"He's been ignoring her too. He doesn't respond to anybody. We had to quite literally drag his ass out of bed this morning in case you forgot. He's still sitting there in his nightclothes." He gestured towards the window. Hermione followed his arm and glanced at it.

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped several beats as she saw the empty window.

"Ron...he's gone, He's not there" She said panicked. Ron looked towards the window as well and sprang into action running towards the door, Hermione right behind him. He barged in the door, causing his mother to jump and drop the pot of tea she was holding in her hands.

"what in Merlin's name are you doing running in the house like that." She shouted at them as they ran past.

"Harry?" Ron shouted, ignoring his mothers protests. He looked around the tiny living room but not seeing him he started up the stairs. "Harry!"

They were up the landing by Ginny's room when she popped her head out her door with an angry expression on her face.

"Ginny, have you seen harry?" Hermione asked her, out of breath. Ginny just glared further at them.

"Yes, he's in here now please stop shouting" She spat and slammed the door in their faces. Ron took a step forward to barge into the room but Hermione grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Can you believe that? Shouting at me and keeping my friend from me" His face was getting redder as he got angrier, no longer panicked that his friend was missing. Hermione dragged Ron back down the stairs to the living room. Mrs. Weasley was at the bottom of the stairs looking as angry and annoyed as both Ron and Ginny.

"Care to explain what is going on here?" She said in that deathly calm she seemed to have perfected over the years.

"Its nothing Mrs. Weasley, we were just looking for Harry. We had something to tell him but he's busy. Sorry about scaring you." Hermione smoothed over, still dragging Ron to the couch. Mrs. Weasley looked suspiciously at both of them, obviously not buying their excuse but left it at that and went back to the kitchen.

Hermione shoved Ron on the couch then plopped down next to him. He looked indulgent at being handled in such a matter.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you dragging me around instead of barging in there and rescuing him?

"Rescuing him? we were just talking about getting Ginny to talk to him so I don't see why we should rescue him from her."

"I know I know" Ron said. he sat forward and put his face in hands. Hermione rubbed his back comfortably. It has been a long few months for all of them. Hardest on them being Harry's best friends.

After the war ended at the beginning of May everyone was so ecstatic and joyful, happy to survive the most horrible war in centuries. The battle at Hogwarts being the defining battle horrified the entire wizarding world.

Though threw the outrage there was also relief and joy that it was finally over, and once again Harry Potter was the Hero of the Wizarding World. In addition to nicknames such as "the boy who lived" and "the chosen one" people started calling him "the man who conquered" or some such nonsense.

Everyone wanted Harry. And surprisingly Harry obliged, well. a little. Kingsly Shacklebolt was named interim Minster of Magic. And while Harry cared little about the Ministry, or really much of the Wizarding population as a whole due to their frequent crucifying of him, he did quite like Kingsley and did him the favor of helping him.

But while the Wizarding world celebrated the victory and praised his name, those closest to him could see it was starting to take its toll. It started subtly. Harry smiled shyly, shook hands, and attended all sorts of press conferences, interviews and even to his greatest disgust, photoshoots.

But after a few weeks of if he seemed to stop trying to falsely a smile, Stopped answering so many questions, and started denying requests to see him. While unnoticed by the outside world as a whole those closest to him could tell something was off. But even they were too excited about their freedom to pay too much attention. Most believed it was just stress from the publicity being required of him as well as grief of those who have fallen. Harry had had a stressful year hunting down Horcuxs, being on the run from the world. Everyone believed he would snap out of it.

Ron and Hermione were at the beginning of their relationship. Enjoying each other and relishing in all that they had missed in the past by being stupid and could have missed if things had gone the wrong way. They were both pleased to see that Harry and Ginny had gotten back together but was slightly concerned that it was in a much toned down capacity.

They didn't have the same passion as they had during the time they were together in 6th year. They held each other, talked softly to each other, snuck kisses when they felt nobody was watching. It had felt very intimate and private and those around them would turn away or avert their eyes whenever it happened.

A month after the war ended Harry and effectively ended requests at all, and after a practical mob scene in Diagon Ally while visiting Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes had shut himself up at the Burrow. No matter how hard others pushed him to go out he wouldn't budge.

By the first week of July Harry had decided that it was time for him to move on, and he left to stay at Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione felt this was a bad idea. With Harry's frequent nightmares keeping him as well as them awake, as well as  
plain evidence that while he is more then capable of, he does not take care of himself concerned them greatly.

He was becoming increasingly reclusive and while the 9 months on the run had reduced all their sizes, harry was the slimmest, to the point of concern. Despite all their protesting however Harry had moved out to Grimmauld, alone.

Three agonizing weeks followed his moving where they heard no word or saw any sign of Harry. They would send owls upon owls to him. The letters never came back which was a slight comfort but neither did the owls return with any response from Harry. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry but kept a strong front for the others.

"If Harry wishes to be alone" She had said one sunny afternoon while serving lunch. "then we shall respect that and leave him alone." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking about storming over to Grimmauld place to be sure he's alright.

Percy, who stopped by for lunch that day had fully agreed with molly, stating "Harry is more then capable of caring for himself as you very well know. You should let him be and stop bothering him" Ron's face contorted in rage at that statement. He was about to punch Percy in the face when Mrs. Weasley stepped in.

"Bothering him? We're his friends you great git. But of course you don't know anything about that do you." Ginny retorted.

"friends? is that what you call what you do Ginevra? If you listen to what they say at the Ministry you smother him and treat him like a possession"

"Percy, that's enough" Mrs. Weasley cut in, putting another handful of chips on Ron's plate. Percy quieted down and took another bite.

"And of course you don't bother to stand up for your sister do you?" Ron spat at him.

"Of course I do. My reputation is at stake just as much as hers. Though its difficult to maintain when all she wants to do is go over to his house and have another toss with him. She acts no better then a common whore." Percy knew he had gone too far with the loud clangs of silverware hitting plates.

Ginny just sat there wide eyed at Percy, shocked that he would say such a thing. Ron however was the first to recover, turning redder then he'd been in his life. He stood up, towering over Percy.

"You no good piece of sh..."

"Out!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. They all turned to look at her. Her face was contorted with rage and her body was visibly shaking slightly.

"Mother...really"

"No, out! I want you out of my house and I want you out NOW."

"I don't see what the problem is mother, I only meant.."

"I don't care what you meant. I want you out of my house now. How dare you come in here and call your sister a common whore. Why I never, in all my life...OUT!"

Percy scrambled up as fast as he could, very indigent and grabbed his stuff on his way out. Nobody had heard from Percy since but according to Mr. Weasley, Percy had shown up to work with blisters all over his face that when popped they smell of troll feet. nobody knew what had happened, and he wasn't telling, but everyone suspected George has something to do with it.

After that conversation however Mrs. Weasley also became increasingly concerned about Harry's wellbeing. But instead of marching over there at that moment to be sure he was alright, although she really had to fight the urge to, she was a mother of seven and knew a better way.

She planned a great birthday for Harry, whose birthday would be at the end of the week. While the others didn't want to wait to see him, she had convinced them to at least wait till then. It was to be a small affair, just immediate family and close friends only. The Daily Prophet had come hounding at their door requesting an invite or at least photos, only to be chased away by some fireworks that followed them down the path Ginny had let off.

The days seemed to crawl but at last the day to retrieve Harry had come. They had of course sent him several owls informing him of the party, and with no response they decided it would best to just show up at his house to get him, afraid he may just not show up at all.

It was decided that Ron and Hermione would go alone to retrieve him. They got ready to go by mid morning, held hands, and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Hermione couldn't help the excitement she felt at finally seeing Harry again. Whenever they were apart she couldn't help the tightening feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong. Being separated from him all this time after being together so long has been a real strain on both Ron and Hermione.

Ron practically had to hold Hermione back from running into the place and snatching up Harry. Though it did take some effort on his part as he was just as excited to see him as well.

The house was dark and dusty, looking unlived in. This fact didn't shock them as much as the sight in the drawing room. The room was a mess. Books had been strewn across the place, pages ripped, furniture toppled, the faded inky Greybull fabric wallpaper was sliced up and dangling from the wall.

There sat Harry on the floor in front of a couch, head resting on his arm on the coffee table in front of him. Or at least Ron thought it was Harry, It was hard to tell from the pile of black stringy hair sticking up from the table, his face hidden. Hermione ran over to him, tripping on objects in her way.

She was afraid to touch him once she drew near. Afraid of what she'll find. She crouched down to the floor near him and reached out short of touching him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the little be of view she had of him.

"Harry?" She whispered. Ron stepped up behind her and crouched down next to her, his face grim. "Harry?" she choked out. Ron reached his hand out slowly, and gently grasped Harry's shoulder. The mop of black hair moved slight at the touch.

"Harry, mate. Its Ron." Ron said. He got down on his knees and crawled closer  
to Harry. He ran his hands slowly through Harry's hair. It felt dirty, and greasy. He would bet a galleon that it hadn't been washed since he got here.  
"Harry, wake up, please" Hermione sobbed. She too crawled closer. She wrapped her arms around him and he stirred. He turned his face towards them and she gasped.

The dark circles around his eyes were so dark and so big they looked like great black eyes. His face was entirely pale and extremely thin. his eyes dull and lifeless. The tears flowed freely from Hermione's eyes now as she grabbed on to harry and held him to her, holding him as tightly as she dared. Ron stood up and looked around. Trying to avoid looking at Harry, trying to hold himself together.

Harry didn't have a choice, Ron and Hermione forced him back to the Burrow where the gathered friends and family had gathered for his birthday were horrified at the sight that walked in the room. Ron had taken him immediately up to his room. While Harry had his own room there, in the form of Percy's old room, he would not let him out of his sight anymore till he was better.

Neither Ron or Hermione allowed him out of their sight for long. Panicking when he wasn't in view. Harry for the most part didn't seem to be getting better. He had gained a little bit of weight back due to being forced to sit at meals with the family, though eating little. He would sit there in his chair staring off into space rocking back and forth. It was slightly unnerving to Ron who would try to joke with Harry that he was scaring him, though it was really the truth.

Ginny took to spending as much time with him as possible, which was limited due to her mother's insistence that she tutor her to keep her up in school. Her time with Harry was mostly spent just sitting there, either holding his hand or sitting on the couch stroking his hair while he lay his head on her lap while she reads, Ron and Hermione of course always near.

Harry hadn't said a word since they brought him back. He was always a silent character but it was unnerving at times when they talked to him. He didn't even acknowledge they were talking to him, or even around in general. Everyone was at a loss of what to do. There had been talk about putting him in St. Mungos to get help, but it was always quickly vetoed.

"I just don't know what to do" Ron said helplessly, sitting back on the sofa, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. She pulled her hand out from behind him and leaned in close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Me neither, but we are going to loose him if we don't try something soon." She said softly. They sat there like that for a while, thinking of their friend Harry.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 2

Harry sat once again curled up in a chair by a window staring out of it, unseeing, but this time the location was Ginny's bedroom. Ginny sat on her bed alone writing on a piece of parchment, homework much to her disgust, stealing glances at Harry every now and again.

Their relationship had taken a sad turn since the end of the war. Well, if she was honest the bad turn actually started at Dumbledors funeral, when Harry had broken it off for her safety.

He had insisted that Voldemort would find out about the relationship and use her to get him and with the job Dumbledore left him, he couldn't allow that. He worried about her, he wanted her safe and happy, not being tortured and used as bait against him.

But she thought it was all dragon dung. She was already a target due to her family being considered blood traitors and muggle lovers. But she couldn't bring that up to him. She knew he had something important to do, something that could possibly save or doom the wizarding world depending if he fail or not, and she had chosen to let him go.

After the war had ended she had wanted so desperately for things to go back to the way things were before. Though she knew it was impossible for it to happen. They had both seen and done too much, Harry more so then she, and they weren't the same people they were the past July, when she had given him his birthday kiss.

She knew Harry was falling apart from the beginning. Once he had returned from wherever he was with Ron and Hermione, and came back to the great hall where everyone was seated, relaxing, recovering from the battle, she could tell right away. His eyes were slightly glazed, though she told herself it was from lack of sleep. He shook slightly, probably from shock of what has happen the past twenty-four hours.

She had fought her urge to just reach over to him and wrap her arms around him, and kiss him passionately. To tell him through it that she had missed him, that she was glad he was there, alive. And that she loved him so much. But she settled for simply taking his hand that was folded in his lap in hers and squeezing it gently, to let him know she was there.

Time passed slowly over the months after and she tried to be there for him through it all. She wanted desperately for him to open up to her, to tell her what was wrong and open up to her. She knew however that it wouldn't happen anytime soon, if at all.

Harry Potter was an extremely private person. He didn't like people knowing about him, he didn't like opening up. It was difficult during the weeks they were together to get him to tell him anything about himself. Considering Harry was practically a Weasley and had been a part of her family for the past 7 years they surprisingly didn't know that much about Harry at all.

But after much persuasion with methods she's sure would get Harry's ass kicked if her brothers found out about, she was confident enough to say that she probably knew the most of the real Harry Potter then anybody else could ever find out about. However none of that would help her now in this case.

She looked up from her homework over to the window where Harry sat. Once again she felt herself fighting the urge to just go over there and hold him, and kiss him silly till he submits to her questions and answers them. But she knew that was not the best way to get Harry to talk. Something he hasn't done since he left to live at Grimmauld Place.

The three weeks before his birthday were some of the worst for Ginny. While over the previous year she hadn't known where Harry was, or what he was doing she at least had some comfort that he was at least with Ron and Hermione, and that he wasn't alone and would be ok. But this time was different. He had left and they had stayed.

They hadn't heard from him the entire time he was gone. It worried her to no end and she didn't know what to do. She thought several times about just leaving and taking the Knight bus over there to see him, but she knew that he wanted privacy. He wanted time to heal on his own and as much as her instincts said otherwise she would give him that.

Though that was a big mistake on her part. She turned away from the sight of Harry as she thought about his disastrous birthday party. When Ron and Hermione ha walked into the house carrying a practically limp body...

Ginny closed her eyes. She would not think of that. Taking a few deep breaths she steadied her emotions and looked over at Harry again. He hadn't moved an inch. If it weren't for the random blinking he did she wouldn't even know if he was still alive just staring out the window.

Since he's been back things have gotten a tad better but progressively worse at the same time. While he still seeks solitude he at least doesn't purposely go out of his way to avoid them. He accepts that he is not to be alone in a room any longer. He even allows Ginny to sit with him while she reads on the couch. He'll place his head on her lap and let her run her hands through his hair gently as he gazes into the fire. He was forced to sit at the table with them every meal and he did, and even ate a bit each time so he was putting back a little weight on his frame, though defiantly not enough.

Those were the improvements.

Things have gotten progressively worse as well. He barely acknowledges any of them. He walks around as a zombie, if he walks at all. He just sits curled in a chair on the couch until someone moves him to another location. He also hasn't spoken since the day he left. Harry has always been a mostly silent person but this was taking it to extremes at times.

She missed his voice, she missed those whispered conversations they would have when they were alone. When he would reveal some secret about himself that nobody else knew, and he entrusted her with. To watch him stare off behind her, and his breath hitch slightly unsurely as he revealed his secret. To see him focus on her face and give a small smile at her positive response to what he was saying no matter what it was. She missed it so much at times it caused a painful ache in her heart.

She was surprised this afternoon to hear a silent knock on her bedroom door. It startled her even though it was barely heard. She couldn't fathom who it would be. She was sharing a room with Hermione who just walks in, and her brothers, despite 16 years of her being there, have yet to figure out that you KNOCK on your sisters door.

She got up from her bed to open it, and was surprised to see Harry standing there on the other side, still in his pajamas. She knew that Ron had a hard time getting him out of bed this morning. He had just lay there on his camp bed in Rons bedroom staring at the wall. Ron had to physically pick him up and drag him downstairs to breakfast. which had alarmed her the most because she knew how Harry felt about being treated as an invalid.

"Harry, hey, what are you doing here?" She had said. She looked around him to see if his minders were near and just dropping him off for some alone time for themselves. But no one was around. Harry didn't say anything back, of course, just continued to look at her.

Feeling a slight blush crawl up her cheeks that she hadn't felt in a long time, the kind of blush of having Harry look at her like that, she moved aside to allow him to enter. He walked into the room, his eyes still on Ginny. She closed the door behind him and moved over to her bed and sat down with her homework spread out across it.

"Please, have a seat" She had said. He walked silent across the room to the armchair she kept by the window and curled up and stared out the window again. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, unsure of what to say or do now, but decided to go ahead and continue on with her homework. And aside from a small interruption involving Ron shouting for Harry up and down the house, that is how they remained.

Ginny sighed in frustration. She didn't quite understand the transfiguration assignment her mother gave her. Yet again she was wishing her mother would just butt out and let her finish her summer in piece. Though the year royally sucked for her she did do her best to keep up with her studies and she didn't feel as if she were that far behind. Nothing she couldn't have caught up to easily enough this year, especially with Hermione going back with her.

She closed her book and sat back on her bed glaring at the assignments around her. She would finish it later, or ask Hermione to help her tonight. She glanced over at Harry again, and was startled to see him staring at her again. While she appreciated it, it was a bit unnerving when he hasn't done it in weeks. She smiled at him trying to ease him.

"Ginny" He whispered. His voice was horse from weeks of disuse. Her smile quickly faded and her eyes widened. She didn't take her eyes off him, willing him to speak. She was afraid to respond to him, afraid it may spook him back into the silent reverie he's entrapped himself in the past month. They sat there for a few moments, staring at one another.

"Ginny, I need you to let me go" He said, a little more clearly. Her eyes narrowed at these words.

"What do you mean?" She was suspicious of what the meaning was but she wanted him to tell her, to clear it for her. He lowered his eyes from hers briefly and glanced out the window in thought before turning back to her face.

"I can't stay here. I need to go. I need you to let me go"

"I don't understand" She replied, "Let you go where? What's going on" Again he went silent. She could tell he was thinking of what to say next.

"Ginny" he said simply again, his voice cracking. She was alarmed to see tears starting to stream through his eyes. She'd never seen Harry cry, never. Not even when Sirius died. "I need you to let me go. I have to go, please"

He quickly got off the chair and climbed on the bed next to her crushing her homework, but she didn't care. Harry was in front her, looking intently into her eyes, tears streaming fast on his cheeks. She reached her hand out to stroke the tears on his cheek. He reached up and pressed her hand closer to his face and her chest constricted tightly.

"Harry, I cant"

"Please, I have to. I cant stay here. You're the only thing tethering me to here" He cried. Her hart gave a little leap at the revelation.

"Harry, I don't understand. Where are you going?" She couldn't help herself, She couldn't hold herself together much longer, she knew her emotions were going to fail her. The whole situation was so sudden and overwhelming. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, his hand still on hers covering this cheek.

"I'm dying here. I'm drowning. I need to go. Please, let me go" He begged. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and drew him to her. He sobbed into her chest, begging to be free and let go. She brought them down to lay on the bed and she curled her body around his, pulling him closer to him, crying as hard as he was.

"please, let me go, please" he kept saying over and over again, muffled by her body and tears.

They laid like that for what felt like hours. Eventually Harry fell asleep like that, tucked safely in her arms. She took that time to think about what his request. "Let me go" he had begged. Although she didn't want to, she knew what he meant. He wanted to leave the Burrow. Leave the Wizarding world. He had said he was the only thing keeping him here.

Could she? If she said no to him, would he stay anyways? And if he stayed, would he eventually be happy again? Begin to live once more? Or will he stay as he was, and eventually give in and completely stop living, and eventually just pass away.

That thought scared Ginny the most. She knew in her heart, that no matter what, if she kept him here, told him "no", he would stay. He wouldn't leave her. But she wanted him to live. She wanted him to be happy. And her heart was telling her, that in order for him to find himself once more, she will have to let him go.

Her decision made, she drew closer to Harry, kissing the top of his head, running her hands through his mop of jet black hair. He stirred and tiled his face up to her till their eyes met. Pain showed so much in his eyes. She wished she knew what was going on in his head, how this great, brave man somehow got this broken.

"ok" she whispered. It was all she said, it was all she could say. But he knew what she meant, and he brought his lips up to hers and placed a soft kiss upon them. And she knew what he meant to say. "Thank you" the kiss said to her.

They were broken from this silent world of their own when Hermione walked in to inform them that dinner was ready. Neither looked at her or responded at all. She took that as a hint to leave, and she did, quietly closing the door silently.

"should we go to dinner?" She whispered in his hair. He put his arms around her and held her closer to him.

"lets stay here" And they did.

"Where is he!" Someone shouted, waking Ginny up from sleep. She sat up quickly, heart racing looking around. Ron was standing over her, his face red as possible and anger seeping off him.

"What?" She said sleepily, trying to get her heart back to a normal pace.

"Don't 'what' me, where is he? Where is Harry" He spat. Ginny could see Hermione standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest, looking shocked at Ron but not doing anything to stop him.

"What do you mean where is he?"

"He's not here. we looked everywhere, and last we saw he was with you. We looked in before we went to bed." Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione said, finally coming to her aide. Ron dropped her arm and walked away towards the opposite way from her. Ginny took a moment to look around her room, finally landing on the bed. Last she remembered she was embraced by Harry there. They must have fallen asleep and the others decided to leave them there.

The conversation the previous night came crashing back to her. He wanted to go. Surely he didn't mean right away. He couldn't be gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"He's no where Ginny. We cant find him. Please where is he." Hermione cried. She sat down on her bed opposite Ginnys and placed her head in her hands. Ginny sat as well on her own bed. She knew he was gone. And she knew they would never find him until he was ready.

Ron stared intently at his sister, his anger not abating at all, if anything it was getting stronger. He loved his sister but Harry was his best friend, and he was in trouble and she was getting between him and finding Harry.

"Well?" He yelled. She just stared at Hermione, who looked up and was staring back at Ginny intently.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron yelled again. Ginny took a great shuddering breath in and looked over at Ron.

"He's gone. Harry's gone. He left"

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He didn't say where he was going."

"He was in your care and you just let him up and leave?" Ron was in her face again. She didn't have a response, because he was basically right. Harry had begged her to let him go and she did. And he left. He didn't say anything before leaving, which she supposed was a good thing. She may have gave him what he wanted and let him go but she knew if he had waited to say good by she would quickly change her mind and keep him there.

"Ron, stop, this isn't helping" Hermione pleaded. Ron just stormed out of the room after one more glare at Ginny. Hermione stayed there a few more moments before finally getting up and following him.

Ginny laid back down on her bed and curled up on the spot where Harry laid, hours before, and let the fear, sadness, and longing take over her. Her body shook as she let free the pain she felt at the loss of Harry. And prayed silently to whoever listened to keep him safe, and for him to eventually find happiness.

She could hear Ron and the rest of the family downstairs talking loudly and yelling at each other. Trying to organize searches to try to find Harry. She knew it was pointless. She rolled bringing her pillow closer to her when her hand brushed a piece of paper and something slivery in feeling.

She sat up and removed her pillow and saw Harry's invisibility cloak, an old piece of parchment and a note on top addressed to her in Harry's semi messy handwriting. Her heart stopped again. She was beginning to wonder if she's just going to have a heart attack one of these days caused by Harry. She reached out for the note. She didn't want to read it, but at the same time, she was  
desperate to.

Dear Ginny.

Thank you for freeing me. I love you forever.

Love Harry.

Ginny turned the note over, hoping for something more. But there was nothing. That was all there was to the letter. She looked down at the items beside here. His cloak and what looked like upon closer inspection, to be the Marauders Map.

She knew then, that Harry was officially gone, and he wouldn't be coming back, for a very long time.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 3

The search for Harry went on for almost a year before most of the Wizarding world gave up. News of their hero going missing shocked the Wizarding world and a full scale investigation was started. But no traces of "The Boy Who Lived" were ever found.

Those closest to him looked the most and furthest for him. All but Ginny much to Ron's annoyance. She packed up and went to Hogwarts, along with Hermione on September 1st. Hermione begged Ron to come with them but he declined, ruthlessly, stating that he wasn't about to give up on his best friend. He would search to the ends of the earth for him and bring him back kicking and screaming if he had to.

Time passed slowly for them. Ginny threw herself in her studies that year to keep her mind off of Harry. Hermione did the same, twice as hard. She and Ron were currently not speaking to each other. Hermione was concerned over Ron's obsession over finding their best friend. They didn't make up until the Christmas holidays when Hermione and Ginny came home from school. They locked themselves up in Ron's room for hours. The whole house could hear them screaming and yelling at each other. But eventually they came down, holding hands and lovely dovey as normal.

Harry's missing presence was very noticeable during the holiday, even more so during the Christmas celebration. Everyone while joyful of the holiday, and the first Christmas without Voldemort caused for even more celebration. But it was somewhat subdued. Occasionally Ginny could hear people whispering to each other for updates on the search for him. She always tuned them out and walk away.

It was difficult for the Christmas dinner to be anything but loud and exciting. They ate the great feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them, and received great news from Bill and Fleur, that they were expecting their second child. Victoire was the center of attention being the first Weasley grandchild.

During dessert Mr. Weasley raised his cup and asked for silence. All eyes on him, he stood and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to propose a toast, of good spirits to all for the coming year."

"Bless" they all said, taking sips of their drinks. Mrs. Weasley raised her glass again, staying seated holding Victoire in her arms.

"An may our missing child be safe and happy" She said. All eyes went to the spot between Ron and Ginny. Despite the fact that Harry hadn't been seen for months, they had set a place for him. and there the seat was empty.

"Bless" they all said, more solemnly" Dessert was a quiet affair after that, the only sounds was of silverware scraping plates or glasses being picked up and placed back on the table. Ginny couldn't help notice that the desserts weren't the typical Weasley Christmas treats but all of Harry's favorites.

A loud tapping at the window caused several people to jump and look at the window. An owl sat on the ledge in the cold tapping to be let inside, and it looked to have a letter attached. Hermione stood quickly and ran to the window to open it and let the bird in. The own hooted gratefully before flying in to the warm dining room, dropping the letter in front of Ginny before flying out again.

Everyone was staring at her, and she just stared at the letter. The envelope had her name on it, in script she would recognize anywhere, after memorizing the handwriting as much as possible over the months.

Ginny Weasley  
The Burrow  
Ottery ST. Catchpole

"Well, open it" Ron said impatiently. He knew who it was from. Ginny reached out for the letter and opened it slowly. Unfolding it gently, holding it like a lifeline to Harry, she read the letter.

"Well, whats it say? Is he alright? is he coming home?" Ron persisted. Everyone held their breaths. A letter from Harry. The first news of Harry since he disappeared at the end of August.

Ginny took a deep breath and read:

Dear Ginny,

Happy Christmas. I hope this letter finds you well. I love you forever.

Love Harry

That was the last they heard from Harry. He never sent another letter to any of them much to Ron's dismay, and Ginny's Heart.

By the time May 2nd approached the Wizarding world held its breath as a whole, wondering if Harry Potter, the man who conquered the Dark Lord would show up to Hogwarts for the one year anniversary of the end of the war. Great fanfare was given to the event and everyone who was anyone and even those who were not attended the ceremony.

A stone monument with all the names of those who fell during the battle was dedicated. On the bottom of the stone was the words, "Never Forget". But much to everyone's dismay, Harry Potter, didn't attend. And so it was that collectively, unspoken, the world gave in. Harry Potter was gone. And they all hoped, that wherever he was, he was happy, and living.

8 years later

"Honestly, Hermione, you need to back off cause your driving me bloody bonkers!" Ron stated, walking away from her. she was picking the color of wallpaper in the spare bedroom.

"oh come on Ron, just pick one already and it will be done." She insisted. She had been trying to get him to choose a pattern for the past 2 weeks and each time he just refused. They had moved into this house together 2 years ago and they have yet to finish decorating it. Hermione was dedicated to getting it finished once and for all.

"I don't even see the need for a spare room. Any one who would visit can just apparate back to their houses."

"And what about my parents? They cant apparate wherever they wish." She said haughtily Ron rolled his eyes at her. Bringing up the 'my parents are Muggles argument always led to him sleeping in said spare room so he didn't bother saying anything at all. Hermione sighed, dropping the patterns on the dinning room table.

"Please Ron, just pick one." She was exasperated with the whole subject. She couldn't understand why he was being such a prat about picking out a pattern. Ron reached over and picked a light green one from the top of the pile and handed it to Hermione.

"Here, you happy now?" He said, walking away from her. She sighed and picked up the samples. Things had been tense the past few weeks for them. Easter break was coming up for Hogwarts students which meant extra orders at work. George offered Ron a position as a manager at the main branch of Weasleys' WizardWheezes 7 years ago, and Ron took it up in an instant.

They had talked about the future before that, unsure if they would ever really have one and one of Ron's greatest fears was to be stuck at a dead end position at the ministry. So when George offered him a position he took it up without a second thought. With the big rush at work coming up Ron's temper seemed shorter then normal with the stress of it, though she knew without a doubt that he loved his job.

She walked to the spare bedroom at the top of the stairs and pointed her wand to the sample, then pointing it at the wall, duplicating it around the room. It was a lovely shade of green, she thought to herself walking back out.

"Are we going to your mothers for dinner tonight Ron?" She shouted coming back down the stairs. Ron was sitting in front of the TV again. When they first moved in and she bought one he was hesitant at first but quickly became enamored by all the Muggle programming. She still believes that getting cable was one of her worst ideas.

"Yeah, if you want" He said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Its not what I want Ronald its your parents" Ron just rolled his eyes at her.

"They've practically been your parents for years too Hermione so don't bring that crap to me. If you want to go to Sunday dinner at their house then I will dress up like you require me to and we will go" Hermione plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Fine" she said. She silently wished the rush would be done so Ron would go back to normal.

********************************

Mrs. Weasley hosted a giant feast on Sundays for the family. It was a great burden but she bore it greatly and with many smiles. She loved to have her family near and to visit her frequently.

The family was sitting to one such feast on this day. The grown ups all sat at the table, laughing and telling each other humorous stories that happened in the week while the kids ran around the table and in and out of the room. The parents of the children would shout at them to sit down and eat but of course always fell on deaf ears.

Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Bill and Fleur discussing their new home they recently bought in a muggle suburb. Fleur decided, after many years of talking with her father in law about Muggles that she wanted her children to get to know them and as such convinced her husband to move to a Muggle neighborhood and to enroll their children in a Muggle elementary school.

"The neighbors are so polite. They keep coming over to see how we are doing with the moving. And there plenty of kids in the neighborhood for the children to play with."

"Zey are very 'appy in ze new house" Fleur added.

"And how are they adjusting to school?" Mrs. Weasley chimed in. She had been most worried about their attending a Muggle school being as she educated all her children till they went to hogwarts.

"They are doing great mom, Victoire seems to quite enjoy her teacher" Bill said.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that dear."

"What about their magic? How do you explain that away?" Ron asked earning a glare from Hermione next to him for talking with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure they do fine about it Ronald" Hermione stated.

"I'm just worried Hermione, you don't have to jump down my throat about it."

"Well its not as if they are brandishing wands and doing tricks are they? There are many Muggle-Born children who do alright" She said.

"Well we haven't had much incident yet" Bill cut in.

"We 'ave 'xplained to zem the 'mportance of keeping it quiet" Fleur added.

"See Ron, you should have more faith in your siblings."

Ginny dropped her silverware loudly on the plate next to George, spraying him with some gravy. His wife Angelina cracked up and tried helping him wipe it off.

"what's wrong Gin?" Ron asked

"You two. Don't you guys stop fighting. Every Sunday its the same thing. You're like an old married couple, cant you cool it?" She said annoyed.

"Well they cant be an old angry couple since they aren't married yet. There'll still on, what is it again Ron? 6 years of being engaged." George laughed. Ron and Hermione weren't laughing at all however. And neither was Ginny. "Just take the plunge and get it done"

"I do agree, you two. You've been engaged for so long. And though I do love long engagements I'd be happier about it if you weren't living together quite yet" Mrs. Weasley stated. She stood up and started to clear the dishes.

"We are not having this discussion again. You know why we aren't married yet" Ron said, his voice annoyed. They've been over and over this topic since he finally plucked up the courage and propose to Hermione.

"Yes well as much as I want him to he's not coming back, so I don't see the point in putting your lives on a permanent hold" George stated. The entire table went silent then. All looking between Ron and Hermione and George on the other side. Ginny couldn't handle this conversation again. She got up from the table, grabbing Fred, Angelina and Georges son and went into the living room.

Nobody said anything or moved. The topic of Harry had become practically a taboo in the house for the past 5 or so years. Ron looked like he was about to burst but Hermione just grabbed his hand next to hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"No" She said simply. Nobody said anything else. Not sure what to say to salvage the night. Mrs. Weasley set the dishes down that she had grabbed and sat on her chair again. She put her hands together and looked intently at them.

"I know how you two feel..." She started.

"No you don't Mum. You don't and you can drop it" Ron stated standing up.

"He's gone Ron. and putting your life off is just going to leave you with regret someday."

"Stop, We are going to wait"

"Marry Hermione, have children, start a family." She said firmly. Hermione stood up next to Ron, their hands still held together.

"Molly, we are not getting married without Harry and if that means we never get married or have children then so be it." And with that she walked off to the living room dragging Ron behind her.

The others helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, to give the others time to cool down. They've been saying the same thing for years but Ron and Hermione had been relentless in waiting.

There had been no hide nor hair or any sign of Harry since the letter he sent Ginny that Christmas so long ago. And Mrs. Weasley felt dismayed that her three youngest, for she thought of Hermione as one of hers, had essentially given up their lives.

Her biggest concern was her fourth youngest, or who she considered as good as hers, Harry. She had long ago gotten over the hurt she felt when he had run away from the Burrow, and now was just anxious to be sure he was alright and alive. The kitchen clean, everyone moved to the living room for the usual after dinner tea.

Ginny was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with Georges twins Fred and Roxanne playing with some blocks while everyone else talked around them. Ron was getting bored and ready to go, trying to convey that message to Hermione by tugging on her fingers, but she ignored him, too engrossed in her conversation with Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley regarding the muggle area they moved to.

"Its a wonderful place really. There's a park right down the street from our house for the kids. its very beautiful." Bill said

"I waz 'esitent at first but I quite agree. Iz a wonderful place for ze children"

"We may have to check it out. I've been wanting to move back into the Muggle world."

"What?" Ron said incredulously "since when?"

"Since always Ron we've discussed this"

"When did we do this? I don't remember this" George snickered behind his tea cup, which spilled some down the front of his shirt as Angelina smacked his arm.

"I think it would be good for us. And I want our children to go to a Muggle elementary school" Hermione argued. They sat there glaring at each other for a few minutes, the whole room staring at them with hidden sad smirks. Thinking that them having children might not happen at all.

Victoire looked up from where she was sitting on the floor next to her mothers feet, playing with a doll that talked and did cart wheels.

"I like my school lots" She said.

"Oh? said Mr. Weasley, smiling fondly down at her.

"Yeah, my teacher Mrs. Thornton is super nice! She lets us play outside and holds the jump rope and we do like math and play games and such" Victoire rambled.

"That sounds like lots of fun. Do you do arts and crafts. You know your grandma loves that stuff" Mr. Weasley said, glancing over to his wife as she knitted in her rocking hair.

"Yeah! lots of art stuffs. Friday, Mrs. Thornton had to leave early so Mr. Potter came in, he teaches the littler kids. and he had us take one of the little kids and we drewd pictures and stuff! then Mr. Potter showed us magic tricks and stuff."

Ron stared at Victoire as she talked on about her substitute teacher. His mind reeling on if it could be Harry. But of course that's silly. Anytime over the past 8 years he heard the name Harry or Potter he would immediately go out and try to find this person. It always turned out to not be his best friend but he always felt he had to try.

Hermione looked at him concerned, and their eyes met. He knew she was thinking the same thing as he.

"He also read us this wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre. When school was out I went up to him and I said "Mr. Potter, those were some good magic tricks but I've seen better ones from my uncle. He's loves tricks and he smiled and he said that tricks can be fun sometimes but magic can be dangerous so be careful and then I ran out cause mom was waiting for me. He's super nice, I hope Mrs. Thornton goes out again and lets him visit, even if he does have to bring the other kids." She continued to babble on and on about this for a while longer till everyone started to get up and leave.

****************************

"I don't think its him Ron" Hermione said later that night. She was making tea for them while he sat on a stool at the breakfast nook in the kitchen.

"And why cant this be him?" He said grumpily.

"it wasn't him the hundreds of other times, so what makes this time different? You can't keep chasing him Ron" She set a cup in front of him and leaned on the  
table.

"I'm not giving up. Never. Not till I know he's alright" Rons temper was starting to rise. He was trying his best to keep it in check. getting mad at Hermione wasn't going to do any good. And in any case she was probably right. But he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of telling her that. He sacrifices a lot for this relationship, including conceding she knows everything but occasionally he needs to keep his pride.

Hermione bit her lower lip in concentration as she was apt to do. Ron found it extremely adorable and loved how she looked when her mind was at its fullest processes. She sighed, seeming to let go of the thought she was captivated on moments before and he looked at her expectantly.

"I don't see how it could be him. Harry never expressed any desire to teach"

"Bollocks." Ron said. He took a sip of the tea in front of him. "In case you forgot Ms. Know-it-all he did teach the DA in fifth year."

"Yeah but that was under pressure from us, a desire to do something under that horrid Umbridges nose, and in desperation to try to help his fellow students defend themselves against attacks from Voldemort. Its hardly the same as wanting to be a teacher in general, especially younger kids."

"Yeah, true" Ron sighed into his tea. Hermione walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Rons neck pecking his cheek.

"He'll come back Ron, I know he will."

"yeah but in the mean time what's this nonsense about living in Muggle areas?" Hermione walked away from him at this. She knew that while he has nothing against Muggles and finds them almost as fascinating as his father, he had really no desire to live surrounded by them.

"I just think it would be good. Especially for the children."

"What children? We haven't got any in case you forgot."

"I know that but someday we will wont we?" The stared at each other trying to gage the others reaction. Things were tense between them and it was hard to break, but Ron knew it had to. He took a deep breath and turned away first. It took some will power not to laugh, but he could remember a time when he would be too stubborn to do that, to let her win, to move first. But years of being with Hermione had taught him that, its best most times to just let her be the winner.

"Yeah. We'll have kids. Some day, lots of them." Hermione smiled at him. The idea of having many red headed book worms and brown haired quidditch players running around brought a feeling of unimaginable happiness to her. Her smile slipped a little however, as the dream of finally getting married and having children slipped away from her.

Both of them had agreed 5 years ago that they would not be married until they found Harry. He was their best friend, their sibling, and they missed him dearly and couldn't really imagine a future without him. But 5 years later, and nothing of Harry and they had both started to become somewhat discouraged. Whenever the subject was brought up by either of them about possibly moving on, the other one would vehemently deny it, state they cant. But as the years progressed the arguments got less passionate and more passive.

Ron stood and crossed the room over to Hermione and held her close, somehow knowing what she was thinking. She buried her face in his shoulder, attempting to hold back the tears that she desperately wanted to free but didn't feel it would be appropriate.

"lets move" Ron said quietly in her ear. Hermione stood straight, still wrapped in his arms and looked searchingly in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Lets move. Lets go visit Bill and Fleur next week and see where they live and look into buying a house. Lets do it"

"You're giving up on Harry?" She frowned at him. Ron gave a little smile and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"No, not yet. But I think we both know, as much as we both hate to admit it, that there's a real chance we wont find him for a very long time." Hermione gave a small sob as tears started falling down her cheek. Ron reached up and wiped them away. He could never admit, at least out loud that he was afraid they would never find him again. Or worse that Harry was no longer able to be found.

"I think this will be a good first step to start moving on. Its big, but still small. With this house, I want you to know that I'm committed to us."

"Oh geez Ron." She sobbed. "where did you learn to be so sentimental? Its quite frightening I must say." Ron smiled at her.

"I've talked this over with my parents and my dad basically told me what to say." He blushed a deep red at that admission. But Hermione only laughed through the tears.

"A house then? In a Muggle area?" She said, uncertainly.

"Yeah, lets move near Bill and Fleur though so when the Muggles get on my nerves I can go over to his house and complain about them" Hermione laughed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

"This is a fabulous park" Hermione gushed as she looked around it. Just as promised the following weekend Ron took Hermione over to Bill and Fleur home to look around the neighborhood. Hermione couldn't stop gushing at it.

They found a house about 2 blocks away from Bills that was for sale and Hermione fell in love with. It was a modestly sized house with 4 bedrooms and 2.5 baths. It had a decent back and front yard with a basement and garage. As soon as they returned to Bills house Hermione quickly called her parents to help get in touch with the Real-estate agent to go about looking more into the house and possibly purchasing it.

By that time Dominique and Louis had woken up from their afternoon naps and Fleur suggested that they take them to the park a few blocks away so she could get some of the cleaning in their rooms done. Ron and Hermione happily took them.

The kids were excited to go with Their Uncle and his finance (who they called 'aunt Hermione' despite them being unmarried) and had grabbed their hands eagerly and dragged them in the direction of the park. Once there the kids ran off to play with the various other kids already there.

Ron and Hermione stayed at the sidelines watching all the children play with the other adults.

"what in the world is that?" Ron pointed at some kids swinging back and forth.

"It's a swing" Laughed a woman next to them. "Have you lived under a rock?" Ron looked over looking offended but Hermione next to him coughed into her hands to cover up her snickering. He glared at her and she immediately stopped, but couldn't hide her smile completely.

"Sorry Ron." The woman laughed again next to him.

"I'm sorry too. I'm Laura, by the way, I'm Michaels mom" She reached her hand out to shake theirs.

"I'm Hermione, and this is my Fiancé Ron. We're Dominique and Louis aunt and uncle." She introduced them.

"Oh, yeah the new kids. Michael says they are very polite. Unusually so. I find that so refreshing."

"Well they come from a great family" Hermione said. Ron grabbed her hand next to his. "we're actually looking at that house on Bloomsberry RD to buy."

"Aww you going to start a family? This is a great place to do that." Laura proceeded to tell them more about the neighborhood which had many bonus features such as neighborhood watch and block parties. "I live right off of Bloomsberry RD actually, just a few houses down. You should stop by sometime after you move in for some tea."

"We'd love that Laura, thank you. This really sounds like a nice neighborhood to live in. And the school isn't too far away either isn't it?" Hermione questioned her more about the area, but Ron had tuned them out. He was staring across the playground looking out for his niece and nephew, when he saw a streak of long messy black hair jump off the top of the jungle gym screaming in delight.

He smiled as he watched her run around the other side and climb up to do it again. She seemed fearless, Again and again she repeated the process, Jump off the jungle gym, run around a circle, climb up and do it again. Dominique decided to join in the fun as well and started following the girl around and jumping too.

"That really doesn't look safe Ron, go tell them to stop." Hermione stated, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh come off it, its only like 3 feet. Let them have their fun." He protested. Though smiled a bit at her annoyingness. He knew she'd be a great mother, she always had the obnoxious over protectiveness of one.

"Its all fun and games till someone breaks something." Laura said. Hermione nodded in agreement and gently shoved him off the side of the curb they were standing on.

"Oh alrighty. You don't need to shove. That's not safe either you know" He mocked. He moved quickly away before she could punch him in the arm. Ron approached the girls and grabbed Dominique mid air as she jumped off the side. She giggled and wiggled to be put down.

"Again uncle Ron" She squealed. Ron Lifted her to the top where she was jumping off and tickled her a bit.

"its not safe, so no" He stated. She pouted started to cry at being denied her fun. "Don't cry Dom."

"Don't worry. Lots to do here." The little girl with black messy hair came up the steps and sat on her knees next to Dominique and patted her on the shoulder.

Ron looked over at her smiling, and froze. The little girl looked up at Ron and smiled at him, unfazed by his sudden stillness. Staring back at Ron was a pair of almond shaped emerald green eyes.

Rons breath seemed to halt in his chest as he looked into those familiar eyes. One name repeated in his skull over and over again. "Harry"

"Its not polite to stare Mr." The little girl said firmly.

"This is uncle Ron. He's my uncle" Said Dominique.

"It's still not polite to stare." The little girl stood up and climbed down the steps behind her to run off to the swings. Ron snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in once she was out of view.

"No more jumping Dom" He said, giving her a peck on the cheek and running off towards Hermione. He was unable to shake the image of the little girl's eyes from his mind, and he had to tell Hermione immediately.

Laura and Hermione were still chatting up about the school system when he approached them. He didn't know if he should mention the little girl to Hermione in front of Laura or not but was having a hard time trying to get her attention so he could pull her aside. Hermione looked over at Ron curiously as he was unusually silent. He was staring off across the park at the swings where the little girl was swinging higher and higher next to Dom."

She reached her arm around him and put his head on his shoulder.

"Looks like your niece found a friend." Laura commented.

"so it does. I don't believe she's had much of a chance to make too many so far" Hermione said.

"Oh she will soon. Evelyn is pretty popular."

"Evelyn?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, the girl she's playing with. Her names Evelyn. She's with me" Laura responded. Ron looked from Laura to Evelyn several times, not seeing any resemblance at all.

"Is she your daughter?" He asked curiously. Laura gave a slight laugh.

"Oh gracious no. But I wouldn't mind. She's an exceptionally kind and intelligent little girl. I watch her twice a week while her father goes to classes."

"You watch someone else's kids? what about her mother?" Ron was confused. Why would this girls parents need someone to mind her?"

"Not everyone has a stay at home mom Ron. Remember?" Hermione said, trying to smooth it over. Minding someone else' children for them while they worked was something Hermione was sure would confuse him. Wizarding families normally had the mother stay home, or had another family member mind them.

"I don't know anything about her mother" Laura said. "Its just her and her dad.

He teaches kindergarten at the local school. Anyways, I must be going, I need to get these two to their naps. It was nice meeting you." She said. She walked off shouting for her son and Evelyn who ran up to her immediately.

Ron and Hermione walked over to a bench nearby and watched the children play some more. Ron was trying to come up with a way to broach the subject of Evelyn to Hermione, and Hermione sat there contemplating what could be running through Ron's head. Eventually Ron gave in and decided it was best to dive in.

"That Evelyn girl, has green eyes." He stated simply. Hermione looked at him curiously, not sure what he was getting at. "They were the same shape as Harry's"

Hermione's face softened at that. She bit her lip a little as she thought of what to say. She really didn't think this girl had anything to do with Harry but for some reason it seemed to have shaken Ron up.

"Ron, I..."

"She looks like him too." He interrupted her. He was still staring at the swings where Dominique was pushing Louis. Hermione put her arms around him tightly and turned his head to look her in the eyes."

"Its not him Ron." She said simply. Ron stood up and walked a few feet away from her. He felt really exasperated, his heart increasing a bit in his chest at the annoyance of her denial of what he saw. He turned around to face her again.

"And why not? Why cant' it be him?" He demanded.

"What makes you think it can be? A few minutes ago you were confused about the fact someone else is watching someone's kids, Now you believe that this girl could be Harry's." Ron averted her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to keep his temper.

"I don't know Hermione, maybe he got married, had a kid, moved on with his life."

"Without us?" She said. The other implications that came with that statement hung mutely between them, not needed to be said. They had put their lives on hold, hoping their best friend would come back to them. Could he had moved on without them, started his own life, his own family? Neither of them really wanted to know the answer to that.

"Oh my, this place is beautiful. You two will be quite happy here." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she walked around the new home. Ron and Hermione had decided it was a perfect place to start their family and had dove right in to purchase it. Thanks to her mothers connections they were able to get a good price on it and moved in as soon as possible.

They both decided to not mention the little girl to anyone else. Even though it wasn't exactly a contributing factor, or at least one that Ron would admit to in the purchasing of the house, but Ron felt that he was closer than ever in finding Harry. The house felt right, the area felt right, everything was falling into place. He knew something big was going to happen very soon, he just wasn't sure what.

He walked to the living room following his mother with a tray of drinks that Hermione had handed to him from the kitchen. He passed them out to everyone before sitting down next to Ginny on the couch, who was flipping through a Witch Weekly, handing her the last drink.

"This is a nice place you got Ron." She said, putting down the magazine. "I like how you decorated it. Especially the baseboards." They both looked over to the bottom of the nearest wall where the baseboard was a shocking color of Chuddley Cannons orange.

"I told Hermione that something in this house is going to be that color and I let her pick." He stated with a grin. Ginny laughed at that. Ron must have really put pressure on her to actually give in. She wondered to herself what it could have been, and made a note to talk to her about it later.

"How's work been?" Ginny asked him. Ron sat down and put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Pretty good. Now that the Easter rush is out. Now its smooth sailing till the summer crowd. People wanting to buy and test their pranks over the summer before going back to Hogwarts"

"Sounds extremely exciting" she said sarcastically.

"It is exciting! And what about you? How's the Harpies? They won the last 3 matches. They could have a shot at the championships yea?" He inquired. The doorbell rang interrupting her answer. Ron got up and went to the door, unsure on who it would be. Everyone they invited was already there by apparition into the backyard. With the backdoor wide open people just walked in and out.

Ron opened the door to see Laura standing there with a pile of cookies on a plate.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" She said loudly, smiling. She handed him the cookies. Ron's heart kind of leapt a bit. She was a Muggle and he had a whole house full of wizards. Ron smiled at her and thanked her for the cookies, wondering if he should invite her in. Luckily Hermione came up behind him, and he decided it would be best if she made the decision. She smiled at Laura in greeting.

"Hey, come on in Laura, the whole family's here, you should meet them" She said. Laura held up her hands in protest.

"Thanks but I got to get going, I need to pick up Michael and Evelyn from preschool" Hermione put a small frown on.

"well feel free to stop by anytime" And with that Laura left. Ron closed the door behind them and looked at Hermione.

"Come on in? Are you trying to expose us?" Ron said exasperated. Hermione tuttered and walked away, Ron following her. They entered the living room to see everyone sitting here perfectly, looking as any other Muggles. No tricks, or flying cups or anything.

"I saw her coming up the walk and once you went to answer the door I told everyone. Honestly Ron. You think I'd just invite her in without prep." Ron looked at her, face starting turn red in embarrassment. "But this is a good lesson. We'll have to keep this place somewhat Muggle friendly."

************************************

Ron had been gone for four days and Hermione was both lonely and annoyed. They had only lived in their new house for two weeks when Ron had gotten a message from Dean at the ministry that there was a sighting of harry in the highlands of Scotland.

He had gone off without delay. Ever since that day at the park when Ron saw and believed that little girl was Harry's, his obsession for finding Harry seemed to have doubled. Ron's claim of going off was that he wanted to finally move on with his life and had to keep searching as long as possible. Hermione knew he just couldn't shake the image of the girl from his mind and was desperate to prove something now.

She missed him dearly, and though he communicated frequently by sending Owl's and flewing, it wasn't enough. She wanted him home. And though she was ready to admit it to herself now, she wasn't quite ready to tell Ron yet, but she wanted him t stop looking for Harry.

Hermione was reclining on the couch in the living room reading a book comfortably when the doorbell rang. She jumped slightly from the sudden loud sound and annoyed with herself she answered the door to see Laura standing on the other side looking somewhat frazzled.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home Hermione." She said breathless.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked opening the door wider to allow her in.

Laura stepped into the door, followed by too little children standing close behind her. Hermione looked down at them smiling, thinking if she had any sweets In the house to give them"

"I'm really sorry to ask this Hermione, but, my mother, she's elderly and there was some accident at the home where she's at and I need to get to the hospital. And I couldn't get a hold of anybody else to help. And I know you don't have children or even know me or the kids well but would really owe you one if you could watch the children" She spat out in one breath.

Hermione looked at her alarmed. She's never watched children alone before. She was about to decline, stating she couldn't possibly take care of them. Trying to come up with a quick believable reason to get out of this, but Laura looked really desperate, and Hermione felt kind of sorry for the woman.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to take them" She said resigned. Laura's face split from the anxious expression to a bright grin. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the difference really made her look much prettier when she smiled.

"Oh thank goodness." She said relieved. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper and started scribbling, talking as she did. "Ok, here is my cell number. its the best to reach me at. and here is the number I'll be at. Evelyn's father will pick them up after his class, which will be about sixish. Here's his cell number if there's an emergency or something. I'll leave a voicemail on where the kids are." She handed Hermione the paper with all the numbers on it.

"I really do appreciate this." She turned around and pulled both children into her arms and gave them a big hug and a kiss on the top of the heads. "Now you two behave. If you don't Hermione will tell Evelyn's dad" She threatened, squeezing them again. "Thanks again" She said once more before making a quick exit.

Hermione looked down at the two children. The boy, Michael, she remembered, looked up at her expectantly, while the little girl, she knew was Evelyn looked towards the living room curiously. She didn't know what to do at that point. They didn't have many toys considering Ron and her didn't have any children.

"Did you guys eat lunch?" She asked, grasping for a starting point. Michael looked brighter at the prospect of food and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. He was a typical boy. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat" She said and started walking to the kitchen.

Both children followed her into the kitchen, she could tell that Evelyn was less enthusiastic about staying with here than Michael was, but she tried not to let that get to her. She never was much of a person for children, however being with Ron all these years with his family extending quite quickly had broken her out of that for the most part fairly quickly.

Both children sat at the table politely waiting for lunch while Hermione went behind the counter and took out some bread. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were a staple in the Muggle world, from what she remembered of being a child and proceeded to make three. She gave each of them a handful of chips and a glass of milk each. She couldn't help but feel a flutter of happiness as she saw the excited looks on their faces as they dug into their sandwiches happily.

Hermione sat across from Evelyn and picked up her own sandwich. But she paused mid bite as Evelyn looked up at her briefly and she saw the little girls green eyes. Her heart stopped for a second.

Ron was right.

That's all that would run through her head over and over again as she watched the little girl eat her lunch. She reached for her milk and Hermione saw how she grasped it carefully with both hands tightly around it and brought it slowly to her lips, taking little sips instead of big gulps just the way Harry drank.

As she lowered her glass Hermione was brought back to her senses. Telling herself to calm down. This couldn't be Harry's child.

Or could it.

Could Harry really be this close for weeks and she not even know it. Could they have found him weeks ago, but her determination to deny who this child was stopped them? So many questions ran in her head. She took a bite of her sandwich, willing control over herself. She was Hermione Granger, She would think this out logically as always. Always look for answers before jumping to conclusions.

Now that she had that out of the way the next question was if she wanted to wait for her father to show up after six or if she should try to find out some information before he arrives. But she didn't quite know how to interrogate a little girl. She debated trying to get a hold of Ron to help her, but quickly nixed that idea, afraid that Ron's desperation to find answers may scare her.

Michael finished his meal first. And looked at her with sticky hands. Evelyn she noted was a slower eater, kind of like Harry was.

'stop that' she chided herself. 'don't go making leaps and comparing them'

"Why don't you go to the bathroom down the hall and wash your hands then you can watch some TV" Hermione suggested to Michael, deciding she may get some better answers with him not lurking around interrupting. Michael cheered and leaped from his chair and rushed down the hall. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and had a sinking feeling that there would be a mess for her to clean up later. She sincerely hopped this would be worth it.

"So Evelyn" Hermione started, trying to think of a few easy questions first. "um, how old are you?" She asked. Evelyn put down her sandwich and looked straight at Hermione with a piercing looking, almost suspiciously. She had to use a lot of willpower to not shiver. Defiantly like Harry. The doubt was slipping further and further from her.

"Four" She said simply. Hermione gave a small encouraging smile, trying to seem friendly.

"Oh, so your what? in kindergarten? or preschool?" She asked.

"Preschool" Evelyn picked up her glass of milk again and took a gentle sip. Hermione also took a sip from her glass, trying to come up with some more questions. The child didn't seem to want to talk much, which dismayed her a bit.

"Do you like to read?" She grasped out, trying to break the silence and keep her talking. But the little girl had seemed to have lost interest and pushed her plate away.

"can I go watch TV with Mike?" She asked. Hermione let out a small silent sigh of disappointment before nodding yes. Evelyn jumped from her chair and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. Hermione just sat there, her head resting on hand, trying to think of what to do.

*********************************

The children were well behaved, and Hermione was eternally grateful for that fact. They sat nicely together in front of the TV watching some children's programming. Aside from some audience participation where they both would shout at the TV, it was a good afternoon.

Hermione sat behind them on the couch with her book. She couldn't concentrate on reading, she wanted to question Evelyn some more but couldn't figure out how to broach the subject with her. She seemed quite happily content to watch the TV show with Michael. She sat there just staring at the back of their heads for the most part.

The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Both kids looked back at her expectantly as she got up to go answer it.

"Ill be right back" She said, walking into the kitchen. She sat on the stool by the phone and answered it knowing who it was. The only people who would call would be her parents. She spent about 20 minutes talking to her mother. She tried asking her how to go about getting answers from a kid without actually asking her mother what she wanted to know, which frustrated her to no end when she finally hung up with her and didn't have any new ideas. She wished she had time to go to a bookstore to pick up some books on it.

When she walked back out to the living room she was startled to see only Michael sitting in front of the TV.

"Where's Evelyn?" She asked him. He didn't even look at her, just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione walked down the hall and saw the open bathroom door. She looked all around the bottom floor before heading upstairs. She looked in the first two bedrooms with no sign of Evelyn. Finally she found her sitting on the floor of the bedroom she shared with Ron.

"Evelyn you scared me. What are you doing up here?" Hermione said loudly coming in the room. She was slightly nervous about what might be up here, as they kept most of their magical things upstairs. Evelyn looked up from the book she was looking at, it was a photo album full of wizarding pictures. "Hey, how about you hand me the book sweetie" she said calmly, trying to come up with an explanation that may satisfy the girl.

"Its dad!" She exclaimed. Hermione's arm dropped at that, and yet again her heart skipped a few beats.

"Dad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Its my dad, he's here see." She tipped the book upside down a bit as she could, as the book was very heavy and was pointing at a picture. Hermione Dropped to her knees and scooted towards her and looked at the book. She was pointing at a picture of Harry.

**************************************

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Hermione paced the living room staring at the clock. It said a quarter to six. Her heart pounded and she was starting to get a migraine. The revelation a few hours earlier from Evelyn, pointing at a picture of Harry and calling him 'Dad' had really thrown her. She tried asking questions, trying to get more information out of her.

But she was only four. She didn't know anything past that he was her father. It aggravated her to no end, but what did she really expect?

She looked at the clock again. It was almost six. She had attempted to get a hold of Ron but he was too far out and nobody could reach him. She could have apparated to where he was but she couldn't risk leaving the children alone.

After going through some more pictures with Evelyn, the little girl decided she wanted to go back downstairs and watch more TV with mike. Hermione wanted to try chatting some more. She groaned to herself in frustration, starting to think she's not cut out to be a parent.

She had thought about contacting someone else, but she couldn't think on who. She didn't want to freak out Harry and she wasn't sure how others would react if she said "hey come over, Harry will be here soon to pick up his four year old" "She now laughed to herself"

She looked at the clock again. It was just past six. Harry will be here any time now. She sat down heavily on the couch trying to keep calm and not pass out from anxiety.

She thought of all the possible reactions Harry would have. Her worst fear is that he'll see her, freak out, grab the kids and leave and she'll never see him again. She wasn't sure why she was driving herself crazy. They all used to be the best of friends. Closer then friends they were like siblings. But suddenly she was as scared as she could ever be.

The doorbell rang and Hermione froze. She couldn't move. She knew it was Harry. The bell rang again and she continued to sit there, eyes frozen wide in fear. Evelyn turned to look at her, expecting her to answer the door. A third ring.

"Miney? Is that dad?" She asked. Hermione shook her head slightly clearing her thoughts before looking at Evelyn. She couldn't think of anything to say. She just stood up and walked to the door. The bell rang a fourth time. She paused on the other side, taking a deep breath, and tugged it open.

And there stood Harry.

All she could do was stare at him. She saw his smile fall quickly but she was too busy drinking him all in. He was slightly taller then her still and his body had filled out. She remembered the last she saw him he was painfully thin, with heavy bags under his eyes. But the man standing before her was filled out and healthy though still very thin, but she figured he'd always be so, his face still dreadfully pale as always but didn't seem to have as many shadows as before. His hair was the same as it always was, extremely messy and jet black, but she noticed a touch of grey in some parts.

The thing that's changed the most was his eyes. They were still the same stunning green that everyone always pointed out. Always saying they're just like his mothers. But instead of the insecure little boy, or the angry misunderstood teenager, or the exhausted world on his shoulders seen too much death young man that she grew up looking in, they were happy and peaceful. For the most part, at this very moment thought they looked very shocked.

"Harry" she breathed out his name. It barely came out as a whisper. Harry stood there staring at her for a few moments. Then he did something totally unexpected and extremely un Harry like. He stepped forward towards her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her in a tight embrace.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Hermione held tight to him afraid of letting him go. Afraid that if she did he would walk away and disappear again. She wanted to stay there like that forever. Hermione took a deep breath turning her face to hide in the curve of Harry's neck. He smelled just as she remembered him. She could feel her eyes becoming prickly and tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

"Daddy!" Evelyn shouted from behind them. They quickly broke apart and Hermione reached up to wipe away the few stray tears coming down her eyes. Harry, smiled and reached up to brush a stray hair out of her face before turning to the little girl standing behind Hermione.

He held his arms open and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Hermione smiled, watching the display, heart still pounding.

"How was class daddy?" She asked him pulling back so she could see his face. He smiled brightly at her.

"Class was fine. Did you have fun here with Hermione?" He looked at Hermione and smiled, she returned it feeling a slight blush sting her cheeks.

"It was fun!" she said, but she leaned over to him in an attempt to whisper "but I don't think she has any kids" Harry laughed. The sound sent butterfly through Hermione. It had been a long time, even before he had left, since she had heard him laugh. A real laugh like the sound he just made. She wished with all her heart that Ron could be here to witness it.

"Would you like some tea Harry?" She asked him, wanting him to stay. Harry turned to look at Evelyn again.

"What do you think sweetheart, think we can stay for a cup of tea?" He asked her. Evelyn put her hand on her chin pretending to think. "Come on. it could be fun!" He said. She thought a little bit longer.

"Well, ok. But remember its a school night." She said. He squeezed her closer and gave her kisses on her cheek saying 'thank you thank you" She squealed in delight and he put her down where she ran back into the living room to Michael.

Hermione led the way to the kitchen. The tension was very thick and she was unsure of how to break it. Harry sat down on a stool at the breakfast nook as she busied around the kitchen starting to make tea.

"So, how's Ron" He asked.

"He's fine, doing well." She replied. She set down two tea cups.

"You two still together then?" She smiled at him.

"yeah, we're currently engaged." She showed him her ring. It was a simple ring of white gold a small diamond surrounded by sapphires.

"That's very pretty." He commented holding her hand to get a better look. He looked up from her hand and directly at her. Hermione felt herself blush again. His hands were a lot softer then she remembered. "How long have you been engaged?" She took her hand back and went back to busying herself with the tea.

"About 5 years actually." She said. She grabbed the kettle as it started boiling and poured it in the teapot.

"5 years is a bit long don't you think? I didn't even know Ron had that much patience." He laughed softly at the joke. Hermione however didn't. His smile faded. "Where is Ron anyways? He at work?"

"No, he's taken the week off. He's a manager now at George's store. He's doing very well there. George has been talking to him about making him a partner in the company." She was positively beaming with pride. She was so proud of Ron and how well he's been doing in business.

"That's brilliant!" He exclaimed taking a sip of the tea. Hermione watched as he went through the same ritual as Evelyn had earlier with her milk. Taking it in both hands slowly and brining it to his lips and taking a small sip. He smacked his lips quietly and slowly set his cup back down. "But where is he?" He looked back up at her.

"He's out, he should be back soon. in a day, or so" His eyebrows raised at that,  
He decided to let it drop for now.

"Ok, well why have you guys waited so long to get married? 5 years is a long time." He asked. drinking more tea. This was not turning out well. She didn't want to tell him right off the reason they weren't married and why Ron was gone or where he went was because of him. She didn't know Harry as well now as she used to but she was pretty sure he would still feel as guilty as he used to always feel about everything, if he found out they put their lives on hold for him.

"oh you know, timing. Tell me about you. What do you do for job now?" Harry looked at her suspiciously. She knew from the look he was giving her that he was aware she was avoiding the subject and there was more to it then there was. She took a drink from her own tea, trying to look casual.

"I'm a teacher" She nearly spit her tea out at that.

"Really? of what?" She asked curiously.

"I teach kindergarten at the local school." She thought back to the conversation a few weeks ago at the Burrow, Victoire telling them all about Mr. Potter and his kindergarten class visiting.

"I never thought you would be teaching young children. Why would you choose that?" She reached into the cupboard behind her and grabbed a package of cookies and offered some to him.

"It felt right." He said simply, and started nibbling on a cookie. "Did you go back to hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I got 12 NEWTS. I can't begin to tell you what a relief it was to be done with that finally" Harry burst out laughing. She jumped in surprise. His laugh was infections. she found herself smiling again and trying hard to contain her laughter.

"I knew it all along it was a front. you just wanted out of school" He stated when he could finally talk again. She huffed at him and stuck her nose up.

"Harry Potter how dare you say that." They stared at each other for moment. Tension thick again. Then they both burst in to fits of laughter. It felt good to laugh with him. "What about you. Laura said you came from a class? While you weren't terrible in school I didn't think you would continue on and do more"

"Ah, yes. Well. I'm currently working on my Bachelors in early childhood development" That stumped Hermione. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Wow, Harry. That takes some dedication. I never knew you were interested in that sort of thing." Harry smiled and drank more tea. "What brought that on?" She continued. He looked at the watch on his wrist and stood up. He drank the rest of the tea in his cup.

"That will have to wait till another time. I need to get Evelyn home." Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't want him to go. If he left would she ever see him again? Would he run off into the night like he did before? Harry seemed to have read the thoughts in his head. He walked around the breakfast nook to her and embraced her again. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not running off Hermione." He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "I have a life here, and I found you again. I'm not leaving permanently. Just for the night." He kissed her on her forehead and separated from her. He grabbed the nearest sheet of paper and a pen and started writing down his number and address.

"I only live a few blocks away, come visit me tomorrow afternoon ok? Bring Ron if he comes home." He handed her the paper and kissed her again on the side of her head and walked off calling Evelyn.

***************************************************

Hermione laid in bed fully awake that night. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed she shared with Ron unable to turn her mind off and get sleep.

The implications of Harry coming back were enormous. They had put their lives on hold for so long while waiting and searching for him, that now that they found him they could move on with their lives. And that thought scared her. She wasn't sure what to do now.

She stirred as she felt the bed lower a bit and arms wrap around her. She looked up into Rons eyes and smiled. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she apparently didn't hear him come home and come upstairs.

"Sorry to have woken you" He whispered, kissing the side of her neck and brining her closer to him.

"Its alright, I was awake. Just thinking." He stopped his ministrations on her neck and laid his head right next to hers, looking at her.

"And what could be so important that you have to think about it while sleeping?"

"What did you find?" She asked, changing the subject. She knew she was going to have to tell him about Harry, that was a given but she hadn't decided if she would do it tonight or in the morning.

Ron sighed and pushed a little away from her laying on his back. He ran his hands through is hair. She already knew the answer of course.

"I found nothing. As always nothing." He sighed again and turned back towards her. "I don't think we're ever going to find him." He buried his face in her hair again. She could hear the sadness in his voice at that admission.

Loosing Harry had been hard on everybody, but she alone knew how exactly how hard it was on Ron. While he had grown up with five brothers and a sister, he never really felt like he had a real friend until he met Harry. Harry was so much different then his family. And with everything they've been through with Harry, it had built a bond closer then any of them had thought possible. She knew that Ron had taken Harry's disappearance harder then anybody else, including Ginny.

She laid there a few more minutes, being comforted by Ron's warm body next to hers. She could feel him slightly tense, knew how upset it made him that he didn't find anything again. She debated a few more minutes about telling him. They lay there in silence.

"Ron" She whispered. Turning her head to look into his eyes. She stared into them for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to say, but just let whatever come out speak. He looked at her curiously.

"Harry, lives a few blocks away" She stopped, unsure of what else to day. Ron just continued to stare at her. They stayed silent for a few minutes, the tension growing. He didn't say anything. And she wasn't sure what to say to break it. After a few more minutes of this though she decided she needed to say something else.

"He's invited us over to tea tomorrow afternoon." Still silence. He didn't even blink. If it weren't for the twittering of his fingers in her hair and the feeling of his breath on her cheek she would be sure he had died.

"Ron?" She said. She brushed her hand gently over the side of his face. He blinked then and just looked at her. His face a complete mask not showing any feelings. "Say something" She said worriedly. He just turned away from her and got out of bed.

"Ron, please, say something." He grabbed and pulled on the shirt he had discarded off the chair in the corner and walked out of the room. Hermione took a shuttering breath, finally letting out the air she didn't know she was holding in. She didn't know what to do. She had expected many responses from Ron, but not this. He was never the silent one to just walk away. He was the fighter one, always trying to cause arguments.

She laid there. Thinking. Wondering if she should go after him or just lay there and let him cool off a bit. If he needed to cool off. She wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened. She decided on the first, and got out of bed and put on some slippers.

She went down the stairs and found him sitting on the couch in the living room in the dark. She turned on the lamp next to the recliner and sat down on the edge of the seat staring at Ron. They sat in silence again for what seemed like hours but which was more likely only minutes before she attempted to say something.

"Ron? Talk to me." She requested simply. This silent Ron Weasley scared her a bit. He turned his face to stare at her again, a slight angry expression on his face.

"I don't understand. He invited us for tea? You've seen him? you've talked to him? You've FOUND HIM? and you are just mentioning it now? After all the time and effort I put into finding him?" His voice was raising as he talked. This was more like Ron.

"Ron, you just got home. Don't yell at me about just mentioning it." She got up from her seat and sat next to Ron on the couch taking his hand in her own. "You were right, about Evelyn. She's Harry's" Her voice was barely a whisper but he had heard her. He swallowed hard before turning his full body towards her, keeping his large hand in her smaller one.

"How'd you find out?" She told him the whole story, of Laura's emergency and dropping the kids off asking for help. About the awkward conversation with the little girl at lunch, and the discovery of her parentage in their room, with a photo album. She told him about Harry. All about Harry. All the information she could gather from him in that short time they were reunited.

Again they were silent after she had told him everything. His hand gripped tightly to hers. He didn't know what he was feeling. At first he was just really shocked by her saying Harry invited them to tea. He thought it was a joke, and waited for her to crack a smile. But she didn't.

Now he just felt anger. Anger that he had done all that searching, all that waiting. and Harry was just here. In this neighborhood. So close to them, for weeks. He stood up, unsure of what to do. He started pacing back and forth his breath hitching as he seethed. He reached the bookcase filled to the brink with Hermione's books. So many books. They would soon be a library or bookstore. But the anger rang through I'm and he screamed as he reached up and knocked all the books off the shelf and onto the floor.

"RON!" He heard her shout behind him. But he wasn't finished. He wasn't done venting his anger. He went around the room, knocking things off shelf's and tables, tossing chairs and other objects, screaming his anger and pain out. Hermione stood there by the couch, tears running down her eyes watching the destruction around her that Ron was causing. She was scared, very scared. Not for herself, she knew he would never hurt her. But afraid for him. He was being very un-Ron like tonight.

Eventually he stopped tossing things. He was breathing hard with excretion and Hermione just stared at him and he stood where he was. He turned to look at her again, face completely red.

"Where?" He said simply. Hermione let a sob escape.

"Where what?" She asked quietly. His face contorted with annoyance now.

"Where does he live? You said he was near by. Where?" She knew what he was thinking. He was going to go over there.

"Ron, we'll go over tomorrow" She said, She turned from him and started to pick up random items on the floor around her. He walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Now, where does he live. TELL ME!" He shouted at her. She turned back to face him. her face now as red and angry as his.

"You're not going over there tonight Ron. Not like this, Not angry. We'll see him tomorrow!" She shouted back.

"And why not? He's been gone eight years. EIGHT YEARS Hermione. For all we know  
he's run off again now that he knows we found him."

"He wont, he promised. Ron, just sit down." She was getting very frustrated with him. She wanted to leave him here and just go to bed, but she was afraid if she did that he'd just go out and bang on every door in the neighborhood till he found Harry's house.

"Promised? The word of someone who ran off from his friends with no warning really isn't something you should take to heart." He spat. She was tired of arguing now. She was exhausted from the day off stress, and she just wanted to snuggle up in her warm bed with her fiancé.

"Ron. You cant go over there tonight"

"And why not?" He said again.

"Because its 2am Ron. He has a four year old child. If you show up at his house now yelling and angry you're scare the crap out of her and I can guarantee you wont be doing anything good towards Harry if you do." She saw his face fall, the anger starting to melt away. She was right and he knew it.

He worked his jaw, trying to say something, but nothing came out. She wrapped her arms around him once more, and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lingered a few minutes before he broke it up and rested his forehead on hers.

"Yeah, we'll see him tomorrow. Lets go to bed now." They kissed again before Ron dragged Hermione upstairs.

***********************************************************

Authors Note: I hope you've all been enjoying the quick updates. Sadly, they will be coming a little slower for the next week. Im in the horse racing buisness and next sat is the Belmont Stakes and with the possiblilty of the first Triple Crown winner in over 30 years its going to be EXTREAMLY busy. But ill try my best. GO "I'll HAVE ANOTHER!" (the horse that hopefully wins)

MissMonk


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

Neither of them could sleep a wink last night. When the sun finally rose and showed itself through the curtains of their bedroom, they were fully awake to view it. They laid there all night wrapped in each other arms talking.

Ron was anxious to get up and go see Harry but Hermione had expressly forbade it. Still repeating to him that they will see him later for tea. They speculated and talked about him all night.

Eventually they had to get up for breakfast. As much tired as they were from the night, they both knew they couldn't just lounge all day. Though it was much tempting. Hermione made breakfast for the two while Ron sat at the table reading The Daily Prophet drinking coffee.

"The Harpies won their match last night against the Tornados" He said. He folded the paper for better view the article following the scores. "they're 2 games away from the championship. If Ginny does well she could be picked to play for England"

Hermione placed breakfast in front of him and sat down across from him. She picked up her fork and swirled the eggs around on her plate with it, not really hungry. This was sort of a morning ritual for them they've developed over the years on weekend mornings. She would make breakfast while Ron read the paper and brought up what he felt was interesting. once breakfast was on the table they would discuss it.

She liked this part of the weekends. It gave her a chance to hear about Ron's take on whats going on in the world, He usually just listened to her ramble and agree with what she said, claiming she's much smarter and knows best, but she knows he sells himself short. From these morning discussions she learned really how Ron thinks and its made her love him more.

But this morning, he brought up the Harpies. While Quidditch scores are usually always the first thing he mentions, the Harpies reminded her of Ginny. She dropped her fork lightly on her plate, placing her hands on her head, How could she forget Ginny? In all the excitement, confusion, and anger of the past 24 hours, she never once thought of Ginny and how she would take this news.

Especially when hearing he has a daughter.

Questions she should have asked popped into her head. Kicking herself for not inquiring. But she just wanted to keep Harry talking. Keep him there. She was sure he was still as private as always in his life, and had avoided asking too many personal questions. And while Evelyn is, no doubt the biggest thing in Harry's life, She's embarrassed to think that she actually had forgotten all about her once she saw Harry and they started talking.

But how would Ginny take it? She acted as though she moved on, though she doesn't hide that the loss of Harry had wounded her deeply. She went out occasionally with other guys but none of them were serious, and none of them stuck around long. Harry was her one true love, her "soul mate" if you believe in that. But how would Ginny handle hearing that Harry has a kid, and possibly a wife. That he has proclaimed he loved her forever and then moved on with his life, leaving her behind.

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by the sounds of the paper being folded and put down on the table. Ron looked down at his plate, picking up his fork and started eating his breakfast with the same earnest he always put in when eating food.

She took her cue from him and took a bite of her own eggs and chewed it mechanically. But her thoughts strayed off again, this time towards the Weasleys. They would eventually have to tell all of them as well. Mrs. Weasley, well "mom" as she kept trying to get her to call her, was down right as broken hearted as Ginny was. She had all but legally adopted him, and cared for him and it had hurt her to see one of her children in such pain. And hurt her even more to find that he had left while in such pain, with no trace of where he went.

Every Christmas and Easter, she still set out a place for him at the table. She still made him a Weasley sweater every year, and a chocolate egg on Easter. She still celebrated his birthday even though he was not there. The hall closet upstairs was full to the brink with gifts for harry over the past 8 years that she had gotten or made for him for various holidays, insisting she will not allow him to believe she forgot about him when he finally comes back.

Her thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of the paper. Ron had finished his breakfast and was taking his dishes to the sink. She smiled at that. Its taken many years but she's trained him a bit to clean up after himself.

He came back over and leaned against the breakfast nook staring at her with his arms crossed. She pretended to ignore him and kept eating her breakfast. The food had no flavor to her. Her mind was racing with other things.

"so when would be a good time to go over?" Ron asked her. She swallowed the bite in her mouth and laid down her fork.

"He said the afternoon Ron, its only 9:30am. We'll go over in a few hours." She stood up and grabbed her plate, taking it to the sink.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he'll understand if we come over earlier ya know. We haven't seen him in 8 YEARS" She was pretty sure he was right. Regardless she didn't think it would be a great idea.

"Ron, its the weekend, he had school last night and he has a kid. Let him have a bit of a lie in" She finished putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher walked out the room. She bent over by the bookcase in the living room and started picking up the books that Ron had tossed on the floor yesterday.

Ron had followed her in, with his wand he used reparo on anything that he has broken in his fit of rage. She knew she could just use magic to clean and organize her books but it gave her something to do, and it always was relaxing to her to clean the muggle way. Ron sat heavily on the couch, watching her tidy up. She knew it was going to be a long day.

*********************************************************************

Ron could feel butterflies in his stomach as they stepped out of the house a few hours later. He hadn't felt this nervous since he attempted to propose to Hermione 5 years ago. It took him over a month to actually do it. He had planned many a romantic evening and such through the month due to him chickening out. Eventually though he just spat it out one day as they sat eating breakfast.

He didn't know why he felt this way. It was just Harry after all. Even though he hadn't seen his best friend in over 8 years. And the last time he saw him, he was practically dead from depression. Still it was his best friend. All the anger from the previous night had left him and been turned into nervous energy.

He had taken Hermione's cue and started cleaning up the mess he had made the previous night. It distracted him enough that time passed quickly before it was time to go. Though once Hermione held out his hand for his, and told him it was time, al he could do was stand there and think he wasn't ready.

Sun shined down brightly on them as they walked hand in hand down the block of their new neighborhood. It was a beautiful day in April. As they walked though the area they both smiled at the thought that they picked such a wonderful area to live. There were beautiful tall tress everywhere, Flowers in bloom, the grass was green and cut nicely but not obsessively perfect the way the Dursleys had them.

There were toys in the lawn and bikes on the porches. Neighbors were out attending to their properties and chatting to one another. Ron reached up to snatch a flower off a dogwood tree and hand it to Hermione who smiled and placed it in her hair. They turned the corner and continued walking down the block. They were just a block away from Harry's house.

"Hi Miney!" A little voice shouted from the house across the street. Hermione looked over and saw Mike out front jumping up and down. Laura was on the porch waving at them. Hermione, still holding Ron's hand dragged him across the street towards them.

"Hey Mike! how are you?" She asked him politely. He smiled and jumped like any 4 year old boy.

"whose that" he said pointing to Ron.

"This is my Finance Ron." She introduced, by that time Laura had reached the front gate.

"Nice to meet you Mike" He reached out his hand to shake, Mike took it and tried to shake as hard ad Ron but kind of failed. Laura and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you again for taking the children yesterday. It was really sudden." She apologized.

"It was nothing, Is your mother alright?"

"She's fine, thankfully. Mike said he had a nice time at you house. That you made a 'yummy' sandwich."

"yea, my specialty, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" They all laughed again. Mike laughed a few seconds later, not wanting to be left out of the grownups.

"So where are you two heading on this glorious afternoon? Heading to see your brother?" She knew Ron's brother and sister-in-law lived around the area, but she wasn't quite sure where. She had seen their children several times at the park, and both Mike and Evelyn enjoyed playing with them. Mike would come up with some funny stories with the kids doing some kind of magic.

"Actually, We are heading over to Harry's" Hermione stated matter of factly. Laura raised her eyebrows a bit at this.

"Oh? I didn't know you guys hit it off so well last night when he picked up the kids." She stated. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment,

"Well, we actually already knew him." She said. She bit her lip a bit trying to decide what to actually say. They didn't know how much of his past Laura knew. She looked at Ron again. He coughed a little and cleared his throat.

"We uh...haven't seen him for a few years. You know, lost touch and all that." With that he cleared his throat again looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh" Laura said nodding. "that's nice that you guys found each other then." She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked suspiciously at Hermione and Ron. "He really hasn't mentioned any past friends or family." A small smile crossed Hermione's face at this.

"Harry's always been a very private person. Its nice to know that he hasn't changed that much." She said. She squeezed Rons hand. He looked down at her for a moment before looking past her down the block. He wanted to see him.

"How long have you known Harry then?" Laura inquired curiously. She had been a friend of Harry's for the past 3 years. While he did have other acquaintances, mostly in the neighborhood due to having a small child, or from the school he teaches at. But Harry never seemed to have extremely close friends. She would count herself Harry's closest friend.

"are you writing his biography or something?" Ron replied somewhat forcefully. He continued staring down the block.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. He looked down at her again and moved his head in the direction they were heading, squeezing her hand in hint that he wished to go. She turned to Laura who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just curious" She stated somewhat offensively. Hermione decided it was time to go before something was said to cause more trouble. They haven't seen Harry in years and this person was close to him. The last thing they needed was to alienate a good friend in his new life.

"I'm sorry Laura. He just really wants to see Harry again. We've known him since we were eleven." Hermione said. Laura stopped scowling at Ron at that statement. Someone from that far back in Harry's past. Maybe she can get them to splurge on his mystery.

"Well, I don't wish to keep you from your reunion." She said, putting a smile back on. She looked around the yard for Mike who was playing with a toy lawn mower. "How about you come by for a cuppa tea Monday after the kids are in school Hermione." She asked.

Hermione graciously accepted the offer and was practically dragged won the street by Ron as she said her goodbyes to both Laura and Mike. Mike looked up and waved enthusiastically at her.

Once they were halfway down the block she ripped her hand from Rons and walked a few steps ahead of him in a puff.

"what?" He asked confused. She stopped as they turned the corner again turn to stare at him. Not expecting her to do so he bumped right into her. "Hey! Whats going on?" He looked at her angry face.

"You were very rude to Laura." She scowled at him.

"She was asking too many questions."

"She only asked a couple Ronald. And you were very rude." He raised his arms in defeat and impatience.

"Fine I'll apologize later can we go now?" He went to step around her, but she made a move to block him.

"Don't, use that attitude now Ron. Don't be rude to people who are in Harry's new life, And don't, do anything stupid that will push Harry away from us." With that she turned around and continued walking. Ron stared after her still scowling. He knew she was right though. He followed after her further down the block and crossed the street.

They finally came up to Harry's house and stood in front of it. Ron reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand again. It was a beautiful house, but he cant remember such a beautiful house being so scary before in his life.

**************************************************************

The house was beautiful, there was no denying it. Not that anyone needed to. It was a two story building with a front porch with a swing on it. There were many windows around it, many which seem to probably be added as additions. The upstairs had a balcony with several chairs and a telescope on it. There were bushes all around it with green leaves sprouting. Flowers lined the path leading up to the Door. It was a pale green paint with brown trim.

Both Ron and Hermione stood there staring at it with abated breath. Fear coursed through them. What if Harry did run again?

"They're here!" A little girls voice screeched in delight. Ron broke out of his thoughts to look at the open window to the left of the porch where a little girl was standing looking out. "Hi Miney!" She shouted.

Hermione reached up and waved her hand at the little girl. Evelyn ran from the window. Ron looked down and Hermione and with one more glance at each other and a squeeze of the hand they opened the front gate and started up the path.

They were about half way up when the door opened suddenly and the little girl ran out towards them. They both watched her as she stopped in front of them with a big smile on her face.

"HI!" she said. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's other hand in both of her little ones.

"Hey there Evelyn. This is Ron" She said. She glanced up at Ron, who was just staring straight ahead. She looked up at the door, and there stood Harry, leaning against the post on the porch. He was smiling at them as if this was an everyday occurrence. Evelyn tugged on Hermione's hand and started dragging her towards the house.

"Look daddy, its Miney" she stated as they approached. Harry looked a Ron and Hermione, his smile getting bigger.

"yes darling I see that" He said to her. "you two look well" He stated. He was staring at Ron particularly.

"You look well too considering the last we saw you." Ron stated. Harry's smile fell a little. Hermione squeezed his hand hard, trying to convey for him to stop whatever he was doing.

"yes, well, that was a long time ago." Harry said quietly. Ron opened his mouth as if to reply.

"Stop" Hermione whispered to him. He looked at her for a moment before looking back at Harry.

"Sorry, just, I'm glad you're ok." He stuttered. Harry's smile came back and he stepped down the stairs and grabbed Ron into the biggest hug possible. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry tightly afraid to let go. Hermione could hear Ron sniffle quietly and knew he was holding back, attempting not to sob like a baby. He had searched the longest and hardest for Harry over the years. He never once gave up hope that he wouldn't find him. All the stress of the past 8 years of Harry missing seemed to begin unraveling for Ron.

"I'm fine Ron." He heard Harry mutter quietly. Harry lifted his head and looked over to Hermione, who had no fear of showing tears being a girl and all. She alone knew how Ron had felt about the whole ordeal.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Evelyn stated, breaking the adults out of their quiet reunion. Hermione laughed a little at her bluntness and admired the innocence of children. For this little girl, it was as if nothing was the matter. As if the past 8 years meant nothing, which for her, it was nothing.

Harry stood there a few minutes longer, Looking down at Evelyn. He allowed Ron to be the one to break up the hug they were in. As Ron pulled away he looked upon Harry's face. Showing no fear of how unmanly it would look he brushed his hands softly on his face, feeling his cheeks, his chin, through his hair, as though memorizing him. Harry let him do it. He knew the hell he probably put everyone through.

After a few moments of that, Ron finally dropped his hands to his side, where Hermione grabbed hold of it again. It was her turn to be hugged by Harry. Though it wasn't quite as desperate as Ron, mostly since she let some of it last night when first seeing him.

"Welcome to my home." He said after pulling apart. "How about we go inside, I believe lunch is about ready." With that statement, Evelyn proceeded to drag Hermione and Ron into the house.

The house was beautiful inside as well as out. The walls were painted a soft pale blue. There was a stair case in front of them which presumably led upstairs. To the right was a small sitting room with a fireplace. There were bookcases lined along the wall and comfy chairs littered around it. To the left was a living room with a TV system as well as standard living room furniture. They could see the dining room through there and further on the kitchen.

They followed Evelyn though the living room, glancing all around at the items that littered the place. There were standard toys around, some clothes. There were DVDs lying around the place but what caught Rons attention most was the pictures. There were dozens of them. On the walls, on the shelves. They showed a happy childhood for Evelyn that is provided by Harry.

Pictures of them were everywhere. He went up to one on a bookcase and poked it a little seeing if he could make them move. Hermione chuckled at him as he made a face at them. Harry turned around from where he was in the dinning room, setting Evelyn up at the table to see what was going on. He walked over to Ron.

"They're muggle photos Ron they aren't going to move" He said. He picked up the picture, one of him and Evelyn on her first day of preschool. He was hugging her closely as she cried into his shoulder mumbling she didn't want to go.

Ron looked over at Evelyn to see if she noticed the word Muggle as strange or something. Harry followed his gaze.

"She knows about magic, don't worry."

"How come everything's Muggle here? Did you give up on it?" Ron asked, looking around some more to see if he could spot anything. Hermione did the same.

"No, Its just, we live in a Muggle neighborhood, I have Muggles coming in and out of this place. It was just safer to not keep magical items around" He motioned towards the table. Ron and Hermione sat down, Hermione sat next to Evelyn, who grabbed Hermione's napkin and handed it to her.

"it goes on your lap" she stated knowingly. Hermione couldn't help but smile and put the napkin on her lap.

"Why thank you." She leaned over and whispered loudly to her. "I don't want to be the odd one out." Evelyn giggled loudly and leaned over to Hermione to whisper loudly back.

"Its ok" She patted Hermione's hand.

"I hope you like it. We debated for many a minute on what to feed you two, and we decided on spaghetti." Harry announced setting the rolls on the table with a salad. "would you guys like a pop?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Evelyn shouted.

"Not for you, you get milk" She pouted at that. He dished out some spaghetti for her and handed her a roll.

"Ill have Milk too. Its only fair, right Evelyn?" Hermione stated. The little girl smiled at that and nodded.

"so do you have ANY magic things?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a bit of her lunch. "I'm just asking. No need to get huffy." He stated.

Harry laughed at them. They were the same as always. Arguing at the silliest little things. But he was happy that they were together finally.

"I keep them upstairs where people don't really go."

"do you do magic?" Evelyn asked. She took a sip of her milk, making Hermione smile again as she noticed the similarities between Harry and her. It was even more pronounced seeing them together how similar their mannerisms are.

"Yes we do." The rest of lunch was full of fun as Ron and Hermione did tricks with their wands for Evelyn. Harry sat back and watched contently. They had a dessert of some fruit and he stood up to clean the dishes.

"watch this" Ron whispered to her. He waved his wand and all the dishes roused up and started dancing towards the kitchen where they promptly started to clean themselves. Evelyn clapped and giggled madly and she watched. A few more flicks of his wand and the food was put away and the counters were clean. In no time at all the kitchen was spotless.

"good job Ron" she congratulated him by patting him on the arm. He took a long deep bow blowing kisses all around as if he were performing on stage.

"Alright, enough theatrics. Go upstairs and clean yourself up then we'll head to the park." Harry told her. She shouted her enthusiasm and ran upstairs.

"wow, what a not annoying kid" Ron stated, leaning up against the counter.

"Well thank you, I try my best. So tell me about you guys." He said. Even though the kitchen was practically spotless he started going around and tidying up.

"Well, what you want to know? We're more curious about you then anything. I'm sure you can predict easily whats happened in the lives of the many Weasleys." Ron stated. Harry jumped up and sat on the counter next to the fridge.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know. How's George doing?"

"He married Angelina. They have two children, Fred and Roxanne." Hermione Answered. They talked about the Weasleys while they waited for Evelyn to come back down. After about 15 minutes she did reappear but to much laughter. Her face and hands were washed and she tried to change her clothes, but sadly kind of failed as her clothes were all crooked and badly buttoned.

Harry jumped off the counter to help her and fix her clothes. He told her to go grab a sweater once he tied her shoes.

"you could have just used your wand to straighten her out you know" Ron mentioned as they headed towards the front door. Harry grabbed a sweater off the banister of the stairs.

"I try not to use too much magic around Evelyn. I don't even carry my wand anymore." He stated.

"what if something happens?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry looked over at Hermione who had the same questioning look.

"Well, after the first few years alone I didn't really need it anymore. But I'm guessing since you two are here, more wizards will find out so am I so I may need to start again." He pulled the sweater over his head, missing the some what guilty and concerned faces that Hermione and Ron passed between each other.

TBC

Authors Note: Next update will probably be Weds.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

The time at the park with Harry and Evelyn was full of excitement. They spent the afternoon chasing after the little girl, pushing her on swings and just generally having fun. After a bit of that the adults got a little tired and had decided to sit on the sidelines and chat.

They talked about everything and anything that didn't matter. All three of them had so many questions for the others but nobody was willing to break the happy feeling in the air. Ron and Hermione figured they had time enough to ask all the hard questions. They hopped Harry would figure them as none threatening and not run again. Though, while they knew why he left in the first place, the reason was still some what blurred to them.

They separated after a few hours at the park. Harry stating that he and Evelyn had a birthday party to go to. Both Hermione and surprisingly Ron again hugged the life out of Harry, making him promise not to leave them. He Promised. And if they didn't believe him then to feel free to stop by anytime, they were always welcome.

That night dinner was a quiet affair for them as they thought about their afternoon with Harry. It took all his will power for Ron to not go over there after a few hours just to check that Harry hadn't moved out while they were away. Hermione, while talked him out of it each time couldn't blame him so much for worrying.

It was that night when they were laying in bed, exhausted after the night up the previous night and the excitement from today that Ron brought up what Hermione had been thinking about since breakfast.

"What about Ginny." He asked her sleepily, Snuggling up closer to her in bed. She thought about that for a few minutes. Trying to come up with something.

"what about everyone else as well?" She whispered. After a moment she didn't get a response, she turned her head slightly to look at Ron and smiled. He was fast asleep. She snuggled further into her bed, and closed her eyes.

They would think about that later.

********************************************************

Sunday passed without word from Harry, which Hermione had figured would happen. But Monday came soon enough and with it brought Tea with Laura. Ron grumbled about having to go to work that day. They had talked that morning about what to tell the others regarding Harry and they had decided not to say anything yet.

Well Hermione suggested and Ron reluctantly agreed. He wanted him back with the family as soon as possible but Hermione didn't want to overwhelm him. Plus he did have more to worry about at the moment such as school, work and most important Evelyn. Once Ron apparated to work Hermione set about cleaning up the place before heading out at about 10 for Laura's house.

Her house was just as nice as the rest of the neighborhood. Though the inside was full of even more toys and slightly messier. She attributed this to her having a little boy. They sat down on the front porch to have their tea and ate some fresh made cookies. Hermione was quite enjoying herself. Most of her friends were Weasleys or a few at the Ministry.

"So, tell me about your reunion. How was it?" Laura asked taking a sip of tea. Hermione thought for a moment how much she should tell her or what to tell her. She hadn't discussed it with Ron. Nor had she asked Harry about how much she knew about anything about him. She didn't want to invade his privacy by revealing anything.

"It was very very nice. We've missed him so much" She said honestly. She figured it would be best to just keep it vague.

"Good, good. Its nice for him to have someone from his past around. you can always tell who you are by who you once were." Hermione laughed at little bit. Laura looked over at her with a wicked grin.

"That sounds like something our old headmaster would say." Hermione told her. Laura chuckled into her tea.

"The school in Scotland?" She asked. Hermione remained quiet and sipped her own tea quietly. Laura put hers down and sat staring at the table for a few minutes before speaking up. "ok look, I'm sorry for the 3rd degree, I'm just really curious about Harry. He's so secretive. I'm not trying to gather info behind his back I swear."

Hermione smiled at her. She appreciated honesty, and also appreciated that Laura was after the same thing as she was. But the problem was she had more secrets that she couldn't tell Laura. She put her cup down as well.

"Well, I can try to answer some of your questions, but just know I cant tell you the whole story. there are things you probably will never be able to know or understand." Laura nodded at that and looked out to the sidewalk where someone was walking by. She sighed and grabbed a cookie.

"wish I could say the same but Harry isn't very good at telling secrets. But ill tell you what you want to know as well."

Butterflies flew in her stomach at that in excitement of learning something new about Harry.

"Ok, you first then" Hermione offered. She relaxed in her chair crossing her legs at her knees. Sun filtered through the trees across her face. It was a nice day out. Still a little chilly but it was sunny.

"Where is he from" Laura asked. Hermione wasn't sure what that meant. So she asked her to clarify. "well, he just kind of showed up here 3 years ago with Evelyn. Where was he before that?" Ah, a tricky question Hermione thought.

"Well, He was at school for a while, In Scotland like you said." She said vaguely.

"But certainly that was a while ago. he's nearly 28." Ok so maybe this was going to be tougher then she thought.

"I cant say anything. partly because, I really don't know, and partly because it has to do with something I cant talk about" she said. Laura looked at her in slight annoyance.

"Could you be anymore cryptic?" She asked. Hermione let out a slight bark of laughter.

"trust me, if I could just come out and say it not only would this convocation be easier but also you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Ok, well how about, when was the last time you saw him. Certainly you can at least answer that" Hermione smiled.

"yes, it was 8 years ago."

"Why so long?" Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that. She couldn't very well say that harry in a fit of depression ran away from them all to possibly die.

"Pass" she said simply. Laura looked disappointed.

"Does he have any family?" That Hermione could answer easily.

"He has a very very large family. Ron's mother practically adopted him in 2nd year, I mean when he was 12." she added at the look of confusion on Laura's face.

"He's never mentioned them before."

"I don't know why he hasn't. but it is a large family and they all love him great, and missed him so much." She looked down at the table at that, sadness washing over her at the thought of the Weasleys. here she was, sitting not 2 blocks away from Harry and they had no idea. Laura picked up her tea and too a long drink of it.

"Strange then that he never mentions them, or that they don't know where he's at." She commented. Though Hermione wasn't sure if it was meant for her or Laura was speaking to herself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts before Hermione prompted.

"Any other questions?" She asked Laura. She just put her tea down.

"I have plenty of questions, just none I feel you would answer." she sighed in frustration. Hermione let a small smile slip upon her face, she knew that feeling. Harry installed that feeling everywhere he went.

"Yeah well, That's Harry Potter for you." Laura chuckled and turned a bit more to Hermione.

"Well, I will probably be able to tell you more then you've told me. So go ahead, whats your questions." She prompted. Hermione barely thought, she had so many she just let them come out of her mouth at will.

"How long have you known Harry?" She asked. Laura thought for a moment.

"About 3 years now? Evelyn was barely over a year and half when I met him. He had moved into that house one day. It was quite curious really. Everyone was curious about the man with a baby. I met him at neighborhood meeting a few weeks later."

"having children the same age must have helped get to know him."

"Well it certainly helped. He asked about child care in the area and good kid friendly places and such. He was quite a nice guy. And Evelyn. I cant tell you how well behaved she was, and still is. Its amazing." Her vision glazed over a bit as she wondered down memory lane.

Hermione was smiling like crazy at this, drinking up anything and everything about Harry's mysterious past. She wasn't surprised to hear about Evelyn's behavior. Wizarding children had a history of being well behaved...well, depending on your point of view. And the fact she was Harry's would mean she'll have a very quiet temperament, although probably a very angst ridden teenage years. She chuckled at her self at that thought.

"What about her mother?" She asked. She wanted to ask harry that on Saturday but was too nervous to do so. Ron had asked about it too. Which was silly considering despite what he thinks, she doesn't truly know everything.

"That I don't know either. Though I truly wish I did. When I asked him about it he would just say that She's not around and change the subject." They both groaned in frustration at that, and then laughed when realizing they both did it.

"Well ill find out. And I promise once I do ill let you know that secret in payment of all the other ones I cant tell you." Hermione swore. Laura looked at her appreciatively and reached to pour another cup of tea.

"yes I will hold you to that one."

**************************************************************

**************************************************************

Work was a miserable experience today for one Ronald Weasley. Not because of the customers, and not because it was busy. But because it seemed like the day everyone in his family had decided to stop by to say 'hello' and see what was going on. Granted he had just returned on Friday night on his latest Harry quest and didn't bother to check in with anyone all weekend, and they were all desperate for word. He just wished they'd go away.

All he really wanted to do was shout to the raptors that Harry has been found. That he was fine, and healthy and happy. Oh yeah and he has a kid too. But he had promised Hermione that he wouldn't mention anything about Harry till after they figure out what Harry wants.

George surprisingly was the easiest to avoid telling considering that he worked with him. Aside from a question or two regarding his week of searching, the subject was considered dropped and work continued as normal. George wasn't one to dwell on the missing. Ever since his twin died, though he wouldn't avoid the topic, he preferred to occupy himself with something more productive.

Slowly each of his siblings trinkled into the shop during their various lunch times. Even Percy to his dismay. Percy was both the most and least vocal about the subject of Harry. He didn't approve of everyone's continuation of the lost hero and voiced it, however he never really spoke about it.

His father came in the late afternoon. Ron wasn't really surprised about that visit in general. His father frequently stopped by to ask Ron about living with the Muggles and living in a mostly Muggle house. He was a frequent visitor to his and Hermione's house where he spent most of the time poking around the Muggle things in it.

His mother flewed in at his lunch time to have some tea with him. He had been gone for several days after all. She didn't like not seeing them on a regular basis. She's also taken to badgering him into making an honest woman out of Hermione. She had backed down for the longest time after they were engaged, but had severely renewed her efforts after they moved to their new house.

He hated lying to them. He would smile and nod, and tell them the truth that he didn't find anything. But inside he was screaming. He made a note to discuss it with Hermione when he got home that night. He didn't think he could keep this a secret indefinably. Especially since the 9th anniversary of the end of the war was coming up in 3 weeks. It was a heavy "Harry Potter" day in the Wizarding world.

The worst was when Ginny came in. She always acted nonchalant about it but he could always see through her. He could always see that slight desperation of him to tell her something good had abound from this trip out. And he could see that huge devastation cross her face momentarily when he tells her otherwise. She would normally leave after that, attempting to hide tears that still threatened to fall. To the rest of the family she was a strong young woman who moved on, but to Ron her closest brother, She was just a young girl who had her heart broken by the love of life.

Ron gave a huge sigh of relief once he rang up the last customer of the night and waved his wand to lock the door and close the curtains. The day was done at last. His relief didn't go unnoticed however by George who was stocking a nearby shelf.

"Eager to get home to the little misses?" He asked looking over at Ron wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ron just rolled his eyes at him and started counting up the receipts.

Hermione wasn't home when he finally apparated into the backyard. The house was dark and silent, which annoyed him slightly as he wanted to hear about her afternoon with Laura. He chuckled a bit to himself at that thought. Never had he thought he would want to hear about the gossip of woman.

He went into the kitchen to find something snack on, or at least consider starting dinner. Grabbing a piece of fried chicken that sat on the top shelf and a bottle of butterbeer he sat at the table to eat. His brain was moving a thousand miles a minute thinking. He wondered for a moment if this is what Hermione's brain felt like most of the time, always thinking.

He laughed out loud at that.

His mind went back to Harry again though, and he wondered when he would see him again. Still half afraid that Harry had snuck away since Saturday and was missing again. He decided in a fit of restlessness on Sunday night that as much as it would pain him to do so, if Harry ran again, he would let him go.

Ron dropped his chicken down on the table, Suddenly loosing his appetite as he remembered that. He was overcome by a desperate urge to see Harry. He berated himself for it however. Thinking over and over again since Saturday how pathetic they must all seem to put so much time in of their life for one person. But he knew he would do the same for any other member of his family.

Feeling restless again he decided to go for a walk. He quickly jotted a note on the fridge with the pad of paper that Hermione put in order to train him to put down when they run out of something stating where he went. He grabbed his sweater that was discarded on a chair in the living room and walked out the door.

The sun was setting and cast orange and pink colors on the sky. The air had a nice sweet perfume from the flowers that grew on the trees. It had rained a bit over night, and while it was sunny most of the day the air still smelled of rain. He'd never admit it to anyone, not even Hermione in fear of being thought of as girly, but he loved this time of year. It was peaceful, and smelled nice and reminded him of good things in the world.

He walked around the neighborhood for a little bit. He thought for a few moments about heading over to Bill and Fluers house, even though he had already seen Bill earlier that day. He started in the direction of his house. His mind wandered again, trying to think of why Bill or Fleur hadn't noticed that his missing best friend lived in the area.

He originally saw Evelyn at the park nearby. It seemed at the time, and times after when he's taken his nieces and nephew there after they moved in that it was frequented by most if not all of the children in the area, as well as their parents. He had seen Evelyn several times at the park, but no Harry. She was always with Laura. But even so, he had only been there a few weeks, he knew eventually he would have bumped into him. And his sibling had been here for months.

Rons feet stopped in front of a house and he looked up and stood still. He had meant to go to his brothers house but instead he stopped in front of the pale green house of his recently found missing best friend. He looked around wondering how the hell he had gotten here. He debated if he actually should walk up to the door and knock. Harry had said they could stop by anything time, but that doesn't really mean most people meant it.

After a few more moments of internal struggle he finally unlatched the front fence and slowly made his way up to the door. He could see a light on in the front room, looking at his watch he noted the time as only being about 8pm. He wondered where the time had gone. Had he really been walking around for almost 2 hours. He wondered if Hermione was home yet.

Ron reached the front door and stood there for a moment staring at it, debating if it was a good idea or not. Eventually he raised his hand and knocked smartly upon it. He stood there for a moment waiting to hear foot steps or something to show if Harry had heard him knock or not, or if he should do it again.

After a few moments he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and eventually the lock on the door unlocking. He blew out a breath he wasn't aware of holding at the sight of Harry. So he didn't run, good.

"Good evening Ron." He said. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here again." Harry opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Ron could come in.

Ron stepped in slowly, looking around. The place looked different in the night time, with the lamps on and no natural sunlight. it looked very warm and comfortable. He could see a few more things lying about that wasn't there the last time he had visited. Apparently Evelyn had been finger-painting. He could see paint splashed in random places.

Harry shut the door once Ron entered and motioned for him to enter the living and to sit. Ron choose to sit in a large comfortable looking recliner.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, not sure what exactly to say, not planning this visit.

A few minutes later Harry came out with a couple of glasses of fruit punch and a plate of assorted cookies.

"Sorry I don't really have much in the way to drink. I haven't had a chance to go shopping" He smiled as he held out the plate of cookies. Ron grabbed one and started nibbling on it. "Well this is kind of awkward isn't it?" He asked trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't planning on coming, my feet kinda just brought me here" Ron tried to explain.

"Its alright. I was planning on visiting you guys in the next day or so anyways. Though, I don't know where exactly you live." Harry took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, we live over on Bloomsbury. I cant believe we didn't tell you that" They both kind of chuckled at that.

"yeah well, it was a bundle of nerves that day. But I'm really glad you came"

"Yeah, Hermione told me when I came home Friday night. I wanted to come right over. But she stopped me." He looked slightly embarrassed a admitting that.

"Well, you could have. I was up pretty late. What time was it?" He asked curiously. Ron sputtered for a moment, taking another bite of his cookie.

"er...about 2am." Harry let out a loud laugh. Ron couldn't help but put a big grin on. He hadn't really heard Harry let out a real laugh since at least third year it seems. Maybe a few times in sixth year when he was dating Ginny.

"Yeah, I think that would have been a bad idea. I don't particularly enjoy handling a woken up child." Ron looked around at that, for the first time noticing the child was no where to be seen.

"speaking of which, where's Evelyn?" He asked.

"Oh, she's in bed. Its past 8." Harry replied. Makes sense, Ron thought.

"So where is Hermione? I heard she had tea with Laura today." Harry sat back on the couch, looking totally relaxed.

"She wasn't home when I came in. She probably had to go in to the office." He replied. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. "wow this is really awkward." Ron said. Harry nodded a bit in agreement.

"it will get better Ron. Once we get to know each other again." he said. "And when you stop fearing that I'm going to up and leave." Ron stared at the floor at that. He didn't think it was that transparent.

"Well, whats to stop you from doing it then?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"When I left, it wasn't to run away from you, it was to get away from everything" He confessed. He spoke so freely of it. Ron felt he had a hard time brining it up, but harry seemed to breeze right though it. "I have a life here Ron. I cant just up and leave. And I don't want to. You found me and I want to stay."

That confession made Ron feel warm and fuzzy inside. He felt like he won the biggest, longest game of hide and seek ever. But a question ran across his mind that he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he should. Harry seemed to have noticed, and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity, silently encouraging him to say whats on his mind.

"Why did we have to?' He asked. Harry scrunched his eyes in confusion, not quite getting the question. Ron seemed to get the hint. "I mean, why did we HAVE to find you? Why didn't you just come home?" There, he asked it.

Harry thought for a few minutes before considering what to say. He wasn't quite sure exactly himself why he didn't just go back. He felt too much time had passed. That they might have moved on with their lives, which he would have wanted. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to start a sentence. Eventually he just shrugged.

"I don't know Ron."

Authors Note: Due to the Belmont Stakes being this weekend next update will most likely be on Sunday, but ill try to sneak one in IF i can.

AN part 2: I just wanna say thanks to all the reviews. I do appreciate them!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione groaned loudly as she scrunched up a piece of parchment in her hand. She had been called in today to go over a proposal that was to be passed soon regarding the rights of werewolves. She had been working it hard on it for the past 2 years and it was about to go up to the Wizengamot for consideration but it had been delayed again.

Some of the members felt that it needed a redraft and more specifications on what will and will not be made law. This confused Hermione and frustrated her to no end. What part of "equal rights" were they not understanding in the proposal.

She sat at her desk staring at a little snowglobe Ron had gotten her for Christmas. It was a Muggle one which surprised her the most when she had opened it up. It was of London, Big Ben to be exact and there was little white puffballs and glitter which was supposed to be snow she supposed. When turning the lock at the bottom it plays "London Bridge is Falling Down"

She absolutely loved it. She brought it to work to sit on her desk to amuse her and distract her when her head got to busy. It worked every time. Ron had carefully charmed the snow and glitter to continually swirl around the dome on its own. It wasn't the trickiest of the charms but when Ron did something small and gentile magic like that she couldn't help but think how beautiful was.

She was distracted from the snowglobe by a loud bang on the door. She looked up at it annoyed and waved her wand to open it. Her expression softened at the sight of her associate and friend, Miry walk in with her arms loaded down with books.

"Gracious, what is all this for?" Hermione asked her. She stood up and grabbed a few from the top and put it down on the desk. Miri muttered a thanks and stumbled over the rest of the way to toss the rest on her own desk.

"It's for the Werewolf rights proposal. If they want more on it then damn it I'm going to give them all I can!" She stated. She flopped down in her chair behind her desk and grabbed a pad of paper and quill. Reaching for the first book on the stack.

Hermione absolutely adored Miri. She had the same passion and sense of whats write and wrong as she did. She worked just as hard and was just as knowledgeable. The first thing Hermione had brought up once she joined the "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" was S.P.E.W., Miri jumped in right away and stated she agreed.

They had spent 4 years working up proposals and lobbying to get laws passed to free the House Elfs. Though in the end, laws were passed that gave the Elfs certain rights and created a committee of oversight for them to prevent further abuse and mishandling of them. But the House Elfs were still considered slaves. Just slaves with benefits, which sounded strange, and still completely wrong to Hermione.

However their department head considered it a success and deemed that it was time for the pair to move on to another avenue. It infuriated her to no end, and a drunk night out at a bar with Miri, Ron, and Ginny had made her dedicated to keep up with it on the sidelines. That she will NOT rest until she gets the Dobby Law passed and all Elfs are free.

Hermione walked over to Miri's desk and grabbed a book from the pile and flipped through it as Miri scratched quickly on her parchment taking notes.

"Sometimes I feel like we're not getting anywhere you know." Miri looked stopped writing a moment and looked up her confused.

"What do you mean? We've done loads. We have oversight for Elfs, we have more land for Centaurs, we have protected lakes for merpeople. And soon we will have equal rights for Werewolves." She was confused by Hermione's sudden defeat. She had always been a force of nature to reckon with when faced with a problem.

Hermione sighed and put the book down. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her jacket and purse ready to leave.

"Wrong. We wont have equal rights, they'll have SOME rights. They will still be treated as some diseased thing that is unworthy of having a decent life compared to every other witch or wizard." She zipped her jacket up and grabbed her wand from her desk. She turned to leave but was stopped at Miri's protest.

"it may not be perfect but they'll have a somewhat better chance." Hermione turned back to her, Miri stood up as well to stare down her friend. "it's a small step but its gotta start somewhere damn it. Don't give up." Hermione shook her head sadly at her. She wished she could feel the same way but she was seriously starting to feel dishearten.

"Hermione…." Miri tried to start again, but couldn't think of what to say. She shook her head sadly. "Why don't you take a few days off and relax. You just moved, enjoy your new house and Ron. You're just stressed. Do some light reading and come back next Thursday. You'll have a better perspective." She sat back down and went back to her notes.

Not thinking of what else to say she turned back to leave and closed the door behind her. Perhaps her friend was right. Maybe she was just a bit stressed from the move. Then of course, was the weekend where her heart stopped and went so many times due to finding Harry she feared for a future heart attack.

She walked though the Ministry towards the apparition points so that she could apparate home, suddenly feeling a need to see Ron. She missed him greatly. He had been gone for 4 days previous and then of course Harry on the weekend. Even Sunday when they were together with nothing planned it still felt like they were separate, working on their own things, lost in their own thoughts. She wanted to see him and spend time with him, and remind him of course that she loved him.

She was sorely disappointed when she came home however to see the note on the fridge that he had gone for a walk. She figured he probably went to his brothers house and considered going over as well, but decided against it. She certainly wasn't in any mood to handle children, or happy people in general.

She looked down at her watch and noted the time as 7:30. She wondered if she should cook dinner or if he was eating over at Bill's house. Deciding no point in actually cooking tonight, and that if they were hungry later they could go out she just went to the living room and picked up the book she was reading off the table and lounged on the couch to read it.

She was startled awake by the feel of a hand wiping a piece of hair over her forehead. She blearily looked up and looked into the blue eyes of Ron. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Hey you, must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" She asked him looking around. It was dark in the house except for the lamp next to the couch she had turned on to read better. He smiled down at her then looked at the clock on the wall.

"About 10:30. Why didn't you just go to sleep?" Hermione sat up, stretching a bit.

"Well I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was waiting for you. Did you go over to Bills?" Ron looked away thinking. Why lie? He thought.

"I meant to but I ended up at Harry's instead." He scooted away from Hermione to sit more comfortably on the couch. Hermione raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh? And how was it?" She asked. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him till he told her everything and gossip like a girl. But decided a curious approach would be a better option. And slightly more mature.

Ron shrugged and started picking at the lint on his sweatshirt.

"It was fine. Had fruit punch, cookies, all that." He stated. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She wondered occasionally if he did this dense act on purpose or if really was this, well, dense. Obviously she wanted more then that.

"And…..?" She prompted. She sat up full and turned her body towards him sitting Indian style on the couch. Ron looked at her confused.

"And…..what?"

"What did you two talk about?" She scooted closer to him. He sat up a bit straighter in his spot.

"Aren't you a nosy little gossiper" he teased her. He knew how much she hated being a gossip, and how she sometimes couldn't fight it when something really juicy comes around. She gave him a death glare as he reached out for her and brought her to him. He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't keep me waiting Ronald. Tell me everything!" She was becoming impatient now, she pulled away from him enough to look up at him.

"seriously Mione, chill. We didn't talk about much. I mainly did a lot of the talk. Answered all his questions about the family. Talked about Quidditch. I told him all about Dobby's Law." He smiled at her delight that shown on her face. "He was quite proud of you for that. Even though they aren't free, but he's proud." She nodded, taking a deep breath. She had hopped he would be.

"How'd he take talking about Ginny?" She asked curiously. You couldn't avoid taking about Ginny when speaking of the family, especially when talking about Quidditch. Ron looked decidedly uncomfortable at the mention of his sister. "What happened?"

"Well, we didn't really talk about her. Aside from telling him of course she's with the Harpies, we kind of skipped over her." He admitted. Hermione was confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it was awkward."

"For you or him?" She asked annoyed. She wanted to gage what happened to determine if it would be a good idea to wait or not to press the matter of him seeing the others.

"for both Hermione" He separated from her and got off the couch. He headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. Hermione was right on his heals.

"What do you mean? Did he not want to know about her? How she's been for 8 years?" Her voice was raising, a sign to Ron that no matter what he said or didn't say an argument was about to happen.

"Of course he did, but I couldn't very well tell him anything."

"Well why the hell not!" She shouted. Ron rolled her eyes.

"What the hell am I going to tell him? That she's still broken up over his departure even though its been years? That she hasn't dated anyone else in all that time? That she really has no life outside of family and quidditch? Tell me, how well do you think that will go over?" He spat out at her. He slammed his drink on the counter and turned around to lean on the counter and look out the window. He waited for Hermione to voice what she was thinking. To tell him what he did wrong. To tell him what he should have said.

After a few moments of nothing he turned back around to look at her. He couldn't really see her in the dark but could see her arms wrapped around herself and could hear the silent sniffling of her trying to hide she wasn't crying. He reached over to the left to flip on the light switch of the kitchen. He bit his lip for a moment.

"And what am I going to tell Ginny?" He said that practically in a whisper. Hermione looked over at him in slight confusion. Ron laughed sarcastically. "No matter how long you are in the wizarding world Hermione, and how smart you are, sometimes I feel that you will never fully understand things about it.

"whats that supposed to mean?" She bit out through angry tears.

"Just that you always think like a Muggle. You want everything to be like the Muggles. Well you know what, we aren't Muggles" He shouted at her. More tears leaked angrily out of Hermione's eyes. She was confused, why was he yelling at her like this.

"What did I do? Why are you being such an arse!" She shouted at him. She wanted to run away. They always fight, that's a given, but he never just comes out and insults her like this.

"nothing you didn't do anything." He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I mean how could I tell Ginny that Harry's moved on? He has a child Hermione. He's unmarried and has a kid. That doesn't happen in the wizarding world. Its like a major black shame or something." He explained to her.

"Well that's stupid. And whats that have to do with Ginny?" He took another deep breath, annoyed that she wasn't getting it.

"Not only will Ginny be heart broken that Harry moved on, but think how it will be reflected on her? She was dropped by Harry for him to move on and have an bastard child."

"DON'T!" Hermione shouted back. "Don't call her that. She is a sweet child. And so what? Its been 8 years. And what if Ginny and Harry get back together?"

Ron laughed wickedly at that comment, as if it was the funniest joke on the planet. Again Hermione was confused. After a few moments he calmed down enough to take a few gulping breath. It gave her a chance to get a better look at his face. Tears were leaking slowly from his eyes.

"I don't understand" She admitted. She sat down at the table. Ron looked at her sadly. He walked over to hear and crouched on his knees in front of her grabbing her hands.

"Having a child out of wedlock, or if he was married and divorced, that's completely taboo in the wizarding world. We generally find out mates and we're together till death. Even what we are doing is kinda considered wrong, but still more acceptable."

"What do you mean what we are doing?" She asked interrupting him. He placed a kiss on her hand. She wondered for what must be the thousandth time over the years how he could randomly be so sweet.

"Living together. Sharing a bed. Its slight more acceptable because we are engaged, especially for how long we have been. Even if we were to have a child right now before we were married, would still be acceptable. But if Ginny and harry got back together." He paused for a moment, looking down at her hands.

"what? What would happen? They'd be happy, and in love. And they could finally start their lives together." She pressed. Ron looked up at her.

"And Ginny would take on all the shame of Harry's illegitimate child. Even though she will undoubtedly love Evelyn as her own, she would still be considered a harlot woman. She would be an outcast of sort for society. Always on the gossip pages, treated as mud."

"she world get that anyways for being with harry. Even now he's the biggest thing since sliced bread." Ron barked out a laugh at that. It was true though. Anybody with harry would be in the tabloids frequently, which made him worry for his sister even more.

"And think of Evelyn. She'd be treated as a leaper. She wouldn't get the same impunities, she'd be treated as unwanted dirt. As well as any other children Harry has will be treated the same. Do you really want that for them?" they sat there in silence a few moments, each thinking of their friend Harry.

"You sound like you don't want him to come back to the Wizarding world." She whispered.

"maybe its for the best, if he decides not to. As he's told us, he has a life here. Maybe we should let him live it." He stood up from in front of her and sat in the chair next to her. Hermione turned quickly to face him.

"are you suggesting that we just leave Harry be? Pretend we never found him so he can move on and not be subjected to the stupid prejudice of the wizarding world?" She demanded, angry yet again. But Ron didn't rise to it. He suddenly seemed very tired. He reached over for her hand again. She looked down at it, always enjoying the feel of Rons hands on hers.

"Never." He said simply. "I'm never letting him go every again." They sat in silence for a few more moments before Ron stood up and tugged her hand and lead her up to bed.

z*****************************

Authors note: I know nothing about what is required for his field of study I'm just making it up as I go.

It was raining again. Big surprise though considering it was England, but that didn't mean that Harry had to accept it willingly. He'd had a deciding bad day today and he didn't think it was going to get any better. He quickly exited his car, grabbed his backpack and ran up the stone stairs to the building he was supposed to have been in 10 minutes ago.

Being Thursday he had a class tonight, and was running kinda late as it was with trying to get Evelyn out of the house and to Laura's, only to get stuck behind an accident. He considered it lucky that he was only 10 minutes late but it still aggravated him to no end.

"thank you for joining us this evening Mr. Potter." His teacher, a very nasty teacher of the name of Helia Cruz said as he quickly entered the classroom.

"Sorry for being late" He apologized. She just gave him a sneer and continued on with her lecture. Not for the first time since he signed up for this class, which was on the developmental aspects of abuse on a young child, he wondered how a woman like that had gotten to teach a class like this.

He sat there for over an hour taking notes, and highlighting passages in his text book as the lecture continued. They were going to be breaking up into groups after the break and to begin on a major project that would continue till the end of July and determine if they are eligible to continue on to their last year of their degree.

Harry sighed in relief as Ms. Cruz set them free for half an hour. He packed up his books and notepads and went to the small dinning area near the classroom to try to snag the last burrito from the vending machine.

"so whats your excuse this time?" His friend, Tess asked him. She sat down at a table near the microwave where he stood nuking his snack. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched it go round and round.

"Same thing as always" He stated. She chuckled as she popped some M&M's in her mouth.

"that Evelyn girl. Were you ever on time before she was hatched?" She asked. It was a running joke between him and Tess that she believed, due to the lack of information on Evelyn's mother, that she was in fact found under a rock and hatched by Harry.

"Not by much. I had a tendency to get lost or get into some kind of trouble." The microwave dinged and he grabbed the burrito from the microwave and sat down. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So this project, its going to be a complete nightmare" she said, He nodded in agreement and pulled the packet of information out of his folder.

They were given information on 5 children with various backgrounds. They were to research each child, determine the extent of their situation and come up with various outcomes to changes in the Childs situation such as environment, education therapy etc. In the end they had to write a report on each child as well as on it together, and then present it all n a presentation sometime in July. They were to work in groups of 4.

It was going to be a very long project.

"So, what are you doing this weekend? I thought maybe we could get the other two and join up at the library for a study session or something." Tess asked. He looked up from his paper. She had a hopeful look on her face. He inwardly groaned. She was a really good friend and all but he knew she had a major crush on him.

He had known that for a while yet. They've been in most of the same classes for at least 2 years now, being as they were both going for the bachelors. He only liked her as a friend. She was great to talk to, offered great advice and was great with kids. He knew that whatever she did with her degree should would be great at.

He made a big mistake last year after finals. He went out drinking with a bunch of classmates and had gotten a little more drunk then he had anticipated and ended up sleeping with her. It was very awkward afterwards. He had worked extremely hard after that on their friendship. He didn't want to loose her as a friend. She had laughed it off as a one night stand friends with benefits thing but he could tell she hurt.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet. I think I somehow made plans with an old friend this weekend." He admitted. She looked surprised at that. Though Harry was an extremely likeable person and she couldn't think of any people, aside from Ms. Cruz who had a problem with him, it wasn't exactly a secret that he didn't have many friends. He just didn't like to get close to people.

"What friends would this be? I thought I knew all your friends." She asked curiously. Harry started packing everything up again as class would start in a few.

"Just some friends from my old school." He stood up throwing his stuff in the trash.

"Oh..Tell me more, Can I meet them?" She was practically beginning. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics as they walked back to class.

"We'll see. Now in before Ms. Cruz decided to kill us."

Class after that seemed extra long for some reason. They broke into pairs, Harry being paired with Tess of course, but was also joined by Adam and Nera. They discussed some kind of plan of attack and a basic outline before they were dismissed for the evening.

Harry was pleased to see it had stopped raining by the time he got out. It was past 9:30pm and he hated attempting to get Evelyn in the car when its raining at night. Hopefully she behaved for Laura.

It was getting harder and harder to do extra activities outside of work. Evelyn had been having a hard time letting her dad leave. She wanted more time with him. He thought that once she had started school, even part time in preschool it would get a tad easier, but it just seems as if she misses him more.

He tried making more time for her. She was the number one thing in his life. There was no doubt to him what his priorities were, it was all to Evelyn, but even he needed time away from children. He was a kindergarten teacher after all.

He walked up to the front door of his friend Laura's house and knocked on it. She heard little feet running to the door and groaned inwardly knowing it was Evelyn. He'd have a hard time getting her to sleep tonight.

The door opened slightly but just enough for a little girl to slip through and jump on him. She started crying immediately, sobbing "daddy" between breaths. He looked over at Laura as she leaned against the doorframe with a sad smile on her face. He ran his hand over her back soothingly, making shhhing noises at her and trying to calm her.

"She's been asking when you'll get here for at least an hour" Laura said. She reached her hand out to brush some hair out of Evelyn's eyes.

"She's been crazy clingy the week." He said. He started rocking her gently. His arms were getting kinda tired. She wasn't as light as she used to be.

"She's probably feeling a bit insecure Harry." He looked over at her confused. "Your new friends Harry. Or should I say Old? Its kinda my fault." She clarified.

"How is it your fault?" He started walking towards the car to put Evelyn. Laura followed him.

"Cause if I hadn't have to leave her with Hermione, she'd have never known about you most likely." Harry stood up after buckling his daughter in and shut the door to look at Laura.

"I'm sorry Laura, I must be really out of it. I'm still not understanding why she's feeling insecure. I'm quite pleased to have my friends back. And quite frankly I'm quite pleased at their reactions. I figured id be hexed into the next county after they smothered me." He chuckled at himself but quickly stopped at the confused look at Laura. "Anyways…" he tried to recover.

"Yeah, but obviously you've been pre-occupied with them. She's sensing she has to share you even more and she's feeling a bit insecure about it Harry. Just try to be patient." She reached out and gave his arm a little squeeze and then walked back to her house.

Harry peeked in the back window to see Evelyn sitting in her car seat slightly dozing much to his relief. Even though their house was just a couple blocks away, he had to carry her up to bed. His mind was pre-occupied thinking on Laura's words as he dressed her for sleep with little resistance from the little girl, and tucked her in to bed.

He stayed sitting on the side of her bed for a little bit watching her sleep. He loved watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful. Harry looked around her room, looking at the various toys and such that was all round it.

The room itself was beautiful. Once he moved in 3 years ago, he painted it a lovely shade of light blue and put clouds all over with little rainbows now and then. He had charmed it so on rainy days a little sun would creep up in a corner and cause the rainbows on the wall to glitter. She loved it.

He stood up to walk around the room and started picking up some various clothes that had ended up on the floor, and replace books on the shelf that she forgot to put away. After the room was tidy enough to his liking, he glanced back over at Evelyn. The differences between their childhoods sometimes amazed him.

He tried as hard as he could to be a good father. Its part of why he chose the profession he did. He tried to give her everything she needed, and some of what she wanted without turning her into another Dudley. Even though in the end, Dudley changed and turned out alright. But still.

He glanced around the room again. Remembering his own room when he was 4. He was In the cupboard under the stairs by that time. He had a couple broken soldiers to play with that the had stolen from Dudley's clutches, and a cot, that while small was still too big for him.

He did chores by then too. A LOT of chores. By the time he was four he was washing all the dishes, doing most of the gardening, as well as many other tasks a four year old shouldn't have had to do. He made sure that she had some kind of happy childhood. And became even more determined after thinking on Laura's observation, that perhaps she was right. He should spend more time on her.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: i own nothing.

Chapter 9

"He'll go, he will, just wait and see." Ron said. He shoveled a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. It was Friday night and Ron and Hermione decided that they would stay in and spend some time together.

After her few days off Hermione realized that Miri was right and she did have a change of heart and renewed her energies in her work. Something about the fight regarding Evelyn the other day with Ron had sparked her back to herself. She was extra determined to get this Werewolf equal rights bill passed. And then in the future, even though its out of her department, she would get equal treatment for Evelyn.

She had laid all night thinking about what Ron had said and the taboo of illegitimate children. She was tired of all these backwards ways of the Wizarding world. They were behind the times with how the Muggles were and it irritated her to no end. Even though Ron insulted her by thinking like a Muggle, she really didn't think it was a bad thing.

With all the advantages wizards had, there was really no reason they couldn't be more advanced. Whether it be something simple as updating the lighting, and quit living by candle light, to getting rid of the horrid robes everyone seems fond of. And more equality to the citizens. She still scoffed at how most married women were basically to stay home and be housewives and mothers.

She put her foot down right away on that with Ron. Who while didn't entirely like it, thinking it would best for the children, respected her decisions. That made her very happy, and even more determined. Even though Ron had reservations about Harry and Ginny getting back together, She was determined not to let some medieval society dictate their lives.

"Did you ask him?" She replied, slight annoyance in her voice at him talking with his mouth full. No amount of training has seemed to put an end to that. Ron swallowed, looking guiltily, knowing what annoyed her.

"Not in so many words, but he seemed up for it." He took another bite and chewed slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Not good enough." She sighed in frustration. "Its only been a week Ronald since we've gotten back with him. You cant just expect him to hop right in." Ron glared at her.

"I think I know my best friend Hermione"

"No, you don't, not anymore." She stood up and walked away. She didn't want to fight right now. Especially about this. "Ill go call him and ask him. And for now on please talk to him, don't presume."

She walked into the other room and plopped down in the big comfy chair by the couch. She reached for the phone next to it to call Harry. She dialed the numbers of his cell phone that she had memorized once he wrote it down and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" A mans voice answered. Hermione smiled, and let out a breath. Part of her still feared he would be gone so it was relieved when he answered.

"Hey Harry, its Hermione." She started

"Hey, wow, phone call from the wizarding world. That's a first for me." He chuckled on the other end of the line. She could hear the TV in the background and some cartoons playing. "whats up?" He asked.

"Well" She started. "As I'm sure you probably remember, or not depending on how blind sided Ron made you when he asked, but he convinced you to hang out with us this weekend." She explained. Harry laughed. She could hear Evelyn in the background shout "what you laughing at daddy?" and his reply of "nothing sweetie go back to your show"

"Ah, that's the Hermione we all know and love" He coughed out. "Well I do remember saying I would. What would you guys like to do?" He asked. She made a huffy sound at being laughed at but couldn't make a big deal out of it. It was nice to joke so easily with him.

"Yes that's the thing. He didn't exactly mention what he wanted to do, so I thought I would call and check first before making any solid plans"

"And what is it he wanted to do that would need you to check up on it?" He asked slightly teasingly.

"He wants you to come to the Burrow for the Sunday dinner." She stated, thinking it was best to just be direct.

The line was quiet for a few minutes except for the cartoons playing in the background and some squealing sounds from Evelyn as she enjoyed them.

"Harry? You still there?" She asked him. He heard him clear.

"Ok." He said simply. Nothing else was said. She waited silently for a few more moments before trying to clarify.

"Ok?" She asked him. Not sure what he meant by that.

"Yeah, Ok. We'll go to the Burrow Sunday." His voice shook a little bit and it came out very softly. She could tell that he was slightly nervous.

"Harry, you don't have to. If you're not ready to face everyone yet. We could just go to the park or something. "

"No, I want to go." They were silent again, it was a comfortable silence considering. "Will Ginny be there?" He whispered to her.

"I don't know. I could find out for you, before we commit" She offered. Her brain was going into overdrive. She didn't want Harry to be overwhelmed and not want to come back in the future.

"No, don't. uh. Let it be a surprise to me ok."

"Ok Harry."

"yeah, I gotta go now, sorry. I need to get Evelyn ready for the day." Hermione let out another breath.

"Ok Harry, we'll see you Sunday. Round 1030?" She said.

"yeah, sounds fine. See you then." And with that he hung up. She sat staring at the phone for a few more minutes, starting to think and dread about tomorrow. Wondering how much drama would ensure, and how much more they would all have to take.

It wasn't Harry's fault. He just lived his life. It's the rest of them, who couldn't move and live their lives, and caused all the drama. She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. Feeling like sometimes they were a bunch of teenagers still.

**

Ron apparated to the outside of the Burrow residence. It still looked the same even after all these years and that brought a smile to his face. No matter what it seems as though his childhood home would never change a bit. He walked up the path to the front door, he saw his mother through the kitchen window put something on the stove. Probably a kettle of for tea.

"Hey Mom." He said as he entered the small kitchen. She turned around and smiled at him, grabbing some cups from the cupboard.

"Ronald, what brings you here." She asked. She reached over and gave him a hug after putting the cups down. He hugged her back tightly too. "Well?" She prompted. She guided him towards a in front of a cup and started to poor him tea. He busily put it together the way he liked it as his mother sat down next to him.

"Can't a son visit him Mum without a third degree?" He grumbled. She looked over at him knowingly.

"I'm sorry Ron, oh course you can. You can help me cook then. I had to start today due to the large amount of people coming tomorrow" She sat back in her chair and took a sip of her own tea, quite enjoying taking a moments break.

"who all is coming tomorrow?" Ron asked , interest peaked. Molly smiled at him, obviously quite pleased with the answer.

"Everyone is coming. The whole family, and their children. This place will be filled again with my children, and theirs." She stated. Ron heart sank to the bottom of his stomach at that. He was kind of hoping for a smaller gathering for Harry. But looking at his mothers happy face at the thought of the Burrow being full again he couldn't back out now. Bringing Harry would be the cherry on the top.

His father walked in at that moment from the shed. He was obviously tinkering with something as he had dirty on his face.

"Did you repair that table I told you do to?" His mother asked him. His father looked around sheepishly for a moment.

"Uh, no dear, but ill get on that right after a nice cup of tea." He said. Mrs. Weasley stared him down for a moment before nodding her head once. Mr. Weasley walked over to the cabinet to get his own cup.

"What brings you here to day son?" He asked Ron, sitting next to wife. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron again, still waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, cant I just visit?" He quickly drank some more tea, grimacing as he drank too much and it burnt his tongue.

"Yes well. We love a visit and all but your dear mother has been cooking up a storm…"

"yeah I heard everyone's coming over tomorrow." He grumbled at them. His parents shared a look with each other before both looking over at Ron curiously, not quite sure why he'd be grumbling about seeing his family.

"Is there something wrong son?" Mr. Weasley asked him patiently. Ron thought for a moment. He was considering if he should tell them or just let it be a surprise. He decided on a middle ground. While his mother will make more then enough food and there is always extra space, he knew his mother would be slightly stressed out in her extreme delight tomorrow if he just showed up with someone.

"Well, I was just wondering, if Hermione and I could bring someone along?" That peaked their interest.

"Oh? Who?" Said Mr. Weasley. Ron thought for a moment of what to say without giving it away.

"Well, its just, someone we met in the neighborhood." He said vaguely. Again his parents shared a look.

'Is this person a Witch or Wizard?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Yeah, we met them last week. They live mainly as Muggles. Thought it would be nice to bring them to a Wizarding get-together."

"They? How many are there?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. She reached for a pad of paper sitting off to the left on a counter. He presumed that it was probably al its of everyone who was coming.

"Oh. Yeah, this person has a 4 year old. Is that alright Mum?" He asked again. He was hoping to get an answer quickly so he could leave before they asked too many other questions.

"Oh! Another child! How splendid. I bet living as Muggle they haven't been around many magical children." Mrs. Weasley gushed.

"Do they live around you Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked as his wife jotted down some things.

"Er…yeah. In the area. A few block away actually." He said truthfully. Mr. Weasley thought for a moment before considering replying.

"Odd, Bill never mentioned any other wizard in the area. Being a curse breaker he would defiantly notice another magical signature in the area. Are they new?" He asked curiously.

Ron thought for a moment. His dad was right. Bill would have noticed. He would have to ask Hermione, or better yet Harry how it is he's lived there for years and he hadn't been detected yet.

"Uh yeah, no, I actually don't know dad. Whats with the questions really. If you don't want me to bring them just say so." He was going on the defensive. Always a good card to pull when he didn't want to be asked questions. Mrs. Weasley put her quill down and reached over to pat his hand soothingly like he was a child.

"its fine dear, you can bring your friend. The more the merrier." She smiled.

Ron spent another half hour there with his parents, discussing the goings on in the family. Though in hindsight it was kind of pointless since he'd see them all the next day. However he did enjoy the one-on-one time with his parents. It was something that was not very often in his childhood, due to having so many siblings, though his parents did try.

Ron left the house and apparated to his backyard, entering the house. Hermione was in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet and snacking on some celery.

"How'd it go?" She asked, not even looking up from her paper. He walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She lowered her paper a bit and leaned into his touch.

"Went alright. Apparently the entire family will be there. All 6 kids and their little rats." He chuckled. She grabbed his hand that was on her neck and turned around to face him.

"Did you tell them about Harry?" She asked him. He made a face and looked away.

"Not directly. I did ask if we could bring a friend and his kid. They asked some questions but I dodged them. But they said yeah." With that he walked away and went upstairs, not wanting to answer anymore questions for the day.

***

"Oiy!" Harry shouted and he tugged the 9th shirt off of Evelyn. She screeched at being manhandled and he immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry baby" brining her to his chest and hugging her tightly. He ran a hand through her hair when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Its ok daddy" She said. He smiled above her head. He's been trying on outfit after outfit on Evelyn for tomorrow, but nothing seemed to be the look he was going for. He was extremely annoyed. Partially because he couldn't figure out what he wanted, and mostly because he was annoyed he even cared.

He looked over to the left at the pile of clothes on the floor that he had picked to try on Evelyn and sighed. Realistically there was no way he was going to get his four year old daughter, no matter how much she enjoyed playing dress up, to try on all the clothes in the pile.

He sighed loudly and blew a piece of Evelyn's hair out of his face. She looked up and giggled at that. He could help but smile down upon her. It startled him at times to realize how innocent she was. He sometimes couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her at times, but generally shrugged it off. She was who she was due to how he raised her. He wasn't sure about much in life, past and present, but he knew without a doubt that he was a good father to her.

He picked up another shirt from the pile, it was purple with green ducks on it. He thought it was the cutest shirt ever but Evelyn didn't seem to think so. She wore it occasionally, but only because she knew that he liked it. He wondered if he could get her to wear it tomorrow for him.

**

Harry and Evelyn walked over to Ron and Hermione's house and arrived promptly at 10:30am just as requested. Hermione was delighted to see them when she opened the door and quickly ushered them in. Harry looked like a buddle of nerves and at any moment he would just vomit and pass out from the stress.

Evelyn on the other hand looked fine, except for the slight moody scowl she had on her face. She had to try hard not to laugh at the little girl. She looked so much like Harry in general but with the little scowl she looked even more like him then she thought was possible.

She looked down at the little girl, who was holding Harry's hand loosely, or trying as Harry was holding on to it for dear life. Evelyn looked up at her and their eyes met and Hermione smiled at her, trying to get her to smile back.

"Its no use Hermione. She's in a foul mood." Harry stated, as he looked around the house nervously.

"Oh? And why are you in a foul mood Evelyn?" She asked, crouching down to the same level as the girl. She just looked up at her father before taking her forefinger and thumb and picking at her shirt, which was purple with little green ducks.

"Oh" Hermione said in understanding. "Well, the shirts not that bad." She tried. Harry immediately looked down at her and scowled himself.

"Of course not, it's an adorable shirt. Evenly stop picking at it." He said, grabbing her other hand in his. He went back to looking around the house.

Hermione looked down just in time to see Evelyn stick her tongue out in discuss. He laughed, She couldn't help it. But it brightened up Evelyn. She looked up to Hermione with the biggest of smiles.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked her.

"He's already over at his parents house. He was too nervous to wait." She said. Harry looked kind of disappointed. "We don't have to go Harry. Honestly." She stated.

Harry nodded at her and then looked down at Evelyn. She looked back up at him with her big smile. He squeezed her hand slightly thinking.

"No, I do, I need to do this. Its time." He said firmly. Hermione nodded then turned around and walked into the living room. She stood by the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of flew powder tossing it in.

Evelyn's eyes grew wide as she saw the flames flicker from their normal red and yellows to a bright green. Harry crouched down to her and held her close to get her attention. She looked at him.

"We are going to step into the fireplace but don't be scared ok. It wont hurt us. See the green flames?" He said and pointed towards the fireplace. She looked at it then nodded, looking back at her dad. "Its magic, so it wont hurt." She nodded again. He grinned and grabbed her close, picking her up with him and holding her tight.

They both turned towards Hermione who stepped into the fireplace slowly to show Evelyn exactly what she's doing and how its done. She remembered her first time traveling this way and it frightened her, and she was 12 years old. She stood straight up and stated clearly:

"The Burrow"

And she was engulfed in the green flames as the roared up and she disappeared. Harry looked at Evelyn, her eyes wide in shock. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her tighter. He walked over and stepped into the flames. He could feel her tense up in anticipation.

"Now close your eyes." He said firmly. She closed them as tight as she could and for extra measure buried her face in his shoulder. "now hold on very tight to me and don't let go, and don't open your eyes till I tell you." She nodded in his shoulder. She could feel him straighten a bit, and then shout:

"The Burrow"

The flames rose up again and engulfed them.

*****

The Burrow was extremely loud. Ginny could feel the start of a headache crunching in the corner of her head. She had just apparated in from a quick shower after practice, and the place was already packed with people.

Her mother has shooed everyone outside in order to get some peace and quiet for herself a bit to finish getting things ready to be brought outside. Her brothers were having their typical furniture fight while all the children ran all around the burrow. Looked like a messed up game of hide and seek tag or something.

Not feeling like dealing with it right now she decided to see if her mother needed any help. She's had a ruff couple of weeks. The Harpies were in the lead for the championship and as a result the trainers had enforced extra practices to ensure the team was in top shape.

She was blinded temporarily as she came indoors from the bright outdoors. She could see her mother going back and forth between the counters assembling foods and treats and the table where the finish product was weighing it down. She walked up to her mother and who had her back to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Ginny! You startled me" She said, turning around and giving her a proper hug. "you look a bit peaky dear. You really should sleep more." She scolded. Ginny just rolled her eyes and let go, looking around at the various things on the counter.

"Do you need any help with things?" She asked her, reaching to grab a knife. Mrs. Weasley however grabbed her hand instead before and started pushing her towards the living room.

"No dear. Why don't you go relax on the couch for a bit. Lunch isn't ready for a while yet. Keep your brother company, something's got him all twisted in a bunch." She practically shoved her out of the kitchen.

Ginny walked into the other room, slightly grateful to her mother for that, to see Ron passing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He looked extremely nervous, which, while there was no denial Ron had a lot of secret anxiety, this was a tad noticeable even for him.

"Mums going to kill you if you wear a grove in the floor." She said, coming fully in to the room. Ron stopped his pacing and looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked at him and just went and laid on the couch comfortably.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" His voice hitched. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Its Sunday dork, Lunch with the family. Ring a bell?" She asked. She closed her eyes for a moment. She immediately felt relaxed. Something about this place always made her feel happy and safe.

"Why don't you go outside?" Ron suggested. She raised one eyelid to look at him, but he was staring at the fireplace. What the hell was up with him. She thought.

"its too noisy, mom said to come in here and relax." She closed her eye again and felt the peace wash over her. They stayed like that in silence for a while. Her ears picked up on the sounds of Ron pacing again.

With all the soft sounds of the Burrow, and the outside noise muffled, along with the delicious smells of her mothers cooking, Ginny Weasley soon fell into a light sleep on the couch. She was woken up a bit a little later at the sounds of the fireplace roaring to life.

"Is he coming next?" He heard Ron whisper to whoever was there?

"Yeah he's coming. Just give him a minute." The other voice, Hermione whispered back. "Should we ask Ginny to leave?" She asked him. She could practically feel Rons gaze on her and his braining turning in thought.

"Nah, its probably best this way with her." She heard him sigh. She was extremely curious now. What would be best with her there. She debated opening her eyes, or at least telling them to pipe down, and was just about to so when she heard the fire roar up again and the sound of someone tumbling out of the fireplace, and hitting the ground hard.

"Ow" the Voice said. She again debated opening her eyes to see who was the mysterious visitor.

"You alright daddy?" A little girls voice, that she didn't recognize asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart" The males voice returned. Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat at the familiar sounding voice. She was suddenly too frozen. She could hear the sounds around her become still as if everyone was holding their breath. After a few moments pause, Ron sat on the arm of the couch near her head and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I know you're awake Ginny. Open your eyes." He said softly. She did just that, but the sight in front of her made her think she was still dreaming and immediately closed them again.

"Daddy, whats wrong?" The little girls voice asked again. Ginny opened her eyes once more, and looked into the face of the man she had loved for what felt like forever. He stared at her intensely with his emerald green eyes reaching into her brown ones, as if searching her soul.

Her heart tightened in pain.

'This isn't real' She told herself. 'You fell asleep on the couch, and you are dreaming, and any moment, Mum will come wake you up.'

But she didn't. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. She didn't want to believe, that after all these years he was finally in front of her. She kept telling herself she was sleeping. The tension in the room felt like it should be thicker then it was, but she felt entirely comfortable, laying on a couch, surrounded by her brother and his fiancé, her best friend, and Harry Potter.

"Who are you?" A little girl popped up in front of Ginny, close to her face, blocking her view of Harry. She startled for a moment looking intently at the little girl in front of her. Ginnys eyes grew wide, as she looked into the almond shape emerald eyes of a little girl, with messy inky black hair.

*************

TBC

AN: there 'might' be another chapter post today. im stuckon a 12 hour shift and if its slow and boring enough i may...or may not


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

"Ginny" She said simply. "I'm Ginny." The little girl scrunched her face in thought for a moment, before her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Ginny!" I know you. Daddy has pictures!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly. Ginny raised her eyes to Ron who was staring at the girl, and then to Hermione who had her hand on the shoulder of the man in front of her, behind the girl where he was still on the floor from his ungraceful entrance.

"Harry" She whispered, sitting up from her relaxed position. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked, unsure. Harry nodded in reply and crawled over to her. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair out of eye behind her ear. She couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

He reached out and grabbed her, He held her close and hugged her as tight as possible as she let go and started sobbing like a baby. She never in a million years thought this was how they would be reunited. She thought it would be a bit more romantic, or something. Not him falling into her living room and then holding her as she immediately falls to pieces after the shock wears off.

"For heavens sake, what is going on in here?" The voice of Mrs. Weasleys voice fluttered towards them from the kitchen. She came around the corner, and promptly dropped the dish of food she was holding in her hands at the sight before her.

"Oh Marlins name. Harry." She whispered hoarsely, her hand immediately going to her heart. She immediately burst into tears in happiness. Harry gently let go of Ginny, something that was hard to do as Ginny had clutched her arms tighter around his neck.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." He said as he stepped in front of her. She looked him over from head to toe, trying to discover if he'll flutter out of view, as if an illusion and not real. After a moment or two of that she gave up caring and just flung her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she squeezed the life out of him mumbling things over and over such as "oh you're home, you're finally home" and "it's a metrical"

Harry allowed her to hold him as long as she wanted. He felt he owed her at least that. He knew that Mrs. Weasley loved him as if he was one of her own, and it broke his heart to think of how much he had hurt her by leaving.

Eventually she loosed and pulled apart from him. She put his face in her hands and took a good look into his face as if memorizing it.

"You look so good Harry." She finally said. "For once you don't look half starved." Everyone in the room laughed at that. It was a sad truth that his whole youth was wrought with long periods of no to little food, resulting in him looking very unhealthy skin most of the time, but it was good to laugh at it now.

"Yeah, well, I have to take care of myself now. I have someone who depends on me." he said. Mrs. Weasley looked confused for a moment.

"Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Id like you to meet my daughter, Evelyn Elizabeth Potter." He said, He moved aside from Mrs. Weasleys view and held his daughters hand . Everyone looked down to the little girl, who was trying to hide from their stares behind Harry.

"Your…..daughter?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered out. She looked over to Ron then Hermione who both shook their heads in confirmation. "You're married? She asked, looking then at Ginny, who averted her gaze to look at the fireplace.

"No. I'm not. I've never been." Harry answered. He looked down at Evelyn and tried to yank her out so they could get a good look at her. Mrs. Weasley came closer to them, then got on the floor with a slight groan.

She looked closely to the little girl hugging tightly to Harry's leg and smiled at her. She reached her arms open and beckoned her to come. Evelyn looked up to her father, who was watching her and he smiled and nodded at her, motioning with his head to go ahead. Attentively she walked over to Mrs. Weasleys open arms, and was immediately enveloped in the biggest warmest hug ever. She smiled brightly at the feeling.

"Oh bless you child. You are very welcome in our home and family." She said to her hugging her tighter. She pulled apart from Evelyn and held her in the same way she had her father a few minutes before. Hands on the cheek looking deeply into her face. "I'm your Grandma Molly." She said. She broke down into tears again and hugged Evelyn close to her once more.

Harry looked over at Ginny who was watching the scene with tears still running down her face. He reached over to her and gently whipped a tear away. She looked up at him. He smiled and her heart constricted at the joy of seeing him happy again.

"Oh well, enough of this." Said Mrs. Weasley, placing a giant kiss on Evelyn's cheek. "You guys go outside and show everyone this surprise. And Introduce this beautiful little girl to her cousins.

"I have cousins?" Evelyn asked excitedly. Mrs. Weasley laughed at her and grabbed both her hands.

"Yes! Many many cousins to play with. And may more on the way I expect."

"Come on sweetie, lets go see them." Hermione said holding out her hand. Evelyn took it and followed Hermione towards the door. Hermione stopped and looked behind her, expecting everyone to follow.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment. Wanting desperately to speak to one another. But Harry knew he couldn't just let Hermione walk out with his daughter without him.

"Come on guys, you can talk this out later." Ron said, holding his hand out for his sister to grab. "For now, its time for a family reunion."

**************************************

The reaction of the rest of the family could be considered comical. The large family, usually loud in the best of times had all gone silent as Harry exited the house and entered the garden where the luncheon was to take place. Even the children stilled in their place. The only sound heard was that of nature as a slight breeze whistled through.

It was Mr. Weasley who took the first step forward toward Harry. He walked up surely, standing in front of him for a moment before reaching out quickly and embracing him in a tight hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around Mr. Weasley, who for all intents and purposes, had been like a father to him in his youth. He looked over Mr. Weasleys shoulder to see the rest of the Weasleys walking towards them. He could feel as they all wrapped their arms around them in a big group hug.

This lasted a few minutes before he heard Ron pipe in with "Alright, let him breath a bit." Everyone chuckled a bit but let go of him. He saw a few of them wipe up discreetly to wipe a tear away before anyone else noticed.

"Its nice to see you again Harry." Mr. Weasley said earnestly, keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder. He brought his hand around his shoulders and directed him towards the tables that were finally set down and places set for people to begin eating soon.

"Oh! Who is that?" He heard Fleur ask. Both Harry and Mr. Weasley turned around to where she was pointing at Hermione and Evelyn. Harry separated from Mr. Weasley, holding his hand out for Evelyn to take. She dropped her hand from Hermione's and ran towards his.

Harry grabbed her and picked her up, Turning around for everyone to see. Evelyn decided to be shy and buried her face in Harry's neck to hide it.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Evelyn." He announced. Silence followed the introduction.

"Is your wife here as well?" Percy asked, He looked around to see if maybe she had come out behind everyone else. Ron stepped up putting preventing Harry from answering.

"Hey, Evelyn, wanna meet your cousins?" He said. Evelyn unburied her face and looked over at him exactly. "Hey Victoire" He called. The little girl with white blond hair like her mother. "Why don't you take Evelyn here out with the others and play while we wait for grandma to bring lunch." She nodded at him as Harry put Evelyn down. Victoire took her hand and they ran over to the other children.

Mr. Weasley motioned for everyone to sit down around the table and waved his wand for the lemonade that was already out there to begin pouring. They adults chatted about the daily going on in their life's while the children played in the filed nearby.

Soon however a large parade of food came floating out the door, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The food was set down on the table which seemed to groan at the added weight of all the dishes. The children ran towards them, joining their families in lunch, but at a smaller table nearby.

Harry looked over as everyone was dishing out food onto their plates and saw Evelyn giggling at some joke one of the other children had made. He smiled at her having a good time and getting along well with the others children and seemed to be having a good time.

The conversation around the table was loud and boisterous just as Harry remembered it was. He relaxed a bit, wondering to himself why he had felt nervous in the first place. Everyone seemed the same, and they accepted him with open arms as if he never left, and that warmed his heart and cooled his nerves considerably.

Soon all the food was consumed and dessert was to be served soon. But it was a consensus that it would be best to let the food settle before eating it. Everyone sat back in comfortable conversations, sipping lemonade and returning to watching the children play. Harry was broken out of his reverie by Mr. Weasley.

"So Ron, why did you just come out and tell us your 'friend' was Harry?" He asked his son, who was sitting next to Harry.

"Yeah Ron, how long have you known where Harry was?" George piped up from further down the table. All eyes turned to Ron.

"Well, not long" He stuttered.

"Only about a week." Harry cut in, trying to save Ron. He didn't want to get Ron into trouble, this whole thing was his own fault.

"And you felt you needed to keep it a secret eh?" George enquired. Ron's ears turned red at the tip at all the attention that was put on him.

"We weren't sure what Harry wanted to do yet." Hermione said, trying to rescue Ron. Harry looked over at her and their eyes met, he tried to convey his appreciativeness of that thought.

"So you would have kept it a secret forever if he wanted you to?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Ron said without hesitation.

"And you would have been fine with that? Kept him to yourself? What about the rest of us? His supposed friends and family?" Percy stood up at that. Ron looked at him incredulously, wondering why the hell he was getting his knickers in a twist. He's always been so vocal against Harry.

"Percy, sit down and shut up." Charlie said from beside him.

"What about Mum? Huh? What about Ginny?" he continued as thought he didn't hear him.

"leave me out of this please." Grumbled Ginny.

"Of course not!" Ron shouted back at him. He stood up as well towering over the table toward Percy. Hermione tried to grab his arm to sit him down but he just shook it off.  
"It would have been hard to keep it a secret, but if that's what Harry wanted then I would have respected his decision."

"So you're saying Harry is more important than your family?" Percy sputtered.

"He didn't say that you arse." George said annoyed. Mrs. Weasley glared at George for his langrage but didn't stop him.

"That's enough. Percy, Ron, sit down NOW." Mr. Weasley said firmly. Both boys glared hatefully at each other a moment longer before they both sat down. Hermione quickly grabbed Rons hand in hers trying to calm him. Harry was staring down at the table, not sure what to say. He didn't mean to cause friction between them.

"So, Harry. Ron tells us you live a few blocks away from them?" Mr. Weasley inquired, trying to get the conversation back to normal.

"Uh, yeah." Harry stumbled. He wasn't sure exactly what to say or do at this point. He just looked out past the table towards the children, still running around.

"That's quite a coincidence. Must be fate." Charlie piped in grinning broadly. Harry looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, but what is?" He asked

"That you would move into the same neighborhood after Ron and Hermione moved in." He said. Heads nodded in agreement. "The fates must have determined that you three shall get back together."

"You don't really believe in that crap do you?" George asked, tossing some chips at his brother across from him.

"George, langrage." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. George rolled his eyes at his mother.

"I don't but you must agree its really strange."

"It may well be, but I moved in before them." Harry stated quietly. Everyone looked at him for a moment before turning to bill.

"That's no possible Harry, I did a sweep before Fleur and I moved with the kids. There were no other magical signatures within 30 miles. He stated "How long have you been there?"

"Just over 3 years now I think." Harry replied, squinting his eyes in thought.

"Not possible." Bill said again.

"You wouldn't have known I was there. I masked Evelyn and my signature so I couldn't be found." He said. Everyone was quiet again at that, each thinking sadly the same thing. 'he didn't want to be found?'

"Where do you live then?" Bill inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"I live down on Adamson, in the pale green house."

'That house has been empty since we moved in months ago. We walk by it frequently on our evening walks with the kids." He said.

"The house is under a fidelius charm. I'm the secret keeper."

"You certainly went through a lot of trouble not to be found." Percy stated.

"Percy, stop." Ginny said exasperated at her brother.

"and what about that child? Where's her mother then?" He continued. Again the silence around was astounding to Harry. He didn't think they were capable of it. His face hardened as he looked directly at Percy.

"That is not up for discussion." He said simply. Percy snorted.

"I knew it." He said.

"Knew what?" Harry was getting tired of Percy already. He now knew he was probably the only one here that he didn't miss during his absence.

"That child is a bastard!." He sneered out. There were outcries at Percy to stop and hold his tongue, and gasps at surprise that even he should be so bold. Harry just stared at him angrily.

"Don't you ever, say anything against my daughter." Harry whispered harshly. A strong wind blue threw them and the dishes shook and clattered together. Ron could feel the power radiating off his friend sitting next to him.

"It doesn't matter." Mrs. Weasley stated. Everything settled and it was quiet again.

"pardon me mother?" Percy said.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she has her mother. She is still part of this family and will be loved and respected as one. And if you cant accept that Percy I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said firmly, not looking up from her knitting.

"SO you're yet again choosing him over your own family?" He spat out angrily.

"No Percy. I love you, but you're the one who forces these decisions. You're still part of the family, but so is Harry." She said firmly.

"Daddy!" a little girls voice shouted, running towards the table. Everyone turned to see Evelyn running towards the table. Harry frowned looking at her shirt. It was covered in something that looked slimy and green. "My shirt got dirty!" She exclaimed coming up to him. She picked at her shirt as some slim fell off it to the grass.

"Oh rotten luck there Harry. That's from the assorted Gunk pack. That shirts ruined forever." George said laughing. Harry looked at Evelyn who had a bright grin on her face.

**********************

The afternoon fuzzed out after that point. The conversation had seemed to have been dropped for now. Percy left soon after with Audrey and his children in a puff. He seemed really put out over the way her Mum handled the conversation. He had spent the rest of the time he was there ignoring Harry's presence.

Ginny took a deep breath, sitting back in her chair. She looked around at her family surrounding her. They all seemed at ease, which both annoyed her and made her feel glad. She knew that Harry's nerves would be up high with the anticipation of coming back, and her family's reaction to him and acting normal would be very welcome to him.

She looked over in Ron's direction. Her heart stopped a moment realizing Harry wasn't there with him. Hermione looked over in her direction over Ron's shoulder and nodded with her head over the field. She let out a breath seeing Harry there at the edge.

She nodded once gratefully to Hermione and got up out of her chair. She made her way across the lawn, dodging a kid here and there as they ran around chasing each other. She approached Harry who was sitting under the shade of a tree on the edge of the property. Evelyn sat in his lap tiredly, watching a bunch of multicolored conjured butterflies fly about slightly above her as Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her a bit side to side humming.

She smiled at the scene before her. It was the perfect picture of peace. She couldn't help but feel happy at the peaceful happy look on Harry's face as he sat with his daughter. She couldn't remember a time he looked so relaxed. Even the times in his 6th year when they were together. He looked happy and content when they spent time alone together, but never as happy and relaxed as now.

A small pang of sadness hit her, thinking of how happy he was. She excited, and elated to see him again. But at the same time, slightly sad at the sight of Evelyn. He appeared to have moved on without her. She had waited for him, all these years, hoping he would come back. She knew it was kinda pathetic. She had tried moving on by dating other people and such, but none of them held a flame to how Harry made her feel.

"You can sit down you know." Harry's voice fluttered to her from the ground, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked over to him. He was looking up at her with a smile on his face, still slightly rocking Evelyn, whose eyes were slowly drooping.

"Nice butterflies." She commented as she sat down across from him. He looked up at the butterflies as well.

"Thanks. Evelyn loves them." He tried looking down to her face grinning. They sat in silence a few more moments, the only sound around them was of Harry's soft humming.

"I think she fell asleep." Ginny pointed out. Harry nodded a little, trying not to disturb her.

"Good. She was starting to get a bit cranky. I think all kids and magic wore her out." He said.

"Do you not do magic anymore? I mean aside from all the wards and such you apparently have done." Ginny asked curiously.

"Not a lot. We basically live as Muggles." He replied. They were silent again for a few moments. It was a comfortable silence which surprised her a bit.

She opened her mouth a few times as if to ask a question but promptly closed it. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. What do you say to the man you loved, and still loved who apparently didn't love you any longer.

"You still look beautiful." He commented softly to her. She looked up from the ground and met his eyes, which seemed to be boring into her soul again. She wondered how in the world he managed to do that.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She joked. They both laughed lightly together. Evelyn stirred bit in his lap. She turned around a bit to burrow into Harry more.

"She's very beautiful. She looks so much like you." Ginny said, still watching the little girl sleep.

"Yeah she does. Except her ears, and her nose. They belong to her mother." He whispered. She took the opportunity of him brining her up to perhaps ask some questions she was burning to ask regarding the mysterious woman.

"So, speaking of…." She started. She trailed off not quite sure how to phrase the question.

"She's not around Ginny." He said softly, knowing what she was going to ask. She couldn't exactly hide all the joy that brought to her heart at that, but she did hide it as much as possible. Harry smirked at that.

She looked down at the grass in front of her, grabbing a blade. She allowed some of her hair to fall down into her face to try to hide some of the red that she was sure creeping up it. She cursed herself for feeling like a teenager again.

"Its alright Ginny." He said. "Its been years." She looked up again.

"Where'd she go?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry took a deep breath and thought for a moment on what to say, giving a glance or two down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"She's just not around." He said. She looked up at him again. He had a sad look in his eyes, and held Evelyn closer to him.

"Ok." She said simply.

"I'll tell you Ginny. Someday soon. Its just…" He trailed off and gave a small gesture to Evelyn.

"I understand Harry." She said. She truly did. Just the fact that he wasn't with the mystery woman any longer. She berated herself a bit for that unkind thought. They sat in silence again for a few more moments.

"Its really good to see you again Ginny. I missed you a lot." Harry confessed. She smiled shyly up to him.

"I missed you too Harry. A lot." She confessed in return. "Where did you go?" She whispered the question. Harry thought again for a moment or two.

"I went back to the Dursleys." Her eyes went wide at that statement. "Yeah, I know. I only stayed a few weeks. Dudley, was quite helpful. After that, I just traveled around."

"How did you have money? Bill said your account hadn't been touched." She said. She knew she was betraying Bill's trust on that. He was secretly watching Harry's account all these years in hopes of it possibly leading him Harry. But he wasn't technically supposed to.

"He probably wasn't watching the right account." She looked confused at that. "I have the Potter account, but I also have the Black account which is what I used." That made sense. Everyone knew how he felt about inheriting the Black estate after Sirius died. They al thought he would never touch anything in there. Again, Harry Potter surprised them by doing exactly what they thought he wouldn't.

"Of course. He didn't think you would touch it." She said.

"I didn't use it much. Just the first few years every now and then when money got tight. I got a job as soon as I could. I lived in this absolutely horrid apartment." He chuckled a bit at the memory. His eyes had seemed to glaze over as he talked.

"There was this woman there, in the building where I lived. Her husband had left her and she had 3 children. I would mind them 3 days a week so she could go to school and work 2 jobs to support them. That was when I decided I wanted to be a teacher. I used the Black money to pay for my schooling." He paused for a moment, smiling at the thought. "I thought Sirius would approve of that. Of me using their money to go to a Muggle school, to teach me how to teach young Muggle children."

Ginny laughed along with him. She agreed. Sirius' pureblood obsessed family would absolutely hate the thought of their money going towards something like that. Harry certainly had a talent for knowing how to piss people off. After a few minutes the easy silence wore off. She felt the confidence to ask the one question that was really burning to be asked.

"Why didn't you come back?" She asked quietly. It was almost so soft, that after a moment or two of no reply from Harry, she thought perhaps he didn't hear.

"I couldn't come back Ginny." He said simply. "After a while I tried, really I did. But, I couldn't. I checked up from time to time on you guys. Andromeda would keep me up to date." That news surprised her.

"Andromeda knew where you were?" She asked, her voice slightly higher then it was a moment ago.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave teddy behind. After a year I got back in contact with her." She felt anger at Andromeda. While she didn't see her often, she did see her at least 3 times a years. At Christmas, once in the summer and of course, the anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts.

"She never mentioned anything about you. Never. All these years. She's known where you were?" She asked hotly. Harry gave a patient smile to her. She could tell he was very practiced at that look.

"Don't be mad at her Ginny. She was just following my request. You would most likely do the same." He said. That placated her a bit but not all the way.

"But all those years of us mourning your leaving, thinking of you at holidays. Wish you were here. She knew, and she never said anything. She knew Ron must have spent over hundreds of hours and days searching for you. She could have at least said something so we could be at ease. We were so worried about you!"

Evelyn stirred as her voice rose. She felt immediately guilty at disturbing the little girls sleep. Harry didn't seem worried though. He ran his hand over her arms and made soft sounds at her. She immediately went back to sleep.

"Sorry" She muttered embarrassed.

"Its fine. She probably should get up soon. We need to leave." Ginny looked sadden at that. She didn't want him to leave. Ever again. Harry seemed to read her mind.

"Not forever this time." He said. That brought a small smile on her face.

TBC

Next update: Weds. I mainly do updates on days I work, I'm off Monday/tues so most likely wont ever update then.

AN: I hope I'm not updating too much too quickly. I myself LOVE reading fanfic and I have a rule myself that I only read finished fanfics due too so many not finishing. If you want me to spread the updates out a bit more let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here is a longer chapter then normal. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 11

"Ok guys, see ya Thursday." Tess said as the group began packing up their various notes and books. Harry's group had decided to meet that afternoon at the Library across town to begin their outline for the project. Not much was really accomplished due to disagreements in how they wanted it to go, but at least it was a start.

"That was a nightmare in a half." Harry commented writing a few last minute notes before putting his notebook away.

"You're telling me. Hopefully those two will work out their differences soon so we can attempt a better session." She said in agreement.

Harry nodded as well, sitting back in his chair and grabbing the book in front of him, flipping through the pages. He looked up after a moment or two to see Tess staring at him from across the table.

"You're staring again." He teased. She had the courtesy to blush and look away.

"Sorry Harry, I was just trying to figure out whats different." She stated. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, its just that you look more relaxed then normal. Happy even." She said. "Even looks like you got a bit of sun actually." She laughed. She always teased him on how pale he was, asking if he was half vampire or something.

"Harry!" A familiar woman's voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing near some shelves, her arms full of books.

'Some things just never change. ' he thought to himself.

"Hey Hermione, what brings you here." He said joyously. He motioned for her to come over and join them. She did just that, giving a small sigh in relief as she put down the heavy books she carried.

"It's a library. I thought it would be obvious." She laughed. "I think the real question is what brings YOU here." She pulled out a chair near Harry and sat down.

"Study group, for a project at school." He said. Hermione nodded and then looked over at Tess.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand to shake the girls sitting with them.

"Tess." She said simply, shaking Hermione's hand. "You know Harry here eh?"

"Yeah, this is my childhood friend I told you about." Harry said. Tess made a sound of understanding.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Hermione, but I need to go. I have a class in an hour." With that she packed up quickly and exited the library. Hermione stared after her for a moment not sure exactly what happened.

"That was…." She stopped for a moment trying to think of a word.

"Rude?" Harry smirked.

"Well I didn't want to say it but yes actually."

"Yeah that's Tess for you. Don't take it personally." He set down the book he was reading and picked up one from the top of her pile.

"What's all this about?" He asked looking at the titles. "You studying living with the Muggles?" He asked.

"They're for Ron. Since we now live in a Muggle area I thought it would be a good idea for him to read up on proper ways of communication and such and whats not considered 'normal' to them." She stated. Harry let out a nod of agreement, knowing full well that Ron was probably going around looking like a moron.

"You are aware that Ron will not read all these books right? You'll be lucky if you can get him to read one of these."

"I'm well aware of that Harry. That's why I'm checking them out myself first to read them and then determine which one would be the most informative for him then badger him into doing it." Harry gave a loud barking laugh. Luckily the library was mostly empty at the moment.

"You've certainly figured Ron out." He said. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minute.

"So is Evelyn over at Laura's?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, she is. I need to pick her up soon. She's been kinda clingy lately." He confessed. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I really don't understand how you do it." She said.

"Do what?"

"How you go to school, work full time and raise a kid. Single parents have always amazed me." She said. He gave a slight grin to that, enjoying the compliment. "And Evelyn seems to be doing very well."

"Thanks. I try. But…."

"There's no 'buts' involved Harry. She's a wonderful little girl." Harry nodded in agreement, and sat silently for another minute.

"I've actually been thinking of quitting school." He stated slowly. Hermione looked surprised at that, and not a little bit scandalized.

"But why? You only have 2 years left at this rate." Quitting education just wasn't an option in Hermione's head. She was still disappointed Ron didn't continue on with his and at least finish Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I know. But I've been thinking about it for a while. It takes up a lot of time. And it will take up even more time as I get closer to completing it. I don't want to miss too much more of Evelyn's life." Hermione understood that. Even in her head, where learning is the top priority, she could understand his reasoning's.

"Does she show any magical abilities?" She asked him, Harry turned his face away for a moment, she could see a flicker of sadness run across it.

"Yeah. She's been showing it since before she was born." His face warmed at that, obviously proud.

"Then what will you do when she goes off to Hogwarts?" Harry thought for a moment. He never thought of Hogwarts much.

He's been hiding from the Wizarding world for 8 years, and if it weren't for the blind luck of his best friends moving near him he would have continued to hide for a while yet. But he always knew, since the day Evelyn was born and levitated her blanket to wrap around her, he knew that she would be invited to Hogwarts, and that no matter his feelings he would not deny her that opportunity.

"I'll still be a teacher Hermione. I have a masters, I have a job. They aren't going to fire me because I didn't continue on with my degree." He tried to laugh it off. "But I can always go back at another time. But ill never get these years back with Evelyn. And I have to choose whats more important. And to be honest, its not even a choice, it'll always be my kid." Hermione nodded in agreement. He was right.

Harry flipped through his book again, looking for a certain chapter and began to read while Hermione picked up the book off her pile that Harry had looked at to begin reading as well. They sat together studying and reading for a while. It felt comfortable, and reminded them of old times. Times when while life was hard with the various things happening in the world, was strangely normal and comfortable during time of just being normal students studying.

After a while, Harry stopped reading his book however and looked over at Hermione. He just couldn't hide how happy he was to have his best friends back. He had thought about it over the years going back to them, but he just didn't want to disturb his life with all his drama again. Whenever he checked in on them, they always seemed so happy, and that they moved on. Even Ginny.

His heart sank a bit at that. No matter how long he's been away he couldn't stop loving Ginny. He remembered in his sixth year when he would occasionally dream about marrying her someday, having children, and just living the rest of his life with her. But even she seemed to have moved on and he didn't want to disturb that.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking over her book. Harry jumped a bit, startled that she noticed him staring. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"nothing. Just thinking really." He replied.

"About what?" She inquired. He was quiet a moment, wondering if he should ask about what he wanted to know. After an internal struggle he decided yes, he should.

"I was thinking about Ginny actually." He confessed. She nodded in understanding.

"She still cares for you, you know. " His heart beat faster at that.

"Really? I thought she would have, you know.."

"No. I mean yeah, she did try. She's dated other people and stuff, but it never lasted long. It was always you." She looked at him knowingly.

"Oh." He said lamely, he turned back to his book then, but not really reading anything on it. Hermione put her book down on the table in front of her and leaned over, leaning closer to Harry.

"You should ask her out Harry." She said. He kept his eyes on his book and shook his head no.

"I cant." He said simply. Hermione furrowed her brows at that.

"And why not? She still likes you, and I can tell that you still like her. Why cant you. It would make you both happy." She asked. He looked up at her again.

"And what about Evelyn?" He retorted.

"What about Evelyn? Ginny adores her. She would be great for her. Evelyn needs a female role in her life Harry." She smirked. "Trust me, there are some things she'll need to know and need help on that try as you might you would just not be helpful."

"She has Laura. And you. And the other Weasleys. I'm not going to take her away from them. She's practically talked none stop about all her new 'cousins.'" His heart warmed at the thought of the Weasleys. He adored and loved them greatly.

"Harry…" She started. He closed his book again and started packing up his stuff.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to go pick up Evelyn. I'll see you later alright?" And with that he grabbed his bag and books and walked away. Hermione stared after him for a few minutes, the wheels in her head turning. She wondered how she could get them together.

********

Ginny landed softly in the grass and hopped off her broom at the end of practice. Her muscles were sore from it and all she wanted to do was go home and sink into a nice hot bath. They had beaten out the Tornados in their last game and had earned the top spot in the championship game that would take place next week. The coach was working them practically nonstop.

"Good game Ginny." Her teammate Andrew said, slapping her on the back. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Sure was. But woulda been a bit better if someone would have kept the bludgers away from me better." She scolded, rubbing her side. She hadn't been hit hard, but it still hurt. Andrew looked sheepish at her reprimand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Its not like I can control them ya know. I didn't mean to hit it towards you."

"Yeah, yeah," She waved him off. She was about to walk into the changing rooms then but was stopped when he grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"I was wondering, Ginny, if, perhaps, maybe you'd like to go out to dinner this weekend?" He asked her, dropping his hand from her arm. She looked up at him wide eyed for a moment. She knew this was coming, but it didn't stop the shock. Her friend Isabelle, also a chaser had informed her of his crush on her.

"Well, Andrew, about that."

"Ginny!" A voice shouted behind her, interrupting her sentence. She turned around and was relieved to see Hermione jogging towards her. She put on a grateful face and hugged her friend fiercely as she approached.

"Hermione! Glad to see you!" She exclaimed a little more excitedly then what was needed. Hermione scrunched up her nose a bit as she pulled away from her.

"You don't smell very nice Ginny." She commented, looking at the sweaty dirty redhead.

"Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically. A throat being cleared reminded her that Andrew was still there, and that he had asked her out.

"Sorry, Ginny, but was that a yes on this weekend?" He asked again.

"Oh! She cant." Hermione answered for her.

"I cant?" Ginny repeated confused. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, you're coming to my house for dinner this weekend." She said simply.

"What ever happened to asking? I might have had plans. Andrew here asked me out you know." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"I know, but trust me you want to come alright." And with that she turned Ginny around and attempted to shove her in the changing room.

"Sorry Andrew, maybe next time." She said just as Hermione gave her and extra firm push.

"Hey, whats with the pushing?" She asked finally walking on her own towards her locker. Hermione sat on the bench near it.

"I think the bigger question is why are you going out on dates with other guys?" She asked sternly.

"Other guys? What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head again as if she couldn't believe how dense Ginny was being.

"Look, just go take a shower alright, and then we can have a chat."

"Fine. Just go meet me at my apartment. Ill be there soon. I gotta talk to the coach real quick." She said. She grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

Half hour later she arrived at her apartment, clean and ready to find out what exactly Hermione was up to. She entered the door and noticed a nice smell coming from the kitchen. She walked towards it and rolled her eyes as she saw Hermione standing at the stove with her wand out cooking.

"Seriously, make yourself at home." She said sarcastically again. She plopped down at the kitchen table.

"Don't complain, I know you're starving. You always are after playing." Hermione retorted, not even turning around to look at her.

"So whats going on? You rarely ever come to the pitch. Even if there is a game going on." Ginny asked. Hermione turned around then.

"To tell you about this weekend. You're coming over to my house for dinner."

"No invitation? Just a 'you're coming over'?"

"Yes." She said simply. They were quiet a moment. Hermione turned back to the stove and started dishing out the food she made. Ginny smiled gratefully as it was set in front of her with a bottle of Butterbeer.

"So, since you're making me come over and not asking to, whats going on?" Ginny inquired. Hermione chewed her food slowly before replying.

"Nothing, just thought it would be fun." She said.

"Right" Ginny said suspiciously, taking a bite.

"So what are your thoughts on Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny choked on her food a bit at the sudden change of subjected. It took her a moment and a few thumps on the back from Hermione to stop coughing.

"Er… what do you mean?" She asked.

I"I mean, what are your thoughts. I was quite clear about the question." Hermione replied.

Ginny thought for a moment. She'd been thinking about Harry practically nonstop since Sunday. The surprise of seeing him again, his interaction with her family, and of course that time they spent alone together later that afternoon.

Well, almost together. Evelyn was there with them. Another thing she pondered frequently since. Harry had a kid. She couldn't feel more happy for him, especially seeing how much happiness she brought him. But at the same time her heart ached a bit at thinking that he had moved on, and without her.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking her out of her own thoughts. Ginny shook her head to bring her back to the present and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"You still love him don't you?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny set her bottle down. She didn't want to talk about this with Hermione. Or anyone.

When Harry had left she didn't talk to anyone about him. Hermione had tried over and over again to get her too but she just shut her out. She had let Harry go off, alone, and not in the best of health. He had begged her to let him go and she had. It was her own fault if she was in any sort of misery.

Ron never talked to her about Harry. Well, only once. He was angry with her. He was angry for a very long time. It took years for them to get their relationship back on track, and it was only because Hermione made him see sense. That if he didn't suck it up and forgive her, he was going end up loosing her as well as Harry.

It had taken him a few more days and in the end he had shown up at her apartment one evening after work. She lived in the apartment above George's shop. When she opened the door, she was very surprised to see a broken down Ron at her door. She just opened her arms wide to him and let him in, and he did something he rarely ever did. He cried. He cried to her about loosing his best friend, about the war, and his fear of loosing her as well. They had stayed up all night, getting pissed and talked about everything. But that was the only time.

"Hermione, I don't know how I feel. What are you playing at?" Ginny finally answered.

"Is it about Evelyn?" Hermione asked simply. She had known when she thought up this plan for dinner that it might not work. That Ginny may play into the ideas of their world regarding unmarried parents and children.

"What about her?" She asked impatiently. She didn't want to talk about this. Hermione took a deep breath before replying.

"Are you not sure how you feel about Harry because he has a child, and there's no sign of the mother?" She asked right out.

"No!" Ginny said. She stood up throwing her napkin on the table and started walking away.

"Are you sure? Then why cant you tell me?" Hermione said following her. They ended up in the living room.

"It's nothing Hermione. Just leave it." She stopped and turned around to face her. "What are you doing? Whats with this dinner?" Hermione looked her straight in the eye.

"Harry will be there. Its just the four of us." She said simply. Ginny looked at her questionably.

"What are you trying to do Hermione?" She questioned angrily. Hermione stared at her, unsure what to say. She wasn't expecting Ginny to become upset over this. "Hermione?" She said again. Hermione just sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"I met up with Harry at the library the other day. He was asking about you and…"

"Oh Hermione just…..ugh…..just leave it be." Ginny said frustrated.

"No, I'm not. You still love him I know you do!"

"Hermione!"

"And I know he still loves you as well"

"And you know this how? He come out and say it? You got all this from him asking about me?" She yelled. She through her hands up in the air feeling defeated. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to deal with it. " For fucks sake Hermione he has a KID. He has more important things to take care of."

"Like always right?" Hermione said quietly. Ginny stared at her alarm.

"What do you mean?" She asked frankly.

"I mean that Harry always seems to have something else to do. Something more important than you. All through Hogwarts he had his various things, from evil teachers to tournaments to even school work. He broke up with you to kill Voldemort. He left you because he couldn't handle it after the war. And now he has a child to care for."

"Hermione. Stop. Please." She begged. She didn't want to hear this, she moved on with her life.

"No. you love him. And I KNOW he still loves you and damn it, I don't care if I have to move the entire planet to another galaxy and dress Malfoy up in a tutu myself I'm going to be damn sure to make sure you two at least have the opportunity to be happy together if that's whats meant to be." Hermione stated. She looked at Ginny with the sternest most determined look on her face.

Ginny frowned at Hermione for a few moments. Not sure exactly what to say to her she just shook her head sadly, and turned away, walking to her room.

"I'll see you at dinner then." She said. With that she entered her room and shut the door, leaving Hermione to stare at it sadly.

Ginny arrived promptly at 6:30 PM that Saturday night. It had taken her over an hour to get dressed and decide what to wear. She decided finally on a simple red skirt/tank ensemble. She apparated into the backyard and entered into the house via the open back door. She could see Hermione standing at the counter finishing the last touches on dinner.

"Cutting it kind of short aren't you?" She inquired, not looking up. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Just be glad I came and don't push it." She said. Hermione rolled her eyes and held out the salad bowl next to her to Ginny.

"Please take this to the table then." She requested. Ginny grabbed the bowl and headed out of the kitchen. She could hear Ron in the living room telling someone, who she presumed was Harry about something at work. She put the salad bowl on the table and walked out into the living room.

Ron was standing by the fireplace telling his story with great enthusiasm while Harry sat in the big comfy chair next to the couch sipping a drink. He looked very handsome in his black trousers and blue button down shirt. His hair was sticking up in all directions as normal, but looked slightly more on purpose then it typically did. Her stomach tightened a bit, wondering if he was aware of what Hermione's plans were. She wasn't sure why she agreed to this. Even thought Hermione said that Harry still loved her, she didn't exactly like putting her heart back on the line to be broken.

"Hey Ginny." Harry interrupted Ron as he spotted her. Ginny smiled at him shyly and gave a small wave. He motioned for her to join them and she sat on the couch near him.

"Hey Gin, I was just telling Harry about this kid who came in today." Ron explained to her. "Care for a drink?" He asked.

"Yes please, a white wine." He nodded and went over to the bar on the side of the room to get it.

She sat in silence with Harry for a few moments waiting for her drink. Once he gave it to her, Ron excused himself to go see if Hermione needed any help in the kitchen. Both guests looked after him bewildered.

"See if Hermione needs help? What has she done with the boy?" Harry commented. Ginny smirked at the comment and sipped her wine.

"Shocking I know. He even does laundry now. I nearly died of shock when he offered to clear the table once." They both laughed at that. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each thinking of the change in Ron and finding amusement in it.

"So" Ginny started, fishing for something to say. "Where's uh...Evelyn tonight?" She inquired.

"She's at Andromeda's for the weekend." He answered. Ginny shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Andromeda take her often?" she asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, about once a month she takes her for the weekend. It allows me to do things like deep clean the house or catch up on some homework or something."

"And what have you been doing this time with your time off?"

"Mainly doing plans for the rest of the year for my class" They sat in silence again.

"So, how's Quidditch? Ron tells me you're going to the championship?" He asked.

"Yeah, its next week. We've been working so hard. I've had practice everyday this week."

"that sounds very exhausting" He commented. She nodded in agreement.

"It is, but it will be worth it when we win!" She said enthusiastically. "You should come Harry." He hesitated for a moment, a small grimace crossed his features."

"I don't know Ginny. That's awfully public." He said. She looked at the table so she didn't have to see him anymore. She knew he was letting her invite down. They were silent again, this time it was a bit more uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready. Hermione said come into the dinning room." Ron invited, walking into the living room. He frowned at the two of them, noticing their faces. The two of them stood up and Harry gestured for her to go first. He shared a look with Ron for a moment before following her in.

Ron wasn't sure what to make of tonight's plan of Hermione's. He felt it would be better to let the two alone and allow them to get back together if that's whats meant to be. But Hermione insisted that fate needed a little push and had orchestrated this dinner.

They all sat down at the table together, Ron and Hermione at one end and Harry and Ginny sat across from each other. They passed plates around and started to eat. Conversation was a little slow in the begging as they began digging into their food.

"So, How's the world of teaching Harry?" Hermione asked him as she dished out some cake for dessert. Harry thanked her as she handed him a slice.

"Its fine. My class just released their butterflies that we were watching grow yesterday. You should have seen their faces. They were very excited." He replied. He took a bite of the cake.

"Why the hell did you go into teaching anyways?" Ron asked with his mouth full of his own cake. Hermione scowled at him from across the table while Ginny snickered behind her glass.

"Well. It just felt like it was for me." He said easily.

"How so?" Hermione inquired. Harry took a moment to think about his answer. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to dive into the reasons he decided to be a kindergarten teacher with them. But he felt that if anyone would understand it would be these three.

"Well, " He started. "It just kind of hit me you know. Its one of the most important times in a childs development." He was silent for a moment, he put his fork down and stared at the flowers in front of him.

"I feel, if I could instill some hope in a child that they are capable of something, that they are smart and can get things. If they just try a little harder they will understand, then maybe they will be ok in the world. Especially if they had a childhood like mine." Everyone was silent, thinking on what he said.

"You mean the Dursleys." Hermione stated. Harry never really spoke of his home life with them but it was no real secret of how they treated him. They could just imagine how it was for him while at hogwarts, but Hermione always felt that it was most probable that it was much worse before he knew he was a wizard.

"Yeah. They uh…they made me feel so stupid all the time. Like I cant do anything. They separated me from everyone and made sure that I knew I was different and that it wasn't ok."

"Do you look for signs of some form of abuse in your students?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hermione." Ron said. Hermione just waved him off and waited for Harry to answer.

"Yeah, I do. And if I suspect anything I report it. And I do everything in my power to help them. Its one thing that sorely lacked in my life. All the signs was there, but no one did anything to help." Harry said fiercely. The table ware and chandler shook slightly. He took a breath to clam himself. The subject of his abuse at his relatives always riled him up. Its part of why he never talks about it.

"Harry…" Ginny started.

"I wont let that happen to other children. If I can help I will. It might not do much good, but at least they will know that someone noticed and someone tried." He said. Quiet followed that statement, nobody sure quite what to say after that. Slowly everyone returned to eating what was left of their dessert.

"You do enjoy it though, don't you? Teaching children I mean." Ginny said softly, trying to break the tension. Harry gave a small smile.

"Yes. More then I could ever say."

The topic changed to Hermione's work after that. Harry was pleased to hear of the progress on the Werewolf rights bill. Eventually it changed to Ron's work and ended with Ginny's as they sat in the living room sipping coffee. However eventually the topic of Hogwarts came up.

"Are you going to the dedications this year?" Ron asked. Harry practically choked on his coffee at the question.

"Uh..no..I don't think so" He stated. He set his coffee cup down on the end table next to the couch, thinking he may not want to be holding hot liquid for this conversation.

"Why not?" Ron pressed. "everyone would love to see you mate."

"Ron, I don't think Harry wants to go dear." Hermione said through clenched teeth. It wasn't subtle to anyone but she was hoping he would get the hint as well. Ron waved her off.

"Why not? You should so come to Ginny's game next week. I'm sure we can get you a ticket."

"No, I don't think I'll be able to go to that either?" Harry replied.

"Oh come on Harry. Bring Evelyn. I bet she's never seen a game of Quidditch! I bet she'll love it. You wanna get her into the game early right?"

"It's ok Harry, you don't have to go." Ginny said gently. She reached over and put her hand on his that was laying in his lap. An electric shock went up her arm. He grabbed her hand and held it and looked her in the eyes, which caused her heart to pound a little harder and a slight blush creep up her face."

"Of course he has to Ginny." Ron stated firmly, interrupting the little moment they seemed to have been sharing. Harry looked over and him, feeling slightly annoyed at his friends persistence.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm not going to either event." He said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well how come? You did great at the family lunch last Sunday. You do have other friends who would like to see you. The rest of the wizarding world misses you as well…"

"I don't care about the rest of the Wizarding world Ron." Harry stated annoyed. "And to be honest if I had it my way I'd never have anything to do with it again."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ron asked, raising his voice.

"It means, that I'm not interested in going back to the Wizarding world Ron. Eventually I'll want to see everyone else but right now, I have other things to do."

"Ron, I think that's enough. Please change the subject." Hermione pressured.

"Other things? Like what?" Ron asked, raising his voice again. He stood up looking over at Harry. Harry stood up as well, his annoyance very obvious. He let go of Ginnys hand an through his up in annoyance.

"I have a kid Ron!" He shouted at him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"So? Bring her along." He stated. Harry scoffed.

"Bring her along? You sound as if she's a puppy. Look, forget it. I'm not going." He turned away from Ron and looked at Hermione. "Dinner was lovely Hermione but I must be going. Ill see you later." He said and then walked towards the door. Everyone sat in silence looking at each other.

They all jumped and cringed as one as the door opened and slammed shut. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Hermione was glaring at Ron so fireclay that he already knew he was sleeping in the guest bedroom for the next few days.

"Ron. You prat!" Ginny shouted at him. She got up from the couch and walked to the door, slamming it shut as well. Hermione and Ron sat staring at each other again for a moment before Hermione gave a loud groan of annoyance and got up to go start cleaning.

**************************

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny called chasing after him down the block. Harry stopped and turned to see her running at him. She caught up to him and stopped a few feet away, not sure exactly what to do. "Please don't go." She said softly. They stood there staring at each other. It was already dark out but the sidewalks were lit brightly by the street lights.

"Would you like to come over and have some coffee?" Harry asked her. She looked into his eyes searchingly for a moment before nodding yes. He reached out his hand to her. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it. He tightened his fingers around her hand and they began walking.

The walk to Harry's house was made in a comfortable silence. This was the first time Ginny got to look around the neighborhood, always arriving via apparition in the backyard. It looked lovely with its cut grass and hedges. The flowers in bloom gave the air a wonderful floral scent. She looked up at Harry to see him smiling down at her as well. She shivered a bit.

"Are you cold? You didn't bring your jacket." He commented. They stopped for a moment for him to shrug off the light weight jacket he had grabbed that evening before coming over. He wrapped it around Ginny, who slipped her arms into the sleeves. It hung very loosely on her but it felt very comfortable. He reached back out and grabbed her hand and they continued walking towards his house.

When they approached it Ginny couldn't help but show a bright smile. It was a beautiful house, and she let Harry know it. He seemed pleased that she liked it. They opened the little fence in the front and walked up the sidewalk, Ginny admired the flowers that lined the walkway up to the door. She never thought of Harry as a gardener

As they entered his house and Harry turned on the lights she took a few moments to look around. It looked like a very warm home. There were pictures littering every surface available, and toys were all over. She smirked a bit at the color scheme of the décor being mostly red and gold.

"Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor." She commented quietly to herself.

Harry looked over at her from where he was picking up a few pieces of clothing that looked to belong to Evelyn off the couch.

"What?" He asked, not quite hearing her. She just smirked and shook her head.

"Was just commenting on your Gryffindor taste in decorating." She said walking more into the room and looking around more. Harry looked around as well as if noticing for the first time what his house looked like.

"Yeah, its normally different looking." He said. He took out his wand and waved it. The colors in the living room changed from reds and golds to soft blues, greens and whites.

"Oh, well this is nice as well." She commented.

"Yeah. Evelyn was going through some photos from Hogwarts and decided we needed to pretend to be Gryffindor." Harry motioned for her to sit down while he walked to the kitchen to get drinks. He walked back out a few minutes later carrying some juice.

"Sorry, I appear to be out of coffee. Perhaps I should take this time alone this weekend to actually do some shopping." He commented handing her a glass before sitting down next to her on the couch.

"There has never been any doubt Harry that you are a Gryffindor." She said, taking a sip of the juice. Harry looked at her confused. "You said you were pretending being one. You don't have to pretend you know. You are one." She said. Harry smiled.

"Yeah. And hopefully Evelyn will be one too." He sat back and looked at his hands thoughtfully.

"What if she's not? What if she's in another house?" Ginny asked him curiously. Harry thought for a moment.

"I used to care about being in Slytherin. That I would so disown a child if they ended up there." He chuckled at that.

"I don't think you would ever disown a child. No matter if they were in Slytherin or even a squib." Ginny commented.

"I just want her happy. I don't care where she ends up." He said sincerely. "though. odds are against her being in any other house other then Gryffindor. And I see so much of it in her. But alas, we must wait and see." He said.

Ginny set her glass down on the table in front of her and turned to lean her back up against the arm of the couch so she could face Harry. It felt like it used to when they were alone together. It was comfortable and nice. She wished she could go back to that time.

She looked on the table near her glass and saw a picture there. It was a picture of Harry sitting under a tree with a woman with log blond hair. The picture was Muggle and didn't move but she could imagine from the grass that a soft wind was blowing. Harry had his arms around the woman in an embrace and they were both smiling at the picture. There was a slight bump to her stomach where she rested her hand gently on it.

"That's Andrea." Harry said quietly. She looked up from the photo to see Harry. He was staring at the photo as well, a slight glazed look on his face.

"Is that Evelyn's mother?" She asked. Harry nodded. He looked up and met Ginny's eyes. She could see sadness in his and her heart ached for him.

"What happened to her?" Harry looked away from her and reached out for the photo. He stood up with it, walking away and putting it up on a shelf by the TV.

"She's not around." He said simply. The same thing he had said the last few times asked. They were quiet again.

"Did she die in childbirth?" Ginny practically whispered. Harry turned to look at her questionably.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked. Ginny swallowed hard before answering.

"Its just, you said that Evelyn showed magic ability before she was born. Which means she's probably powerful. It's not very common knowledge but a lot of Muggle-Borns don't generally have mothers." She said. Harry came and sat back down on the couch.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Muggles don't have the defenses and capabilities to handle the magic of the baby's. The baby's magic and life is connected to the mothers. During childbirth a lot of the baby's is cast upon the mother, and usually Muggle women cant handle it and they die." She said. Harry looked horrified at this discovery.

"That is so horrible. How…Why…I don't even know what to say." He stammered in shock. Ginny placed her hand on his comfortingly.

"That's why its not very common knowledge Harry. Its not a thing most people want to know. That they are responsible for their mothers death just because they are magical." Harry didn't know exactly what to say so he kept his mouth shut and thought.

"Is it a common thing? Do many die?" He inquired.

"Not as many as I'm probably making it sound. The Hogwarts quill recognizes any measureable magical baby born in the country. Most magic doesn't start showing itself till about 4 or 5 years. Those that show early, like Evelyn are usually detected early in the same fashion as the Hogwarts quill and a healer is sent out to act as their…I think Mum called them 'obertitions'?"

"Obstetrician" Harry corrected softly.

"Yeah. Obstetrician, And they assist in the birth and blocks the mother from the backlash of the baby's magic." She finished. Harry looked away in thought. His eyes glazed over as he thought back to the time when Andrea was pregnant.

"He was wizard." He muttered to himself. Ginny looked at him curiously. She squeezed his hand gently to get his attention. He looked up at her and smiled, squeezing her hand back.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired softly. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I was just thinking back. We, I mean, Andrea and I went to a doctors appointment one day, and she had told us that due to her patient load that we will now be under the care of another Doctor. We didn't think anything of it at the time, but when we asked later everyone said that it was unusual to be told in that matter and even more usual that he saw us right away that day." Harry looked away again still In thought. "Our appointments nearly doubled after that. He was there the whole way, all the way up to the birth and for a few weeks after. And strangely we never got a bill."

Ginny laughed a bit at that last sentence. Harry looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to guess that it was probably a Healer then." She said. Harry thought for a moment.

"But I didn't get a magical signature off him."

"That's because Healers mask their signatures in order to allow their patients to be read more easily and to not confuse others regarding patient and Healer." She explained. They sat quietly again each in their own little thoughts.

"She didn't die." Harry whispered again, breaking the silence. Ginny looked at him for a moment. "at childbirth. Andrea didn't die. She lived. She was healthy." And that was all that was said on the topic. Ginny had more questions she wanted to asked, but something inside her told her now wasn't the time to ask them.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow eh?" She asked him changing topics. The atmosphere in the room was very thick and practically suffocating.

"Probably cleaning and shopping. Yours?" He inquired back.

"Probably hang out at home or The Burrow. Coach felt it best we take tomorrow off." Harry sat back on the couch again looking comfortable.

"Well, you're welcome to come over tomorrow and hang out with me if you'd like. You can help me go shopping and carry all my bags." He joked. Ginny laughed at that.

Ginny stayed over for another half hour after that before leaving. They finalized their plans for the next day before she did. As she was about to exit the house she turned towards Harry for a final goodbye when she was swept into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, inhaling his scent deeply as she did. It felt good to be in his arms again, even for just a goodbye hug. They separated and she looked up into his eyes, face inches from hers.

"Goodnight Ginny." He whispered to her before slowly letting go. She kept her eyes on his, heart falling slightly at the let down of wanting more, but quickly recovered. Saying her own goodnight and leaving the house. She walked a bit away from it due to the anti-apparition wards in place, Harry watching her protectively from his window and then turned on the spot and disappeared as if she was never there.

The next morning couldn't come quick enough for Ginny but when it did she was quite pleased. She arrived at Harry's house promptly at 9:30 as arranged to be ushered into the dinning room to have breakfast with him. He had made cheese omelet's with bacon and toast. It tasted wonderful, and was doubly glad so for it meant that he could at least take care of himself.

Thought she knew he always could, and always had thanks to the Dursleys. But the last few months of their time together had worried her to no end. He wasn't even living before he left. It had been a constant fear of hers after he left that she had frequently had to squish down and try to not think of or it would drive her mad.

She noted as she looked around that he had apparently cleaned up after she left. Not that the house was dirty, but it had the normal wear and tear mess of a busy single father with toys and clothes everywhere. She noted his books off to the side of the kitchen table, obviously he had even done some studying. She wondered vaguely if he still rarely slept due to nightmares and other such things.

Once breakfast was finish Harry shuffled her out of the house and into her car. She had obviously ridden in a car before but this was the first time she had done it in the front seat the Muggle way. It wasn't so bad a ride, Harry was a very careful driver she noticed, probably from experience of having a small child in the back seat, which helped her anxiety about it.

They first stopped at a shopping center where she had a complete and utter blast going through the stores. They stopped at this clothing store where Harry dragged her in and forced her to try some things. She was surprised by some of the Muggle fashions quite liked them. Being out of Hogwarts and mostly in the Wizarding world she kind of fell out of the Muggle clothing loop sadly.

But Harry seemed to be attempting to correct that and had bought her, against a lot of protest at least a couple of things, including a super cute blue top with purple flowers on it. She did try telling him that she had her own money now being a Quidditch player but he didn't listen. She dragged him into a toy store nearby, where he protested saying that he's seen enough of these. She was like a child again in the store, playing with everything she could, touching buttons, playing with dolls. In the end Harry insisted on buying her a little purple stuffed kitten. It was extra soft and had pin paws and ears.

That she allowed him to buy without protest.

He next took her into an electronics store where they spent half an hour going through music and movies. Harry bought Evelyn a few kids DVDs, and the latest Lily Allen CD which he later played in the car on their way back to his house.

They both decided that it would be a good idea to eat lunch before going grocery shopping so Harry took her down the street to a hamburger joint that he loved. They spent the time eating and swapping stories. Ginny loved listening to him tell her stories about Evelyn. His face just brightened up and he was so enthusiastic. It was a totally new experience to see this side of Harry, and she had to admit to herself that she did enjoy it.

Grocery shopping as a hugely fun experience for her. She had never been to a Muggle store like this before and she loved it. She even picked up some random food items that looked god that she wanted to try out. She found it amusing how Harry would stand in an isle and read weird little labels on the box, him claiming he was looking for the nutritional value in them. Or how he spent over 5 minutes going through picking out oranges. He explained as they went that Muggles didn't have the capabilities of getting perfect food all the time.

They drove back to Harry's house at about 3pm and unpacked the car. Again the Muggle way. That she got though, seeing as it was a Muggle area. They plopped on the couch after the groceries were put away and Ginny sighed tiredly.

"I can defiantly see why you are lazy and don't have anything. Shopping is a lot of work!" she exclaimed. He laughed sitting back on the couch. She pulled her legs up and draped them over Harry's.

"what you wanna do now?" He asked, reaching over and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at his touch, enjoying it. He slid his hand down her arm gently as he dropped it and it landed on hers, where she turned her palm up to grab it.

"Nothing. I just want to sit here with you." She said softly. He leaned in closer to her, leaning against the couch. She could feel his breath on her check.

"Alright" he whispered to her.

They sat there for an unknown length of time, just basking in each others company. Harry occasionally rubbed his thumb over her hand as she held onto it. Some unknown later they both fell asleep, falling into a peaceful rest.

"DADDY!" Evelyn shouted standing right in front of her father. She had been dropped off by Aunty Dromey a few minutes ago. She had entered the house with her to check if Harry was home, but promptly left telling Evelyn to be good and let the nap a little longer.

Evelyn was not happy.

She knew from the pictures her dad had and from the party they went on fun day was Ginny, a friend her dad liked, but that did not mean she could just come over and take naptimes with her dad.

Harry startled awake, practically jumping off the couch and away from Ginny who also jumped. He looked around frantically for Evelyn before setting on her form in front of him. He sat up and grabbed her in worry.

"Are you alright sweetie?" He asked her. Evelyn nodded her head frantically no. "Whats the matter?"

"You are taking a nap." She said simply. He looked at her confused, not sure what she meant.

"Yeah I fell asleep after shopping. I'm sorry sweetie." He said, hoping that would placate her.

"With HER." She emphasized by pointing at Ginny who was watching the two of them curiously.

'Its not nice to point." He lowered her arm to her side but she struggled away from him. Harry sighed wearily, and leaned his head into his hand trying to rub some of the sleep and anxiety from being woken suddenly away.

Evelyn didn't like that he wasn't paying attention to what she was trying to say and promptly started showing her displeasure by shouting and screaming. Ginny cringed at the sound and covered her ears, admiring the fact the little girl had a good set of lungs. Harry on the other hand was not amused by her fit and promptly told her sharply to stop.

Evelyn didn't like that either, ignoring him and through herself on the floor crying and screaming. Ginny didn't know what to do. She has been in the presence of children throwing temper-tantrums before, obviously having a very large family with loads of kids, but she has never felt like she was the cause of one. This was a very different feeling. She thought about leaving and was starting to get up to tell Harry so, but Harry put his hand on her leg, telling her though it to stay put.

He stood up from the couch and looked down at Evelyn beating the floor in her fit.

"Evelyn, stop." He said loudly and firmly. It had no effect. If anything it made her get louder. "I'll give you till 5 to stop or you'll be punished."

She continued to lay on the floor in her fit. Harry, keeping to his word counted slowly to 5. giving her ample opportunity to quit. When he hit 5 however and she had not he easily bent down, picked her up by the arms and sat her on her feet. Again she wouldn't accept that and bent her knees so she wouldn't stand.

Harry scooped his arm under her legs picking her up, she was fighting him all the way. Ginny was afraid that Harry would drop her but he seemed to have a firm grip on her. He carried her out of the living room and up the stairs. She could hear him walk down the hall. She heard him tell her to stay in her room till she learns to behave and the door closing.

She looked up as he entered the living and gave him a small. He came over and sat next to her again, leaning back tiredly.

"Sorry you had to witness that." He said reaching for her hand again and pulling her towards him. She leaned up against his chest. She could feel his heart beat and his breath slightly hitched from exertion.

"No worries. I didn't cause that did I?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at him from her relaxed position.

"No." He said simply. "I don't think its you. She's been like this for a few weeks."

"Whats wrong with her then.?" She inquired, thought not entirely sure if it was really any of her business. Harry leaned his chin gently on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her.

"Laura figures that she's being a bit jealous by all the extra people who just entered our lives." He said.

"'Our lives.'" She repeated. "It sounds kinda strange hearing you use that term. You aren't just you anymore are you?" She asked. She could feel him shake his head a little.

"No. its now an us, or our, we. Whatever. I'm now a packaged deal. When it comes to me, you get all my extra baggage as well as a kid." He joked. He could feel him chuckle beneath him. She thought about it for a moment, and then sat up and turned to face Harry.

His face fell a bit at the seriousness of her look. She took a moment to consider what she wanted to say, feeling like this could be an important conversation in this…well…whatever this was right now.

"You're right. You are a packaged deal." She said calmly. Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that exactly.

"Is that a problem Ginny?" He asked quietly, not quite sure if he wanted an answer. She gripped his hand still in hers tightly, and put on a small smile.

"No Harry. Its not." She said. Harry gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good. Because, I know this is going very quickly, we've only just, well, reunited a week ago, but I don't want to loose you again." He said frankly. She was startled by his admission. Harry wasn't exactly the most straight forward of people, especially when it comes to his feelings.

"I don't want to loose you either Harry. But I don't want to cause distress in your life. Evelyn is the most important thing to you."

"I know." He interrupted. "And she is, and I will let her know it in every way possible. But you are important too." There was a loud bang on the ceiling. and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don think she's calming down very well." Ginny stated staring at the ceiling. She looked back down, yet again meeting his eyes. Her heart beat more rapidly at the look he was giving her. She missed this so much.

"I never stopped loving you Ginny." He whispered. A small smile graced her face, causing him to smile back at her. He leaned in closer to her, face inches from hers. She fluttered her eyes closed and held her breath, waiting for him. She could feel his breath on her lips as he slowly moved in.

*clank*

They both moved apart a bit and looked at the ceiling again. Ginny started to laugh. She couldn't stop herself. She's waited 8 years to kiss Harry again. Harry looked at her as if she was slightly crazy, but in a loving way. After he laughter drew to a stop she gave a loud sigh. She waited 8 years, was a little bit longer. Harry was here and she was secure in that he wasn't leaving.

"I think perhaps I should go now." She said, standing up. Harry pressed his lips together for a moment before nodding. "But I think we should get together soon Harry. Maybe discuss more of…well...this." She emphasized the both of them with her hands.

"Defiantly." He agreed. He followed her to the door, where she grabbed her jacket and put it on. It was kind of chilly out side.

"You did a good job handling her I must admit. I've seen many a flustered parent in the throws of a kids fit but you handled it with perfect grace." She said standing in front of the door. "As if I expected anything else from the great Harry Potter." He chuckled at her.

"Oh please. I defeated Voldemort. Handling a 4 year old. Easy peasey." He waved off.

"And so modest!" She reached up and gave him a tight hug, she held on for a few moments before pulling away inches away from his face, practically going cross eyed. She looked deep into his emerald green eyes. "I never stopped loving you either." She whispered.

She leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his. She felt him responding back eagerly as they depend the kiss. As much as she hated to she broke it off. He had to go handle his daughter. She gave him one last peck on the lips before opening the front door and exiting out of it, closing it behind her.

She stood on the porch for a moment and brought her hand up and gently touched her own lips. She could still feel the ghost of his on hers, and she felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. With one last glance a the door she quickly walked down the walkway and out in the street, apparating away again.

TBC.

AN: I'm by no means a review hog but i'm concerned since i only got 2 does that mean that the last chapter was bad? Oh well. Next chapter tommrow! enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 13

Harry walked into the living room after a few minutes of staring at the door after Ginny. He was stunned that she had kissed him, but very elated. His heart beat wildly and he couldn't help but feel happy.

He continued on into the kitchen and proceed to clean up the breakfast dishes, while looking into what to make for dinner. Evelyn was usually hungry after a temper tantrum. Harry was well aware from all his studies that it was normal for a parent to send a child to bed with little or no dinner in this scenario but because of his upbringing Harry could never ever even consider withholding food from Evelyn. Or any child. If anything he was annoying in making sure they ate more food.

Deciding on what to make for dinner, a simple grilled cheese sandwich with some tomato soup, he figured Evelyn had had enough time to settle and proceeded up the stairs. The noise from her room had lessoned in the past half hour signaling that she was probably calm enough to be a bit more rational now.

He knocked gently on the door before opening it. Evelyn laid on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. He looked around at the mess her room was in. Toys thrown everywhere, clothes everywhere. Everything everywhere. Defiantly using the punishment of cleaning her room was a good idea.

Harry walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. Evelyn shifted a bit burring herself further into her pillow. Harry reached out and rubbed her back in gentle circles in a calming manner.

"Evelyn." He simply said. He waited a minute. Still no response except for more squirming. He didn't expect anything really. "Sweetie, whats wrong." He asked her soothingly. After another minute of this he got down on the floor and knelt by her bed, his fingers creeping up to tickle her neck. She squirmed and giggled and turned to look at him, her green eyes, just like his wet with tears. He reached over and wiped a few away.

"Honey, what was that downstairs?" He asked her. "Do you not like Ginny?" She shook her head no the best she could with her face still mostly hidden by her pillow.

"And why not? She likes you ya know." She reached out to him and he grabbed her, dragging her from her bed to hold her in his lap. He cradled her in his arms as she sniffled into his shirt. They sat there like that for a little bit. He was rubbing soft circles on her back again.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked softly into her hair, giving it a little kiss.

"I don't want you to go away." She said pulling away a bit to look up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Evelyn. I'm staying right here, with you." He said firmly.

"But you're going to go away with Ginny." She pouted, tears starting to poor from her eyes. Harry hushed her and pulled her into a tight hug again.

"No sweetie. If anything, I want Ginny to be with us. Both of us." He said reassuringly.

"But she doesn't want me she wants you. Everyone does." At that she started crying again. Harry's heart broke at that. He had tried really hard through the past few weeks of rediscovering his family to make her feel included, special and important. And discovering that he had failed hurt him more then he could ever explain. He pulled her away from him and forced her to look at him.

"No. Listen to me Evelyn." He said getting right in her face to make sure she was paying attention. "They want you too ok. They are just very happy that I've come back but they want you and they love you ok? There's no doubt about it. And if there's someone who doesn't want you as well then we'll just have to not have them. Because we go together ok? Its me and you. Say it." He demanded firmly.

"Me and you." She said quietly.

"Louder." He said.

"Me and you!" She said louder giggling a little.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter but I can't hear what you said." He put his ear closer to her.

"ME AND YOU!" She shouted loudly. He put his hand to his ear and pretended to pout. She giggled louder at that.

"You don't gotta shout you know." He stuck his tongue out at her. "That's what I like to see. You smiling and laughing." He hugged her closer kissing her head again. "I hate when you cry and are sad."

"Me too." She said. They sat there for a few more minutes. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was 7pm and almost time for Evelyn's bath and bed time. He pulled her away again, running his hand through her hair.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her.

"I love you too daddy." She said giving him a wet sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"Good!. Lets get some dinner." With that he helped her to stand up before leaning on the bed to get up himself. Hand in hand the two went down the stairs and had a nice dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Ron stood outside of the Muggle elementary school a few days later. Hermione had been royally pissed off at him for his apparent behavior Saturday night at dinner and had consequently been ignoring him or scowling at him. Life in their household was not very good.

He had attempted several times to apologize to her for it, but she just ignored it all. He tried everything from flowers, to sweets, to books. He even bought her a super nice quill. But all his efforts were in vain for Hermione would not forgive him.

The previous night however, after another attempt to get back on her good side, he had made a lovely dinner for her. It was quite romantic he though with candles, music and everything. They had fought for as long as he could remember, but rarely dose she ever get so mad that she doesn't fight back, and he hated those times.

Hermione sat at the table the previous night, enjoying being waited on by Ron and softened up a bit. She finally told him that she's not the one he needs to apologize to. That he needed to apologize to Harry. Ron still didn't understand why, so Hermione, being herself and ever ready to educate someone had explained it t him.

That Harry left them and the Wizarding world. A world that had worshipped him at his height and bashed him down in his lowest. That praised him for his good deeds and turned their backs when he most needed them. He left a world of war and destruction and pain, and that he had established a life here, that he didn't want interference on. Especially where Evelyn was concerned.

She brought up the point he had made just himself not to long ago regarding unwed parents and their children. And while she doubted Harry knew anything about that she asked him why he would want to just throw Harry into that unprepared. That he already had to think about that in the future years when Evelyn eventually goes to Hogwarts.

Ron understood her reasons. And he understood Harry's reasons for not going to anything. Even though he did think he should at least consider the Quidditch match, if anything then to just support Ginny. He thought all this over as he laid in bed with Hermione that night, unable to sleep, and grateful he didn't have to sleep in the guest room again. He mentally made a note to change the room to be more comfortable.

That's what brought him outside the school that morning. He figured if he could talk to Harry in the line of sigh of other people he'd be less incline to knock Ron out. And even more less inclined if it was in front of little children, and better his own class.

He sighed and took a deep breath and walked into the building. It was nothing like any other school he had ever seen. Mind you he's only seen Hogwarts. His mother had taught him all the basics and such in the years preceding Hogwarts. He walked to the office asking where he could find Harry. The staff was hesitant to allow him to walk around the school but after a call to the classroom and the ok from Mr. Potter another teacher escorted him to the his classroom.

Ron looked around as they walked the halls. They were full of colorful pictures made by children and announcements. The floor echoed as they walked towards the classroom where Harry taught. It wasn't too far away being it was only kindergarten. When they reached it, the teacher motioned to him of the room and then proceeded down the hall to her own classroom.

Ron peeked in the window of the door watching Harry teach. He was teaching them numbers. He had asked some question that couldn't be heard through the door, but he couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic hands that shot up in the air to answer it. It reminded him of Hermione, and he wondered if she had done this in elementary school as she had done at Hogwarts.

Eventually after a few breaths he decided it was time to go in and see Harry. He waited a moment before opening the door. Every eye in the room turned to look at him, and he was suddenly very nervous to be stared at by about 20 little kids. He looked over at Harry who motioned for him to come up to the front.

"Class, this is my friend Ron. Say hello." Harry said.

"Hello Ron." The class said in unison.

"Good. He'll be joining us for a bit. Ron why don't you go sit by Catherine over there." He said to Ron. Ron looked over to where he pointed next to a small brunette child. He nodded once and went over to sit. He was horribly uncomfortable, obviously not made to fit in such little chairs in such a little desk. He felt like a giant.

He looked over to the little girl next to him. She was staring at him with a silly grin on her face that made him feel a little uncomfortable. He looked up to the front at the sound of Harry's voice talking again, teaching the children and silently hopped this would be worth it. Especially after the little girl leaned onto the desk with her head in her hands so she could stare at him better.

Recess eventually came, but to Ron's relief. He stood up and stretched as the kids ran to their cubbies and hooks to get their jackets and things. They stood single file at the door and waited for Harry who led them calmly and quietly down the hallway to the playground. The kids ran off to play their various games, leaving Harry and Ron alone finally.

"You're a good teacher." Ron complimented him after a few minutes of silence. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the playground where his students played.

"I do try." He said. They stood there in the thick of things supervising. "So what brings you here?" Ron thought for a moment.

"Er….I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about the other night." He said. "I don't want you to stay mad at me." He confessed. Harry glanced over to him for a few seconds before turning back

"I wont stay mad Ron. We've lost too much time for that." Harry replied simply. "Hermione got to you huh?" He asked. Ron chuckled.

"Of course." Again silence descended them. Harry shouted at some little boy to stop chasing another little girl who was trying to get away from him.

"You should marry her Ron." Harry said out of the blue. He looked at Ron again. "Its time."

Ron spent the rest of the recess with Harry. They exchanged boring family news. Ron was surprised, though secretly pleased that he had spent all Sunday with Ginny. Once Harry blew the whistle for the kids to file back into line to go back to class, Ron gave his goodbye to him, and promised to stop by in a few days. Once he was out of view Ron apparated back home, still in thought Harry had told him.

It was time marry Hermione. He and Hermione had agreed that once they find Harry they would marry, and they had found him right? There really is no reason now to put it off any longer. His heart beat faster at that. He was finally going to marry Hermione.

He walked into the house and was surprised to see her sitting at the table drinking some tea and taking notes. Books scattered all around her. His heart bead wildly. He loved her. He loved everything about her. Her bushy crazy hair, her book obsession, her know-it-all attitude. All their fights, her passion for whats right and wrong. Everything. He wanted her to be his wife, and officially start their lives together.

She looked up as he entered the house and smiled at him. He loved her smile. He thought lastly before approaching her and bending down to meet her lips. They kissed for a few minutes, reveling in the feel of being in love and expressing it. When they broke apart finally for air Ron looked directly into her brown eyes.

"Marry me Hermione." He simply said. She nodded her approval, kissing him again. They've been together for what seemed like forever, but right now their lives were officially going to begin.

The crowd cheered loudly as the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies caught the Snitch. The game was over and the Harpies won the game against the Ballycastle Bats 240-80.

Ginny landed on the ground hard and was scooped up in mad hugs with the rest of her teammate in the excitement of winning. They had worked hard all year and had turned out the victors. The only thing that would make this better, Ginny thought, was if Harry and Evelyn was there.

The celebration continued on for what felt like hours. Eventually however, she broke away from her team, stating she wanted to go celebrate with her family for a bit now. They had supported her through everything, her brothers were the ones who taught her how to play Quidditch in the first place. She was one of the top players in England on the number 1 team, and she owed it all to her family.

She went home from the bar that her team had ended up at after a few drinks and cleaned up a bit before apparating to right outside the wards of the Burrow. She couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face as her brothers whooped and called as she approached, clapping and cheering. They had all been there at the game, and that made it even more special.

Her smile spread wider as she looked behind the group and saw Ron exit the house with Harry and Evelyn in tow. Her heart felt lighter at seeing him, remembering their last meeting the previous Sunday, where he confessed that he had never stopped loving her.

She approached him after untangling herself yet again from her brothers in their happiness, only to be embraced by Harry as well. Again it felt good to be in his arms. As they separated he gave her a light peck on the cheek congratulating her on her win. She was even more surprised however when Evelyn let go of her fathers hand to wrap her arms around Ginny's leg saying some form of 'congratulations' to her.

Ginny looked up at Harry, his grin as wide as hers. She looked down at Evelyn, and patted her gently on the head.

'Thank you Evelyn." She said Evelyn looked up and grinned at her.

"Why don't you go play with your cousins sweetie." Harry suggested to her She promptly let go and ran out into the field to play. Ginny looked at him bewildered.

"What was that?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"We had a little heart to heart after you left. She was quite excited to come over today." He admitted.

"This was planned already?" Ron walked up to his sister and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Of course it was. We weren't going to disown you cause you lost a game of quidditch ya know." He stated.

"You wouldn't, but I totally would." Angelina shouted from across the way. Everyone laughed at that statement. Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Ron towards the table. Her mother gave her a hug and congratulated her as well before turning to Harry and squeezing the life out of him. Ginny could tell by his face that he was having trouble breathing but was too polite to tell Mrs. Weasley so, but she eventually let go of him.

Their hand holding didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Most people just turned their heads and smiled at their spouses, others however, one in particular named Percy, scowled. Harry tried to ignore it while Ginny just looked at him scowling, daring him to say something. But he would just turn his face away and begin talking with Audrey.

Everyone sat down at the table to begin feasting on the wonderful food Mrs. Weasley had prepared. The children fluttered in and out around the table grabbing something quickly to eat before running back out to play. Except Evelyn who sat on Mr. Weasleys lap and chatted up to him as they ate. Harry could hear giggles explode from her now and then as Mr. Weasley asked her questions about her Muggle living.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other holding hands still even as they ate. They would occasionally steal glances at each other. They both couldn't wait to be alone together. A bit of snogging sounded good to both of them. Soon the food was cleared away, Evelyn went back out to play, and the adults sat together chatting up.

George, who was across from Harry next to Ron and Hermione was giving Harry an update on Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, being as despite Harry's protests, he still considered him a partner in the business.

"Sounds like you guys are doing really well. You'll put Jonkos out of business at this rate." Harry commented. George and Ron looked at each other for a moment, as if communicating something.

"Well, actually that gives us a great opportunity for an announcement." George said, clearing his throat. Everyone's eyes were on him at that proclamation. George stood up, pretended to clear his throat and straighten his clothes acting all nervous. Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that this could take awhile.

"We've been in the talks to buy out Jonkos and they've agreed. We'll be signing the contract later next month." Ron announcing the good news. Everyone cheered and clapped, congratulating them on their business success.

"You could have let me tell them." George complained, sitting down.

"You were talking to long." Ron commented ignoring him.

"So tell me about the others." Harry said, interrupting what he knew would be a very annoying name calling argument.

"What others?" Ron asked confused.

"Like Neville and Luna and the others from our year and such." He clarified.

"If you were here you would already know whats going on." Percy mumbled. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Percy giving him a warning look. He promptly scowled into his cup of pumpkin juice. Audrey patted his hand on the table in support.

"Well, Seamus got married to a girl named Allison. She's from Spain. They met while he was on business there. Dean actually lives in the Muggle world. He plays soccer." Hermione said, thinking.

"That was mental to find out. He sent us one of his poster things that he used to have on the wall in the dorm but of him. Bloody thing didn't move either." Ron commented. Harry laughed, still amazed at how some things still baffled Ron.

"Yes well." Hermione said, giving him a glare. "Neville is working at Hogwarts as an apprentice to Professor Sprout. She's retiring next year and he's going to take over Herbology."

"Really?" Harry said surprised. Neville had a gift for plants and growing things and such. Herbology was the class he excelled at best. He was quite pleased that his friend and former Gryffindor had found his place in the world.

"Yeah, you should see him, he's changed a lot!." Ron exclaimed.

"But he's still the same ol' Neville. He's still sweet and kind. I hear the students love him." Ginny piped in. That was good to hear.

"And what about Luna?" He asked. He always thought Luna was a strange girl, but she always held a special place in his heart. She was usually kind for the way others treated her and she had a unique and different way of looking and expressing things that always seemed logical in the end. He will always be grateful for her friendship.

"Well Luna joined the Quibbler officially after she left Hogwarts, and about 4 years ago her father made her a partner and she is going to take over for him in a few more years so he can retired and hunt snorklebacks or whatever." Hermione scoffed at that, still not believing of the creatures that the Quibbler published.

"They used to have an article each month about you after you left actually." George said. Harry looked over at him curiously.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"It was called "Where's Harry". Very original I know. But basically people sent her tips on where they think they saw you and then her and her father would spend a weekend a month searching the area and then reported it." Ron said.

"Did she ever spot me? " Harry asked, he started fidgeting a little. Ginny looked over at him curiously but he wouldn't meet her gaze, she just pulled his hand into her lap and started running her thumb up over his hand.

"Well, no." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well not really anyways."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the last article that was printed was about a year and half after you had...well...you know. It said that you had been located in some small town in eastern Ireland and that you lived with a bunch of people. It said that while you didn't look like the old Harry but you looked healthier. No one really believed it though." She said. There was a silence amongst the group.

"It was true." Harry said quietly. No one knew what to say. "She found me." Ginny looked at him bewildered. He was staring at the table, eyes glazed over and kind of frightful.

"Harry?" Ginny said. Harry just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What were you doing in Ireland Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Did she post where? Any details? Anything that people can find me?" Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"No mate, nothing. Just that you were in Ireland. Her article basically just said we should leave you alone." Ron said. Harry nodded his head again, a look of relief on his face.

"Good. Good." He took a deep breath. "I don't think I could have taken. well…be found at that time."

"I still don't understand why Harry." Hermione said sadly.

"Because he was in an asylum." Percy stated nastily.

"Don't." Harry replied stiffly.

"Percy, you're being a prat again. Stop it." Bill chimed in finally. He was seriously getting annoyed with his brother.

"Why? I've kept silent for years." Percy stated with haughtily. "And I think, now is as good a time as ever to reveal some of the secrets of the Great Harry Potter!"

"Seriously Percy, your sister just won the Quidditch championship. Are you really going to ruin it by being a know it all ass?" Bill asked him.

"Yes, because I'm sick and tired of everyone worshiping this…this lunatic." He pointed at Harry. Nobody said anything after that. Ron sat by Hermione, anger radiating from him. He wanted to know what happened with Harry as much as anyone but he wanted his best friend to tell him. Not to be spat out by his arse of a brother being a jerk. Hermione was holding him tightly to keep him down, her face scowling.

"Percy, just, stop please." Ginny practically begged him. Harry was facing with a hard expression on his face. Harry was not liking the way this conversation was going. But he was still curious on what Percy was talking about.. Did the ministry know where he was the whole time?

"Ill tell you where Harry was the first year or so after he felt he didn't need you anymore. He was in Ireland alright. But not with roommates." He spat. "Like that ridiculous article stated. He was wondering the streets for about 3 weeks before he was finally picked up by the Muggles. He was declared incompetent and sent to a psych ward at the local hospital." He paused for a moment. Nobody said anything, Harry was still staring at him with no expression on his face, with Ginny staring at Harry. Ron was glaring at Percy so hard his face was a bright red in anger.

"After several failed suicide attempts the hospital decided to transfer him to the local asylum due to lack of manpower and capabilities to handle him. And that's where he stayed for over a year. For some reason they released him into what the Muggles call 'halfway homes' or a 'group home' where he had stayed for about 6 months."

He leaned over the table toward Harry glowering. Harry for his part didn't even move, didn't show any expression. He was stiff as a board and didn't appear to have really noticed what was going on.

"After that you disappeared again. The Ministry wasn't able to find you. But we knew enough. You are crazy, and unstable, and the Wizarding world was better off without you!" He shouted at him, spit flying as he spat those words. "Why couldn't you have stayed gone Potter? Everyone was moving on. Everyone had a chance to live without fear. Without all your damn drama."

Ron stood up at that. Hermione no longer holding on to him. He marched straight over to Percy and punched him straight in the face.

"You bloody arse! I'll kill you if you say anything like that to him again! You were gone over a year. Turned your back on your family like a coward, and we accepted you back." Percy stood up in front of his youngest brother. Nose dripping full of blood. "And you know what? More of us cared what happened to Harry then you. Because he cared about us, and loved us, and he was more family then you ever were or could be."

"Family? Love? Care?" Percy spat back. "He really showed that as he left in the dead of night when you were trying to help him. He showed it fabulously by being gone 8 years leaving all of you to worry about him." He turned to Ginny. "He showed how much he cared for you and loved you by sleeping with some other woman and having that thing!" With that he pointed towards Evelyn, playing in the field.

Ginny's face was turning as red as Rons in anger. She gripped Harry's hand so tight she was sure he was feeling some kind of pain. Yet Harry had yet to show any emotion, or stand up for himself.

"I think the bigger question is, is that you knew where he was back then why the hell didn't you say anything especially since you knew Ron and everyone else was searching so hard for him. You said the Ministry felt it was better but what about you? Despite your feelings for Harry, why wouldn't you do it for your family?" Hermione accused. She stood up and walked next to Ron, getting right in Percy's face as well.

"Because I agreed with them. I didn't want him anywhere near you guys." He growled. Silence followed around the table with tempers flying, tears falling and shocked in abundance. The silence stretched on for several minutes, and was broken by a loud scream and then loud crying behind them.

They all turned to look towards the children. Little Molly Weasley was on the grass, crying with Evelyn Potter standing over here with her hand on her shoulder. Audrey audibly gasped in fear, saying her daughters name in a strangled sob. Percy however, was seeing complete red.

"You get away from my daughter you little brat!" He shouted at Evelyn marching towards the children. He reached the two little girls and shoved Evelyn very hard away. She landed a few feet away looking very stunned. All the adults around gave into the shock and all ran towards them. Evelyn started crying at being treated so.

However one moment Percy was standing over his daughter asking if she was alright, then the next second he was blasted 20 feet away, landing hard on his side. He looked up to see what happened. Harry stood where he had just been, wand out. Ginny had quickly run over to Evelyn and was cradling her, trying to comfort the distraught child.

"You will never, ever, touch my child again. If you ever hurt her, you will regret it." Harry stated dead calmly. Power seemed to radiate him. Percy tried sitting up, and not look intimidated.

"And what then Potter?" He said.

"You don't want to know." With that he turned around and walked over to Evelyn. He picked her up from the grass, cradling her tightly and walked back to the table where Mrs. Weasley stood, hand to her chest in fear and shock, Ginny trailing after him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I'm afraid we must be leaving. Thank you for the lovely meal." With that he started for the house to Flew back to Ron and Hermione's. He turned back at the door and looked at Ginny, shifting Evelyn to get a better hold of her. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Mum, I gotta go." She said simply. She gave her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and ran up to the door with Harry. They entered the house together, on their way home.

TBC

AN: I wish to apologize for yesterday. I didnt mean to sound whiny or like i was begging. I appreciate every review i get, i feel it helps me grow as a writer and also encourages me. Next chapter tommrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 14

"I cant believe the nerve of that prat!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione entered their house that evening.

The rest of the party fizzed out after that. Percy and Audrey quickly grabbed their child and left without so much of a goodbye. Nobody seemed too bothered by that, and was only too glad to see him leave. Even his parents seemed happy about it.

After that his brothers gathered their families and apparated or flewed away. Hermione insisted that she and Ron stay a bit longer, if only to help with the clean up. She was concerned about Mrs. Weasley with the whole situation. She didn't once start yelling, or scolding, or lecture, or anything else she had done when one of them were being bad.

"I don't know why you cant, he's always been a complete arse." Hermione replied. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom. It was pretty late and while still too early to go to bed Hermione decided she wanted to relax in bed after the excitement of the day, and Ron decided he would join her, and try to read that book on Muggles.

"That doesn't mean I cant be shocked you." Ron said pulling off his shirt to get in his night clothes. They got ready for bed and then settled in. Ron turned off the over head light while Hermione turned on the bedside ones. She liked to read at night by them, saying they were softer and more focused.

She grabbed her book from her nightstand and opened it up to the page she was reading, but she couldn't really concentrate. She reread the same paragraph over and over again several times before finally putting it down in a slight huff and looking over at Ron beside her who was staring off into space.

"Ron." She said softly. He just made a soft hum sound to acknowledge her speaking. "Do you think Percy was right?" she asked.

"About what?" He looked over at her. She bit her lower lip thinking. Ron was a little sensitive when it came to Harry.

"About Harry, being in an asylum?" She said. He thought for a moment about it. He didn't want to think about it really too much. Whenever he heard the word asylum, especially in reference to ones in the Muggle world he always pictured what he saw on television which reminded him of prisoners in Azkaban and how they loose their minds.

"I honestly don't know." He said sincerely. "What do you think?"

"I think he could be telling the truth." She admitted. He nodded in agreement and turned to look straight ahead.

"I don't like it." He said. Hermione scooted over closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and she leaned into his chest.

"I don't either, but it makes sense really. He was really bad off before he left Ron. I didn't want to admit it at the time, or for the longest time really, but I always thought that, well.." She couldn't finish that sentence. She never could ever in the past and knowing her fear to not be true now still didn't make it any easier.

"Yeah I know. Every time I searched for him I was looking for him alive, but I knew the possibilities. I'm just glad that we were proven wrong." He confessed.

"I feel bad about doubting Luna. She knew the truth, and its not like she kept it a secret exactly."

"Yeah but while she gave us clues, I doubt she would have told us where exactly she saw him. Otherwise she would have come and told us even though telling everyone else to leave him alone." Hermione pulled away enough to look at him.

"Do you really believe that Ron?" She asked him. Ron shook his head yes.

"its something I cant explain but Harry and Luna had a sort of connection. They seemed to understand each other in a way we never could understand either of them. Harry doesn't seem to know it but there are so many people out there who are still and always will be watching his back, no matter what." He said.

Hermione leaned up against him again, wrapping her own arms around him. She enjoyed moments like this where they could just lay in each others company. Ron begin to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes and gave a slight shiver at the feeling.

"So." Ron started quietly. "We didn't get to announce to them about our impending marriage." Ron commented.

"yeah well. We've been engaged for so long to them Ron I can wait another day or so." She said.

"Yeah, but not too much longer, especially if we want a summer wedding." He said. Hermione smiled into his chest.

"It will be fine Ron. The weddings been planed for years. All we need to do is tell everyone the date and have them show up." She sat up enough to plant a passionate kiss on him. He responded accordingly, parting his lips to grant her more access.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." He repeated breaking off the kiss to turn off the lights.

Ginny sat nervously on the couch at Harry's house. They had flewed over to Ron and Hermione's house. Harry then proceeded out the back door and did something that she didn't think he's done in years, and defiantly not with Evelyn before. He held her tight and then apparated away.

Ginny followed a moment later after she recovered from the surprise of it to see him open the front door. She jogged up the pathway to it bewildered.

"How'd you get in so fast?" She asked him. He just shrugged.

"I'm the only one who can get through the wards." He explained. She entered the house and was instantly greeted by Evelyn's crying. Harry turned away from Ginny to go back into the living room to Evelyn who was laying on the couch crying. Harry sat down on one end of it and picked her up, cradling her in his lap. He took a tissue and wiped her mouth before pulling his wand out and cleaning up the sick on the floor. Apparently Evelyn didn't do well with the apparition.

"Its ok sweetie, I'm sorry. We're home now." Harry cooed softly into her hair holding her tight. She had her arms around his neck in a death grip and just sobbed like there was no tomorrow. He started rubbing her back in a soothing way trying to calm her down. Ginny sat down next to them.

"Why didn't you just walk home." She inquired. Harry placed a little kiss on the side of Evelyn's head.

"Because she was really upset and walking the several blocks home would have been a nightmare, and I'm way too angry to deal with it. People in this neighborhood are very, well, neighborly. If that makes sense." Ginny nodded her understanding.

They sat there again for a little bit, Evelyn's sobbing slowing down at Harry's administrations and attentions. About 10 minutes later he asked quietly to Ginny if she could get a small glass of water for Evelyn. When she returned with it she watched as he coaxed her to separate a bit from him and to drink some water, telling her it will make her feel better after all her crying.

The evening went by somewhat quickly in some respects and slowly in others. Ginny couldn't help thinking back on the day and being amazed that just a few hours ago she was in the Quidditch game of her life, won it, was celebrating it, and then finding out that Harry had been at a looney bin, and now she's over at his house as he calms down his daughter who her brother had attacked.

She let out a quiet shy walking towards the window of the front room to look out. The sun was finally setting over the horizon. She thought over the past few weeks since Harry had come back into their lives. So much drama had been brought up, so much stress. But she wouldn't change it. She wouldn't ever wish for Harry to leave again, or to never have come back.

She turned around at the sound Harry trying to stand up, Evelyn in his arms still. Harry walked towards the stairs telling her he'd be back in a few. Poor Evelyn must be worn out from the afternoon. She couldn't believe the stuff that her brother had shouted at them. At her. About Harry.

She's thought a lot about Harry and Evelyn since that lunch he came back at. She knew everyone else thought she should be angry and upset. Even devastated at the fact that he apparently found someone else, and had a child with them. And truly in some ways she was.

She had the evening after she had left her parents house smashing everything possible in her apartment. She screamed and raged out her anger and jealousy. How could he. She had thought over and over as she broke another thing or through another book. Eventually she had worn herself out and she just collapsed on the floor where she cried and sobbed what energy she had left.

The next morning Hermione has found her that way. She had come to check on Ginny, knowing the shock of seeing Harry again could not have gone as well for her as it had seemed. Upon being wakened and the sight of her best friend she immediately grabbed hold of Hermione and sobbed into her, surprising herself even that she could cry anymore.

They sat there like that for a long time, in silence at first. But then she had to ask Hermione the questions she'd been asking herself all night. About Harry, where he was, what he's been doing, and mostly about his child.

Hermione, she could tell was trying really hard to be a good friend to both of them. She was trapped between comforting Ginny and defending Harry. She agreed with everything Ginny was feeling and asking. She too felt somewhat betrayed by Harry, and abandoned. She had put off marrying and such until they found him, while he did whatever and ended up with a child.

But she couldn't, and would not condemn him. He was still her best friend. She loved him so much, that she was willing to forgive him and move past this and bring him back into her life. She didn't care what he's done, she would never let him go again. And besides, she reasoned with herself as well as Ginny. They didn't know the whole story. They have no idea what had happened after he left.

Ginny had felt much better after talking it out with her. She did a lot of quiet thinking on her own once Hermione left after lunch that afternoon. She tried to sort out her feelings for Harry. She decided, without much thinking on it really, that she still loved him, with all her being. She decided much later that if Harry showed any interest in her as well, she would return it, she, like Hermione, never wanted to let him go again.

As for Evelyn. She didn't even know what to think of her at the time. She was aware that no matter what she felt about Harry and what came about with that, Evelyn would be there as well now. She started to cry again at that. She should have been the one to give Harry children.

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked coming down the stairs breaking her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head and pasted a small fake smile on her face, but could still feel those feelings she had in her thoughts.

Harry walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her comforting. She wrapped her arms around his waist that they stood there like that for a few moments just responding to the comfort of being in each others presence. Soon however it ended and he pulled away from her a little so that he could look into her face. He leaned in closer and captured his lips onto hers.

Her heart fluttered as it always had whenever Harry kissed her. She mentally made a note to never take it for granted again. She loved the way he made her feel when he kissed her, the way he asked politely with his tongue for entrance to her mouth then proceeded gently to explore. How he would hold her tight and rub her back, and how she would always feel safe and loved.

After a few moments he pulled away slowly. Placing little kisses upon her lips as they separated. He looked directly into her eyes, a silly grin on his face.

"Evelyn's asleep." He said simply. He detached from her, running his fingers down her arm lightly causing goose bumps on her skin, before tenderly taking her hand and pulling her gently to the couch. He sat her down on one end of it and left for the kitchen. She looked after him slightly confused.

A few minutes later however he brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He set the glasses down on the table in front of them and opened the bottle. He poured some into the glasses and handed on to her. Sitting down on the couch near her, but not too closely he took a sip of his own. She turned her body again to lean against the arm of the couch to face him.

"Whats going on?" She asked him, sipping her own wine. Harry lowered his glass to his lap and fiddled a bit with the handle.

"Well, with Evelyn asleep, I thought, perhaps, maybe its time to tell you." She said simply. She looked slightly confused. "Your brother, he revealed some things, and Luna found me. and well. I want you to know the truth of what happened."

"Harry. You don't have to tell me you know. I know you will in your own time." She said silently. She desperately wanted to know. But she didn't want to push him. A small smile graced his face.

"That's why I love you, you know." He said as if he had just read her thoughts. "You wont push me. But I drugged Evelyn so we might as well take advantage of it." He laughed lightly.

"You what?" She asked him confused again.

"I gave her a bit of calming draught and dreamless sleep potion. Poor girl would probably have nightmares." He said taking another sip of wine. "I swear, you're brother does that again to her I probably will end up killing him." He said. Ginny lowered her eyes, feeling kind of ashamed her brother had done it.

"I'm sorry about that Harry." She started. He raised his finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Its not your fault." He said quietly.

"How did you get a calming draught and dreamless potion?" She asked curiously. He gave a bark of a laugh at that.

"Just because I live as a Muggle in a Muggle area doesn't mean I gave up on magic and stuff. I still make potions, I still do magic. I am a wizard. I cant turn my back on who I really am." He stated. Ginny nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed her question now. "Even with all the pain its caused me, it was still what saved me."

"From the Dursleys?" She asked him.

"Yes, and whatever life would be available to me once I had grown up. My life was very dull, mundane, and full of hurt. I just wanted to be loved. Well, not even that. Even I didn't have any hope that I would ever get that." Ginny looked at him sadly.

"Don't say that Harry, you are very worthy of love and you should have gotten it without having to ask. How they treated you was just wrong." She stated firmly. He gave a sad smile.

"I realize that now, and I supposed I knew that then, but back then, I don't know. I just didn't feel worthy of love. I believed what they said about me. That I was worthless, a freak. That I was lucky I was alive and should leave it at that." He sighed. "No, I craved love but I didn't have a hope for it. I just wanted to be, I don't know, treated better. At least to have their reaction when I walked into the room be better then if I had stepped in dog shit."

"That's not right Harry. You should have wanted more." She scolded lightly.

"It's hard to want more when you don't know more. Its been the same since the day I got there. I didn't even remember my parents. I didn't even know their names till Hagrid came. I never knew what they looked like till the Mirror of Erised."

"But you were eleven! You didn't even know what your parents looked like?" She asked horrified. He shook his head no. "You're aunt didn't have any pictures at least of your mother?"

"I don't know if she did or not. I never thought to ask growing up. That was key to survival at the Dursleys, 'Don't Ask Questions.'" He said firmly. "It didn't really matter anyways. They were dead, and nothing would change that. Knowing their names and faces, would have been nice but it wouldn't matter at all.

"But it would have given you some connection to them. Some comfort." She argued. Again Harry laughed.

"That was beaten out of me long ago Ginny. My life was that of a servant, or slave. Whichever way look at it. The only reason I was able to escape to go to school was because of the law." He paused for a moment.

But anyways, I thought we'd take advantage of this time alone." He took a deep breath. "Ill start from when I left the Burrow, and you were still sleeping"

TBC

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! next update: Tommrow


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Hey everyone! thanks for the reviews. I do wish to apologize for the errors in the story. I am usually writing at work and i use the spell check but i guess its not very good.

Chapter 15

"I had woken up in the middle of the night to the room being dark. I couldn't remember when I had fallen asleep, or even when I had felt that rested. My heart felt a bit lighter then it had in forever and then it hit me. I had asked you to let me go and you had said yes. It was really hard to actually do the leaving I want you to know that. You looked so peaceful laying there sleeping. But I had to go, I couldn't stay anymore. All the death, the war, demands, everything. It was all around me and I couldn't take it any longer.

So I found a piece of parchment and wrote you a note. And I put it under the pillow along with my invisibility cloak. I had thought of taking it with me, but something told me to leave it. I wanted you to have it with you. Even though Voldemort was gone, and for all intents and purposes you were safe, I still, wanted you to have it for protection. In the event that something did happen. I wanted you to be able to get away.

I didn't bother to grab anything after that. I didn't really know what I would need. Most of my stuff was still at Grimmauld place anyways. Ron and Hermione in their haste to get me out had left almost everything. I just went down stairs, and grabbed my wand from the hiding place Ron thought I didn't know about and just left.

Once outside the wards I apparated away. I wasn't sure where I was going but I somehow found myself in Surrey, right outside of the Dursleys. It was night time still and I didn't fancy waking them up, so I just sat on the front porch and watched the sun rise.

I don't know how but I ended up inside, in my old room. I woke up to see Dudley sitting next to my bed. He said he found me when he opened the door for the paper, just sitting there all dazed off. I just nodded at him, and said thank you. I think I was in that room for a couple of weeks. "

"How is that? Ron and the others searched their house. It was still empty. We thought they hadn't moved back yet, if they were ever planning on it." Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah, Kingsley told me that they had moved back but they didn't want anything to do with us ever again. So he placed them under the Fidelius charm, and also a Wizard repelling charm." He answered. She looked thoughtful.

"I didn't even know there was a Wizard repelling charm. Does it work like the Muggle one?" He nodded yes.

"He was the secret keeper. He gave me the address despite Vernon's wishes because Kinglsey felt I wasn't just a Wizard I was their family." Harry laughed a bit at that. "If only he knew there was no difference to my Uncle.

My Uncle Vernon was so mad when he found out I was there. He screamed and yelled, but Dudley said that I was to stay there. I only got up to use the loo, otherwise I stayed in bed. Dudley attempted so many times to get me to get up, and my aunt would bring me food, but I barely touched it.

When I had finally left, it was out of desperation if anything. My Uncle had been drinking, I suspect. He was downstairs ranting and raving about this and that. Then the subject of me came up. I heard Dudley yell at him to lay off me, and leave me alone. But Vernon didn't listen. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and he pounded into my room. He stepped over to my bed and I looked up at him frightened as he looked down at me.

He had said, he was tired of my lazy ways. And that I've been nothing but a burden to them since the day I was left there. I've brought dangers to their lives and he'd had enough of that. And then he raised his fist and brought it down upon me. I curled up in a ball at the pain. He kept hitting me, I could hear Dudley and Aunt Petunia in the background shouting at him but he was furious. He picked up anything he could and started beating me with it. I could feel myself growing weaker and the pain was just in creasing.

With one last effort I had grabbed my wand from under my pillow and disappeared away. I had landed hard on some pavement someplace. I didn't know where I was, didn't really care to be honest. All I knew was I hurt, a lot, and it was raining very hard. I remember, sitting on the ground next to the building I was by, the rain pounding down on me. There must have been some hail as well because it stung a bit, though it could just be the water on my split skin.

I don't remember hardly anything after that. I had gotten up at some point and began wandering around, but after that nothing. For months. Things come back now and then, snippets, hazy visions. Everything your brother said I presume was true, based off what I was told my doctors later. "

Harry paused for a moment to gage her reaction. She was leaning back on the couch staring at him, listening intently. He raised his arm a bit and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt. She gasped and reached for his wrist. There were slice marks on them, faded by the years but still somewhat visible. It was cut on his wrists and arms.

"Oh Harry." She whispered horrified. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Please Ginny. You have to know, I didn't mean to. I don't even remember doing it. I'm not like that anymore." He was desperate for her to believe him. And she did. She nodded showing she did. She brought his wrist to her lips and put a soft kiss on it.

"I know Harry. Please. Continue." She said, she leaned back again, still gripping his hand. Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Well, like I said I don't remember the hospital, or the transfer to the asylum. I was there for at least six months before I snapped out enough to know what was going on. I must admit I was so scared. I just woke up one day and I was in this white mostly bare room. There were bars on the wall, locks on the door. There was no personal effects. I didn't know where I was.

I starred and sat there for along time. I don't know how long but I must have, well, gone out for lack of a better term, again sometime after that. The next time I 'woke up' I was sitting on a couch and a man was asking me questions. He was dressed as a doctor, well that's because he was. I asked him who he was. He looked really shocked, and said he was Doctor Kore.

Time followed like that for a while. According to the Doctor Kore I went in and out like that for a few months before I was full aware of everything. He explained to me that I just shut down. My body kept on living and going through the motions, but my mind had retreated and just stopped living. It scared me so much to think of all the time I had lost and everything I don't remember.

He assured me that I was well taken care of here. That it was a very reputable hospital. When I asked how I got here, he wouldn't tell me much. He just said I had an anonymous patron who insisted that I be placed here and taken care of. It was a private and not to worry about anything, my 'patron' was taking care of everything.

I didn't think much about it or this mysterious person. I didn't really want to. Once I snapped out of it I began getting better. Doctor Kore informed me that his sister was a Witch and that he knew of the war and other things. He knew who I was.

My first thought was to leave. To run. But he assured me, that he hasn't told anyone and wont. He explained the doctor/patient confidentiality rules. It took time but I eventually came to trust him. I told him everything. Everything from the time I could remember to the time of waking up here. About the abuse and loneliness of the Dursleys. Finding out I was a wizard. Everything that happened at Hogwarts, and of course the war."

Harry paused, taking a few deep breaths. Ginny rubbed his hand soothingly. She didn't want him to stop but she could tell this was hard on him to relieve. She wished with all her heart she could have been there for him.

"I told him about the voices, and the people, and the death." Ginny looked up at that statement, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking over her shoulder, eyes glazed over, stuck in the past.

"I would hear them. In and outside of my head. The screams of the people around me. They would be screaming in horrible pain and mystery. And blaming me for not doing something sooner. For not working faster. For not killing him earlier. I could smell the smoke and see their dead bodies every time I closed my eyes. They were always there. They hadn't left. They were always with me!"

He was breathing harder, tears were beginning to pour from his eyes. He suddenly looked at Ginny intently.

"Do you understand Ginny? Why I had to go? They were all around me. It was every second. I couldn't escape it." He grabbed her arms hard, but she didn't protest. "I was going crazy with it. I couldn't breath, or see, or anything past it." Ginny wrangled free and put her hands on his.

"Its ok Harry. I understand." She said simply. She didn't entirely understand, she didn't think she ever would. But she at least now knew what went on in his head as he sat and stared out into space.

"He talked me through it all. He really helped me. I'll be forever grateful to him for helping me live again. I was getting better, but there was one thing else I had to tell him. Something I don't know how I would ever move on for. I told him of my journey, with Hermione and Ron to destroy the Horcuxs. I told him about the 6 we had found and destroyed so we could kill Voldemort. And then, I told him about the 7th. "

"7th?" Ginny interrupted again looking very confused. "Ron and Hermione said there was only 6." Harry swallowed hard and looked away.

"I was the 7th Horcuxs. The one he never meant to make. All those visions I had, parseltongue, everything involving Voldemort. It was because a part of him was inside of me since I was one. Inside me Ginny. He was there, he was part of my mind and body. This evil creature. This thing. Those objects we had to destroy. They were evil, they changed us when we took turns with the locket. And I was one of them. I put you all in danger." He cried. Ginny didn't know what to say.

"And I had this horrible fear, that even though Voldemort killed me. And supposedly destroyed it by using the Killing Curse, I was afraid it wasn't truly gone. That it was just disconnected from him. What if that was true? What if he is still there inside of me!"

Ginny leaped up from her seat and grabbed Harry in the fiercest hug she could manage. He was shaking horribly, and could feel wetness on her shoulder from his tears. She herself was crying she knew. They remained like that until she could feel Harry's shaking calm down. She pulled away again but sat closer then before so she could be closer for comfort.

"Harry, even if he is in you still, which I very highly doubt. Its very obvious that he has no control over you. You are the stronger person. You have nothing to fear from it, and if you ever do, you know you can come to us." She said soothingly. He just nodded. "Do you want to stop for the night?" She asked him.

"No, I want to continue. I want you to know that truth. I love you and I at least owe you that." With that he took another moment to compose himself, a few stuttering breaths and a swig of wine seemed to help. She looked up at him encouragingly.

"Doctor Kore said basically the same thing. That I seemed to be a good person before hand though he didn't know me. He did agree it was a valid fear. Eventually I accepted it. That I was stronger then the supposed soul of his that could still be in me.

A few months after that he told me that he felt I was doing very well and that perhaps it was time for me to being integrating back into the world. By that time it was mid august. Its been almost exactly a year since I left. He said he felt I made a lot of progress and that I still had a lot to go, but the next few months he would be preparing me for out patient treatment.

I was frightened. I'd spent over half a year stuck in my own head, then another half here inside the safe walls of this building. But he was right. I kept thinking more and more about all of you. I did want to see you all again. I was working out my demons and getting better.

Several months later I was placed in this group home called "Wavering Leaves". It was so beautiful there."

"Whats a group home?" Ginny asked him.

"It's a kind of in-between place between the hospital and the real world. They have more freedom to come and go out of it, and are encouraged to do so, but they also have stricter rules and regulations then living out on your own so like a hospital. They also had things like group therapy to continue to help us."

"Makes sense. Sounds like a good place to be instead of jumping in head first." Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

There were all sorts of people there. Most people were like me though, recovering from mental issues and had just gotten out of the hospital. I shared a room with this one guy who had a personality disorder that he was trying to get under control with new meds. I gotta say it was an interesting time there.

I did all I could to get better. I participated in group and other activities and assistance that was provided there. I continued with my therapy with Doctor Kore. By that time they normally assign you to a new therapist, but because of my 'special' circumstance of being a wizard, he kept me as a patient.

It was here that I met Andrea"

Ginny held her breath for a moment. Harry looked over at her gauge her reaction to that statement. They sat there in silence for several minutes before she gestured for him to continue.

"Andrea was a very solitary person. She was always sitting alone, eating alone, she didn't talk much in group. Nobody talked to her or bothered her except the staff and she had liked it that way. We became friends by accident really.

It started one evening when I went for dinner after a late session with Dr. Kore. The dinning room was completely empty except for her. Despite all the rumors that went around I decided to go sit by her so I would have to eat alone. She was very standoffish and not big on conversation. I could respect that. We ate in silence, or I ate and she played with her food. It was nice to sit in silence and not have to deal with conversation. Everyone there just seemed to want to talk.

This went on for several weeks, but as the weeks progressed we would say a little more to each other each meal. Somehow in what little was said we had become friends. It was an easy friendship based on hardly any information which was nice. We weren't weighed down with things from the past that involved us both. We just had our own demons and that was our common bond.

I found out later in one of our sittings that she was there because she wouldn't eat. I had noticed that she was a lot thinner then most of the others there, which was saying a lot since us crazy people didn't take much stalk in eating, but who was I to comment? I was still 45lbs underweight myself. She was always on the defensive, always looking for the bad side of people. Its amazing I had gotten as far as I did.

I did discover that she didn't have any family except for one aunt, who was the one who had put her in the hospital. She wasn't a very kind woman. She felt Andrea was a failure and that she needed to just, I don't know. She expected a lot from her that just wasn't in Andrea's nature.

I later found out after we got out of the home that her father had been an abusive alcoholic. He was horrible to her, did things to her. Ever since she was very very young. Her mother was a drug addict who prostituted herself out to earn money for her addictions. I couldn't imagine what it was like growing up. When she was 12 her father was murdered in front of her by her a dealer who her mother owed money too. Her mother already dead from an overdose 2 months previous. "

"Oh Merlin. Please tell me you're joking." Ginny gasped out. Harry wished he could tell her that.

"Sadly no. that was her life. She was sent to her aunts who was she didn't even know existed. Life was better there for her of course, better then before but she couldn't live up to the expectations of her aunt. She expected Andrea to get perfect grades, dressed perfectly at all times, become an important person of society and her school. It was too much for her and eventually she crashed

Back to before. I got out of the home by mid January. I had found an apartment just outside the town I was living in so I could stay close to continue my therapy. I was determined to get better. Everyday I thought more and more about you all, wanting to come back, missing you all terribly. Especially you Ginny.

Part of me was really afraid, which is kind of why it took me so long. Looking back on what happened later I wish I would have just sucked it up and came back but I couldn't. I was afraid of going back to how I was. I was afraid that the war, while over for almost 2 years now was still there. I wasn't ready to face that. I couldn't face all the destruction. So I stayed where I was.

It was there where I told you I met that woman with the kids. I decided then to be a teacher. I wasn't quite sure how to go about going to school for it. I knew I had the money but the school transcripts and things would be hard.

Andromeda helped me with that. A few months previous I had seen her. After a session with Dr. Kore I had couldn't put that off any longer. I was Teddy's godfather. Even though I was a mess, and I knew he was safe in a loving home with his grandmother, I wanted him to know that someone else loved him, and cared for him.

It was really hard at first, she was my first real contact with the wizarding world in over a year, but she was so kind and patient. I made weekly visits to her house to see Teddy. He was going so fast and I felt so bad for missing so much of his life already.

But she helped me get the appropriate paperwork from Professor McGonagall."

"McGonagall knew where you were?" Ginny interrupted again.

"No, she didn't. Andromeda wouldn't tell her. Just that she needed it for me. She also got the money from the Black vault for me to go to school. She was very helpful."

"Why didn't the professor do say anything?" She demanded.

"It wasn't her place Ginny. She cant actually say anything about a students record. And besides, all she knew was that I needed my hogwarts transcripts in Muggle. What was there really to tell." He explained calmly. Ginny nodded her understanding, even though she didn't like it.

"Anyway, so I began…." She stopped and looked over Ginny's shoulder toward the stairs. "What are you doing up little girl?" He said. Ginny turned around to see Evelyn walking towards them rubbing her eye with one hand and dragging a little blanket in another.

She walked towards Harry and held her arms out to him. He dragged her up into his lap and held her, wrapping the blanket around them.

"Whats wrong sweetie, you should be asleep." He said softly to her. She didn't answer, just snuggled in closer to him and stared into space.

"I don t really think she's fully awake." Ginny chuckled. Harry petted Evelyn holding her close. "Um…I think I should go now." She said starting to stand up. Harry looked up at her with a sad expression.

"Ok, I promise we'll finish again soon." He said. She nodded again in understanding. She leaned down close to Harry and placed a soft kiss on his lips and ran a hand over Evelyn's head through her hair.

"Goodnight Harry." She said, she leaned closer to Evelyn. "Goodnight Evelyn." She said quietly not really expecting a response. She headed towards the door.

"Night Ginny." Evelyn said. Ginny turned around and smiled, seeing the little girl look at her and give a small wave from under the blanket. Ginny waved her self and then walked out the door.

TBC

AN: Again: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Weds


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16

Ginny walked into her apartment after leaving Harry's and plopped down in the recliner in the living room. Her head was reeling with everything Harry had told her so far, and left with the promise of more. Her heart broke at the thought of Harry being so broken down like that, and all alone.

She tried to think if there was possibly anything that she could have done to help him at the time when he was with them. She didn't think there was anything. He was self isolated, stuck in his own hell. As much as it pained her to admit it, it was probably for the best that things played out how they did. Harry needed to find himself again and she didn't think anyone could really help him except a professional.

She wasn't quite sure about a Muggle asylum though. She didn't know much about them, and from what Ron told her from the movies he saw they didn't sound very good. Though she was smart enough to understand the difference between movies and reality, even though she really didn't have much of a concept on movies.

She wanted desperately to talk to someone about all this with but she wasn't quite sure how Harry would feel about being discussed. He never did like it in the first place. And she wasn't quite sure how much of it was meant to be just for her to know. She figured that he would tell the others what he wish them to know when he was ready but she still wished she could talk to someone.

She looked over at the clock above the fireplace. It was well past 11pm. She didn't even notice the time was going so quickly. Even if there was someone she could talk to nobody would be up at this horrible hour.

She sat back thinking again. It was a lot to take in. She had learned more about Evelyn's mother but there were still a lot of questions, the main one being, where is she? She sighed in frustration. She wanted nothing more then to go back to Harry's and demand he tell the rest of the story, but she knew that wasn't possible. He had to take care of Evelyn now.

She thought back over the first few months after the war had ended. That summer had been a great relief due to the fear being lifted from Voldemort's death, but it was still stressful and frightening. They had lost Fred, and his death had hit the family hard. None harder then George of course but still very hard. Everyone was afraid of loosing Harry to himself. Her father and brothers were gone so much as well helping to fix up the Ministry, and though there was no real danger it was still hard for those at home to wait for them to come back each night.

It was a great relief to have Hermione and Ron back home as well. Their leaving suddenly at the wedding was frightening. They didn't know where they were for almost a year and she had lived with constant worry that her best friend and brother and at the time ex-boyfriend would end up dead. Once they came back though they had explained everything about the Horcuxs and their search to destroy the 6 of them.

Wait, no. 7 of them.

Ginny thought for a moment. Ron and Hermione had told her there were 6 Horcuxs. Harry revealed to her that night he was the 7th. Did they know about that? Did they deliberately keep that information from her? She started to feel angry at that. Would they do that to her? If she had known that would she had been better equipped to help Harry? Knowing that he was worried about that piece of Voldemort's soul still in him?

She looked at the clock again. It was 11:30pm almost. She should wait till morning but she couldn't. She had to get answers and she couldn't wait till morning. It would eat her up till she exploded and then she wouldn't be rational enough to ask what she needed.

She quickly stood up from her seat and ran towards the door, closing it behind her not bothering to even ward it properly. Stepping outside the building from the exit on the side of the shop she apparated into the backyard of her best friend and brothers house. She used her key that she was glad she had grabbed to let herself in and run up the stairs.

She found their bedroom, not caring if they were decent and slammed open the door and turned on the light. Both Ron and Hermione jumped startled awake at the loud sound and cringed under the sudden harsh light above. Looking around they saw Ginny step into the room.

"Bloody hell Ginny. Do you mind we're not decent!" Ron shouted wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, Hermione doing the same. Ginny didn't seem to notice or care. She stood at the end of their bed furious.

"Did you know about Harry and the Horcuxs? Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted at them. They looked at her startled and confused, not quite sure what was going on.

"What are you talking about Ginny? Cant we discuss this tomorrow when we're like, not naked and sleeping?" Ron shouted back annoyed.

"No, not till I get some answers." She demanded. Ron was about to yell again but Hermione put her hand on his to stifle him.

"Ok, let us get dressed real quick and we'll meet you downstairs ok?" Hermione said calmly. The last thing she needed or wanted right now was a screaming match between siblings while she laid horribly inappropriate under a blanket with her heart still pounding from being woken up in such a manner.

Ginny was reluctant to leave, but nodded then turned form the room slamming the door behind her. Ron and Hermione stared after her, jumping again slightly as the door slammed shut.

"What the hell is up with her. Why's she brining up Horcuxs at this time of night?" Ron asked irritated getting up and grabbing some clothes. Hermione was doing the same on her side of the bed.

"I don't know. I don't know what Horcuxs she is talking about." She wrapped her robe around her tightly over her pajamas and waited for Ron to put a shirt on. They walked downstairs together.

They found Ginny pacing the living room, obviously still annoyed at something. They watched her for a moment until she noticed the two of them standing at the bottom of the stairs and turned on them.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" She ground out. They still looked confused. Ron rubbed his hand over his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"What are you talking about Ginny. We told you everything about them that we know." He said, But Ginny shook her head in disagreement.

"You only told me about 6 of them. You didn't tell me about the 7th." She accused them. Now they were really confused.

"There were only six. The diary, the locket, the cup, diadem, ring, and the snake. There was no 7th." Hermione said thinking back.

"You forgot Harry." She said.

"Harry was there when we destroyed them. Well, all but the cup." Ron stated,

"Harry was a Horcuxs." Ginny stated firmly. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide in shock at that.

"Oh my god. No. no no no." Hermione said disbelieving. "That's not possible. We would have know. Oh my god." She said again. Ron looked her concerned.

"What are you talking about." Ron asked Ginny again lamely. Some of the angry and annoyance seeped out of Ginny at the realization that they hadn't kept information from her, they didn't even know it themselves.

"Harry told me, tonight. He said that he was a Horcuxs. When Voldemort killed his parents and he disappeared, a part of his soul went into him." Ginny said softly .

Hermione fell to her knees on the floor. She couldn't believe this. It explained so much about Harry and about his connection to Voldemort. But she couldn't believe, and didn't want to that he had a piece of that thing inside him. No wonder he was so lost after. No wonder he was so lost before.

"Is it still in him?" Ron asked softly. He leaned down to help Hermione up off the floor. He lead her over to the couch and sat her down, sitting down close to her.

"Voldemort would have destroyed it." Hermione whispered out. Ron looked at her for more of an explanation.

"That's why he went into the forest after him. He must have known what was in him and how to destroy it." Ginny said, also sitting down. She sat in a big comfy chair that Hermione had bought so she could curl up and read.

"How long do you think he's known?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a moment. She had spent the most time with him during their hunt, being as Ron abandoned them. She didn't remember anything that would make her think that Harry knew or suspected. With as much as he had actually confessed during their time of isolation from the world, she was pretty sure he would have told her. Then she remembered what Snape had given him.

"Snape's memories." She said simply. Both Weasleys looked at her.

"What?" Ginny said confused. Hermione thought for another moment.

"We were there, when Snape was killed. But before he died, he cried some memories. Harry put them in a flask and Snape told him to take it to the pensieve." She paused for a moment thinking again. "Dumbledore must have known, and had told Snape to tell Harry."

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell Harry himself? They spent enough time together during our sixth year." Ron ground out. He was starting to get annoyed. He thought all this mystery and lies and secrets for the war were over and behind them all, but it seems they will never be finished with it all.

"Because he didn't think harry was ready." Ginny said quietly. Ron looked over at his sister. She was staring off at the table in front of her but not seeing it.

"Ready for what?" He asked. She took a deep staggering breath. He could see tears falling from her eyes. He wanted to look away, he hated seeing people cry, especially when it involves the war. He's seen too many people cry over it.

"Ready to die." She said simply. He was taken aback at that. No way. He though.

"You think Dumbledore just told him that so that Harry will die? No way. He cared for Harry." He spat out angry.

"He did, which is why he probably didn't tell him till the last moment. Harry wouldn't have been ready. With most of the Horcuxs destroyed and an end to the war in sight, Harry was ready to sacrifice himself so that Voldemort could be killed." Hermione explained.

Ron stood up angrily. He didn't want to hear this. He had already been pissed enough that Harry had gone off to sacrifice himself in the first place. He chucked it up to a failed attempt to try to save them. Though he did win in the end, he never thought there was more to it.

"He told Neville about the snake. On his way to Voldemort, so someone else knew about the last Horcuxs." Ginny said. "He went to die because the part of Voldemort in him had to be destroyed, otherwise Voldemort would have lived even after the Nagini was destroyed. It would have been for nothing."

"Do you think its still in him? That part of Voldemort's soul?" Ron asked suddenly very concerned. "Is that why he left? He knew it was there?"

"It would have been destroyed Ron. I presume he used the killing curse on Harry again." She looked at Ginny to see if she could confirm this. She did with a slight nod of her head. "The part of his soul would have been destroyed at that. That's probably how he survived again. The soul was killed leaving Harry." They were all silent again.

"But he still feared it was there, and it drove him crazy." Ginny said softly.

"What else did he tell you Ginny? Tonight, other then about the Horcuxs." He desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know what happened to his best friend. Ginny just shook her head no.

"I cant tell you Ron." She said sadly. He didn't like that answer. He got right in her face and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stand.

"You cant do that to us. We're his best friends. We deserve to know whats happened." He yelled in her face. Ginny cringed a bit.

"Ron stop!" Hermione shouted standing up and going to them. She pried his hands from his sister.

"She's keeping secrets now as well Hermione. I know you want to know as much as I do." He said angrily. She looked over at Ginny and saw her sad face look off in a corner of the room.

"I know Ron. But he'll tell us when he's ready. He's just started telling Ginny its only a matter of time." She soothed him. He yelled in frustration and through his hands up defeated and marched passed them back up the stairs.

Ginny and Hermione stood in the middle of the room for a few more minutes, jumping when they heard the door slam.

"I think I should go now. Sorry to have woken you." Ginny said quickly and with that she exited the living room. Hermione heard the back door open and shut and lock get turned. She didn't know what to do after that. She wasn't ready to go up and face Ron yet. She sat back down on the sofa, and put her head in her hands, and just began to cry.

She cried for herself, the situation, Ron, all the pain they have suffered and know will suffer, and most of all, for Harry.

"Hey Laura." Harry shouted from across the playground. Laura looked over to him and waved. He gently pushed Evelyn towards the playground and mike to go play while he made his way over to his friend.

"Hey stranger, haven't seen you around here lately." She commented as he approached. He grinned at her rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sorry, been busy." He commented. It was true, aside from dropping off and picking up Evelyn, they hadn't much of a conversation for the past few weeks.

"So I've noticed. Those new friends seem to take up a lot of your time." She stated with just a little hurt in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"It's not just them, I have class and that project I'm working on. And the school year is coming to a close in 4 weeks so I gotta get my students ready. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." He apologized sincerely. She looked away huffy and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah. I know." She said. "I just worry about you. You have all these things going on, on top of raising a kid. Don't you ever feel like you're run to thin?" She asked him. He turned away at the question staring at the playground. He did feel like he was spread out too much. And he was well aware that he would soon need to make some cuts in his life to better fit everything.

"Yeah enough about me. What about you? How's mike doing? He's gotten taller since I last saw him." He commented.

Laura and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on whats been going on the past few weeks while their children played harmoniously together with the other kids at the park. They didn't notice the photographer off to the side of the park snapping pictures, or the woman in a dark green shiny robe making notes with her quick quotes quill watching them.

Today was peaceful. It was quiet, there was no noise around except for the sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace in front of her. It gave off a nice warm heat that mixed well with the nice cool breeze coming from the cracked window making the temperature in the room very comfortable.

Ginny was enjoying it. Her body still ached from playing the Quidditch championship a few days ago and she had been subjected to a few days of photoshoots and interviews. Asked the same questions at least a hundred times.

'how does it feel?' they would ask. 'Whats next in your career?' Stupid questions that drove her absolutely bonkers to answer over and over again. But it wasn't so bad, she thought glancing up to the mantle. There sat the trophy symbolizing their victory, she smiled at that, remembering the feeling of realizing when Brody caught the snitch.

She leaned further back into her chair, feet propped on the table getting more comfortable. She was taking a relaxing day all to herself today. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Her mother had invited her over that day to assist with making some pies and cakes for Hermione and Ron's wedding, which they hadn't really announced but just randomly told everyone they came across, but she wanted a day to herself. Which led her to where she was now, comfy and with a pile of Quidditch magazines she'd been collecting for a few months but have yet to read.

She was broken out of her comfortable reverie by a knock at the door. She looked over to it alarmed, not expecting anyone and then scowling. She didn't want to see anyone today. She went back to her magazine, determined to ignore whoever it was but it was difficult to do. The person was still there after a few minutes knocking.

She sighed and huffed herself out of her comfortable position, annoyed and wondering who the hell wanted to see her so badly. She walked to the door and quickly opened it, ready to yell at who was on the other side, expecting it to be one of her pesky brothers.

It was not however.

"Hey Ginny. Your brother downstairs said that you were up here." Andrew stated. She had to use all her will power not to groan. She had been trying to deflect Andrews advances for weeks now but the guy just couldn't get the hint she wasn't interested.

"Hey, Andrew, nice to see you but you see I am terribly busy…" She started, trying to get him to get the hint and leave.

"Yeah, I know, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes." He asked her, obviously not getting the hint. She thought for a second and inwardly groaned, not wanting to be too rude. She did have to fly with him after all.

"Uh, sure, come on in." She said opening the door wider for him to enter. He walked into the apartment and looked around at it, nodding his approval at it. It was decorated as most Witches would decorate who weren't married, with the exception of a lot of Quidditch around.

"So what brought you over?" Ginny asked him trying to hide her annoyance. He continued looking around a little bit more before finally landing his eyes on her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight." He said finally. Ginny turned around so he couldn't see her roll her eyes. He'd asked her out like four times already, always being shot down by her.

"Look Andrew, I like you and all but I don't think I can date you." She said firmly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but it was getting to the point that she just had to start telling him exactly what she felt.

"And why not? We can go out some other time. We have over a month before practice starts. How about this weekend?"' He rebuffed. Ginny turned to face him again, arms crossed.

"Andrew, I'm sorry but no." she said. His face turned angry.

"And why not Ginny? Why wont you go out with me? Not even one little date?" He asked her. Her face turned hard at his tone, not caring to be talked to in such a fashion just because she refused to go out with him.

"Because I'm not interested in you alright. Now please leave." She started towards the door to show him out but he grabbed her arm.

"Not interested in me? And why not? I'm attractive, I'm wealthy, I'm a Quidditch star. Whats not to like about me?" He asked. She wretched her arm from his grip.

"That's why, you're so arrogant." She spat at him. "I'll never date an arrogant ass like you."

"You mean you wont date anyone but the Famous Harry Potter." He spat back. She looked taken aback.

"How dare you." She said.

"It's true. Everyone knows it. Except a few dates here and there you haven't been with anyone since he left. Well you know what, he's gone and left you." Hey said hatefully at her. Her face was getting red, the Weasley temper raising fast in her. "It's pathetic. You're going to end up alone because you can't face up to facts and are living in the past."

"Get out." She shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Go out with me Ginny." She laughed deranged.

"Go out with you? I turned you down so many times, then you attack me, and say such horrible things and expect me to just say yes?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, I expect that. Let me make an honest woman out of you before you become a spinster hag." He said forcefully. She stared at him with so much hate she was surprised she hadn't exploded yet.

"Never. I will never go out with you if you were the last man on earth. Now GET OUT!" She shouted again. When he made no move to leave she reached for her wand and shouted out whatever curse or hex would come out first. He screamed in pain and ran out of the apartment with Ginny slamming the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell happened up here?" Her brother George said, startling her from her seething anger. She didn't even notice him coming in. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Nothing happened." She said simply.

"Well judging from the boils coming off the bat face that just ran out of here I'd say its more then nothing." He commented. He was startled when he heard screaming coming from the upstairs apartment his little sister lived in above the shop. He wasn't too alarmed knowing she was very well capable of handling herself, and if she needed him she would call him. But that didn't stop him from being curious and concerned, especially after the man left in such a state.

"It's fine George. He's gone, I'm here. Everything's hunky dorrey." She leaned back in her chair, feeling tired suddenly. She was tired of all this drama.

"Did he try some funny business?" He asked her, ready to go after him again and beat the bloody pulp out of him. A small smile graced his sisters lip at that, she appreciated his protectiveness. She used to find it extremely annoying, and truth be told, she did still but now she was old enough to appreciate it.

"No, he didn't. He just. I don't know. He was just very rude." She confessed. She looked up at him from her spot. "He said people talked about me George, about me being crazy and stuff for waiting for Harry. Is that true?" She asked curiously.

George came round and sat on the couch by her chair and leaned back. People did talk about his sister sometimes. They treated her story as a tragic romance. The girl whose heart was broken by the Boy Who Lived. Who was left alone to wait for him, and would most likely wait forever by the looks of it.

"Yeah, a bit." He admitted. Her face turned into a scowl again. "Not so much anymore, but mainly when mentions of broken hearts and waiting for love are brought up."

"That makes me sound very pathetic." She commented.

"Well, it sounds pathetic but you cant help how you feel Ginny. If you feel you cant love someone else then that's your choice. Its not fair to you to trick yourself into it so you're not alone and its not fair to they guy you are lying to." George said honestly.

Ginny's scowl faded away back to her faded smile. She was one of the few people who saw George like this. Ever. The considerate, serious side. People didn't take him serious because of his business, which is his fault. Him and Fred were never serious, always pranking people and being sarcastic. But they always opened up to her, being their baby sister and all.

"I'd be left alone forever." She commented quietly. George put on a big grin.

"Never my darling sister. I've been training Fred to take care of you since he was born. You'll never be alone." He said. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that, at the picture of her darling little nephew taking care of his dear old heart broken aunt. "And besides, you wont be alone forever now, Harry's back." He stated simply.

"That doesn't mean I wont be alone forever." She counted. George rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it. He was very openly googly eying you on Saturday. He held your hand, he leaned in close to you, held you tight. When he left, the look he gave you and you followed. Despite all your reservations everyone knows you two are either back together or very close." He pointed out matter of factly.

"Yeah." She said simply. "But what if we do get back together. I don't know how we would survive. He wants nothing to do with the Wizarding world. He has no plans of coming back or doing anything involving it till Evelyn goes to Hogwarts. Which means, either he would need to come back, or I would have to give this up." She said, voicing her concerns. George looked at her confused.

"Why would you have to give up the Wizarding world?"

"Because, I would do anything to be with Harry." She confessed. George scoffed.

"Now you are being silly. I may not know the new Harry but I'm pretty sure he hasn't changed that much. He would never ask you to give up anything Ginny. If you were both together, well, I'm sure you two would find a compromise." He said. She was thoughtful for a moment, he was right she knew it. It didn't have to be all or nothing.

"I know, I'm just being silly. I just." She groaned in frustration. "This is all just new and different and I'm not sure how to handle it or what the future will hold. If there even is a future."

"You'll just have to be patient Gin. But I'll just give you a little advice that you probably already know." He said, sitting up and leaning towards her. "Just be careful alright? He has a kid now, he loves you but his kid is more important, you need to realize that, and understand that or you'll be in a world of heartache again."

"I know that George." She said confused at this.

"I know you do but I just wanted to be sure. As a parent I understand a lot better. I love Angelina with everything I have, but our children are the first and most important thing in my life above anything else. Don't try to come between them Ginny ok? They will figure out a way to include you." Ginny sighed, nodding in understanding.

"I had this conversation with Harry already. I understand. Its not just Harry anymore. And she's not just Evelyn, its Harry and Evelyn, they are a packaged deal." She said quietly. George nodded quite pleased she understood.

"Harry loves you Ginny. There's no doubt about it. You guys just need to work on whats right for all three of you. It will work out, don't worry about it ok?" With that he got up from his spot and leaned over to place a kiss on the top of Ginnys head. "Enjoy the rest of your quiet day." He smirked leaving.

The rest of Ginny's day was left in thought. Yet again more drama, she wondered if anything would just be normal again.

TBC

Next update: tommrow


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17

Mrs. Weasley was having a nice relaxing day herself on that Thursday. The events from the weekend were still on her mind. She was proud of her daughter for achieving her dream of winning the Quidditch championship and being a world class Quidditch player.

She was pleased her son and his fiancé had decided that it was time to get married. They were going to stop by Friday after work for supper to start discussions on the wedding. She was hoping they would have it here at the Burrow, like many of her other children.

She was relieved that her other 'son' Harry had at last been found and brought home. She couldn't be happier that he had finally healed from the war and was living a full life. She was slightly disappointed that he had moved on with out her daughter, but felt that too would be remedied soon if how they were Saturday was any indication.

She thought about her newest grandchild Evelyn. It was true that in the world she lives in a child with only one parent was a horrible horrible thing. They were outcasts in the Wizarding world and something to be deeply ashamed of. It didn't happen very often because of that reason, or if it did the family did all they could to cover it up and make everything legit.

But she couldn't bring herself to be ashamed of the child. She was a bright beautiful little thing and was so much like Harry, though she did have many differences. Like she always seemed to be happy and outgoing while her father had always seemed broody and alone. But she decided when she saw the child that she would, no matter what love and support her and Harry and do everything she could to make her feel welcomed and loved in the wizarding world, and her family.

She stood up from her seat in the kitchen, where she was drinking tea to go into the sitting room to grab some cookbooks.. She wanted to have as much ready for Ron and Hermione for tomorrow as possible. She's waited so long for those two to get married she wanted everything to go off quickly and easily.

She sat back down at the table with her books and some parchment making lists, but she couldn't concentrate entirely. All her happiness about her family reminded her of her heartbreak of one of them. Percy.

She couldn't believe the things he was spiting out on Saturday. They were so hateful, and mean. She had never understood her sons distain for Harry. As far as she knew Harry had done nothing to him to warrant it but still, no matter how many years go by, or what has happened or will happen her son considered Harry Potter as his mortal enemy of sorts.

"Molly? Molly?" Mr. Weasleys voice was sounding from outside. She looked over to the clock, noticing it was only 3:30 and wondered what her husband was doing home so early, and why he apparated instead of flewed like he normally did.

Mr. Weasley burst into the kitchen noticing his wife sitting at the table. He hurried over to her and sat down in a chair breathing heavily from hurrying up the walk so quickly. He was clutching the Daily Prophet in his hands as if his life depended on it.

"Arthur, whats wrong?" She asked him getting up to grab some tea for him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair. She looked at him worriedly. "What is it?" She said fear clutching her heart expecting the worst.

"They found him." He said simply, looking at his wife. She was confused.

"Found him? Found who?" She asked him. He put the Prophet on the table and spread it out. There on the front page was several pictures of Harry Potter and a little girl who looked just like him.

"Oh no. Harry." She gasped out. She grabbed the paper to read the article.

The Boy Who Lived Found!  
By Rita Skeeter

As the Wizarding world very well knows the savior of us had disappeared around eight years ago. He was last seen under the care of his supposed best friends family the Weasleys when he up and left in the middle of the night.

A desperate search for him continued for well over a year with no hide nor hair of the young man to be seen anywhere. But yours truly found a source that claimed to know where Harry Potter was currently residing, and I took it upon myself to investigate this claim.

Imagine my surprise when I find right where I was directed not only the one Harry Potter, alive, well, and healthy but also that he supposedly had a daughter as well. No sign of a wife or her mother was in sight, or even that the little girl seen above was his, but judge for yourself of her appearance.

One must ask oneself if he's been here all this time, and why he has stayed away for so long. Other questions that may be asked is perhaps this is a conspiracy of the Weasleys to keep him all to themselves, and why has nobody noticed him before if he's obviously not taking any lengths to hide. Did we simply just not look hard enough?

I, Rita Skeeter, writer of the Daily Prophet swear to find out the answers to these questions and find answers to those that will come forth in this investigation. As well as to find out the identity of the little girl who looks so much like our Hero.

With the 9th anniversary of the end of the war coming up next week, one questions on if Harry Potter, now found, will attend the annual memorial at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We shall wait and see with abated breath.

Mrs. Weasley dropped the paper onto the table horrified. They had found Harry. They had found his daughter. Questions ran through her mind on who had found him and who had told. Who would betray Harry that way. He obviously didn't want anyone to know, it was his right to lead a private life. She looked up at her husband, searching for answers. He had a sad expression upon his face.

"You know who did this. Who talked." She stated firmly, knowing without uncertainty who it was. He nodded.

"It was Percy." He said simply. Her face contorted into rage. Her son! Her own son betrayed Harry. How could he? Just because he was mad at him, and hated him was no reason to betray him, betray the family.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Does he know?" She asked horrified.

"I don't know." Mr. Weasley answered honestly. She got up from her table and walked over to the stove to make the tea. She liked to keep busy, especially when something was on her mind. Once it was ready she brought it to the table and began pouring her husband some, hands shaking. He put his hand on hers, lowering the tea pot, she struggled to keep herself together.

"What is this going to do?" She asked him. He didn't know what she was talking about. "Harry will be horrified. What if he leaves again? Goes into hiding again? Will he just leave us, take Evelyn and run? What will that do to Ginny?" She demanded. He didn't have any answers for her.

"I don't know Molly. I really don't. We'll try to help him as much as possible." He said reassuringly. Mrs. Weasley wished desperately to believe him. "He's not the same person as he was before Molly. It'll be ok."

They sat together at the table for a long time, reading and rereading the article. Mrs. Weasley thought about calling up Ginny, or Ron or even going to Harry herself, but she knew it wasn't her place. But she would be there for them when they needed her, that she was sure of.

Ron's heart beat wildly as he and Hermione walked up the pathway to Harry's house. He was not looking forward to this, not at all. He had gotten the news when he came in that morning to work to find George and Angelina discussing it in the back. They stopped their conversation as soon as he walked in. He looked at them in annoyance.

"What?" He demanded. They shared a look that only married couples had, where they communicated silently. George sighed and had showed him the Daily Prophet from that morning. His heart had dropped to the bottom of his chest in an instant. Without thinking he just turned around, paper still in hand and flewed back home.

Hermione gave out a panicked squeak when he came in, but he couldn't speak, he just shoved the paper under her nose. She quickly read it and her face paled of all natural color.

"What are we going to do?" She asked simply. That wasn't exactly the first question that had popped into Ron's mind when he first read it but he suspected that was a valid question.

"You don't suppose he already knows do you?" He had asked tentatively. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think he gets the Prophet. Unless Andromeda does and she rushed over to tell him." She sighed deeply and sat down heavily on the chair she was next too.

And that was how they ended up there. Hermione wanted to be the one to tell Harry, and she wanted Ron there for support. They didn't even discuss what they were going to say. She just grabbed his arm and tugged him out the door towards Harry's.

Hermione knocked on the door smartly, he could tell she was nervous by the way she fidgeted and bit her lower lip. He reached out a hand and brushed her arm gently to show his support, and she smiled at him appreciatively.

The door opened to find Harry still in his night clothes. Ron looked at his watch, it was only 6:30am. He silently groaned at their stupidity. In their rush over they didn't bother to notice the time.

"Harry! You'll not dressed. Is everything ok?" Hermione asked him concerned. Harry chucked and rubbed his eyes with his left hand sleepily. Ron leaned over to whisper the time to her, she only had a moment to blink embarrassedly before Harry ushered them in.

"Sorry about this mate. How are you?" He asked, trying to be pleasant. He thought it sounded pretty convincing considering how he really felt.

"I'm fine guys, but I think the question is how are you two?" he asked them. They were both silent hoping the other would answer. "I know I said drop by anytime but I didn't think you'd actually take me up on it." He chuckled at them, rubbing more sleep out of his eyes.

Harry walked passed them and into the kitchen. Ron could hear things moving around, he presumed harry was making morning coffee. Hermione followed him halfway, stopping in the living room.

"We actually came to talk to you Harry." She said somewhat timidly. "About something important actually." Harry entered the room again coffee brewing in the background. Ron took a deep breath, he loved the smell of it.

Harry stood there at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest expectantly. They all stared at each other for a few moments. Finally Harry cracked.

"Ok, guys, seriously, I don't mean to be rude, but I really do have things to do this morning. I gotta get things ready before Evelyn gets up in half an hour." He stated. Not knowing what to say Hermione just held out the paper for him. He grabbed it from her.

"No." He whispered. He began reading the papers article intently, scanning over the pictures. His face had paled and he looked like he was going to be sick. "How?" He said, looking up at them, fear in his eyes.

"Harry…." Hermione started.

"How did they find us? How did they get these pictures?" Fear entered his voice. "This cant be happening." He threw the paper down on a nearby table.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-I Don't know how this happened." Hermione stuttered out. But harry wasn't listing.

"Oh god why is this happening. We were fine, we were alone." He turned to Ron and Hermione angrily. "Why did you have to find me!' He roared. They were both stunned.

"Look….Harry."

"No! Hermione damn it. Why couldn't you just stay away? Why did you do this to us? We were fine, we were happy." He was starting to panic now.

"Because you bloody moron we're your friends and we were worried." Ron shouted back at him. Hermione was starting to cry and he didn't like it when people did that to her.

"I have to leave, I have to go. I cant let them fine us. We cant stay here, its not safe." Harry frantically started going around the room with his wand shrinking everything.

"Harry, stop please. Just listen." Ron tried again.

"Oh god, I have to get Evelyn out of here". He looked out the window as if expecting people to be out there.

"Mate seriously, you need to calm down." Ron started towards Harry. But he just turned away from him.

"No you don't understand Ron. If the wizarding world knows where we are they will hunt us down again. I don't Evelyn involved in that. I don't want her to know of the war, of the death, of how cruel and horrible they can be. I don't want to go back to that. I cant, not after everything I've done to be where I am now. I just, I cant go back." He was babbling now.

Ron grabbed hold of Harry's face so he was looking directly into his eyes.

"Harry, chill. Everything's going to be fine. Ok." Harry looked at him for a moment, and then nodded his head the best he could with Ron holding his face. A noise at the stairs caused them all to turn to see Evelyn standing there, looking slightly frightened at hearing her father yell in the morning.

"Whats wrong daddy?" She said innocently. Harry closed his eyes at that and looked away. His innocent daughter is about to get hit with his former reality, and hit really hard. "Daddy?" She said again.

"Nothing sweetie, go back upstairs and pick something out to wear." He chocked out. She didn't obey she just stood there staring at him, He opened his eyes to see her still standing there. "I said go Evelyn!" He shouted.

They heard her gasp as she jumped freighted and turned to run back upstairs crying. Harry wanted to kick his own ass for that, she didn't deserve that. She didn't have anything to do with this.

"Damn it." He swore. Ron let go of him and Harry Slumped on the floor right there defeated. "This is all happening way too fast." He whispered.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said sincerely. She dropped to the floor next to him, followed by Ron. They just sat there in comfortable silence.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later. I was just hoping for later. I knew once you guys found me again, that the wizarding world would follow. It was inevitable really." He said. Ron and Hermione just nodded in agreement. "Do you know who it was? I hate to accuse anyone but I have some pretty strong charms on me and Evelyn to prevent people from finding us. It had to be one someone in the family."

Ron couldn't help but grin at that. Despite this complete nightmare he still considered his family to belong to him as well. He hopped that would never change, and even secretly hopped it would be official through his little sister.

"The only person who makes sense would be Percy. He's the only one I know of who would have said anything. And he was pretty pissed off at us all on Saturday." Ron said. Harry nodded his understanding and sat silently again. They could hear a loud crash upstairs, they looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should check on Evelyn." Hermione suggested looking back at him. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't he mention Evelyn? I mean she's in the article, and pictures but she's not mentioned by name and she's not exactly claimed as mine." He said.

"Yeah well, further proof that its Percy. He would want the family implicated in such a scandal." Ron muttered.

"What scandal?" Harry asked confused. Ron and Hermione did that glance at each other thing again, which was starting to annoy Harry.

"Well, you see Harry, in the wizarding world there really aren't any single parents that have children out of wedlock." Hermione stated. "It's considered taboo, a great shame on the family."

"Evelyn is NOT something to be ashamed of." He said fiercely.

"We know that Harry, and we love and accept her as any other member of the family. Its just not something, well, that happens." She said calmly.

"Yeah and in the rare cases that it does it's covered up quickly. It used to be, by law the child would be given to a family member who was married to raise as their own to cover it up." Ron added.

"Yes, well that's all well and good and as much as I love your family Ron nobody's getting my child." With that he stood up, the other two following.

"We're not going to take her mate. We're just trying to explain why Percy wouldn't tell. And with you heavily associated with us, well, he considers it would bring shame to us."

A loud beep from the kitchen startled them out of their conversation. Harry looked towards the kitchen, at the sound.

"Coffee's ready." He said quietly. He walked away from them and headed up the stairs.

"You think he'll run?" Ron asked Hermione quietly after harry was out of earshot. Hermione just looked at him.

"I honestly don't know, but I sincerely hope not. " She said honestly. Ron sat down on the couch as Hermione went to the kitchen to grab the coffee. She decided while she was in there she might as well make breakfast and began looking for things in the cabinets. In no time at all there was scrambled eggs and toast on the table with coffee and some juice for Evelyn

"YUMMY! EGGS!" Evelyn's voice fluttered down the stairs. Ron and Hermione looked up to see and hear Evelyn stomp down the stairs nosily. She was fully dressed from head to toe with a little pink backpack with care bears on it. She ran to the table and climbed up into her seat.

"Would you like some juice Ms. Evelyn" Hermione asked her, putting a plate in front of her, pretending she's a waiter. Evelyn giggled at her and shook her head.

While the two girls sat at the table eating their breakfast pretending to high ladies at tea, Ron went up the stairs to find Harry. He looked at the pictures that adorned the walls. They were all of Evelyn alone or with him. He smiled at the pictures, poking a few to see if they'd move. He was pleased to see how honestly happy harry had looked in them.

He walked down the hall and peeked into the first opened room which he could tell instantly was Evelyn's. He saw clothes thrown across the room as well as all her books on the floor. That must have been he loud crash. It looked like she trashed her room from being upset. He felt like laughing, another sign she was defiantly like Harry.

He moved further down the hall to a closed door at the end he presumed was the master bedroom. He approached the door and knocked quietly. He waited a few moments after waiting to see if Harry would answer. He opened the door slowly, in case he wasn't decent but found the room empty.

He entered the room and looked around. It was a nicely decorated room soft blues and greens like the rest of the house. He could tell this is where Harry kept all his wizardry things. There were random magical objects scattered across the room. The most prominent ones on the dresser were pictures.

He walked closer to the dresser to look at them better. They were pictures of mostly him and Hermione with harry thought their hogwarts years. There were a few clipped pictures from newspapers he recognized. A lot of them were after he had left. Ron wondered how he got those.

"Andromeda, gave them to me." Harry said behind him. Ron spun around quickly to see Harry exit the bathroom to the side fully dressed. "The news paper clippings. Whenever you two were in the news she would cut out the photos and give them to me." He smiled slightly and walked to the dresser picking one up. It was a particularly good one from when their engagement was announced.

"So you didn't get the paper eh?" Ron asked lamely.

"No I didn't. I didn't want to know what was happening." He sat the frame back down on the dresser and turned around to face the bed and walked towards it to grab his wand from atop his pillow. Ron followed him with his eyes, noticing the frames there.

"Ginny." He said simply. Harry looked at him questionably, and he gestured to the pictures. Harry smiled at them. The Ginny's in the photos were waving up at him enthusiastically when she noticed he was watching.

"Yeah. I kept her near." He stated sadly. Ron suddenly felt a pang of anger for his sister.

"Well if you loved her so much to keep her photos near you while you slept then why didn't you come back to her sooner?" Harry didn't take offense to his tone or words, he just looked at him sadly.

"It's complicated Ron." He said simply. Anger flared up more.

"Then explain it to me damn it. You have so many secrets, so many mysteries. We're you're best friends, why cant we know?" He asked.

"I will tell you Ron. Both of you, I promise you that, but I have to tell Ginny first. I owe it to her." He said, Ron began to protest. "I do Ron. You and Hermione are my best friends yes, but Ginny was and is still the person I love the most and I broke her heart. The least I can do is tell her the truth, and she deserves it first."

Ron wanted to protest more but he knew Harry was right. He has hurt his sister badly. He wanted to hate him for it, but he couldn't. Harry was his best friend and like a brother to him. He simply nodded.

"Good, now lets go have breakfast. I have to get Evelyn to Laura's and get to work." With that they exited the room and went downstairs. Ron wasn't sure what was to come but he hopped it wouldn't be too bad.

TBC

AN: So my works website broke yesterday so i didnt get much writing done because i spent 6 hours at work being yelled at by customers then i went home all depressed and instead of working on this i decided to play my Sims3 game. (harry and ginny just had twins! YAY!) so i wanna say the next update is tommrow but depending on how depressed i am it will probably be saturday. sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 18

Harry smashed his head really hard on the desk in front of him several times. He was trapped at the library yet again with his study group and they were not getting anywhere. Tess slipped her hand between his head and the desk to prevent him from hurting himself while the other two in the group kept arguing, failing to notice anything.

They had been there for a better part of two hours and it was approaching 8pm already. They had hardly done anything and it was starting to stress and annoy Harry out. He didn't have a lot of time in the first place for these study groups, even though he was well aware how important they were, but he wanted to be as productive as possible.

"Hey guys, can we get back to business?" Tess said loudly trying to interrupt them. They both looked at her annoyed.

"We are talking about business Tess." Nera sneered at her. Tess rolled her eyes.

"I meant about the project. We have to give a summary in 2 weeks and we've hardly done anything." She said.

"Yeah, fine." Nera said in a huff. They all got back to the project for a bit, though it didn't last very long as Adam and Nera started arguing again. At that Harry looked at his watch and ended the session.

He sat there after the other two left with Tess and sighed deeply when they were out of sight. Again he began smashing his head onto the desk.

"Knock that off before you cause brain damage." Tess scolded packing up her stuff. Harry glared at her.

"I'm not sure I don't already have it. We're never going to get done with this." He sighed.

"Yes we will, and then we can be rid of them. I don't get how they made it so far. I just hope they get different classes next year." Harry thought for a moment about next year. He didn't know how he was going to arrange class, work, Evelyn, and his friends in.

Next years classes would be more intense with actual hands on experience. But he had other things in mind as well. With Evelyn turning 5 in June he wanted to start teaching her some of the basics of magic and such so she would have an advantage when she began school.

Though he had originally had no plans of returning to the Wizarding world till Evelyn turned 11 and was to go to Hogwarts, he had been forced to alter his decision when Ron and Hermione came back into his life. And even more so when Ginny did as well.

The thought of Ginny brought a grin to his face, which Tess did not fail to notice. He was worried that things were progressing fast with her, being that they were apart for so long and everything that's happened with him since they were last together. He thought he should slow things down a bit, especially for Evelyn's sake, but he didn't want to waste anymore time away from Ginny. She accepted him and Evelyn, and as long as she was alight with how things were going he was going to keep it up.

"What you smiling about eh?" Tess asked curiously. Harry's grin dropped a little bit, not realizing he had been smiling. He coughed a bit and looked a little nervous.

"I was just thinking of a friend." He said simply. He noticed she was packed up and began doing so himself.

"That Hermione girl?" She asked with just a bit of dislike in her voice. He glanced up at her for a second.

"Uh, no. But she is a friend of Hermione. Her names Ginny." He said. Tess obviously didn't like that answer any better, but tried to cover it up.

"Oh, more friends from the past? I have yet to meet them you know." She hinted.

"Yeah, I know, you will soon I promise." Harry said getting up. Tess followed.

"How about this weekend then? I'm not busy." She suggested. Harry started walking out of the library.

"This weekend is no good, I'm doing something with Ginny and Evelyn." He said. Tess stopped as they exited the library.

"Evelyn's met her?" She spat. Harry turned around to look at her confused.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't she have?"

"Well considering how protective you are on who she meets. I mean I'd known you over a year before I met your kid. But this girl just comes in to your life and you already introduce her?" She was getting angry.

"Well I've known Ginny for years." He said.

"Funny, I though you didn't keep contact with people from the past." She spat. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing of the stairs wearily.

"Seriously Tess, whats wrong? I don't have time for this. Just tell me what the problem is" He said. She stepped right in front of him.

"Whats wrong? Seriously Harry? Are you that dense?" She shouted at him. A few last minute stragglers out of the library stared at them, but she took no notice. "I like you Harry. Like really like you, but you keep pushing me aside. What do I have to do to get your attention?" He looked at her intensely. He had noticed she liked him but he didn't feel the same way.

"Look, Tess. I'm sorry. I know you like me but…"

"You know? You've known about my feelings and you just didn't care?" She demanded.

"I did care Tess. I care about you, and our friendship. But I just don't feel the same way as you, I'm sorry." He said. She glared at him, not sure what to say.

"Why not? Why can't you like me Harry? We're great friends, we could be great lovers too." She was getting hysterical at his rejection.

"Tess, I'm sorry, but…"

"NO! tell me. I love you! Do you know that? I love you." She grabbed the front of his shirt trying to bring him for a kiss. But he just grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He looked directly into her eyes, he could see tears brimming there.

"I don't love you." He said simply. She looked desperately up at him, tears starting to fall.

"But you could learn to right? You need a woman, someone to love you. And Evelyn, she needs a mother. I could be that for her. I could be her mother." Harry looked down at her sadly.

"No Tess, you can't be. I don't love you. I love Ginny." He admitted. Tess' desperation turned to rage.

"Ginny? You don't even know her. You claim to have for years but I know you hadn't seen her in years. How is it that you take her so suddenly and reject me? What about that night last year? Did that mean nothing to you?" She spat out angrily.

"That was an accident Tess. I thought we were past that. We should never have done that. I'm sorry, look I have to go." He let go of her wrists and started walking down the stairs. Tess watched him go, collapsing in a heap of tears once he was out of sight.

Harry walked quickly to his car. Once he opened the door and got in the drivers seat did he let out the breath he was holding. He bowed his head on the wheel in frustration. He didn't mean for this to happen. He never meant for anything to happen but for some reason drama followed him.

He was starting to become afraid of what will happen in the future. Everything seemed to be falling apart and coming together at the same time. His life in the Muggle world was starting to disappear before his eyes, and he was seemed to be being forced head first back into the Wizarding world.

He sat up and stared out the windshield. The question was, did he fight the Wizarding world and fight for his Muggle life, or should he just allow it to take him full force. If he couldn't keep his Muggle life he at least hopped in the future there would be some middle ground. Every instinct in his body told him to pack the house up tonight and take Evelyn and run, but did he really want that? Did he want to leave his friends again? Leave Ginny?

Harry put the key in the ignition and drove to Laura's to pick up Evelyn, his mind full of thoughts about everything. He couldn't seem to turn his brain off. But as he picked up Evelyn, and took her home, and put her to bed, the answer was surprisingly simple.

He would fight for the middle ground. It was time to stop hiding.

But the question was how to do that? He had been away for so long, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He glanced at the wall in Evelyn's room to see the clock. It was just past 9:30. He wondered if Hermione was still up.

He walked down the stairs to the phone and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment listening to the dial tone before dialing the number to.

"Hey mom." Hermione's voice fluttered through on the other end. Harry chuckled at that.

"Hello my darling Hermione." He said in the worst imitation of a females voice ever.

"Harry? Is that you?" She asked surprised.

"yeah its me, I was wondering, if you were busy." He asked. He sat on the couch cross-legged and leaned on his leg with the phone to his ear.

"No, not at all. Just going over some wedding plans. What's up?" She asked him hesitantly. She could tell he was kind of nervous of calling her.

"I was hoping that maybe you could come over for a little bit, I need to talk about something with someone and you're the most logical choice." He said simply. He could just imagine her face at the moment.

"Um, yeah, sure. Let me just tell Ron where I'm going. I'll be right there." She said.

"Ok, just apparate into the garage, I took down the apparition wards around it." He said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. He waited for her to arrive feeling kind of nervous. Soon though he heard a knock on the door to the garage and got up to answer it.

"Hey Hermione." He said, he gestured her into his house and they went to the living room.

"So whats this thing you need to speak to someone about?" She said. He plopped back on the couch in his previous cross legged position, and she followed suit, kicking off her shoes first.

"I'm not quite sure." He said, she raised her eyebrow "ok I do know but I'm not quite sure exactly if that makes sense." He started twitting his fingers together.

"It does Harry. Whats going on?" She asked concerned. He was silent for a moment thinking of what to say.

."I think, maybe, well perhaps. I need to go back to the Wizarding world." He said. Her eyes widened in surprise. This was not what she was expecting. After speaking to Ron and his parents that night they had all been expecting Harry to tell them to get the hell out of his life.

"What brought this decision on? You were very upset this morning about us finding you, and now you want to go back?" She asked him confused. A small smile graced his features. She was defiantly the right one to talk to.

"I know, I don't know. I just had a confrontation of kind with Tess and it just made me think." He said. She looked at him curiously. "Never mind what it was about Hermione." Knowing that was her next question.

"What about your life here? You still have friends here, a house, Evelyn's life is entirely here." She said. She was secretly glad Ron wasn't here for this, he would jump for joy at hearing Harry say he's going back but to hear Hermione arguing otherwise he would defiantly throw a fit.

"Well I'm not giving it up entirely. I'm looking more of a merging. I'm keeping my job, my house, my kid." He chuckled at that. "But I am magical, I am a wizard, and so is my daughter, and my family. Thinking of it now, it was silly for me to expect a few weeks ago to it just be exclusive one or the other. I'd have to give too much up in either world."

"And I'm sorry Harry but we're not giving you up that easily." She laughed.

"I wouldn't want you to. I just don't know what to do to make it so. I don't want to hide anymore." Hermione thought for a moment at that, trying to come up with a solution.

'Well, a good first step and one that will surprise everyone would be if you showed up to the memorial at Hogwarts on Thursday." She suggested. He looked at her intently.

"I guess I could think about it." He said softly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back there. Sure he'd have to send his daughter there in six years but that didn't mean he had to go.

"I know it will be hard Harry, but you'll be surrounded by all of us. I'm no therapist but it could be helpful to finally heal completely." She suggested.

"Hermione, I don't think I'll ever be completely healed. But I'll consider it. I really will."

"Good. And next, I don't think you'll need to worry about people bugging you here. With the area being over 85% Muggle, by law they cant print your address and they cant just come and go as they please. The law is on your side. You are safe here. Plus all your wards and such. So you'll keep your Muggle life just fine." She said. Harry nodded, pleased to hear that.

They were quiet for a moment, each thinking of various things. Harry couldn't help but feel grateful that Hermione was still his friend. He had worried so long ago that they would eventually just get tired of it and abandon him, and leave him like everyone else but their perseverance in the past month and their dedication in the past 8 years had proved to him without a doubt they were there to stay.

"Hermione, tell me about Ginny." Hermione looked confused again.

'What do you mean Harry?" She asked him. "We've told you about Ginny, and don't you talk to her? You guys seemed awfully cozy lately." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, we are. But I want to know about the past eight years. She told me how you and Ron were waiting for me to come back before you get married. I think that's just silly." He scolded her lightly. Her face brighter a little bit in embarrassment but she wasn't ashamed.

"It was our decision Harry. You didn't make us do anything we choose to wait." She said.

"I never wanted you guys to put your life's on hold. I wanted you all to live full lives, get married, have children everything." He said.

"Like you?" She countered. She watched his reaction closely. To his credit he didn't even flinch.

"My moving on was more a force then a need. If Evelyn wasn't born…" He stopped shook his head. He didn't want to think of such things. He loved Evelyn more then anything in his life. But he was well aware of the difference his life would be if she hadn't been there.

"If Evelyn wasn't born what?" Hermione prompted. Harry shook his head.

"Forget it., there no point in it. The fact she is. And while I would change some things in life, I would never change her birth. She's my life." He said. Again they sat in silence.

"She didn't put her life entirely on hold for you Harry. People talk and it seems like it but she did try to move on. She had relationships, she has a career. She hopped you would come back but she didn't hold her breath exactly. Not many people know this but she was actually engaged once." He looked up at that. She had not told him that.

"To who?" He asked curiously. Hermione grinned.

"To Dean. About 3 years ago. They dated for about a year, mostly in secret before he proposed. She took three days to say yes."

"What happened then?" He asked puzzled. Hermione hesitated for a moment.

"Well, after four months and she hadn't told her family he kind of broke it off. He wasn't upset or anything but he was kind of hurt. I'm the only one, aside from you now and maybe Seamus that knows."

"Well I'm glad she at least Tried." He said absentmindedly. Silence ensued after that. They lounged for a while just basking in each other company.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione inquired. "Where have you been? Ginny told us about the Horcuxs." She said. Harry looked taken aback at that.

"She did?"

"Yes, please don't be mad. She was just very upset over that. She thought we knew and kept it from her. Why didn't you ever tell us? We could have helped you." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. He thought of his next words carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"Look, I know you guys really wanted to help me." He started, taking a pause to think of his words. "But I really don't feel, especially now, that you guys could have helped me. I don think anyone in the wizarding world could. They were too close to the events."

With that he launched into an abbreviated story that he had told Ginny. Hermione sat up listening intently hanging on his every word. It broke her heart to hear of all the pain that he had gone through, but she was glad that looking at the man now, though he'd been gone so long, had somehow managed to heal enough to live.

"Did you ever find out who the patron was?" She asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"No, and I never asked to be honest aside from when I first found out. He wished to be anonymous and he was." Harry said.

"It must be someone who knows Dr. Kore's sister then." Hermione thought. Harry looked at her confused. "Well they would need to know her, how else would they know a Muggle therapist? And it must be someone close to you. You may be the Savior Harry but where you were, the hospital and the group home, sound like very expensive places. And you were never charged, so this patron must be very wealthy or owed some big favors."

"Hermione just leave it please. Its been years." He insisted.

"Do you still see Dr. Kore?" She asked him.

"Yeah, twice a month." He answered

"Do you pay him yourself?"

"Hermione, seriously leave it. I do, my insurance covers it. This person wanted to be left anonymous and I'm going to let them. I'm through with mysteries. I don't have time for them." He considered the matter closed, though Hermione's mind was just saving the facts so she could solve it herself then.

"Do you think Ginny and I are moving too fast Hermione?" He asked. He had been fighting with himself over that for the past few days. It seemed one second they were just seeing each other for the first time and the next second they were back together.

"Well, yes and no. On one hand you guys moved very quickly as if nothing ever happened, but on the other if it feels right then why not? Why waste anymore time? You love her, she loves you. I don't see a problem. An the family is happy about it of course.

"Even with Evelyn?" He muttered. Hermione looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, even with Evelyn. I know its horrible how Wizards think but we'll just have to change their minds. The Weasleys love you Harry. They know you're a good person. This stupid thing, is just that stupid. Its outdated." She assured him.

"It really is. Nobody here blinked an eye really aside from curiosity on me being a single father. I'm worried on the effect it will have on Evelyn though." He said worried.

"Well, I think it will be a big scandal at first but it will die like it always does Harry. Who knows, maybe the Boy-Who-Lived being a single unmarried father is just the thing that will change their minds and make it better." She suggested. Harry snorted, doubting it.

"I've been thinking of slowing it down with Ginny. Its going to fast. And you're right I do love her, but Evelyn, is feeling kinda left out." He said.

"What do you mean, Everyone loves her and tries to include her."

"Yeah well. Even so, she feels that everyone is just wanting me, and not wanting her." He then proceeded to explain about the temper tantrum she had. Hermione frowned at that.

"How about, we start doing things with her then." She suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like on nights or something where you have class, maybe Ron and I could take her. And on weekends we can maybe plan for her to play at Bills house with his kids. You know. Plan things that seem like its just for her and not just babysitting." Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Brilliant! I'm sure she'll love that." He looked up at the ceiling as if he could see Evelyn. They made plans for Hermione to take Evelyn on Tuesday night when he has class and keep her until Wed morning when she has preschool. Harry was hesitant at first about the sleepover, since he's never had a night without her in the house. He felt it was too big a step but Hermione eventually convinced him and it was settled.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I thought you'd be home hours ago." Ron complained as Hermione got into bed that night.

"You know perfectly well that I was at Harry's Ronald, I told you before I left." She scolded.

"I didn't think you'd be gone all night. It's almost 2am." He complained. Hermione huffed.

"Well I was having a nice chat with him and I wasn't about to stop it." She said. They sat in silence.

"What you two talk about then?" Ron asked her. Hermione thought for a moment wondering what would be alright to tell him.

"Well, loads of things. Harry wants to come back. He wants to find a middle ground and keep his muggle life while reentering the wizarding world." She said. Ron perked up that.

"Really? That's GREAT! When's he coming back? What's he doing?" He asked enthused. This was great news.

"Down boy. He might come to the memorial at Hogwarts on Thursday. But he didn't make any promises." With that she scooted down in bed and turned off the light. Ron still sat there against the head bored.

"that's great news Hermione. Ginny will be glad to hear it."

"Yes, by the way we're taking Evelyn Tuesday afternoon and keeping her till weds day morning." She said. She turned so she was facing him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, Harry says Evelyn's having a bit of trouble and thinking we only want him so we are doing this."

"Why Tuesday? Why not take her this weekend so that he and Ginny can get some alone time or something. I doubt Harry's had a real date in years." He snorted.

"Well I picked Tuesday cause she knows he has class that night. That way it feel more like a treat and less like we're babysitting so her dad can spend time with Ginny. She's feeling especially jealous of her."

"and why would she feel that? Ginny's no threat to Evelyn." He said. Hermione huffed again, starting to get annoyed at him for being this dense.

"Yes she is Ronald. To Evelyn , she's been the only girl in Harry's life. Probably the only steady person. Ginny poses a threat of taking her father away from her. She's jealous of Ginny taking time away from her that was hers to begin with. " Hermione explained.

"Oh. Yeah well, I guess that makes sense." He mumbled giving a loud yawn.

"Go to sleep Ron. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Ron scooted down into bed as well turning off his own light. And snuggling next to Hermione he fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

AN: Ok so i really did mean to update yesterday but the internet was down at my work except for my companys website so i couldnt get on. It sucked, i couldnt check my email or anything. strangely facebook worked though...but oh well. I had to do some sneaky emailing via work email i hope they dont catch me! heres the next chater. next will hopefully be tommrow if they get the internet back up.

MissMonk


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: BAH! i wanted to post this this morning but stupid internet is still down at work. I like this chapter personally but oh well.

Chapter 19

"Ok, you got your teddy bear?" Harry asked Evelyn as he was leaving Ron and Hermione's house.

"Yes" She said. Ron and Hormone were standing behind her in the foyer trying to hide their laughs at Harry who was crouched in front of Evelyn going through her bag again. He seemed to be having a difficult time leaving Evelyn.

"Good, and your blanket?"

"Yes"

"And you have your PJ's, the ones with the bears on it right?"

"Dad!" She said. She put her hands on her hips in a huff. He's been over this and went through her bag many times. He knew she had it all.

"I know I know." He said worried, I just want to make sure you have everything." He said to her.

"Don't worry it will be fine." She said and she petted his forehead.

"I know sweetie." He grabbed her in a big tight hug, and kissed her on the side of her head. She wrapped her arms around her neck and did the same.

"Harry we have taken care of children before. She'll be perfectly safe." Hermione said reassuringly. He looked up at her and nodded. He pulled away from Evelyn a bit so he could look her in the eye.

"Ok, now remember, I will call you at 7:30 to tell you good night ok? And if you want to come home at any time you just call me and I'll come get you. Or if you just want to talk to me you know my number, ill have it with me at all times." He told her.

"Ok." She said simply.

"Good." He hugged her again tightly. "I love you Sweetie." He said.

"Love you too dad." Harry let go and stood up, running his hands through her hair to try to straighten it a bit. That was the only thing he hated was that she unfortunately inherited his hair.

"You're going to be late to class harry." Ron said picking up Evelyn's bag from the floor.

"I'm leaving. You two know the emergency numbers in case there is a problem. Laura knows Evelyn is here and can be here in a minute if you need help, you have my cell. And, oh hand me a piece of paper ill give you the number to my school so you can…"

"Harry, seriously I'm going to hex you. We can take care of it, we know the numbers, if its REALLY bad we'll just hop over to my Mum's or Bills or someone. Really everything is under control." Ron said sternly. Harry frowned, he really didn't want to leave.

"Ok, fine, Bye sweetie," He said leaning in for another hug. After that she practically shoved him out the door and shut it behind him.

"That wasn't so bad." She declared and then walked off to the living room, leaving an amused Ron and Hermione behind.

"Not so bad? I thought we were literally going to have to escort him out and block him." Ron said. Hermione nodded her agreement and followed Evelyn out into the living room.

She was sitting there neatly and quietly on the couch, ankles crossed and hands in her lap. She was the perfect model of a little girl. Ron thought to himself that if she acted like this then this adventure would be a wiz. Hermione, was a little more worried and hopped she didn't have something horrible planned for the both of them.

"So Evelyn, what would you like to do?" She asked her. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, uh…want to play a game or something?" Evelyn thought for a moment.

"Can we play Gryffindor?" She asked enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione exchanged a confused look.

"Uh, sure, how do you play that?" Ron asked her. Evelyn scooted off the couch and stood right in front of them.

"Well I dress up in dads old clothes and he plays the teacher and we change the colors of the furniture and he teaches me magic!" She said loudly. She was practically shaking from excitement. Apparently this was a favorite game of hers.

"You're dad lets you play with a wand?" Hermione asked somewhat scandalized. Evelyn giggled loudly thinking she was joking.

'noooo silly! I have a stick I found at the park and I pretend that's my wand." She said. Hermione looked relieved. She was not looking forward to giving a 4 year old a wand. She's seen what happens when Rons nieces or nephews got hold of one and she did not want to deal with that.

"Oh good, well we'll have to go out back and see if we cant find you a good stick for a wand then." She said. She reached for her hand and was about to take her out when Ron stopped them.

"Actually I have a better idea! Wait here." With that he went to the fireplace, grabbed some flew powder and shouted "Diagon Alley" He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and promptly proceeded to his shop.

"Hey Ron, I thought you were off today." Angelina greeted him as he rushed in. He waved to her and headed to the fake wands. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. He was looking through the barrel of them.

"Do we have anymore of those wands that are for under 5 year olds?" He asked still digging.

"In the back Ron. You stealing inventory now?" George joked, coming out from behind a shelf.

"We have Evelyn today and she wants to play Gryffindor. She left the stick she plays that with at home and I thought this would be better." He explained as he dug to the bottom. "Ah hah!" He said triumph. "thanks" With that he left the shop and 2 confused relatives as he hurried back to his house.

He landed out of the flew to find both woman sitting on the couch one scowling annoyed at him, while the other sat in exactly the same way attempting to imitate her. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ronald Weasley what in the world are you doing?" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, world you are doing?" Evelyn copied.

" You may be angry now but look what I have for you." He said producing the wand. Evelyn got up excitedly and tried to grab the wand, but Hermione grabbed it first much to Evelyn's loud protest.

"You cant give her a wand Ron! She's only four!" She said.

"I'll be five in June." Evelyn responded huffily.

"Relax Hermione, its one of out new products for children under 5. It doesn't really do much. It just looks like a real one so kids feel like they aren't being ticked" He explained. Hermione looked at him suspiciously for a moment before looking closer at the wand. It did look real but she could tell easily that it was made of inferior materials.

"Oh fine." She huffed she handed the wand to Evelyn who grabbed it enthusiastically and gave it a wave. Maroon and gold sparks flew out of it and she giggled like crazy.

"Now that you have your wand you need to get dressed for school." Ron thought for a moment. "I still have some of my old clothes, but they're probably too big for you. I was bigger then your dad. I could go home and see if Mum has any of Ginny's old things."

"Thanks Ron for noticing me. I'm a girl too, I did go to Hogwarts." For some reason he was just annoying her today. "She grabbed Evelyn's hand and they went upstairs to her room."

Evelyn was very excited and delighted to put on Hermione's old school outfit. It was made for girls. It was a skirt and a pretty blouse, and she had tights. She even had nicer shoes. The clothes were still pretty big on her, being as Hermione was 6 years older when she first went to hogwarts, but Hermione cast a small shrinking charm so that they at least fit her a bit better.

When she came down the stairs she twirled for Ron who clapped and whistled, saying he's never seen a better looking Gryffindor ever. Hermione smiled at him watching how he interacted with Evelyn. For a pretty dense guy about a lot of things, Ron had all the right features and skills where it counted, and that's why she loved him so much.

"So Miss. Potter, tell us. How do we play Gryffindor." Ron asked sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table with Evelyn on the other side.

"Dad gives me a book and he takes one of his spell books out and proceeds to teach me things and we pretend I'm learning magic." She said. She looked around the room. "But he normally changes the house so its red and yellow."

Hermione took out her wand and waved it a few times around the room. Everything in the room changed into Gryffindor colors to resemble the common room. She went ran upstairs quickly and grabbed a handful of books. She handed a couple to Evelyn and put the others in front of her and Ron.

"Are these real?" Evelyn asked eagerly.

"Yeah, these are first year spell books from school." Hermione answered flipping through the pages of Charms for Beginners. "Ok class, today we are going to learn the spell for levitation. Now remember you want to swish and flick." Hermione said waving her wand to show.

"I know this one." Evelyn said happily. She waved her wand in front of her with practiced ease. "Wingardium Leviosa." She shouted. The book in front of her floated up in front of them. Hermione and Ron both dropped their arms in amazement.

"I thought you said this wand was a toy Ron." Hermione said still staring at the book. Evelyn lowered her wand and the book followed.

"It is." He said simply. Hermione flipped through the book looking for another spell.

"I can do other things watch." She said. She pointed her wand at a ball on the other aide of the room. "Accio!" She shouted. The ball came flying at her, she tried to catch it but it missed and broke the door of a glass cabinet behind her. She looked horrified. "Oops!" She said before pointing her wand again at the glass. "Reparo." And the glass shot up and repaired itself.

Hermione dropped the book on the table, eyes wide. Harry did not tell them that Evelyn was learning magic. But the bigger question was, how was she doing it with a fake toy wand.

"Evelyn, where did you learn those spells?" She asked. Ron looked over at her questionably. That was an obvious answer even to him.

"Dad taught me." She said.

"With a stick outside you say?" Hermione inquired again. Evelyn nodded. "But how are you able to do that? You don't have a real wand to channel your magic?" She asked. Evelyn just shrugged and pointed the wand at the ball making it zoom around slowly this time.

They continued to play Gryffindor well into the Evening until it was time for supper. Hermione went into the kitchen to begin cooking it while Evelyn and Ron continued to play Gryffindor. Ron was fascinated by her control of her magic and kept trying to teach her other spells. Not many of the other ones seemed to work quite as well, but Hermione chucked it down to not enough practice or haven't learned yet. As impressed as she was with Evelyn she did have to remember she was still only four.

As she proceeded in making dinner she struggled with herself to not call Harry. But she was itching to find out how she learned the magic without a proper wand, but she didn't want to disturb him. And she was worried if she called him he may freak out and think something's wrong and cancel his quiet night. Eventually curiosity won out though and after peeking on Ron and Evelyn to be sure they were still busy she snuck off to the backyard to call harry.

"Hermione? Everything ok?" Harry's panicked voice answered in only one ring. She cursed herself for not quailing her curiosity better.

"Yeah Harry everything's fine, I just had a question." She paused wondering the best way to bring it up.

"So Evelyn's ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"yes, she's fine Harry." She soothed.

"She's not hurt or anything. Does she want to come home? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh honestly harry you need to relax. Evelyn is fine, she doesn't want to come home and you can talk to her if you want of course but that's not why I called you." She said impatiently.

"Ok then, whats up." He asked her. She could tell he was trying to sound calmer then he probably felt and she began to wonder if maybe he was right and this was too big a step for the both of them right away.

"Well Evelyn wanted to play Gryffindor." She said. She heard Harry chuckle on the other end.

"That is her favorite game." He said.

"Yes, we could tell by how she practically had a seizure from the excitement of the thought of playing it. I gave her one of my first year uniforms and I think I almost killed her with excitement." She laughed thinking of how Evelyn reacted to seeing herself in the mirror.

"Well that was very kind of you Hermione. She's been wearing mine which is of course, not girly." He said.

"Yeah well she can have mine so she can at least be the right gender but that's not why I called. We were pretending to teach her magic and found that she's actually quite adept to it for someone so young." She paused. She waited to see if Harry would say something. When he didn't she continued.

She said at home she uses a stick from the backyard. Right now she's using a toy wand but it looked like it didn't matter. She seemed quite able with it. How is that harry?" She finally asked. She could hear Harry take a deep breath.

"I've well, it's a theory I've had. Its just a kind of experiment. Magical children begin showing signs of magic at a young age and cant really control it but they can do some amazing things. But they don't start learning till they are eleven. When Evelyn was young she would do magic for things and I wondered, what would happen if I taught her how to control it some."

"You're joking? How long have you been teaching her?" She sat in a chair on the back porch, very interested in this theory of his.

"for about a year now. Just basic magic like levitation and things. I was teaching her how to focus her magic and control it within her, especially after a mishap at Laura's where it involved a memory charm. She's done very well. We rarely have any accidental magical incidents."

"And you came up with this yourself?" She asked amazed. Harry huffed in offense.

"Yes I did. I didn't know what wizarding parents in raising their children, so I decided to raise her my way. Its nothing that can hurt her, only help her and it has. She can do wandless magic Hermione and control it to a certain degree." Hermione was silent for a moment. This was absolutely brilliant. She wondered how many others have thought of it. She knows Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't teach their children how to control magic, they waited till they went off to school.

"Wow harry, I'm very impressed. You should consider writing a book or something on this. Depending on the results in the years to come you could possibly change magical education." She said quietly.

"Good thing I kept notes then Eh? You taught me well Hermione." She smiled at that, feeling very flattered. She heard a buzzer go off.

"Well, on that note I have to finish cooking dinner. Your child is getting hungry. Did you want to speak to her?" She asked him.

"Nah, I trust you. I'll call back in an hour at 7:30 to wish her goodnight." He said. They said their goodbyes and Hermione walked back into the house to finish cooking dinner. Once it was on the table she went out to announce it. She looked into the living room to see Evelyn on Rons lap looking over her transfiguration book. Both looked extremely calm and comfortable.

Hormone couldn't wait to start a family of her own with Ron.

Harry hung his phone and put it on the table next to his plate. He had a silly grin on his face that Ginny found amusing.

"I sounds like Hermione stroked your ego a bit. Is all that true? About teaching Evelyn magic?" She asked him. He nodded yes to her. She took a bite out of the pasta on her plate.

It was a big surprise when Harry had contacted her by letter via Ron on Monday. Ron had come upstairs and woken her up early on Monday morning. She was not amused. He knocked on her door a good five minutes before he decided to let himself in. It was one of the few things she hated about living above her brothers shop.

He had woken her up telling her to stop being lazy and to get out of bed. She scowled at him as he dragged her blankets off. But he had finally gotten her attention by hold a letter under her nose saying it was from Harry. She shot up quickly and grabbed the letter. He waited for her to open it but shooed him out calling him nosy.

Apparently Hermione had volunteered to take Evelyn for the night and he didn't feel like going to school, so he invited her over. She of course said yes immediately, sending her owl, Ehjay to him with her reply. And there she was, at Harry's house eating a wonderful meal he had cooked for her.

"Yeah, just something I've been working on with Evelyn. It could be its working or it could be she's magically gifted." He said.

"Or a combination of both. We both know that magically learning comes at its own pace like everything else. You probably wont know unless you tried it on other children." She suggested.

"Yes ill just have to take all your nieces and nephews and start doing experiments on them." He teased her.

"Yes, well, I'm sure some of them will be a blessing." She teased back. "Maybe you should consider doing that in the wizarding world Harry." She suggested. He looked at her curiously.

"What? Teaching? I don't think I want to teach at Hogwarts." He said sadly, it was still painful to think of the school. He didn't think he'd be able to go there everyday.

"No, that's not what I meant. You said you wanted to go back to the wizarding world. Maybe you should consider opening a magical educational establishment or something. We don't have anything like that for children under eleven." He had told her all he had told Hermione the past Friday, about wanting to merge his worlds.

She had been very delighted at that. She had been worried on how this was all going to work out. She didn't want to pressure harry, neither of them could or would give up their worlds, but a merging of it, well that was just perfect.

"I don't know Ginny." He said squirming a bit. He was sure how he liked being that involved in the wizarding community, although it was a good idea. Maybe that way he could also help breach intolerance of different people better. Ginny could tell he was become uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"So you never told me why you aren't in school today. You know, you're not setting a very good example for the children" She teased.

"Well, with Evelyn away I thought it was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with you. We have some things to figure out about where we are going and its easier when you don't have a child running underfoot." He said.

"I think that's a good idea Harry." She said putting her fork down and taking a drink of the red wine in her glass.

"I also want to tell you the rest of my story, from the past eight years." She looked up at him at that. "We cant really discuss the future if you don't know the past. And mine is important. It involves Evelyn and she is my future. One I want to share with you, but you need to know first." He said sadly. She had a feeling this half of the story isn't going to be too pleasant.

TBC

OMG! Next chapter is the one everyones been waiting for which im totally like nervous about posting. So i MIGHT post it...i dont know at least by Weds...*crosses fingers*


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N The chapter everyone s been waiting for! Decided to post it tonight instead of waiting till morning in case the internet is still down at work.

Chapter 20

Once they were finished eating, which was completed in silence Harry pulled out her chair and escorted her out through the living into the sitting room on the right side of the house. There had her sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace and lit the fire. Ginny smiled as the warmth hit her skin, warming away the Goosebumps that had creped up on her arms in anticipation.

Harry sat down on the other side of the couch from her, legs crossed facing her. She was confused by this stance, he seemed so far away from her now, even though it was just a cushion.

"So when I left off it was January and I had just gotten out of the group home. I had found a crap apartment and found a very menial job. About a month later after watching my neighbors children I had decided that I wanted to go to school to be a teacher and was assisted by Andromeda to make that happen. Everything was going fine for me.

At that time I was still considered an outpatient of Dr. Kore. I saw him four times a week a week still. He has put me on some antidepressants as well as other things like valium and stuff. He was surprised they worked on me. He always thought magic interfered with everything Muggle including medicine, but I guess that was wrong.

I still saw Andrea a few times a week. I participated in the outpatient group once a week, and then every Saturday afternoon we would go out for hot cocoa. It was one of the few times she left the home.

Time was pretty mundane like that for a few months, just school, therapy, group. I studied hard, putting everything that Hermione had ever taught me into practice. I was doing very well by all standards. Everyday I was thinking more and more about coming back. I wasn't sure if I could handle staying for long but I wanted to see you all so much, to tell you I'm alright. To hold you again. And I was working hard towards that. Dr. Kore said I should wait until the summer to do so, continue with my therapy. Though I was doing well I still had steps back. I would have terrible fear and anxiety and depression that would set me back horrendously. Id be stuck in bed for days not able to move because of it.

Andrea was great during those times when I couldn't do anything. I would lay in bed or on the couch and hide under a blanket and let my pain swallow me up. She had gotten out of the home a couple months after I did, in march. Her aunt helped support her and she had gotten an apartment a few blocks from mine and she would visit.

She would sit there with me and read while I just stared into space. She would eventually force me up after a few days and drag me to the bathroom telling me to shower cause I stunk." Harry chuckled at the memory. Ginnys heart ached at hearing how Harry struggled to get better, but she was grateful he wasn't fully alone.

"Aside from that everything was progressing fine. Until the end of April. The 2nd anniversary of the end of the war was coming up. In all honesty I didn't truly even know the date till Andromeda mentioned it. I was so exhausted the day it ended, and I was so busy afterwards, I never took note of it. Sounds kind of silly now.

But as May 2nd approached I started to feel more panicked, more pain, more guilt again. It was everywhere, and I swore I could smell the stench of the war surrounding me again. I finally went, well, crazy for lack of a better word one day at the end of April when I had visited Teddy.

He had gotten so big, and it made me think of Remus and Tonks and how proud they would be of him. He had remarkable control of his metamorphosis at only 3. My heart burned in sadness that they weren't there to see him, to be proud of him. Tell him that they love him and encourage them. I left right away, the pain filled me so fast. I think Andromeda tried to stop me but I don't know. I don't really remember too much from that either.

I remember I had apparated home, I think someone saw me I wasn't very careful. But I just ran up to my apartment and locked the doors and windows. I shut all the curtains as tights as I could trying to lock out the life outside. I didn't want to see, to hear, smell, feel life. I didn't deserve it. I was the cause of so much death, I.." Harry stopped, chocked up on his own words, Ginny moved closer to him but he stopped her.

"Harry, I.." She started but he raised his hand to silence.

"Ginny, please. Just, just listen ok? Please." He begged her. She nodded in agreement and sat back in her spot, hands tight in her lap ready to leap at any moment to try to comfort him.

"I destroyed my apartment. I was angry and I wanted everything around me to know it. I wanted to destroy everything, destroy me. I don't know how long I was alone like that, or how long it lasted. Eventually I collapsed on the floor in all the debris of my house and didn't move. I didn't care what happened. I didn't care if I died, or if the world ended. I didn't care about the people outside who was living their lives as if nothing was happening. I hated those people, I was jealous. How could the act like that?

I think I eventually passed out after that. Not sure from what, but the next thing I remember was you leaning over me." Ginny gasped surprised. She hadn't seen Harry during that time, she would have remembered. He saw her expression, and turned away seemingly ashamed.

"It wasn't you, but I thought it was you. It was a hallucination but that didn't matter at the time. I was so happy to see you, you cradled me in your arms and ran your hand through hair. I didn't want any of it to end. I was crying sobbing into your neck, wrapped my arms around you, sobbing my apologies for leaving you, how much I loved you, how much I missed you.

I looked into your brown eyes, and I kissed you. I kissed you so passionately and held you so tight I didn't want to let you go ever. My heart felt full of joy and the darkness was leaving it. All I could feel was the pleasure you were giving me and the love I felt for you. "

Harry and Ginny sat in silence at that. Ginny was very confused about this while Harry was very ashamed of it. He had a few stray tears trailing down his eyes that Ginny just wanted to wipe away.

"It wasn't me Harry." She said simply. "I would have taken you away from there." He nodded.

"I know, I discovered it the next morning. I had woken up, head pounding, probably from all the anger I released, and sobbing. I was slightly embarrassed by that when I thought of you and you seeing it. But I was excited you were there. I rolled over in bed, feeling your arms around me, to look at you directly and really see you for the first time.

I pulled the blanket off your head. And my heart sank to the bottom of my stomached. It wasn't you naked in the bed next to me. It wasn't you at all. Looking clearly now it wasn't read hair, it was blonde. I couldn't figure out how I had seen you so clearly.

Andrea opened her eyes and looked at me, and smiled. But I couldn't smile back. My heart was breaking. I had betrayed you in the most horrible way. I had promised to love you forever, even though we've been apart for almost two years, and I betrayed that promise. After that, I really don't know what happened again. I retreated back to my head. I didn't want to live, I couldn't. The thing I was working for, getting back to you, and to everyone else was suddenly none exist and I felt I had nothing else.

I woke up a few weeks later back in the empty white room of the hospital. But I felt hopeless. I looked down at my arm in front of me and I saw it bandaged tightly. When I talked to Dr. Kore later a few days later he informed me that Andrea had found me in my bathroom after I left her in bed, and I had slit my wrists. She had called the hospital in a panic and they came for me.

I had been back in the asylum for about three weeks in a semi catatonic state. I felt like I had taken a major step back in my recovery, one I didn't think I could ever come back from. But Dr. Kore, well, he's a very stubborn optimistic man.

We went over everything again, working through the demons. He was confident that my feelings or anger and depression prior to the suicide attempt was a good step. It was expected that I would relapse a bit when the anniversary of the event came up. We had been discussing it in therapy prior to it. He said I'd probably feel that way for years to come but with work I will move on, or at least learn to live with it without destroying myself and being swallowed by it.

We also discussed my, incident, for lack of a better word with Andrea. I was horrified by it, and I hated myself for it. I told him how disgusted I was by the fact it happened and how I felt I betrayed you. He told me that the only way for me to get through it was to tell you. To talk to you about it. He actually suggested I go back home to you. But I couldn't. Ever.

"Harry, look." Ginny interrupted him. "I would have forgiven you." She said.

"I know you would have, but I know it would forever be there between us. That I cheated on you!" He said desperately trying to get her to understand.

"No, I don't think it would Harry. Yes, I'm hurt hearing that this happened. I'm angry knowing that something so precious was done with someone else first. I'm jealous of her for taking it, for taking you! But I understand Harry that you didn't mean to. You were sick Harry." She stared him down, tears falling from her eyes.

"But I still hurt you Ginny." He said simply. "Even if you didn't know it at the time. And not just once." He looked towards the fire. She had never seen Harry so emotional. She was kind of frightened on how he was back then. He was always so stoic, but then again, that could be what helped in breaking him.

"Harry, please go on. What happened after?" She encouraged. She wanted to know the whole story. Harry took a deep breath, his eyes not leaving the flames.

"After that I was just going through the motions. I did my therapy, I was able to make up my classes I had missed so I could continue the next year. I continued in group, and even continued seeing Andrea. She had been devastated at my reaction, and my rejection of her. Which only furthered all the guilt I had.

I had originally wanted to just stay away from her. But she was alone, she had few if any friends, and it wasn't entirely her fault. She's as messed up as me. I was going after her even though she knew I wasn't right in the mind. And she obviously had affection issues. Her body screamed that someone wanted her and she just took it.

I avoided her for a week or so after I got back out of the hospital. I had convinced Dr. Kore that I didn't need to go back to Wavering Leaves, so he released me on my own with strict instructions to attend group twice a week on top of keeping up with therapy with him 4 days a week.

I apologized to Andrea, explained to her what happened. Well kinda, I left out a lot being as she's a Muggle but I told her enough. Confessed enough. I told her about you. Everything about you. Everything I could think of. I told her, I was working so hard to get better so I could get back to you. That I missed you so much.

Andrea thought that was great. That I had someone to love and something to work for. She tried to help me recover faster so I could. The summer flew by, it was hot in Ireland. School would be starting soon. After speaking to Dr. Kore, I decided I was coming back the wizarding world. I was done hiding, I wasn't healed completely but I was at least ready to face my demons face to face and get back to those I left behind. I had planned for October. "

"Why October?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because I was starting school. I was considering moving as well. I figured coming back and all would be, well, difficult., and somewhat hectic, and I wanted at least my education to be steady so I thought October." He paused taking a deep breath again and looking away once more to the fire.

"But I slipped up again, with Andrea." He said quietly. "And this time I had no real excuse. We were in my apartment, on the 11th of august."

"My birthday." She said. Harry just nodded.

"Yeah, your birthday. I realized you would be 19 that day. And it was the 2nd birthday that I wasn't there to help you celebrate. I was feeling really depressed that day and Andrea was there. We were talking about you, I was telling her all about our time together, and the pranks you pulled with your brothers. How much I missed you.

Andrea suggested that we should celebrate your 19th birthday together so I could tell you that I hadn't forgotten, she produced some tequila."

"Whats tequila?" Ginny asked confused.

"Um..its like firewhisky. It's a Muggle alcohol. Apparently its also known as 'to kill ya' And it wasn't lying. I woke up again, naked in bed next to Andrea the next day."

"Oh Harry." Ginny said worriedly. Her heart clenched again learning that he had done that with Andrea again, and not her.

"I faired better this time. I didn't try to kill myself in any case. But it did bring me down a lot. I was terribly worried and frantic about it. I was to come back to you in October and here I was, screwing another girl on your birthday. I was tempted to call the whole thing off. Not come back. I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't think I could handle it if you rejected me. But I had decided after the first time, that I was going to be honest with you about everything. Including this.

So time passed by and September started. I was a bundle of nerves starting 2nd year class, and even more nervous about the end of the month coming. Time flew quickly by but came to a painful stop within the first week.

Andrea came over one night in tears. Her Aunt had died of a heart attack the previous night. She was now officially all alone in the world. My heart broke for her. I knew how it felt to be all alone. I was it most of my life. Granted a lot of it was my own doing, not realizing the people around me but it didn't stop the feeling.

She stayed the night there, she cried and cried. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I myself was very bad at handling death, so how was I supposed to help her with this? I just held her tight, giving her comfort, but eventually her sobbing slowed and she begin leaving wet kisses on my neck. I pulled away from her telling her we cant do this but she was so hurt.

She curled back into a ball away from me and my heart broke. She was crying that she needed me, she needed me to love her and hold her. I told her I couldn't. But eventually she got what she wanted. I had given her some alcohol to try to calm her and ended up drinking some myself to calm my nerves. Part of me wanted to toss her out. I knew the longer she stayed there the less my resolve would last. I denied her what she wanted, but between the tears and the drinks, I could feel my control of myself slipping.

Eventually it did." Ginny closed her eyes again. Three times. He slept with her three times, and the last time was only a matter of weeks before he was to come back to her. She felt angry at him for this last time. For not being strong enough to resist. For caving into the effects of alcohol and the wiles of this woman. She was hurt.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." She said defeated.

"I know, I'm sorry Ginny." He was, and she knew he truly meant it. But that didn't change the fact that he had slept with this woman three times before he even came back to her. But he was being honest with her, and for that she'll give him credit.

"I forgive you Harry. It's alright." She said quietly. He looked at her somewhat shocked.

"How could you? So easily?"

"Because Harry it was in the past, we weren't technically together. You weren't exactly in the right frame of mind. And I'm confident that had we been together you would never have done any of that." She said simply. "Its done, and over with. I'm not going to waste any more of our time we could have together being angry over things that happened so long ago."

"Ginny…" He started softly. She held her hand up to silence him.

"Please, Harry, continue." She considered the matter closed, at least for now. Harry hesitated before continuing his story. She was eager to find out why he didn't come to her in October, though she suspected.

"Well, again I felt guilty, but I was determined to be honest with you. I also came to the painful conclusion that as much as it would hurt Andrea, when I went back, I would never see her again. I feared she was a danger to our relationship. I knew she would be hurt and I did worry about what it would do to her, I was her only friend. But I needed to concentrate on me, and I wanted to start a life with you.

The end of September was arriving and I was getting ready to leave. I was going to say my goodbyes to Andrea that evening and I was going to pack everything up and just leave. Leave Ireland. Dr. Kore knew of my plans, I was still going to continue seeing him, but as far as he was concerned I was gone.

Andrea came over, tears in her eyes. She didn't want me to go. She thought I was just going for a little while, not knowing I would be leaving her for good. I sat her down, and tried to come up with encouraging things to say, so she could get on with her life, move on from the hell of her childhood. She was left money from her aunt, I tried to convince her to go back to school and do something.

But she interrupted me. And said two words that changed my life forever."

"She said she was pregnant." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded. "that's why you never came. She was pregnant and you decided to stay." She choked back a sob. Harry scooted over closer to her finally grabbing her hands in his.

"Ginny I had to. I'm so sorry. I couldn't leave her, leave my child. I had to make a choice, and it was difficult, believe me it was really hard to choose. I couldn't come back to you Ginny, not now, not with this. I couldn't burden you with this. And I couldn't leave my child. As unstable as I was, I knew Andrea was slightly worse. And with me leaving, I didn't want to imagine what would happen. And I couldn't leave the child, MY child up to chance.

So I made one of the most painful decisions of my life. I let go of you, I let go of the dream I've had of wanting a life and family with you. And I stayed with Andrea. I didn't come back at all, deciding to stay away forever so that you would never be hurt or burdened by this. It was my mistake, and I didn't want you to suffer for it. Though I do love Evelyn more then anything, I don't regret her being born. But I wish it had all been different. "

"You made the right choice Harry." She choked out painfully. She hated to admit it but it was right. "As much as I wish it wasn't. You had a responsibility to you child and you couldn't turn your back on it."

"You make it sound so simple." He laughed quietly. "I struggled with the decision. I know I shouldn't have but. I did. I had come up with so many scenarios where I could have both but it would never work out. Somehow someone would end up hurt, and I felt it would most likely be you. By Andrea and the child.

Andrea was ecstatic when I told her I decided not to go. She was sad for me of course, but she was frightened. She didn't want to have a child alone. I told her I wouldn't leave, I would be there through it all, and I will be there for her and the child.

With my old life officially over I began to create a new one for myself and Andrea and our unborn child. We decided to move, into a better neighborhood that was safer. I got a better job, by January I would have my teaching license and be able to get a student teacher position that would pay better."

"Like you needed a better paying job. You don't even have to work." Ginny chuckled at him.

"Yes well, I was trying not to touch that. Aside from Teddy and Andromeda I all but gave up the wizarding world. I barely even did magic anymore either. I was practically a Muggle. Everything was going fine until the 2nd trimester of her pregnancy. Strange things started happening. Like accidental magic things."

"Wow? Really? That soon? You Potters certainly are powerful." Ginny said astonished. Harry looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well at least Evelyn was." He said.

"No, Magical power is also an inherited trait. Like everything else involving what Muggles call genetics. Its logical that the stronger the parents magic, the stronger the child. But like everything else there are obviously things that cause other, well, things."

"Like squibs?" He asked.

"yeah, even the most powerful wizarding family could end up with a squib. Its just chances are lower." Harry chuckled.

"I seem to be learning an awful lot about magical children lately."

"Even more reason I think you should start a magical elementary school." She stated as if making her point. "But we digress."

"Yes well, strange things would happen. Like something Andrea would want would suddenly be there, things floated around, stuff like that. I wasn't too worried, I figured out pretty quickly what it was but Andrea, did not take it very well.

She started becoming hysterical when things happened, which only caused more things to happen as the baby tried to calm her. She thought the house was possessed but then began to figure out it was the baby. She began calling the baby "that thing" and she would…" He paused for a moment, worry crossing his face.

"She tried several times to abort the child." He said silently.

"Oh Merlin. You're joking, please say you are." Harry just shook his head.

"No, I wish I was. She had tried so many things, she tried several times to overdoes on some kind of pills that were known to cause miscarriages. I came home from work one day and she was in the bathroom and There was so much blood everywhere." He closed his eyes painfully.

"I immediately took her to the hospital and she ranted and raved crazed to the doctors and nurses that her baby was a demon. That it was evil and it needed to be taken out. They had to sedate her. I was so worried. Luckily, she didn't hurt the baby. I was so relieved. The Dr. was concerned about her safety and the childs. I was afraid he was going to recommend aborting the pregnancy. But he didn't.

I so should have realized sooner that he was a wizard but I was just so stressed out that I guess I never thought of it. When she was released a few days later she had this glazed look on her face, her eyes seemed void. When I asked the doctor he said he had given her some meds to help clam her and gave me the bottle, telling me to make sure she takes it everyday. I should have realized she had the Imperius curse on her.

The rest of the pregnancy went smooth. She had calmed down, and everything was fine. Then on June 9th, Evelyn Elizabeth Potter was born." He stopped and smiled at that. He stood up from the couch and walked to the fireplace, taking a frame off the mantle and bringing to her, sitting down he handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the Muggle photograph. It was of a beautiful new born baby, looking directly at the camera, her almond shape emerald dyes already prominent on her features. She was born with inky black hair just like Harry's. She could see that even at this early stage, it was sticking up in every odd direction possible.

'This was taken a few hours after she was born." He whispered.

"She's absolutely beautiful Harry." She said sincerely still staring at the photo. Her heart did ache a bit seeing it, wishing she was able to be the one to give birth to such a beautiful child.

"Yes, well, things went good for a while, till Andrea started breaking out whatever she was under. It started when she noticed how little Evelyn would cry, It unnerved her. Evelyn would sleep through the night. She barely had any of those typical infant troubles like fevers or colic or anything. And Andrea, just didn't understand.

I didn't either to be honest. She was extremely quiet. But, Andrea, was very, I don't know. She didn't like it at all. She started doing things, hurting Evelyn." He swallowed hard. It was hard to discuss this with anyone. He had kept it secret, especially from Evelyn.

"Hurt her? How?" Ginny said horrified.

"It first started, or I noticed one day, about two months later when I came home from work. Evelyn was laying in her crib where I had left her. I came over to see her and the poor girl looked very distressed, and smelled horrible. I immediately picked her up and she started crying right away. I cleaned her up quickly, probably not very well, and grabbed a bottle.

I went to find Andrea who was sitting on the balcony while I fed Evelyn. I asked her what happened. Why wasn't she watching her daughter. She didn't looked ashamed or anything, just annoyed that I brought her out here. I asked her when the last time she took care of her and she said "that things been in its crib since you left."

I was absolutely horrified. Evelyn had been left to starve and lay in her own filth for 8 hours. I spent the rest of the night with Evelyn, cuddling her, making sure her needs were met. She slept in my arms that night. I wanted to discuss this with Andrea but I couldn't with Evelyn near by. I had a desperate need to protect her.

The next day I called in and I finally cornered Andrea. She shouted that Evelyn was evil, and she shouldn't be allowed to live. She said it should have died before it was born. She proceeded to tell me about all the 'odd' things that happen around here. I wanted desperately to tell her that it was normal, that its ok. That Evelyn was a witch and I was a Wizard. But something told me to keep my mouth shut.

Andromeda began watching Evelyn while I was at work. She adored her, and Teddy was very protective of her. I couldn't tell her why Andrea couldn't watch her own child but I was grateful she accepted without much question. Life went on like that for a few months, till Evelyn was about 6 months old. And that is when I took Evelyn and left Ireland." He stopped again seemingly unable to go on. Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What happened Harry?" She asked him.

"Sorry, its just, really hard to talk about." He said. He took a deep shuddering breath then began again.

"I had left Evelyn alone with Andrea for a few minutes. It was only 15 at most. I didn't have much choice, I had run out of formula and I needed to get some. I would have taken Evelyn with me but she was already asleep which is why I chose to go then. I, uh, I told Andrea that I was just running to the corner store.

When I came back….." He stopped talking again and bit his lip. Tears were falling out of his eyes freely down his cheek as he relived his memories for Ginny.

"When I came back, I hard water running in the kitchen. I thought Andrea was doing dishes or something. I went into Evelyn's room but she wasn't there. I had this sudden feeling of dread pulse through me as I ran to the kitchen. I pulled Andrea away from the sink and….And Evelyn was in there under the water."

"Oh Merlin." Ginny covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide.

"I immediately got her out and set her on the floor. She wasn't breathing she was blue. I didn't know what to do. I picked her up quickly and ran to her room where my wand was. I started sleeping in there after that first incident. I placed her on my bed and immediately started on some of those first aid spell Hermione had taught me. Luckily one was how to expel water from someone and I did.

My heart stopped completely in relief as I heard her cough then scream at the top of her lungs. I just collapsed there on the floor next to the bed and held her close, sobbing myself in relief that she was ok. That she was breathing. I was worried about what damage there could have been but I was just grateful she was alright.

I immediately took her to the local hospital to have her checked out. They wanted to keep her there over night of observation, I didn't want to but it was best for her. As I sat there next to her crib, watching her sleep, I knew what I had to do.

Once I was assured that Evelyn would be taken care of in my absence I went back home. When I entered Andrea was just sitting there on the couch watching TV as if nothing happened. It infuriated me even more. I knew right then, she was crazy. I didn't know what caused it so be like this. She was better, she was fine before she got pregnant but something about Evelyn's magic had made her even more unstable then I even though.

I stood in front of her and she looked up at me. She asked me whats up, as if I just came home from work. I took out my wand and pointed it at her. And muttered "Obliviate". Her eyes glassed over at that. I cast a few more spells on her. Making sure that every shred of memory of Evelyn and being pregnant was gone. I put in a false memory that she had a miscarriage incase someone knew she was pregnant. I also put on a Forget Me." Spell so anyone who she came across her would immediately forget me and Evelyn.

I packed up everything of mine and Evelyn's, erasing all trace of us. I went to the hospital and collected her, modifying everyone's memories as well and we left."

He finished his tale. And Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What happened then? Where did you go?"

"We left Ireland and I went to Andromeda's. I stayed there for a few weeks while I looked for a place for us. I found this place here, and bought it up immediately. I fell in love with it here." He said looking around the room.

"And what of Andrea?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I didn't keep track of her. Once I was gone I never looked back."

"So you don't know where she is or what happened to her? Aren't you curious?" She asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Sometimes. I wonder about her form time to time. Its hard not to, with Evelyn. She asks about her sometimes. And when she's older ill tell her the truth. But Andrea, I don't know. Wherever she is, I just hope she's better off then she was with us."

"That's a sad tale Harry. I'm not quite sure what to say. Except, why didn't you come home then?"

"For the same reason as before Ginny. I gave all that up. I couldn't keep going backwards, as much as I wanted to. I wanted you to move on with your life. And I had to go one with mine, for Evelyn, as much as it pained me. But I never stopped loving you Ginny, I never stopped thinking about you." Ginny smiled at him and scooted closer wrapping her arms around him neck.

"I'm here now and I'm not letting either of you go." She whispered in his ear before placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

TBC

There ya go. Hope that answeres some questions.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 21

Harry woke up with a start as someone pounded on the front door. He jumped up from his spot on the couch and was met by groans of protest from Ginny who fell off the couch with a loud bang.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concerned reaching down to help her up. She looked up at him slightly confused, hair all amiss and clothes disheveled from sleeping on the couch. Before she could answer him however another knock on the door caught their attention along with Evelyn's voice shouting "DADDY!" through it.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other wide eyed. Evelyn wasn't aware that she would be over. As far as she was concerned, her father went to class, did some studying and went to bed, alone, in the house.

"Hold on." He shouted. He turned to Ginny. "Quick, go to the garage and apparate." She shook her head and dodged through the door. Harry then proceeded to walk to the door opening it.

"Crikey Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked taking in his appearance. Harry looked down at himself. He was wearing the same thing he had earlier the previous afternoon to drop off Evelyn, only it was extremely wrinkled and crooked. Evelyn giggled up at him.

"Daddy your hair is sticking up." She pointed to his head. He walked over to a mirror that was on the wall and looked into his reflection. His hair was sticking up alright, nothing new there though but it was all on one side.

"Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep on the couch." He said sheepishly glancing toward the lounge, quickly trying to see if any evidence of Ginny was still about.

"If you were that worried Harry you could have gotten her. Or called or something. She had a horrible time sleeping." Ron said. He tried to make it sound like a tragedy but Harry grimaced at the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ron. She's just never been away from me over night before except when she stays at Andromeda's. He crouched down to pick up Evelyn and hug her tightly. "I woulda come pick her up you know. I thought that was the plan."

"Yeah it was, but when you didn't show up Hermione told me to bring her over. She was worried Evelyn would miss school." Ron stated, He set Evelyn's bag on the floor and leaned against the frame. Harry looked at his watch.

"Damn it." Ron was right, he only had 20 minutes to get Evelyn to school and get his own school. Ron chuckled at him, a bit perturbed. Harry always seemed to be on top of things considering how much he had to juggle.

"How about I take her to school, you go get a shower and go to work." Ron suggested. He picked up the other backpack that he knew had Evelyn's school things in it and held his hand out for her. "And then later you'll tell me what happened."

With that Ron and Evelyn walked about the door, Evelyn waving enthusiastically towards her dad the whole way. Harry shut the door once they were out of view and leaned against it.

"That was close." He thought to himself before glancing at his watch again and running upstairs for a shower.

**********

The next morning dawned very early. Too early in Harry's opinion. As he stared into the mirror in his bathroom trying his black tie, he couldn't help thinking that this was a bad idea.

He had told Hermione the previous afternoon that he would go to the Hogwarts memorial today, it was the 9th anniversary. He then proceeded to spend the evening going through all Evelyn's clothes trying to find something appropriate for her to wear. Again he had her try on just about everything in her closet, much to her annoyance. He had rolled his eyes in frustration stating to her that she should like this cause she's a girl, and she wisely said that just cause she's a girl doesn't mean she has to be girly.

He had finally decided on a simple dress that went down to her knees. It had a ribbon that you wrapped around to tie in a bow in the back. She wore plain white socks and adorable little black saddle shoes. To please her whining about it he had changed the dress from yellow to a dark maroon, telling her she now looked like a Gryffindor. She was delighted at that.

Once finished with the tie he attempted then to try to comb his hair down. He considered using some gel that Laura had given him a while ago but it didn't do anything. If anything it just made it stick up more.

"Daddy, why bother." Evelyn giggled from the door to the bathroom. She was already dressed up and looked very pretty. He smiled down at her. She had a point. He had put her hair in a braid which he did often since it seemed to control her hair from sticking up as well.

"Because then I could say honestly that I tried." He said reaching for her and tickling her. She giggled and tried to get away but he just picked her up. He carried her to his bed and sat her down, then sat down next to her.

"Now we need to talk about today. Its very important and a lot is going to happen." He said to her seriously. She turned to look up at him, giving her his attention. Or as much as you can expect from an almost five year old.

"Ok." She said.

"We are going to Hogwarts today, for the memorial of the war that happened years ago. I know I haven't told you much about it, but I was afraid you were too you." He said sadly, wishing he didn't even have to mention it now.

"It's ok dad I understand." She said seriously. She patted his hand that was in front of him and he smiled at her attempt to comfort.

"Well, thank you dear. I just want you to understand whats going to happen so you wont feel overwhelmed. We are going to Hogwarts as you know. It's a very magical place so don't be alarmed or afraid by anything there ok? And if you are you just wait for someone to find you if you get lost." She nodded her understanding.

She was excited about going to Hogwarts even though she knew that there was something sad going on there today, which is why they were going, But ever since her dad mentioned to her when she was smaller, she had been really excited about it.

"Now people there, will be upset ok? Do you know what a memorial is?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Its where people get together to mourn the passing of someone they loved. This one at Hogwarts, is really big because a lot of people died in the last war, and people are sad about it, and miss them."

"Whats war?" She asked confused. Harry's hart saddened. Today his daughter was going to learn about war and grief, and it made him sad to think that her innocence in this matter would come to and end now. But he didn't want to raise his daughter to be ignorant of things, so he knew it was important.

"War is where you fight for whats right. If something is oppressing people, hurting them, things like that, then people need to stand up and fight." He said lamely. He knew he should have said more or explained it better, but how do you explain such a horrible thing to a young child and not scare them.

"Oh, but its over right?" She said hopefully.

"Yes sweetie, its been over for years now. But people are still hurt. Its not something you get over." He secretly prayed that she would never have to know war in her lifetime.

"Ill be good then, I promise." She said sincerely.

"Good, I have no doubt you will. But there's something else you have to know. I don't want you to be scared or anything. I was very involved in the war, and I haven't seen any of those people in years." He paused for a moment, seeing her face not understanding. "They may ask a bunch of questions, and say all sorts of things ok. They may take pictures, and talk to you. I don't want you to do or say anything to them. If they scare you just stay with me or with one of the Weasleys ok. They wont hurt you. You are safe at Hogwarts."

Evelyn looked kind of scared not sure exactly what her father was talking about. But he looked so serious. She felt like crying and suddenly going to Hogwarts didn't sound as much fun as it did a few minutes ago. Harry saw that she was starting to feel overwhelmed already and scooped her up in a tight hug.

"Its' ok sweetie. I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you to be prepared. You'll love it there. And I'll be there the whole time with you, and Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione, and all the other Weasleys." He pulled away from her standing her on the bed so she could look him in the face. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded her head yes and Harry smiled big at her.

"That's my girl. Now lets go to Ron's house ok?" He helped her off the bed, taking her hand they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Harry's stomach tightened as they walked towards his best friends house. He was as nervous as possible. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this way. He was going back into the wizarding world, and not in a quiet subtle way. He was going back on one of the biggest events of the year, celebrating the end of the war and the defeat of Voldemort, and the mourning of all those lost during it.

Everyone in the wizarding world would probably be there. According to Hermione its almost as big as the World Cup but not as quite. The event went on for a few days to allow everyone to come to Hogwarts and pay their respects. But the main event on the actual day was reserved for those who participated in the battle of Hogwarts and their families.

"Harry, come on we're going to miss the Portkey." Ron shouted from his front yard. Harry looked around to see if anyone had heard. he heard a very annoyed scandalized shout of "RONALD" come from the door of the house. He saw her smack herself in the head. He couldn't help but laugh at them and his nerves seemed to be relieves a bit for a second.

Ron had the grace to look ashamed and embarrassed by his outburst. He just motioned for them to hurry up. As Harry and Evelyn approached Ron scrutinized Harry's out fit.

"What the blazes are you wearing?" He asked him critically. Harry looked down at his outfit. He thought it looked good an appropriate. He was wearing a very nice black Muggle suit with a white button down shirt and black tie.

"I think he looks pretty!" Evelyn shouted and stomped her foot at Ron.

"I agree Harry, you look quite handsome, now lets go before we miss it" Hermione agreed from the door.

The walked into Ron and Hermione's house, Harry's heart beat faster again in the anticipation. They all flood over to the Burrow, where the rest of the family was crowded outside waiting for them all. He walked up to Ginny, and gave her a peck on the lips. She was wearing a simple black dress with red trim and a matching robe over it. She took his hand in hers and smiled down at Evelyn.

"You look very pretty today Evelyn." She said complimenting her. Evelyn looked please as punch at that and twirled her dress a little. She promptly let go of Harry's hand and grabbed Ginnys smiling brightly up at her. Ginny looked at Harry confused who just shrugged.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you made it." Mrs. Weasley gushed. She went over and gave him a tight hug before bending and giving Evelyn one.

"Hi grandma!" She said delighted! Harry was happy she was fitting into this family. Aside form him, Andromeda and Teddy she didn't have any, so the fact that they accepted her and she was enjoying it warmed him greatly.

They walked out past the wards of the house to where Mr. Weasley was standing next to an old used tired.

"Whats that for?" Evelyn asked curiously looking up at Ginny.

"That is a port key, it takes you someplace else, in this case, it will take us to Hogwarts." Ginny explained.

"Oh." She sais simply not quite understanding. Harry reached for her. And crouched on the ground next to the tire with everyone else.

"Its probably going to be a bit scary so what I want you to do, is you put your hand on the tire like this." He put her hand firmly on it. And then I want you to hold my hand really tightly." He squeezed her hand. Ginny is going to be on the other side of you and holding you tight as well ok? And when its over you're probably land pretty hard on the ground with us, but don't worry you wont be hurt ok?" He asked her. She nodded her head looking slightly scared.

"One minute." Mr. Weasley announced. Harry kissed Evelyn on the head and grabbed her hand. Ginny put her arm around her and they squeezed her in tightly between them. Mr. Weasley started counting down till the Portkey activated and Harry took a few deep breaths.

He hated this form of travel. It always reminded him of his 4th year when he was portkeyed to the graveyard to watch Cedric be killed and Voldemort come back to life. It also reminded him when Dumbledore had sent him back to Hogwarts from the Department of Mysteries. Right after his godfather died. He shook his head, not wanting to think of that.

Mr. Weasley counted down to one and rushing feeling and a pulling behind the navel. He heard Evelyn give out a squeak in surprise but it turned to delightful giggles. Harry held his breath, relieved Evelyn was doing alright but still hating this.

The trip ended with a hard crash to the earth. He had the wind knocked out of him as Evelyn fell on top of him, crushing her fall. She just giggled even more asking if she could do it again. Harry groaned at her and gently pushed her off him.

"Nice landing Harry." George laughed at him and helped him up.

"Well you know me, the graceful one." He dusted his clothes off and did the same for Evelyn. He looked around where they landed and he felt all the blood drain from his face and body in general. He felt cold suddenly and goosebumps covered his skin. His heart beat wilding as he looked. They had landed right on the grounds of Hogwarts, in the transfiguration court yard.

He didn't' even get a chance to try to quail his fear, they brought him full force into the castle, the place where his nightmares laid.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny said quietly next to him. But he didn't hear her. He could hear the screaming of people fighting and the smell of the destruction around him. He couldn't breath and everything in his being told him to run.

"I have to go. I cant be here. I have to leave." He muttered backing away form everyone. He looked around wildly looking for a way out but found his path blocked each way by concerned family.

"Harry, you're fine. Its over." Hermione said softly.

"No, I cant be here. Please." He crouched low to the ground and covered his head whimpering in pain. He felt like he was being swallowed up whole and the people around him couldn't understand.

A soft small pair of arms wrapped around him and snuggled into his neck. He felt comforted by it and it took him a few moments to finally lower his arms and wrap them around Evelyn.

"It's ok daddy." She said softly. She began petting the back of his head in a comforting manner. He just held her tightly, trying to hang on. Ginny leaned down to him.

"Harry, everything's ok. It's over." She said. Harry looked up at her and nodded his understanding. He stood up, still holding Evelyn in his arms. She just hung on to him, snuggling into his neck and shoulder.

"Merlin! Is that Harry Potter?" A males voice said behind them. They all turned around into the stunned face of Neville Longbottom. "It is. Harry. Bloody Hell, where have you been?" He said astonished. He came rushing towards him trying to get a better look. Harry looked nervously at his former dorm ate, glad to see how Neville had changed.

Neville stopped just a few feet away from Harry staring at him in amazement. He wasn't sure what to do next. He wanted on one hand to hug the life out of Harry in happiness of him being back here and being alive. But on the other, he wanted to strangle him for making everyone worry.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously instead. Harry rubbed Evelyn's back a few times before lowering her to the ground. Neville openly gasped when he saw her face.

"This Neville, is Evelyn, my daughter. Evelyn this is Neville, he went to school with me." She said in introduction. Neville looked astonished.

"You have a daughter? Are you married?" He asked. A few of the Weasleys started to shift a bit uneasily.

"No, I'm not. I've never been married." Harry said easily. He didn't care what was normal in this word. Ron had tried to convince him to come up with some sort of story but Harry refused. He didn't want to teach Evelyn that she should be what others wanted her to be and not just herself.

"And you have a kid?" Harry rolled his eyes. He was about to comment when Hermione stepped in.

"Did professor McGonagall send you Neville?" She asked him. He shook his head, not taking his eyes off of Evelyn

"Yeah, she wanted me to bring you to her office before you go out to the ground. I cant tell you how excited she was when she heard Harry was coming." He said. Hermione thanked him and then proceeded to lead them through the castle. Mr. Weasley suggested that the rest of them go out to the grounds while Harry went up with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and of course Evelyn.

They walked through the castle, slower then they would normally as students. Harry held on tight to Ginnys hand and kept Evelyn near. He used all his strength to not begin to panic and be pushed back into the past and relive in his head the horrible battle. They approached the Eagle that guarded the office of the headmaster.

"Well bless my soul, it's Harry Potter. You really are here." The eagle squeaked. It turned and opened to a spiral staircase leading up without even needing the password.

"That birdie talked!" Evelyn exclaimed impressed. Everyone chuckled, the tension loosed a bit and headed upstairs. Hermione knocked on the door smartly waiting for the response on the other side then opened the door.

There stood surrounding Dumbledore old desk was the current headmaster, Professor McGonagall, the Minister himself Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Dumbledore's own brother Abe forth. They stood towards the open door waiting for them to enter.

"My goodness. Harry. You did come." McGonagall chocked out, hand going to her chest. Harry tentatively stepped into the room and looked each of them and nodded his greetings.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Kingsley said, stepping down and reaching his hand towards him. Harry shook his hand enthusiastically, glad to see him again. He looked over to the last remaining person standing there.

"Aberforth." He said simply. Aberforth stepped down slowly from the stairs behind the desk where he was standing speaking to the painting of his brother.

"Well well. Harry Potter has returned at last." He said simply stepping in front of him. Harry met his eye unblinkingly. "And who I s this?" He asked he asked indicating the child Harry was holding in his arms.

"I'm Evelyn Elizabeth Potter. And you are?" Evelyn said firmly. Aberforth raised an eyebrow at her impressed.

"Well now little one. I'm Aberforth Dumbledore. Please to meet you." He held out his hand to her and she shook it. "Well now potter I see you've been busy." He commented. Harry's face turned bright red.

"Yes, very." He commented simply.

"on to business then." Kingsley interrupted getting everyone's attention. "The memorial will start in half an hour. We asked you here Mr. Potter, to ask if you would like to say a few words."

"No." Harry stated firmly, not even thinking about it.

"Well don't put any thought into it Harry." Ron joked, the room chuckled at that.

"I don't feel its my place. I really don't want to. I'm sorry. I'm just here as an observer." Harry said not joining in on the joke. It was bad enough he was probably going to get mobbed, he didn't want to make a speech as well.

"very well then. If you all excuse me I must be getting down to the ground. Its good to have you back." Kingsley said. He turned from the group and exited. At that point McGonagall decided she couldn't hold on any longer and just rushed to Harry engulfing him, and Evelyn as he still held her in her arms.

"I've been so worried about you." She muttered to him. She stepped back and looked into his face examining it. "You're eyes, they look so much lighter, and happier. Much more so then I think I've ever seen them. They look so much more like Lily's."

McGonagall let go of Harry and lifted her hand to wipe away a stray tear that fell from the stern teachers face. She looked down at Evelyn who was still hanging on to her father. She looked the teacher in the eye unafraid. McGonagall was impressed. Many a young first year quivered in fear at her stern expression, this little one seemed to relish and challenge it.

"I'm going to guess its due to this young lady." She said gesturing to Evelyn. "I'm pleased to meet you Evelyn, I'm Headmistress McGonagall of this school."

"Pleased to meet you." Evelyn replied simply. McGonagall ushered them all to the side of the room where a sofa and some comfortable chairs were. Harry sat down on the couch next to Ginny, placing Evelyn on his other side. She simply leaned over his lap.

"So tell me Harry, what have you been doing with yourself, aside from having such a lovely daughter." McGonagall inquired pouring some tea. She transfigured a cup to be child size for Evelyn and gave it to her.

"Well, I'm going to school to get my bachelors in early childhood development, and right now I'm a kindergarten teacher at a Muggle school." He stated. McGonagall was impressed by that.

"I know you did that defense class in your fifth year, and you did a very good job at that, but I never thought you would want to be a teacher. You didn't express that in any of your career sessions with me." She took a sip of her tea and then offered some cookies around.

"Well, it wasn't something I thought of until about five years ago. But I am quite enjoying." He said.

"Harry's been doing some interesting work with Evelyn here regarding early education and magic. She can do some wandless magic, and apparently she has fewer accidental magic situation." Hermione said brightly. She was really impressed by Harry's work with Evelyn.

McGonagall seemed interested in it as well and as she and Hermione alone with Ginny discussed what that could mean for the future of pre-Hogwarts magical education, Harry got up from his seat and walked back over to McGonagall desk where Aberforth was still talking to his brother.

"Well, look at this beautiful young thing." Dumbledore commented from his frame. Evelyn held tighter to Harry's side.

"Daddy the pictures talking to me." she whispered loudly up to him. He smiled and run his hand through her hair, trying to get it to stick down again.

"Yes sweetie, They do that in the wizarding world. This, Evelyn, is Professor Dumbledore. You remember him from my stories?" He said introducing them.

"Hello my dear Evelyn. Its very nice to meet you." Dumbledore said polity to her. "I'm very glad you were able to move on my boy, and start a family. Where is this young lady's mother?" He asked him. Evelyn moved closer to the frame and started poking at it tentatively.

"She's gone sir." He replied.

"Couldn't stand you eh Potter?" The sneer of Severus Snapes painting said from a few feet away. "The Potter arrogance chase her away leaving you with a child? Divorced I suspect."

"No, Professor. I was never married. I seem to be saying that a lot today." Dumbledore laughed.

"Trust you Harry to go against the norm. Don't let anyone beat you down. You could be just what is needed to change their minds about the subject." He encouraged.

"I'm not here to encourage anyone Sir. I'm here to pay my respects and raise my daughter." He said simply.

"Very admirable Harry, but you must realize you are and always have been the beacon of hope. You have the power and responsibility to help the people and change it for better." Harry shook his head in disagreement while Aberforth scowled at his brothers portrait.

"I'm sorry professor the only thing I'm responsible for is to raise my daughter to be as good a person as she can and reach her every dream and goal. I will of course do what I can along the way but its not my job. People need to change on their own. I saved them from Voldemort, with the help of many and at great cost. Including my own sanity. It is up to them now to change and live. They cant relief on so call heroes for everything."

"Very well said Potter." Snape said simply, with that he turned from his frame and left.

"Harry, I must disagree with you…" Dumbledore started.

"Harry, Evelyn, its time to go down lets go." Ginny said to them across the room. Harry said his goodbyes to Dumbledore and Aberforth and grabbing Evelyn's hand walk towards the door following the others.

Hermione however stayed back a bit, telling Ron to go ahead without her, that she'd follow in a minute. Once the door was closed she approached Aberforth staring at him intently.

"Thank you." She said simply. He looked confused at this.

"For what Ms. Granger?" He asked her. She didn't answer for a moment.

"For what you did for Harry. I know it was you. You're the patron who took care of him." She stated firmly. Aberforth smiled at her impressed.

"You certainly are the smartest witch of your age. How did you figure it out?" He asked her.

"By tracing back from Dr. Kore. His nephew worked for you a while ago. I had contacted him and he said you and his mother became very good friends at that time." She said.

"Good job Ms. Granger. Young Mr. Potter needed help. After everything he's done, after everything my brothers put him through, I couldn't let him just get swallowed up by the darkness. He deserved to live." Hermione just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, thank you." She said again. With that she turned around and headed out the door after her friends, leaving Aberforth alone with his brothers painting, who was looking slightly ashamed and saddened.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i own nothing

Chapter 22

Harry was finding it hard to breath as they walked back through the school. It was hard before when walking to McGonagall's office but now it seemed even worse due to the fact he was now walking out to the grounds where half the wizarding world would be. He was rethinking his decision to come back to the wizarding world and especially about coming back at this moment. He was starting to think how stupid an idea it was. He should have done something smaller like shopping at Diagon Ally or something.

Ginny sided up next to him as they walked and grabbed hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze in support. He was glad to have her there. He wasn't sure if he could truly do this without the support of her and his best friends.

Evelyn trailed beside him, her little hand still being held in his larger one looking about the castle. Occasionally she would point at something asking what it was. Harry being too nervous couldn't answer and wished she would stop but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, he remembered his first trip through Hogwarts. Luckily, Hermione, a walking book herself would answer any and all of her questions.

As they approached the front door that would lead them out into the ground Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The others turned to look at him curiously, but he couldn't speak.

"What's wrong daddy?" Evelyn asked beside him looking up. Harry didn't answer. He couldn't breath. He was starting to feel that overwhelming feeling of sadness and horror that filled him for so long whenever he thought of this place.

"Harry." Ginny said gently. She was suddenly right in front of him, forcing him to look directly in his eyes. "Harry, breath. It's ok. Its all over. There's nothing out there or in here that could hurt you."

Harry nodded his understanding and took another deep breath to calm himself. Ginny smiled encouraging at him as Ron muttered that they better go. The ceremony was due to start in 10 minutes and they should be out there. Harry let go of Evelyn's hand and picked her up.

"Lets go!" She squealed happily. It made his heart feel lighter, forcing him to remember the good times he had here instead of the bad. It was his first home ever. He loved this place once. It took him away from the abuse of the Dursleys, it gave him his first friends ever, and it gave him the love of his life. Although he made bad decisions and inevitably ran from it all, it still gave it to him, and he couldn't just turn his back on it.

"Yes, lets go." He stated.

They all turned towards the gigantic door the led out to the grounds, and as they approached it opened, spreading light upon them so bright it was practically blinding. Harry heard Evelyn gasp loudly looking out upon the front grounds. It was quite beautiful he had to admit. You could hardly tell that 9 years ago this place had been a disaster from a large battle.

They made their way out towards the lake where hundreds of chairs were placed in long rows in front of a raised podium. They could hear the loud voices of hundreds of conversations going on at once as the others in attendance had their own various conversations. But as Harry and his friends approached with McGonagall it seemed that one by one they all silenced and turned to stare.

They couldn't believe their eyes. There standing in front of him was the Boy-Who-Lived, their Savior. Their Hero who had left them so long ago had returned. And nobody was sure what to say. As he approached them his heart beat wildly, looking into their collective eyes of unanswered questions, most having tears in their eyes. If it was from the reason they were there in the first place or the sight of Harry he wasn't sure.

"Bless my soul….It's Harry Potter." A man to the side said. That seemed to break everyone out of their silence as several laughed and more then a few cried a bit harder.

Mrs. Weasley approached them, and putting her hand on his lower back directed them towards seats in the third row form the back where the rest of the family sat. They followed her and took their seats. Hermione sat on one side of him while Ginny sat on the other. Evelyn choose to sit on his lap.

Throughout the ceremony Harry could feel eyes on him the whole time, and could hear small whispers around him. He was quite pleased by how well Evelyn was taking on it. The ceremony was awfully long with speeches from the minister, headmistress, and many many others. Most of them officials at the ministry. All through it she sat perfectly still, or as still as an almost five year old could, hands in her lap, leaning against Harry.

At long last the ceremony was over and lunch was to begin soon. Once it was announced everyone swarmed to Harry, wanting to ask questions. Where was he? What had he done? And mostly who was the little girl he held on tight too. The others tried to deflect as much off him as possible, as he politely not said much of anything. They were turning around to head back into the castle to escape everyone when Harry smacked right into Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry." She said simply. He looked at her surprised, but delighted. He had hoped he'd get a chance to see her again.

"Luna, how are you." He replied to her. She looked at him with the same dazed look he remembered she always had.

"I'm doing quite well actually. It's very nice to see you. I see you've gotten over your sickness." She said. Harry looked at her confused, as always.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her.

"It doesn't matter Harry." She looked behind him seeing bunches of people pretending to not listen in. "Would you like to go for a walk? If I were you I'd be wary of random people." Harry looked behind him, everyone jumped back to pretending they were in conversations with those around him.

"Yes, actually that would be nice." Luna turned and walked away from everyone, Harry following. He heard Ron tell Ginny that they'd meet them in the great hall later and she nodded, following without prompting. They walked off for a bit, going around the lake. They found a nice little spot where Luna sat promptly under a tree, not bothering to conjure a blanket or anything. Harry and Ginny sat as well, letting Evelyn go.

"She's quite beautiful." Luna commented. Harry watched Evelyn walk slowly towards the lake.

"Yes, she is, thank you." He said. They were quiet for a few moments. "I want to thank you Luna, for not telling anyone when you saw me." He said bluntly. Luna stared at him and just nodded her head, her dazy smile still on her face.

"Well, if it were me, I wouldn't want to be found either. You didn't look so well when you left." She admitted bluntly. He smiled at her statement. Trust Luna to not to beat around the bush.

"Well, I still appreciate it. I wasn't in a good place back then, I don't think I could have handled being found then." He said sincerely. She just nodded.

"I see you're getting better. Is she your daughter?" Luna asked bluntly. Harry let out a bark of a laugh.

"Yes, she's mine." He said. Again Luna nodded.

"I thought so. When that article came out in the Daily Prophet last week, It was kind of odd that they didn't out right figure it out." She leaned in to them to whisper. "But I suspect hornbuckles to blame." Harry looked at her confused.

"Whats a hornbuckle?" He asked her.

"They fly around in peoples heads and block the responses that connect one thing to another. Like your daughter looks like you but they couldn't make the connection." She stated matter of factly. Harry nodded his agreement. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but he would just agree.

"Evelyn, come back. Don't go so close to the lake." Harry shouted after her. She stopped and turned to look at him before stepping back.

"Well Ronald certainly looks quite angry." Luna commented looking past Harry. Ginny and Harry turned to see Ron stomping towards them with an equally agitated Hermione trailing after him.

"Whats going on Ron?" Ginny said, speaking for the first time. Ron came to a stop in front of them and just sat down hard on the ground with a huff.

"That blood woman Rita Skeeter. Once you were gone she corned us asking all sorts of questions." Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She wants us to ask Harry for an interview. She seems to think the readers have the right to know where their hero has been on this time." She added.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked them. She doesn't blame them for being upset or annoyed but Ron looked like he was about to kill. Hermione hesitated a bit.

"Well no, she was asking questions. About Evelyn." She said.

"Oh come off it Hermione. She didn't ask about Evelyn. She said and I quote: 'Tell me who that little impure half breed is.'" Suddenly a branch fell of the tree narrowly missing Ron.

"She said what?" Harry shouted. Everyone was silent not sure what to say. Harry was mad. No. Harry was pissed. He was getting fed up with this crap already and it hasn't really been going on too long.

"she called her an 'impure half…"

"I heard you Ron thank you very much." He shouted at him.

"Then why the hell did you ask?" Harry just glared at him and stood up.

"Please stay here and watched Evelyn for me." Harry said and started walking off back towards where everyone else was still gathered. Hermione, still standing followed him. "Hermione go back." He demanded.

"No, I'm here with you." He stopped and turned around at her. "You've been alone for too long Harry. Obviously you've forgotten what its like to have someone back you up. I'm not leaving you. None of us are. You're stuck for good." She stated firmly, walking past him. He sighed angrily and followed.

The crowed once again gawked as he walked up, slightly alarmed at stiff determined posture he had as he approached. Rita Skeeter pushed her way to the front of the group, eager to see if she could get a front page headline from him. He stopped in front of her, surprising everyone.

"Harry, darling, how nice to see you. Mid if I get a few words?" She asked coyly. Her Quick Quotes Quill floated in the air behind her. Harry pulled out his wand and blasted it into oblivion, causing Rita to cry out in outrage.

"How dare you!" She spat at him.

"No, how dare you! How dare all of you." He said, deadly calm. "What gives you the right to call my daughter an impure half breed?" He demanded. Rita's coy smile returned.

"So you admit that thing is yours?" She asked, still always a reporter.

"She's not a thing. She's a child and yes she's mine." He seethed.

"Oh that's good to hear. Do tell us Harry, where is her mother then? Did you settle down while you were away? Married? My sources tell me that you that thi…I mean child out of wedlock."

"It's none of your business. None of it is. I can't believe the nerve of you. You haven't changed one bit have you? Always telling lies or telling stories. A war went on. Thousands of people died. And you, you stay the same as always."

Rita was getting mad now, he could tell by the way her nostrils flared and her eyes hardened. Harry couldn't help but smirk. She's been a thorn in peoples side for far too long. He knew everything he said was true.

"Let me tell you something Harry Potter. While you were off messing around creating bastard children I was here with everyone else trying to re-establish the wizarding world. You dodged your responsibilities to us to run away and left us all in a mess."

"You cant blame Harry for that! He did his job. He killed Voldemort." Hermione came to his defense. She couldn't believe that Rita believed that.

"Yes, you killed You-Know-Who, but left us to clean up the mess!"

"The mess you all made. The mess the Ministry made, the adults! We were children, and you all failed us. Harry told you Voldemort was back and you all hid your heads in the sands, allowing him to gain power. You ostracized him, you ridiculed him, you made him out to be some crazed lunatic. Then when you finally believed him was too late."

"How were we supposed to know he was telling the truth? He's just an attention seeking deluded child." Rita stated. Harry looked around the crowd, nobody was pretending not to listen now, all attention was on the three of them. Hermione and Rita were in the middle of a glaring contest, and all was silent.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Harry said so quietly it could have been missed, but everyone's attention was on him and every silent word was heard. "It's the point that its over, and we should be stronger then this. We should be more united."

"You have to understand Mr. Potter. We've had our traditions and way of living for centuries." McGonagall stepped in. She wanted to attempt to stop any fighting that could happen.

"Then its time to change. The wizarding world seems to stuck in the mindset of the middle ages. The Muggles are far ahead of us in so many things, when we have so much more to our advantage. Its pathetic." Harry stated, speaking to the whole crowd. Everyone was hanging on his every word. "This way of thinking and the way we handle things. It's unacceptable now. Its inexcusable. You call my daughter and impure half-breed? You call Muggle-Borns mudbloods. You put too much stalk into the way a person is born and not of the person themselves."

"And who are you to judge us Potter? You left the Wizarding World remember?" Rita spat. Harry looked at her with cold eyes.

"I did, and this is why. I'm tired of trying to live up to your crazy ideas. You have to change and you have to change now or your world will die out. Don't you understand? You would dismiss my daughter because her parents are unmarried, she is very powerful. She's only four and she can control her magic better then most first years. You dismiss someone because they are not pureblood, or half-blood or whatever it is you guys discriminate about. Even most Muggles have gotten over the differences in their society, or at least come to some sort of understanding."

Harry stared around at everyone, some looked ashamed, some smiled looking proud while others looked eager to agree. He hadn't meant to make a speech but he was just so infuriated with them. With the way they lived, the way they thought, the way they acted. He turned then to leave and head back to the bank of the lake where he left his friends and child, but he stopped after a few steps and turned back to them.

"My daughter, will be going to Hogwarts. And she will be a very bright student, a very powerful witch, and a valued member of the Wizarding and or Muggle community. And it wont be because of her bloodline. It will be because of her hard work, her dedication, and whats in her heart." With that he turned again leaving a stunned crowd behind, Hermione trailing after him.

Harry stormed over to where the others still were, Ginny holding on to Evelyn as they chatted. As soon as Evelyn saw Harry she struggled to get up, and Ginny finally let her go. Evelyn ran to her father with tears in her eyes as Harry reached down to pick her up.

"It's ok sweetie whats wrong?" He said soothingly. Ginny stood up and approached him.

"She freaked out a bit when she looked back and you were gone. She started running off towards the castle looking for you but Ron caught up and stopped her. We told her you'd be right back, but she kept trying to get away." She explained.

Harry rubbed his hand soothingly through her hair and she sobbed into his shoulder. He tried comforting her the best he could but he himself was still worked up over what happened. He was more determined then ever to make sure Evelyn had a good chance to succeed in the wizarding world if she wanted.

He walked off down the lake a ways towards the forest trying to comfort her. She had seemed very upset when he had left her and he didn't like her feeling that way. He knew he should have told her he'd be right back and to stay with Ginny till he did, but he was just so angry he stormed off without thinking straight.

"Isn't this day going swell?" Ron grumbled from his place still on the ground once Harry was out of earshot . Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Hermione worriedly. She didn't like how angry Harry was when he stormed off towards the gathering of people. She had only seen Harry angry a couple of times in the past month since they reunited, he seemed to have gotten a good hold on his emotions over the years and she didn't like it when he lost control.

"He basically accused of them all of being medieval SOB's." She said simply. Ron looked at her puzzled.

"What's an SOB?" He asked her. She just waved him off.

"Doesn't matter Ron, what matters is he probably pissed off a lot of people. And while he was right in what he said I'm worried about what is going to happen. Especially with Rita." She said solemnly.

"Well, Harry can handle it. He seems to be much better then before." Luna commented. The others just looked away, not sure what to say at that.

"Yeah but if they are treating him like that and he feels that way, he may just stay in the Muggle world." Ron stated.

"I don't know Ron, he seemed quite determined that Evelyn will succeed here." Hermione pointed out. They were all silent for a moment. "I'm just worried about the backlash from those who don't agree or support his theory's."

"You guys need to stop being on eggshells and stop worrying." Luna said firmly. "You all act as if you say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing Harry will flip and leave. I don't think he will."

"With all due respect Luna I think we know Harry a bit more then you. And we aren't walking on eggshells." Hermione said hauntingly. Luna didn't look offended at all.

"If that's how you feel I cant change that but it's the truth. If Harry was going to leave he would have done it by now. However you could very well loose him if you don't start treating him a bit normally. He's not the center of the universe and it seems like that's how you've been acting. You have your own life and he has his" With that Luna stood up from the ground and walked away, not giving them a chance to answer.

"You know, I hate when she does that." Ron muttered annoyed, leaning back against the tree.

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"Says exactly what we need to hear. It's absolutely infuriating when she does." Ginny laughed at that statement. It was true. Luna did have a knack at hitting the ball the right away.

She looked down the lake to where Harry was, her smile falling as she saw him standing on the edge of the forest looking in with Evelyn at his side. She immediately started walking towards them, alarming both Ron and Hermione who quickly followed. They approached Harry as he stood there at the edge looking in.

"Harry?" Ginny said simply, not quite sure what was going on. Harry didn't answer her. Evelyn looked over at her and reached her hand out to grab hers and Ginny smiled as she took the little hand.

"What you doing here mate? Did you see something?" Ron asked him, yet again Harry said nothing. He just stared deep into the trees as if hypnotized. Without warning he began walking into it, not hesitating a bit. The others looked worried but they didn't want to leave Harry alone wondering the Forbidden Forrest alone.

They walked into the forest, the light from above quickly being shadowed by the thick covering of the trees. They could hear rustling of a slight wind blowing through the debris on the ground and animals scurrying around. They seemed to be walking blindly into it but Harry seemed to know where they were going, and he walked confidently and slowly through it.

Ginny held on tight to Evelyn's hand, not wanting to let the little girl go incase something happened. She had her wand out in her other hand determined to strike first if something came at them.

"Daddy!" Evelyn's voice shrieked as she tripped over a branch, nearly falling if it weren't for Ginny who kept her up by her hand. Harry stopped then looking behind him at the others, He held his hand out for Evelyn to take and she immediately stepped quickly over the branches and such that littered the ground below her feet, tripping a few times but getting to her father.

She grabbed his hand immediately looking up at him frightened, but feeling better now that he was near. She always felt safe no matter what when her father was near, and though she liked Ginny, she was not her dad. Harry looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Are you scared Evelyn?" He asked her simply. Without hesitation she shook her head yes. He understood. "Do you want to stop and go back?" She thought for a moment, looking around the forest that surrounded her. She then looked up at her father.

"No, I'm fine." She said simply. He looked down at her proudly.

"You are defiantly going to be a Gryffindor. You're very brave you know." He said to her. She nodded putting on a big grin.

"Being brave is half adwenlin and half stupidity." She quoted. The others looked kind of confused as Harry laughed.

"It's nice to know you listen to me sweetie. I hope that continues when you're a teenager." He said to her.

He turned back towards where they were heading, not even giving the others another glance. He walked a bit slowly helping Evelyn over bigger branches and guiding her through the various things on the ground that would trip up her smaller legs. They walked for what seemed like hours but what they surely knew was not.

Eventually Harry stopped, standing in the middle of some ghastly old looking trees. He looked down towards the ground by his feet seeing a rock. Evelyn looked down as well curiously. She saw a little shiny black rock laying in the fallen leaves below. She bent down, still holding on to her fathers hand and picked it up looking at it. It had a funny looking symbol that looked like an eye on it.

"May I have that please." Harry asked quietly. She reached up to hand it to him in his other hand and he closed his fist tightly around it and they continued walking. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other slightly confused about the short intermission and exchange between Evelyn and Harry. But they shrugged it off and kept walking.

It didn't take much longer for Ron to figure out the direction they were going. He and Harry had gone this way in their 2nd year when following the spiders after Hagrid was taken to Azkaban. He frowned a bit, confused on why Harry would be leading them that way.

They entered the clearing a few minutes later where Aragog, the giant Acromantula once lived with his very large extended family. Once the war was over, much to Hagrids dismay, it was decided that they could no longer live in the forest, being so near the school and their nature of breeding in large amounts. So they were all hunted down and killed. The home of the Acromantula was barren and empty.

Harry stepped into the clearing, walking about midway through before stopping. He looked straight ahead towards the cave where Aragog once came out to talk to Harry and Ron on that frightful night. The others came in around him, not sure still what was going on in his head. They all stood there in silence for what felt like eternity, but was really just minutes.

"This is where it happened." Harry finally spoke, his voice quiet and horse the others almost missed it. They glanced at him confused.

"Where what happened?" Ginny asked him. She finally stepped away from her brother and friend and approached Harry, standing at his side. He didn't look at her, just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Where he killed me." He said simply. Ginny looked alarmed. She had of course known that something had happened, being as she saw Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body onto the grounds of Hogwarts but it was still a shock to hear.

"I stood right here. I didn't have my wand in my hand. I just stood there, staring at him. He raised his, the coward. And she shouted the spell. I saw the green light heading towards me, but I didn't flinch. I closed my eyes and thought of you, thought of kissing you, and how I hopped you would find someone to care for you when I'm gone. And then it hit me in the chest and…." He stopped, taking in a shuttering breath.

Ginny felt tears falling down her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away. She looked over and Ron and Hermione, who were holding each other close. They never got a chance to fully talk to Harry about what happened in the forest, or anything else that happened in the battle.

"I could have gone on." He said even more quietly. Her heart stopped at that.

"What?" She asked shocked. He looked over to her meeting her eyes for the first time since they entered the forest.

"I could have gone on. When the curse hit me, I was in some kind of limbo. Dumbledore was there. He gave me a choice. I wanted so bad to go on, to see my parents, Sirius, everyone who died. But I couldn't. I needed to finish the task that was given to me. Even though Dumbledore said my job was done." He looked away at that. Staring back into the empty cave.

Harry squeezed Evelyn's hand, still in his, trying to send comfort to her. She moved closer to him wrapping her other hand around his leg. Harry looked down at her with a small sad smile before looking at his other hand. The hand that contained the small stone she had picked up. He opened his fist to see it, the resurrection stone.

He took another deep shuddering breath, closing his fingers around the stone again and tightly closing his eyes. He turned the stone thrice in hand holding his breath. He opened his eyes at the gasp that came out of Evelyn and feeling her hold on tighter to him.

There standing in front of him again, staring straight at him, was his mother. She looked just as beautiful and peaceful as she did the last time he had seen her like this. He looked around, he was surrounded yet again by his father, Sirius and Remus.

"Is that grandma?' Evelyn asked him. She looked all grey and somewhat see through but she looked exactly like the pictures her father had shown her.

"Yes." He said simply. His father looked down at the little girl attached to his sons leg and smiled.

"Hello Evelyn." He said to her. She looked up at him. She felt a little bit afraid, but since her father seemed alright it alleviated some of her fear.

"Hello Grandpa." She said to him. He smiled wider.

"You have your Grandmothers eyes." He said to her coming closer and kneeling down. He looked up at Harry with a proud look in his face. "We've been watching you Harry. And we are very proud of you." He said.

Harry's heart swelled at that. Though he had realized long ago, that he couldn't live his life wondering what the dead thought of his decisions it did give him some measure of comfort to hear that they were proud of him and how he choose to live.

"Harry you dog you. Look at you. All grown up and with a kid." Sirius joked coming closer to them. Harry reached out to try to touch him, but his hand went right though him. His heart ached a bit, remembering, that they were not entirely real.

"You've done a great job with Teddy Harry. Tonks and I, are so happy how he's growing up. He's very loved, and cared for." Remus told him. Harry nodded.

"I couldn't leave him Remus. I knew Andromeda was good for him, but I was still scared. So I went back. I had to know." He explained. Remus signaled his understanding holding his hands up.

"I know Harry. And we appreciate it." He told him.

"You've done a good job on everything Harry. Getting your life back together was hard. Coming back from the brink, I must say you are the most impressive person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Sirius said seriously.

"I've missed you so much." Harry confessed. He never did get over the death of his godfather. Even after years of therapy he still blamed himself for it.

"And I you. But you have more important things to worry about." He gestured towards the little girl attached to Harry's leg. "Please don't let grief interfere with whats important."

"We miss you so much Harry, and regret not being there for you growing up. We will meet you again someday, and reunite." His father added standing up. Harry looked straight forward at his mother. She walked forward towards him stopping right in front of him.

"You have been so brave sweetheart. You have overcome much. You are everything I have ever hopped for you to be and so much more. My only regret is that I couldn't be there for you to guide you, and love you. There is still many things ahead of you, but I know, you will do fine." She said. He felt some wet treks on his cheek, he realized he was crying. His mother looked down at Evelyn who looked at her with wonderment.

"You are a wonderful gift to your father. And I'm very honored to have you as part of our family. I couldn't ask for a better grandchild if I tried." She leaned down closer to her. "I know you are too young to understand, but you saved your father, and for that I am eternally grateful. You watch over him alright?" She said to her. Evelyn nodded her head enthusiastically still entranced by the beautiful grey woman in front of her.

"Harry Potter." A firm voice stated from the side bursting the bubble they seemed to be in. Everyone, human and ghost alike turned to see a tall broad chested Centaur enter the clearing.

"Firenze. Were you accepted back with the others?" Harry asked surprised. Firenze walked up to him and Evelyn stepped back behind Harry in fear.

"I know what you see Harry Potter. I know what you seek. But you cannot live in the past." He said.

"I know." Harry said simply. "But I feel as if I'm being swallowed by the past again."

"The stars have told me of your greatness since you were born. You have not yet fulfilled all that is set before you Harry Potter." He held out his hand for the stone.

"Harry, sweetheart, give him the stone." His mother said to him. Harry looked at her sadly. He knew it was true but he didn't want to let go of the possibility of seeing them again. "We will meet again, I promise you. You have Evelyn to care and love for. We will be watching you."

Harry nodded his understanding and reached his hand out to Firenze, dropping the stone into his hand. Immediately the spirits of his beloved family vanished as if they never were there. Firenze took the stone in his hand and dropped it on the ground and immediately raised his hoof and stomped on it, grounding into dust.

Evelyn came out a bit from behind her father to look down at where the centaur had smashed the stone. She then looked up very high to try to see the face of him. He looked down upon her knowingly.

"You young Evelyn Potter, also have a great destiny before you. The heavens have whispered to me its secrets and we expect great things for you as well." He said. Evelyn looked up at him unblinkingly. He bowed low to her and then turned to leave. Silence followed his departure for a few minutes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked stunned.

TBC

AN: Ok, 3 more chapters after this. I was hoping for another chapter after that but i've been working on it for about 3 days and i cant get anything that feels right so the ending of ch25 feels right to me. Though if you wish i could post with it the 1 page i have written when i post the last chapter. Next chapter probably tommrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 23

Harry left soon after with Evelyn. They didn't even stay for lunch in the Great Hall much to Evelyn's protest. Harry was feeling overwhelmed by all that had happened and he decided firmly, and told his daughter so that they had to leave. Ginny stayed there with her family, explaining to all who asked that Harry needed to go back home.  
The days drifted by somewhat back to normal after that. School was ending for both Evelyn and Harry although he would continue working on the project for class until mid July. He was getting increasingly worried as to what to do with Evelyn once summer comes. He of course would have more time off being as he wasn't working in the summer, but he knew he'd have to spend a lot of time on his project.

Ginny stopped by several times during the week to spend time with both of them. After that one evening where Harry explained the rest of what had happened after he left, he and Ginny had a long honest discussion about their relationship.

Ginny was hurt that Harry had been with other women, even though she knew they weren't technically together. He had promised to love her forever and he had broken that promise. Several times. Harry, wanting to be as honest as possible with her, at her encouragement, confessed his other affairs to her as well, which hurt as well.

She held her breath and had stared into the fire as he told her of them. He spared her the details thank goodness, he didn't want to hurt her more. But he didn't want to hide anything. She was shocked by the number of women, but she supposed it was normal in Muggle society. He said since he couldn't come back to her, for reasons already explained, he just tried to move on with his life.

The tears finally broke once he confessed his last time which was the previous year with this girl named Tess who he apparently was still friends with. She wasn't sure why that hurt the most. He had a child with one of these women but Tess hurt the worst, especially finding out she loved her Harry.

Once he was finished telling her all the little details, if you call sleeping around little and other things of his life that he missed in his previous explanations she was silent. She was furious, she was sad, she was heartbroken. Harry was alarmed by her quietness and tried to reach out to her, but that seemed to break the bubble she had encased her feelings in and she exploded.

She screamed and yelled and cried at him, hurt that he would do that. She shouted that despite what he felt or thought if he had come back to her with or without Evelyn she would love him, and love her and she would have accepted them. She was angry and upset that he thought so little of her that she wouldn't be able to handle whatever the world through at her. She didn't care about her honor or reputation. She cared about him. And she felt abandoned.

That night had ended up with them both wrapped tightly in each other arms, crying out their frustration and sadness of the last time they had. Wishing they could go back in time. They had eventually fallen asleep like that, the fire dying out in front of them. But with morning came new revelations and they finally were able to talk about where they were going together.

Ginny had forgiven him. She had too. She knew that whatever happened between them in the future, whether they call it quits or try to move on hindered on her. Harry confessed everything, leaving no secrets that she was aware of to her.

But she had told him that no matter how hurt she felt, she forgave him. They had spent far too long apart, and missed so much of each others lives already she didn't want to waste anymore of it being angry and hurt over something that happened long ago when they were apart. She wanted to start spending her time with Harry and Evelyn and starting life with them.

Which is what led to the afternoon excursion a few days later involving Hermione and Ginny taking Evelyn out for the afternoon. Harry had some student teacher conferences to attend for his students for the end of the year and Evelyn had finished her preschool. Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks and Hermione and Ginny thought it would be fun to take Evelyn out to look for ideas for a party.

It was a beautiful sunny day in mid May and the girls all went out in tanks and shorts and pulled out their sandals. Ginny was having a blast not spending much time in Muggle stores. Evelyn enjoyed explaining things to her though she was wrong and made up a bunch of things, it was still a fun afternoon and Ginny enjoyed hearing the things that Evelyn would make up.

"Ok, I'm exhausted." Ginny said plopping down in a chair outside if a restaurant. They'd been shopping for a few hours and decided it was time for lunch.

"Me too!" Evelyn said trying to imitate Ginny. She laughed at Evelyn's attempt, noticing how more and more she tries to imitate her and Hermione's actions.

"Whatever shall we do then?" She asked Evelyn, leaning on the table.

"I say we order lunch and then afterwards we go to that clothes store across the street to see about party dresses." Hermione joined in sitting on the other of Evelyn. The little girl clapped and cheered showing her agreement and sat on her knees to see over the table. Their waiter arrived and took their orders, bringing them drinks, Ginny stared at her Pepsi curiously.

"You're suppose to drink it see." Evelyn said taking a long sip from her own straw. She was quite delighted to have one, her father never let her have pop.

"Its so fizzy." Ginny complained putting her face closer to her drink only to shoot back quickly as some flew up her nose. The other two laughed at her.

"You aren't suppose to sniff it, drink it." Hermione recommended.

"Well well little Miss. Evelyn Potter. What brings you here?" A female voice said approaching the table.

"Tess! Hi!" Evelyn greeted enthusiastically waving her hand at her.

"Where's your father?" She asked her politely, looking between the two women who sat on either side of the little girl.

"Dad had to work. Erminy and Ginny is taking me shopping!" She stated happily. Hermione couldn't help but grin at how excited Evelyn was to be with them.

"Ginny?" Tess said looking over at the red head. Hermione's smile slipped from her face not liking the tone Tess had used. "You're Ginny?" Ginny looked up at her.

"Yes, I'm Ginny." She stated dispassionately. She of course knew who this blond woman was. Harry had told her about her, and how she was crazy in love with him. Tess began laughing then. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a confused look at it while Evelyn, not quite sure what was going on joined in Tess' laugh with her own giggles.

"I'm sorry, I think we missed the joke." Hermione commented. Tess's laugher slowed down till she was gasping a bit for breath and wiping tears from her eyes.

"its just. So funny. Seeing you, meeting you now." She commented, looking at Ginny. "I cant believe he trusted you with Evelyn. Only Laura or that Andromeda woman ever watches her."

"Yes, well, Harry trusts us with her." Hermione said matter of factly. Tess pulled out the last remaining chair available and sat down, Ginny made a face at the rudeness.

"that's surprising as well. He never trusts anyone with her. Its like the world surrounds her and she's the greatest thing since sliced bread. His most prized possession." She said sitting back. She signaled for the waiter.

"That's because she's his child, his world does surround her. And she's not a possession she's a person." Ginny said defensively. "And Harry trusts us with her explicitly." The waiter came over and took her drink order, and informed the others their food will be right out.

"What you doing Tess?" Evelyn asked her, seemingly unaware of the tension around her. Tess looked directly at her and smiled. She never did like the little girl.

"Well, I'm just doing some shopping before meeting up with your daddy later." She said to her. Evelyn thought for a moment.

"Daddy doesn't have school. We're playing go fish tonight." She said unfazed.

"You mean you were playing go fish. Since he has two perfectly good babysitters here." She said gesturing to Ginny and Hermione. "I'm going to see if he'll like to spend, well, some time with me."

"Not blood likely." Hermione muttered under her breath. Tess turned to her and scowled.

"Ginnys not my babysitter. Ginnys daddy's girlfriend." She said in a teasing tone, ending with a giggle. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at her. Tess however did not seemed amused.

"Girlfriend eh? Wasn't aware Harry was dating." She said trying to sound nonchalant.

"They are always kissing and holding hands." Evelyn giggles more.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree." Hermione started off with Evelyn joining in. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"I get the point thank you." Tess said hotly. Hermione rolled her eyes officially done with this girl and her attitude, she was ruining her afternoon out.

"Ok what exactly is your problem? You've been rude since you been here, which by the way, we never invited you to sit down." She ground out. Tess sneered at her.

"My problem is I've been working on Harry for years and this slut comes in and suddenly she's his girlfriend." She turned to Ginny directly. "Back off bitch he's mine." Evelyn gasped.

"You said a naughty word!" She shouted scandalized.

"Shut up you twit." Tess scowled at her. That was enough for Ginny. It was one thing to attack her and Hermione but to attack a little girl…

"I think that's enough. You need to leave." She said firmly, arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I don think I will. This is a public place after all." She said sipping her drink relaxed. She enjoyed the feeling that she was annoying the others.

"Fine. We'll leave then. Hermione said as the waiter came forward with their plates. She thanked him and asked for the food to be packed up to go.

"no, Erminy, I want to stay." Evelyn whined at her. Hermione just patted her arm gently. "I know sweetie, we'll go find a nice quiet place to eat ok." She told her. Evelyn nodded.

"She's not going with you." Tess said slamming her drink on the table. "I don't really believe Harry let you out with her. You kidnapped the child probably and I cant let you go." With that she stood up and walked around the table grabbing Evelyn. She screamed loudly and kicked out, everyone around them were staring and stopping on the street.

"Let go of her!" Hermione said angrily grabbing for the squirming girl who was reaching for her. Tess started walking away down the street with the struggling screaming Evelyn in tow. Ginny got up from her spot furiously and marched after them, others on the street were starting to come forward to see how they could help.

The commotion just kept escalating from there with more and more people coming to the aide of the screaming child and the three women fighting for her. Finally Ginny got close enough to Tess, pulled her fist back and punched her right in the face.

Tess immediately let go of Evelyn in pain and shock and raised her hands to her face where her nose was bleeding. But Ginny wasn't finished. She pulled her fist back and again punched her in the face. Evelyn scrambled out terrified around the crowd of people trying to get free. She wasn't watching where she was going till she landed in the street and heard a loud car horn honk at her and a scream of "EVELYN!" coming from behind her.

Harry's heart was beating very fast as he parked his car into the parking lot of the police station. He had been finishing up the last few parent teacher conferences when he got a phone call from the local police station saying that three woman were fighting over his child and that they were currently in holding awaiting bail. He was told he could pick up his daughter from the station. He asked a fellow teacher to sit in on the last conference and jumped in his car and drove off.

"Hi, I was told my daughter, Evelyn Potter was here." Harry said slightly out of breath from running into the building. He went to the front desk of the station.

"Oh, yeah, sweet little girl you have. She's been a real doll to have." The officer said. He turned back to shout behind him. "Yo, Donovan, Evelyn's father is here." Harry waited a few minutes until he saw his daughter turn the corner.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed loudly running towards him. He crouched to her level and wrapped his arms tightly around her once she was near. She immediately started crying, mumbling "daddy" as she sobbed. He stood up with her, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" He asked confused over Evelyn's sobbing.

"Well, from what we gather two girls were having lunch when a third one showed up. They began fighting and the third one tried to take Miss. Potter here." Officer Donovan said. "Two of them were struggling for the child when the third one, a very feisty red head just started swinging at one of them. After that Miss Potter here escaped but ended up in the middle of the road and was almost hit by a car.

"Oh my god." Harry said quietly, any remaining blood dropping from his already pale face. He squeezed his daughter tighter, trying not to think of how close he was to actually loosing her. "The girls, are they here?" He asked him.

"Yeah. Once they pay bail they can leave." He told him. He turned heading towards the holding cells with Harry in following. They walked down the hallway till they reached a gated area. The officer at the door buzzed them in and Harry entered the room with lots of cell doors and people behind bars.

"Harry, thank Merlin. I was afraid I'd have to call my parents!" Hermione's frantic voice came from the cell furthest to the door. Harry walked up to her checking to make sure she was ok. Ginny walked up to the bars as well standing next to her.

"Are you two ok?" He asked them concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine. Please get us out." Hermione begged. He reached through the bar with one hand and grabbed hers.

"It will be ok." He said before leaving again to post bail for the two girls. He came back half hour later with the officer and released them. He wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Are you alright Ginny?" He said concerned. She just nodded, still not speaking. They began walking down the row when they were stopped by Tess shouting at them.

"What about me? You're just going to leave me here?" She said angrily. They all stopped and glared at her.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said simply turning to leave. Tess looked directly at Harry.

"Come on Harry. You cant leave me in here, get me out. Please." She begged. He came closer to the bars glaring angrily at her.

"Get yourself out." He said dead silently. He was beginning to turn back to the door when her hand shot out to grab him.

"Harry, please." She begged. He ripped her hand from his arm.

"You almost killed my child! You took her from the people I authorized to watch her. You were kidnapping her. She could have been hurt! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" He seethed at her. He closed his eyes to get his temper back into place, he could feel his power radiating off himself and he couldn't risk doing anything right now.

"I'm sorry! Ok? I'm sorry it happened. But she's fine, she's ok. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I love you." She pleaded. He opened his eyes to stare directly into hers.

"Sorry is not enough when my daughter is concerned. I don't want anything to do with you. I never want to see you again, I don't want you near me, or Evelyn ever. Do you hear me?" He said.

"Harry I.."

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted, glass around them shook and shattered as the lights flickered off and on.

"Harry, its ok." Ginny said silently next to him, wrapping her arm around his. "Lets just go." She lead him out as the workers at the station ran around cleaning things up and trying to find out what happened. They left the station in silence after that, entering Harry's car and driving off.

He stopped in front of Hermione's house first, letting her out. He stepped out of the car with her to give her a tight hug.

"Thank you." He said to her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him when they pulled apart.

"For what?" She asked him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"For taking care of Evelyn for me." He said simply. She smiled brightly at him.

"You don't have to thank me for that Harry. She's a part of you, and I love her. She's family to me too. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She told him firmly. He nodded his understanding and appreciation.

"I know. And I cant ever express to you how much that means to me. For a long time, I thought about seeing you guys again. I thought about it more and more over the past few years, but I was afraid because of Evelyn." He looked into the window of the back seat of the car to see Evelyn fast asleep, exhausted from her day.

"We're not scary Harry, why would you be afraid?" She asked cautiously. "She's a child, no matter what, she's to be loved. Were you afraid we wouldn't want her around?" Harry didn't answer for a moment still staring at his sleeping child.

"I was an unwanted child." He said in a whisper. Hermione didn't know what to say. He looked back at her. "I mean I'm sure my parents wanted me and all but, with my other relatives, and their friends, and everyone else, even in the wizarding world I was unwanted. And when I was wanted it was for being a scapegoat, or an excuse. I know its impossible to protect her from it all the time but I didn't want her to ever feel that way. And I was afraid that you…"

"That we wouldn't want her. That we would just want you." She finished for him. He nodded. "You told me that. You said Evelyn felt that way. But Harry I know your childhood was not ideal and a lot of it was terrible but you have to learn that the world isn't like that all the time. We love you Harry. We searched for you when you were missing and put our lives on hold for you because of it. We were very well aware that if we found you we would have to assimilate into your new life and that includes Evelyn."

"I know, its just."

"No you don't know Harry. And you probably never will. And that's truly sad. But Harry. You need learn that we love you, no matter what happens or whatever you do or don't do or whatever and that means having random children, puppies, bad flowers or a fungus growing in your nose." She stated matter of factly. Harry laughed, feeling lighter then he did a few minutes before.

"I assure you Evelyn's my only child but its good to know for the future." He said." You're a good friend Hermione. I'm glad I never lost you." With that he gave her one more tight squeeze before getting back into the car with Ginny and Evelyn and driving off towards his home.

Hermione walked up the pathway to her house lazily, thinking of the day she had. It was very adventurous she must admit. Much more adventurous then she'd had in a long long time. It reminded her very much so of her days at Hogwarts. She must admit, that even after all these years, there never seems to be a dull moment when you are involved in the life of one Harry Potter.

Unlocked her front door and went in, dropping her purse on the table as she closed it behind her. She let out a breath of relief, it was nice to be home. She had just walked into the kitchen to grab some water when she was practically attacked by her Fiancé.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been trying to find you for hours!" He said annoyed as she walked in. She raised an eyebrow at him slightly annoyed.

"We talked about it this morning Ron. I was watching Evelyn with Ginny. We were shopping. Wait till I tell you what happened." She said reaching in the fridge.

"Tell me later you have to see the paper." He said quickly. She signed still annoyed and walked over to him where he sat with the paper on the table. She looked over his shoulder at the headline, eyes widening. Hermione grabbed the paper from the table to begin reading.

Equal rights for Werewolves on the Horizon  
By Piedimer Bridgemor

A hot topic as of late has been equal rights for those afflicted with being bit by a werewolf. It has long been accepted that those with this affliction have been unreliable and dangerous to be around. Even with the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion.

Miss Hermione Granger had been fighting to get a bill passed that would make it against the law to discriminate for jobs, aid, or anything else because they are a werewolf.

The law will also make the Wolfbane Potion more affordable and available werewolves so they are able to keep their minds during their transformation making them less of a danger to themselves and to others.

The bill had been in rotation for the past year but kept being rejected requiring adjustments and rewrites as the members of the Wizengamot felt the terms of the bill were unacceptable.

But with the passionate speech given by Harry Potter at the memorial at Hogwarts on May the 2nd, it appears he had changed the minds of those all over. Bills for equal rights and old laws are being combed over by the ministry in an attempt to update them and pass on.

For more on Mr. Potters speech please turn to page 4.

"Oh my goodness. My bill is being passed? They are passing my bill Ron!" She screamed excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck practically choking him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to have her sit on his lap to look at the paper with her.

"Yeah and if you look on page 3 they are passing Dobby's Bill as well as that bill you did a few years ago giving Centaurs more reign on their lands." He told her. He couldn't express how happy he was that all her hard work was finally coming into fruition. She was sitting on his lap reading the paper with the biggest silliest grin on her face.

"This is fantastic Ron." She sighed happily leaning back against him still reading the paper. "I'm glad he's back and making a difference.'

Harry came down the stairs after putting Evelyn to sleep. She had fallen asleep in the car on their way home and slept soundly as he carried her upstairs, got her ready for bed then finally tucked in safe and soundly in her bed. He had watched her sleep for a few minutes, brushing his hands through her hair gently, feeling relieved that she was safe before trekking downstairs.

Ginny was sitting in the living room with the television on but not really watching it. He had been slightly worried about the experience she had today since she hasn't said anything since he lost control in the police station, but he had Evelyn he needed to worry first.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" He asked her sitting down on the couch next to her. She nodded her head still staring at the TV. He saw the bottle of wine on the coffee table half empty. He didn't think he'd been upstairs that long but apparently he had been.

He grabbed the remote that sat in her lap and turned off the TV. She turned to look at him. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't quite sure what was exactly wrong.

"So that was Tess." She said simply. Harry let a single heckle come out at that statement.

"Yeah, that was Tess." He replied.

"How charming." They sat in silence just staring off into space. "I was so scared Harry." He looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"When she grabbed Evelyn. I was so scared. This Muggle world. I-I don't know how you do it." She let a tear slip from her eye. "She could have taken her, she could have hurt her!" Harry grabbed her cheeks gently in his hands bringing his face close and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love Ginny. You know that right." She was really confused now as he began stroking her cheeks with his fingers before laying them gently around her shoulders. "I know she was safe with you. I know you wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

"I love her Harry." She stated.

"I know, and that's just another reason I love you so much." He moved his face closer to hers once more capturing her lips. She parted them allowing him access to her mouth. He deepen the kiss leaning in on her, she laid back upon the couch with him on top running her hands through his hair.

He moved his hand down her side and around her waist holding her closer to him. He parted from her mouth and started place small lovely kisses along her jaw before moving down to her neck. Ginnys body was on fire and she knew if she didn't stop him now she probably wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Harry, stop." She said breathlessly, screaming at herself in her head for actually saying it. His tongue on her neck felt incredible especially as he hummed his response. "No, really Harry, we need to stop." She said getting better control. Harry sat up from his position breathing heavily from exertion. .

"Whats wrong?" He asked her concerned. She pushed her self up form under him scooting to the end of the sofa to give them some room.

"Nothings wrong Harry, I just, well." She made a short of pathetic hand gesture, feeling slightly ashamed of stopping him. He quickly caught on and nodded his understanding with a smile.

"It's ok Ginny. Really." He said gently. Ginnys face was starting to burn red, she could feel it creeping up her neck onto her face. Harry scooted closer to her and embraced her. "We don't have to its ok Ginny." He said placating his head upon hers. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, burying her facing in his chest.

"I know I just. You're so experienced over me. It kind of scares me." She admitted. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

"Listen, it doesn't matter. We will do this when its right and we're both ready and not before ok? I want it to be special." She nodded her understanding. And dug back into his chest.

They sat like that for the rest of the night unmoving, enjoying the feel of the other person in their company. Eventually they fell asleep in a light slumber each dreaming of their future.

TBC

AN: 2 more chapters. By sunday you shall have the whole story. Debating if i wanna just put a small epilouge in on what happens after...we'll see how lazy i am


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24

May came to a close pretty quickly after that in a whirlwind of events that involved them all. Hermione was busy as ever between the ministry, family, and of course planning her wedding. Ron and her agreed on a date in mid august. Ron originally wanted to get married on September 1st, the day they met but Hermione quickly vetoed it saying they'd be spending their anniversary for years taking their children to school.

She had became the go to person along with her partner Miri on creating bills and passing laws to help move the wizarding world into the present. Harry had certainly hit a nerve with the people, young and old and she couldn't be more ecstatic of the changes they were making. More and more people were getting new rights they never even thought of and the wizarding world was blooming both culturally and economically.

Ron was there the whole time supporting her. He couldn't be more excited if he tried to be that all his best friends dreams and plans for a better world were finally coming into fruition. He found it annoying growing up of course how she persisted annoyingly about the prejudices in the wizarding world, but after growing up and being a central part of the war, he realized the prejudices for himself and always wished her the best of luck.

Mr. Weasley had been extremely busy as well. He had been moved from his station at the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department long ago after the war due to Kingsley requesting him but now he was tasked or organizing those who were going through all the law books in the ministry and marking those that are needed for review to update or get rid of it. A lot of the laws favored the pureblood set of mind and they were working diligently on trying to rectify that. Especially since more and more Muggle-Borns are coming in and less purebloods being born.

Harry himself over the rest of the month had been very relaxed and happily so. He had officially finished his teaching for the summer, all his happy students doing a great job and being approved for first grade. Evelyn had already finished school so she spent days lazing about playing with Harry at the park and at The Burrow with her other family.

The situation with Tess was the final straw for him on his decision to continue his education. He had been agonizing over it for the past six months or so previous on whether to continue or not but she had made it easy. He immediately went to his teacher the next day they had class and informed her that he was dropping out of project and will not be continuing on.

To say Tess and the other two in his group were upset would be an understatement. He didn't even remain for the class once he had dropped the project. He didn't even explain, he just walked out of the class room and out the building to where Ginny and Evelyn waited for him on the stairs. As soon as he saw them he knew he'd made the right decision.

So the days lazed by for everyone working hard or doing nothing. Ginny spent four days a week in training but would immediately apparate over to Harry's house and spend the evening. She had practically unofficially moved in. Harry respected her decision that she wasn't ready to be more intimate and had given her the spare room for the when she stayed over, which was almost everyday.

Evelyn, was ecstatic! Her father spent more time with her everyday. He would sit with her for hours a day and teach her magic. She loved it. She wasn't doing extremely well but she could feel it coursing through her. Harry was always very encouraging to her when she started feeling down about not being able to do something. She said she could feel it and he would tell her that's good. That she'll do so much better when she actually gets a wand, and would tell her to just practice the best she can.

He even started teaching her about potions. He and Ginny would take her out on trips to forests or ponds or fields and they would look at plants and such that are used in potions. They would then take them home and she would sit on a stool by the stove and watch as her father gently sliced or deiced the ingredients and put together the potion. Her favorite was the one that would let her burp different colored bubbles.

Another thing that excited her very much was Ginny. She had felt upset at first that her dad was paying so much attention to Ginny and she didn't want to like her. But Ginny was very nice to her and played with her and took her to the park. She would watch TV with her and read her funny stories from book with moving pictures. But most of all she would talk to her like a real person and not in that baby voice a lot of others were fond of.

Evelyn's birthday was fast approaching. On June 9th she would be the big 5 years of age. She sighed one morning at breakfast, taking a small bite out of her eggs that were set in front of her. It was just her and her dad today.

"Whats the matter sweetheart." He asked her sipping his coffee. Evelyn sighed again dropping her fork.

"Dad, I'm getting old." She stated firmly. Harry choked out a laugh and tried covering it with a cough at seeing the scowl on her pretty face.

"Sorry dear. Why do you say that? You're only five years old. You haven't even started kindergarten." He told her. She just sighed again and took another bite shrugging.

"I don't know dad I just feel really old." She told him. Harry gave her a sad smile.

"Well I know what will cheer you up. How about, you, me and Ginny, on your birthday, before we go to grandmas, go to Diagon ally." He said.

"REALLY?" She shouted excitedly immediately perking up.

"Yeah" He said happy to see her smile. "I was thinking that maybe we can go get you outfitted for a trainer broom." He suggested. He was momentarily alarmed when he didn't hear her shout again, he thought she might keel over from happiness the way her eyes went wide and her face spread with the biggest smile ever.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She jumped from her chair and ran to her dads side flinging her arms around him tightly. He laughed as he petted her head amused.

"But you have to behave and be good and I want your room clean." He told her. She beamed up from at him before laughing away towards the stairs.

"I'll go clean it now." She shouted running up the stairs to her room. He could hear clanging going on above him. He chuckled quietly to himself finishing his breakfast.

He was glad she was excited about getting a broom, even if it is only a trainer one that wont go up more then a few feet. He thought back to a few weeks ago on a now routine Sunday at The Burrow. It was deemed nice enough weather to fly so all the Wesley's got their brooms out.

Ginny had run into the house to her room and came out bearing one the best sights he'd ever seen, his Firebolt. The gift from his godfather. He was choked with emotion when he first held it again, he could feel an electric shock as he held it. He wanted to just get on it and go soaring through the sky in freedom like he'd done in his youth.

"Pretty broom daddy." Evelyn had said trotting up next to him. He looked down at her, her eyes wide. He immediately knew what he wanted to do.

With that he had headed towards the quidditch pitch with his daughter and Ginny in tow, he had mounted the broom then signaled for Evelyn to come closer. He secured her in front of him on the broom and then took off at top speed.

He was worried when she screamed that he had scared her but one look at her face showed the delight that she felt flying. His heart soared as high and fast as they did at that, at knowing his daughter would love flying as much as he did, and he hoped that when she grew older she would love and find solace in the act of flying. And being a fabulous quidditch player wouldn't be too bad too.

Her screams of laugher and shouting of higher and faster urged him on and he went as fast and as high as possible, doing loops and twirls all while holding on tightly to her. By the time they landed Mrs. Weasley was in near hysterics, scolding him about proper care of children, how he could have hurt her, and such.

Harry felt extremely bad and horrified that he had done that, but Ginny came to his rescue, telling her mom to chill. That Evelyn was Harry's daughter, he was an excellent flyer and that it was his decision. And he would never let anything happen to her so mind her own business. Everyone had been shocked at that, but Harry felt better. She was right. He was the dad and he decided to do it.

"I'm done!" Evelyn shouted from the top of the stairs for her father. He got up from his chair at the table and walked up to inspect.

"Are you sure about this Harry? Like really sure?" Ginny asked him the morning of June the 9th. She was standing in his living room waiting for Evelyn to come downstairs before they went to Diagon Ally.

"Yes Ginny, for the tenth time I'm sure." He said exasperated, picking up a few odds and ends from around the room. "You're the last person I thought who would question this." He stated. Ginny wrapped her arms around herself unsure.

"Yeah I know. Its just. It's a big thing you know. What if she gets hurt or something?" She said. Harry stopped what he was doing to look at her. She had to look away from his curious stare.

"You're mums been on your case about this?" He asked her slightly amused. He came over to her and put his arm around her.

"No, well, Yes, she has. But she's right. She's only 5 today. Its not exactly safe. Even though its only a few feet." Harry sighed patiently. He knew he would end up struggling with this decision against other people but he seriously didn't think he would have to fight with Ginny about it.

Harry moved backwards plopping on the couch and dragging Ginny into his lap. She wrapped her arm around his should in order to see him. He just looked at her, gave her a kiss and rubbed her leg.

"Now you listen to me Miss. Weasley. It will be fine." He told her firmly. "When you have children, are you seriously going to not let them fly till they're at Hogwarts or something?" Ginny bit her lip in worry.

"Of course not. But buying her own broom? She could always fly with you, or me, or any of her uncles or aunts. She doesn't need her own broom, or to fly alone." She said worried. Harry nodded understanding why she was concerned. "You're still getting her the broom aren't you?" She said defeated.

"Yes, I am. I didn't make the decision lightly Ginny. I'm doing this." He said. Ginny looked away.

"And what in the future Harry? If we stay together, marry, have children. Would you make this same final decision?" She asked quietly not meeting his eyes. Harry sighed at that. This was the hard part of being in a relationship when a child was involved.

"Ginny, I.." He started, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He didn't want to start a fight or hurt her feelings, but it was sounding inevitable.

"Look, that will be different Ginny. They will be our children and we will make joint decisions." He said simply. She finally looked at him.

"And Evelyn? When we have children everything we say applies to them but not her?" She asked. Harry wasn't sure how to answer that. His hesitation flared her anger a bit and she abruptly stood up from his lap.

"Ginny…" He started but still not sure what to say.

"Forget it Harry. I get it." She said trying to hide her annoyance. Harry's own temper flared.

"I don't think you do Ginny. She's not your child, she's not our child she's mine. She's my flesh and blood. I'm her father." He said.

"I know that Harry, you don't need to remind me that she's not mine. I never will need reminding of that fact. That you slept with someone else and had a child with them. A child with someone else that wasn't me. the person you said you would love forever. I realize she's not mine!" She shouted at him angrily. He stood up from his spot as well standing in front of her.

"You said you forgave me Ginny. I know you didn't fully, I'm not stupid but do tell me is this how its going to be? We get in a fight about Evelyn and you throw that in my face?" He threw his hands up in frustration and walked away a bit before looking back at her.

"No, Harry its not." She said sadly. Harry sighed frustrated.

"Look, Ginny, I love you, and I trust you with my daughter. I sincerely hope that what is between us will continue to grow and we'll have a future together, married, with more children. And I want so desperately for you to be a mother to her." He told her truthfully.

"I want that too Harry. I really really do." She said sitting back down on the couch defeated.

"Then you're going to have to understand that no matter what, I am her father. I get the final decision. I am in charge of her. She is my life Ginny." He walked over to her kneeling on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his, forcing her to meet his eye.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. I just…"

"I understand Ginny. You are just concerned about her. And I will always listen to you where she is concerned. But I'm her father." He said quietly. Ginny nodded agree.

"I understand Harry. I'm sorry." He leaned forward and placed a tender passionate kiss on her lips.

"We'll talk more about this later. And about other things." He said pulling apart and standing up. She was confused.

"What other things?" She asked him.

"About what you said about not needing to be reminded about not being her mother. I know I hurt you Ginny and you said you forgave me, but, I cant have you throwing that back whenever we get in a fight. Especially about Evelyn. It hurts so much already, but I don't think its good for us to always have that thrown back." He said simply.

"I'm ready!" Evelyn shouted coming down the stairs. They broke apart from where they were, Ginny reaching up to wipe away the few stray tears.

"Oh! You look very nice my birthday angel." He told her. She was wearing a pair of maroon shorts with a gold shirt with maroon trimming. It had a cute fuzzy lion on it. It was a gift from Laura and Mike who were disappointed they couldn't attend her party due to it being out of town. Ron was delighted when he first saw it, and offered to charm the lion to roar but Harry declined.

"Thank you." She giggled and bowed.

"Ok, lets get going to Hermione's so we can go to…."

"DIAGON ALLY!" She shouted finishing his sentence.

"Yes, Diagon ally." He said cheerfully. "Gotta grab my wallet real quick." He said jogging up the stairs. Ginny and Evelyn were left alone in the living room. They were in a comfortable silence Ginny staring off into space still sitting on the sofa, and Evelyn watching her.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Evelyn said. Ginny looked up at her, she opened her arms for Evelyn to come to her.

"For what honey." She asked her curiously.

"I heard you and my dad. I'm sorry your not my mom." She said quietly. Ginny smiled at the little girl.

"Don't worry Evelyn, I still love you either way ok?" She said hugging her. Evelyn hugged her back tightly.

"Aww now that's what I like to see. My two girls getting along." Harry's voice startled them from the bottom of the stairs. "where's my hug?" he pouted to Evelyn who quickly ran over and hugged him round the middle. Harry bent over to give her a kiss. "Better now lets go!"

They walked to Hermione and Ron's house a few blocks away. Ginny and Harry were holding hands swimming them back and forth lightly as Evelyn ran ahead of them a bit before running back to them and so forth.

She Ran right up to the door when they finally got to the house and was immediately gulped up by Ron who picked her up and twirled her around and around singing happy birthday while she giggled wildly. Hermione stood on the other side of the door watching amused while Ginny and Harry entered the house.

"He'll make a great father one day." Harry whispered to her as he walked by. She could just smile and blush a bit. Ron stopped twirling and carried the birthday girl over to the fireplace and setting her down. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her seriously.

"Now my little niece, you are going to Diagon Ally. Your mission: To obtain a good training broom." He stated.

"Yes!." She agreed.

"You are to look at every broom you can. Try them out. And get the best broom you can understand?"

"Yes!"

"You are also to try on any and all padding available. Without complaints, whining, or protesting."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Oh alright." She relented.

"Once you are done Miss. Evelyn Potter, future quidditch star, you are to report back to me at The Burrow for cake, ice cream, more presents and flying. Alright?" He said.

"Yes!" She shouted!.

"Alright that's enough bossing her around. We gotta get going." Harry interrupted any father instructions laughing at them. Ginny went first, taking a pinch of floo powder and stepping in to their fireplace.

"Diagon Ally" She said loud and clear. She was engulfed in the green flames and disappeared. Evelyn jumped up to her dad to be held on to and held on tightly around his neck. Harry stepped into the fireplace next, taking some powder.

"Now remember Harry. Its 'Diagon Ally." Not "Diagonally" Ron teased. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him and through the powder in shouting

"Diagon Ally." And they disappeared.

"Owe." Harry said loudly as he landed on the ground of The Leaky Cauldron" Evelyn giggled as she moved away from him.

"Can't you land on your feet like a normal person?" Ginny laughed at him helping him up. He started dusting himself off, then dusted off Evelyn.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He laughed. He turned quickly at the gasp out of Evelyn next to him.

"Whoa." She said simple astonished. Harry looked up into the tall figure of his old friend Hagrid, who was now standing in front of them, mouth agape unable to talk.

"Hagrid! Its good to see you again!" Harry exclaimed. His voice seemed to break Hagrid out of his reverie.

"Oh Harry my boy I missed you so much." He blubbered, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He grabbed Harry in a bear grip hug knocking the breath out of him. Harry tried patting him comfortingly but was unable to do much. Big fat tears tumbled from Hagrids eyes onto Harry.

"I missed you too Hagrid. Its good to see you." Harry said to him.

"Oh I regret not going to Hogwarts this year that's for sure. When I heard reports of you, well, I didn't want to believe it till I saw you. Even though good ol' Charlie kept confirming it." He blubbered. "And this must be little Evelyn." He said looking down at her.

"Yes, this is Evelyn Potter." Harry introduced. Evelyn moved to hide further behind her father so this giant couldn't see her.

"Well Hello there Miss Evelyn Potter. I'm pleased to meet you." Hagrid said reaching out for a hug. Harry pushed her a bit into his arms and her eyes went wide as he squished her in his arms. Harry covered his chuckle in a cough.

"We will have to catch up Hagrid. Today's Evelyn's birthday and we are going to get her a broom." Harry said attempting to untangle her from Hagrid.

"Well happy birthday Evelyn. You two have to come up to my house at Hogwarts soon for some tea alright?" He Hagrid gave them both another big hug before Ginny was able to drag the both of them out to the ally.

"You should have seen it everyone was just gawking crazily at him. You'd think they've never seen another human before." Ginny laughed retelling the adventure at Diagon Ally to the rest of them.

"That poor boy, still getting gawked at. He's not a zoo animal!" Mrs. Weasley muttered, mostly to herself as she began setting food on the table. She looked out past the table to where Harry was with the other children.

Evelyn was sitting on her brand new broom zooming back and forth. She was still terrified of the gift that Harry deemed his daughter could have. But she was properly put in her place already and she had to admit that Ginny was right to do so. Evelyn was Harry's daughter and it was his choice. She wouldn't like anyone else making decisions for her on how to raise her own children.

But she did worry so. She was pleased when Evelyn fell out of the fireplace with Harry. 'she laughed a bit to herself at the reminder that they fell out.' But she was happy to see the large bag of padding Harry had thought to buy along with the broom. They were currently out in the field along with Ron and all the other children watching as Evelyn, wrapped in every pad available, happily zoomed back and forth across the grass.

"Do you need any help mum?" Ginny asked her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No dear I'm fine. I'll just bring the last of the stuff out. Please get everyone to the table." With that she turned and walked back into the house.

The food was delicious and plentiful. Evelyn insisted that she didn't want to sit at the little table with all the other children, instead she sat on Harry's lap and ate off his plate. The others cooed at the cuteness except George who pretended to throw up at it. The entire family was there to celebrate their first birthday with Evelyn Potter, except Percy and his family.

Mrs. Weasley had venimently denied him to come. She was still horrified and upset over the way he conducted himself the last few times he attended and she would not allow him to spoil the first birthday she gets to spend with her new grandchild.

Once the food was eaten it was time for presents while Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on the cake. Evelyn sat still on Harry's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, He would give her frequently hugs and kisses this way telling her happy birthday and how much he loved her.

Ginny sat to her right and handed her presents while Hermione sat on her left taking the ones she just opened so she could open another one. She got a lot of presents and she loved each and everyone of them. Harry had confiscated some of them though much to Evelyn's dismay and protest of some of the others.

"I'm sorry I cant let her have it till I know exactly what it is and can explain it to her." He said leaving no room for argument. He didn't even let her open Georges package.

"You can have this back when you go to Hogwarts." He promised.

"And what did you get her then?" George pouted and Harry handed the unwrapped gift to Hermione.

"I got her a broom of course." He said as if it was obvious.

"And what else?" He persisted.

"She doesn't need anything else. She got a very good present that was awfully pricey. I think she's good for now don't you sweetie?" He asked her giving her some more kisses. She giggled at him and nodded.

"I don't need to be spoiled!" She stated. Everyone looked stunned at that. They continued opening the presents till there was only one left and it was from Ginny. Evelyn opened the little box excitedly and gasped out loud when it was opened.

"Ginny." Harry said simply looking down at it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a little emerald attached to it. It was the perfect size for a child. Ginny took the box from Evelyn and took the necklace out of it, and put it on her.

"This was given to me by my mother when I was five, and was given to hers when she was five. And someday when you have your old child, hopefully you'll give it to her when they are five." She said to her. Evelyn took the little emerald in her hand from around her neck.

"Its very prettyful." She whispered in awe.

"That should not belong to her!" A voice stated angrily from behind them. They all turned the best they could in their chairs, a few of them standing up angrily.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Bill asked cautiously.

"Yeah Percy, do you not remember what happened when you shoved her last time?" George added smiling. He had sent his dear brother a card that exploded in his face and followed him around shouting insults for a week. He was the laughing stalk of the entire ministry, and seemed to still be so too with his continued efforts against the beloved Harry Potter.

"That necklace has been in the family for six generations and that thing does not deserve to have such a treasure." His face was turning red in anger. Harry put Evelyn down and stood with his wand pointed at Percy.

"I warned you, NEVER call my daughter names!" He shouted. He raised his wand but Percy was already jinxed aside. Harry looked up from where Percy landed to see a very angry looking Mrs. Weasley standing with her wand raised and a glorious cake floating behind her.

"I told you not to come! You are ruining my granddaughters birthday." She said calmly. She waved her wand to direct the cake to the table. "You are to leave. Now." She said firmly.

"Mother. That is a family heirloom." He protested struggling to get up. He had dropped his briefcase and newspaper on the grass.

"Yes and it was given to a family member Percy."

"That thing is not a family member." He ground out.

"It was Ginnys to give and she gave it to her now get out of my house NOW!" Mr. Weasley shouted approaching them. Harry was startled, he'd rarely if ever saw Mr. Weasley angry. Percy gave one last little huff before picking up his briefcase and walking away.

"Come now come now, cake time!" Mrs. Weasley said in a sing song voice, trying to get everyone's attention back to Evelyn. They all sat down quietly and Harry picked Evelyn up again to place in his lap.

"Wait! I gotta give daddy his present!" Evelyn said worriedly. Everyone was confused by this but Hermione reached under the table and handed her a prettily wrapped package.

"Why would you do that on your birthday sweetie." Mrs. Weasley questioned as she lit the candles on the giant lion cake.

"Its tradition. Daddy didn't get presents when he was little so I give him presents!" She said handing putting the package on her lap where Harry's hands were wrapped around her once more. He looked over her head all delighted and allowed her to help him unwrap it.

"Oh its so awesome!" He gushed as he took it out of the box. It was a new journal with a box of pens that said "Worlds Greatest Dad" on them. "this is a very thoughtful gift sweetie." He said.

"You said your journal was getting full." She said simply. He nodded and gave her a big hug and kiss.

"It's a very good gift. Lets blow out the candles now before your Uncle Ron eats them." He laughed in her ears. She giggled as well and sat up straight. "Ok you count down from three and we're blow them out ok?" He said. She nodded.

"3-2-1" She counted slowly.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur gasped as Evelyn blew out her candles alone. Harry turned with the others to look at him. He was pale and reading the paper.

"What is it Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. He continued to read the paper, walking slowly towards them.

"I'm sorry Harry." He said simply handing him the paper. Harry looked down upon it, underneath the large letterings of "The Evening Prophet" was a large picture of Him with Evelyn and Andrea. And the headline:

The Mysterious origins of Evelyn Potter  
By Rita Skeeter

TBC

AN: one more chapter and then maybe a little epilouge type chapter. Time quit while im ahead. hehe.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

AN: Ok im kinda sad over the reviews from the last chapter. I swear i did NOT mean to make it sound like harry is an ass. I really wasnt. They do have alot and i mean ALOT to work out. Remember most of this story takes place in a course of a month so i think everyone is just a bit..odd.

Chapter 25

The Mysterious origins of Evelyn Potter  
By Rita Skeeter

On this day 5 years ago a little girl was born in an Ireland hospital to one Harry James Potter and Andrea Elizabeth Fullerton. Reports from hospital staff would say that the happy couple were ecstatic to welcome the birth of their baby girl, but I Rita Skeeter ever loyal to her readers and their demand for knowledge uncovered the truth.

Many questions had arisen since Mr. Potters return reported by myself a mere month ago. The most asked one being where is this little girls mother. Well after much research and a few charms I finally uncovered the truth and I reveal it to you here in the Daily Prophet.

As most are well informed, a healer is sent to assist when a Muggle is pregnant with a particularly powerful baby, as was in this case as well. Its not so surprising considering how powerful the Potter family is known for. The late Mrs. Lily Potter, Muggle-Born herself still needed assistance with the birth of her own child despite being a witch.

According to records submitted by the healer assigned to the couple Andrea Fullerton did not take very well to a magical pregnancy. Halfway through she was near hysterics and had to be put under the imperious curse for the rest of her pregnancy, it was removed after the birth.

Shortly after the couple and their new baby moved from the small town they lived in to the city where Andrea, according to neighbors felt her baby was possessed and would neglect the child while Harry was at work. The same neighbor said that soon after Mr. Potter had started taking Evelyn to another friend, who sources say are Andromeda Tonks, sister to infamous Bellatrix Lestrange to care for the child during the day.

However neglect wasn't the end of it. From hospital reports six months later, Evelyn Potter was brought in by her frantic father. Apparently the infant had been underwater. No information was giving but the staff suspected child abuse and was in the process of reporting it when the child mysteriously disappeared and a strong memory charm placed on them with a 'forget me' charm as well. This information was found via filed incomplete hospital records. It appears Mr. Potter went to great lengths to hide this information but was not careful enough.

Mr. Potter left the home he shared with Andrea, taking Evelyn with him. We all know now what became of him and his daughter. They live now a charming little life together in a Muggle area. He's a teacher at a Muggle school, she's a happy now five year old child. But of her mother?

I Rita Skeeter searched and found what fate befell this woman.

Harry Potter put on her a very powerful memory charm, obliterating her memory of him and Evelyn. She didn't remember anything of them. Such a charm is risky at the best of times to remove the memory of one person but two which included a pregnancy was not in the best interest of a girl who was mentally unstable to begin with.

Along with her memory he placed a 'forget me' charm on her that would spread to everyone around her who had met him. Luckily he spent his time working or caring for the infant. He took everything that showed evidence of him ever being there with Evelyn. But he didn't do a good enough job. A picture remained that she had found months later which would drive her to insanity.

A picture, shown below of the three of them was accidently left behind. She spent the next few years being driven insane as she struggled with bits and pieces of memory. She was hospitalized a year later after she attacked a man who looked like the one in her mind and was declared legally insane.

She remained in the asylum for the rest of her short life. Not long after being institutionalized on this day while her daughters memory drove her more and more out of her mind, Andrea Fullerton took her own life while Harry Potter and his daughter, celebrated her second birthday.

She had been increasingly agitated that day. Screaming in pain stating she was in labor. The staff dosed her with medication to subdue her but alas it was not enough. In the late afternoon Andrea was found in the bathroom, wrists slit from a shattered mirror. (images from the scene on page 3)

An investigation had been opened by the ministry at the time the memory charm was put into place due to the power recorded in the area. After discovering the attempted murder of her daughter the ministry determined that the magic used on the Muggle was justified and no charges were brought fourth upon Mr. Potter.

Today as little Evelyn Potter celebrates her 5th birthday, one must not forget the tragedy of her mother Andrea Fullerton. An already mentally disturbed young woman drove even more insane by the birth of the child conceived with Harry Potter that drove her to take her own life.

(Please turn to page 3-5 for photos of the couple and their daughter)

Harry lowered the paper once he was finished reading the article. Hermione took it from his hands to read it again, others crowded around her to read the article. Once finished she handed it off to someone else.

"Oh Harry…" She started but he raised his hand to silent her, closing his eyes. She stopped what she was saying. Everything was silent for a moment, Evelyn sitting quietly on his lap watching the paper be passed around.

"Daddy who was that baby with you and mommy?" She asked him, looking up to him. He took a deep shuddering breath, trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"That's you sweetie." He said quietly. He grabbed her around the waist and lowered her to the ground. "Why don't you go play with your cousins." He told her. The others took his queue and shooed their own children away.

"But daddy." She whined but he didn't want to hear it.

"I said go Evelyn." He told her firmly.

"But I want cake!"

"Damn it Evelyn, go!" He shouted in frustration and immediately deflated feeling bad. Her face scrunched up in tears and started crying loudly as she ran towards the field, immediately surrounded by the other children. Harry swore quietly to himself sitting forward with his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny said, taking his hand away from his face and putting it in hers. He looked over at her.

"I didn't know. I should have checked on her." He said sadly. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No you shouldn't have. You had more important things to take care of at the time." She insisted. Harry sat up sighing.

"What a crap day to print that in the paper." He said. "Oh shit. Evelyn was on my lap. What if she read it?" He said suddenly panicked. But Ginny held his hand tighter.

"Harry if she had you would have known. She would have probably freaked out a bit. I think she was more interested in the pictures." Hermione said calmly.

"You're right." He gave a small chuckle. "I swear that was the only time I wish I hadn't taught her how to read." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked from across the table. Harry thought for a moment looking over Rons shoulder to the field where the children still crowded Evelyn. He could still hear her crying.

"Ginny, can you watch Evelyn for an hour or two tomorrow morning?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"Of course Harry." She replied. He looked at Hermione.

"Will you go with me tomorrow to the Daily Prophet offices?" He asked her.

"Yeah, of course I will Harry. I'm not quite sure they legally could print this stuff." She said.

"Legal or not, its horrible to print that. I'm not going to let them get away with it." He said simply.

"Why not go over there now? They're still open ya know." Ron inquired forcefully, wand out ready to go charging. Harry just shook his head no.

"No. The damage is done. There's nothing that can be done tonight." Harry stated. Ron's eyes went wide and confused at that statement.

"Nothing to be done? I say we go over there and give them a piece of our minds!" he said.

"Tomorrow Ron. Today, we celebrate Evelyn's birthday." With that he brought Ginnys hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss before standing up and walking around the table towards the children. All the remaining adults turned to watch him go.

Harry dropped to the grass picking up Evelyn and holding her tightly. He cradled her in his arms as if she were a baby, whispering things to her, probably apologies for shouting at her.

"Whatever happened to the act first think later Harry?" Ron muttered slightly dishearten. Hermione just looked at him sadly while Mrs. Weasley patted his arm soothingly.

"He had to grow up Ronald he cant do rash things now." She told him. "When you have children someday you'll understand."

They all sat in silence watching as Harry and Evelyn cuddled under the sun.

The next morning Harry apparated to Hermione's backyard after giving Evelyn her breakfast and explaining where he was going. He wanted to leave earlier but he didn't want to leave without telling her where he was going so she didn't freak out. Hermione was waiting for him in the backyard sitting in a lounge chair reading the paper. He scowled at it as she put it down.

"Why do you have to read that?" He asked her annoyed. She just rolled her eyes at him and took his hand. They apparated to an ally in London. They traveled through the Leaky Cauldron and on to the offices of the Daily Prophet.

They stepped up to the reception desk and waited for the bored looking secretary witch to notice them. After a few moments of waiting Hermione cleared her throat to get her attention.

"May I help you?" The Witch said with a nasally voice. Harry smirked at how stereotypical that was.

"Yes, we would like to see the owner of the paper please." Hermione spoke. The witch rolled her eyes.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked finally looking up. Her eyes went wide seeing who was standing in front of her.

"Oh goodness. You're Harry Potter!" She all but shouted. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter and I wish to see the head editor or whoever runs this thing." He demanded. She stumbled up and ran around the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Potter sir. Please follow me." She started walking down a hallway lined with framed newspapers. The hall opened up to a giant room full of cubes, papers literally flying everywhere. The room was loud with chatter as reporters busily wrote articles, did research, or was interviewing. Harry tried not to look like a first year entering the Great Hall for the first time as he followed the receptionist to a back office.

They stopped in front of a large looking door with a gold nameplate that glittered and sparkled the name "Markus Shindie: Head Editor". The witch knocked on the door waiting for a gruff to grant her entrance. She opened the door followed by Harry and Hermione.

"What do you want I'm busy, make if fast." He said not looking at them.

"Uh, Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger is here to see you sir." She said nervously. His head shot up so fast Harry thought he might break it off.

"Why, Mr. Potter how nice to see you. Glad you came! Mind if we get an interview?" Mr. Shindie said gesturing for them to come in and sit down. He dismissed the receptionist with a wave of his hand.

"No, I'm will not give an interview." Harry said simply trying to be professional and hide the annoyance in his voice. Hermione looked over at him with a smirk on her face. Harry may have changed a lot but she's pretty sure his temper stayed in tacted for the most part.

"Mr. Shindie we are here regarding the article you approved to be printed yesterday." Hermione said pulling out the article in question out of her purse.

"Yes, one of our finest pieces. You approve?" the man said jollily. Both Hermione and Harry looked aghast at each other.

"Approve? How could we approve of this?" Hermione said outraged.

"Well it was very well written and researched. We were very very happy with the article. It was defiantly one of Ms. Skeeters finest I must say. And that's saying something." He laughed.

"Yes, very well researching. What gave her the right to go back and talk to those people, or look for those records?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, there is no law regarding speaking to people Miss. Granger I'm sure you are aware of that." His smile slipped slightly. Even he could tell this wasn't going well for him.

"And the records? It says here that she got a hold of the medical record of the healer who cared for her while she was pregnant as well as when Evelyn was taken to the hospital not to mention these horrible pictures of the scene of her death. I'm sure those weren't acquired by legal means." She accused. The smile and jolly look fell completely from the mans face and he adopted a look of cold steel, used to dealing with difficult people in this cut throat line of work.

"All those records and images were acquired by sources that wish to remain anonymous. No laws were broken in the writing of this article." He stated coldly.

"That I doubt and that will be a matter for the Ministry to find out. I've submitted a request on Harry's behalf for an inquiry to be done on this matter."

"How dare you!" Mr. Shindie roared standing up towering over him. Harry finally lost his temper.

"NO! How dare YOU! You publish this private information and photos in your newspaper. This was none of anyone else' concern. This was private. And you put no consideration towards the people it involves." Harry shouted at the man.

"There is no such thing as private information Mr. Potter. You should be well aware of that fact." He sneered.

"You published this crap on my daughters birthday. Do you not get that? It's now publicly available. She will read this some day and it will hurt her. Do you not care about the consequences of your actions?"

"Its not my job to worry about those involved. My job is to publish the news!"

"News? This isn't news! This is invading my families privacy. If I were any other person nobody would care. This wouldn't have been published." Harry seethed. The glass from the framed newspapers and awards around the room shattered. Hermione screamed and covered her head in protection.

"But you aren't just any other person now are you Mr. Potter." The man said, seemingly unfazed by what was going on around him. But Harry knew, he could see the flicker of fear in his eyes. He wasn't quite as confident as he acted. But Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes. You're right. I'm not just any other person." He stepped back from the desk and headed towards the door. "I'm done here, lets go home Hermione." He said exiting. She looked after him for a moment confused before getting up and running after him.

The Outrage of Harry Potter  
By Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter better known as the boy who lived wishes to express his outrage and rightly so. The Evening Prophet published last week on June 9th was far beyond what any reporter should have done and this reporter, for the Quibbler wishes to express her disgust. At what point does telling a story or reporting the news come before human compassion?

"I was horrified when I read that article." Said Harry Potter who graciously granted the Quibbler an interview at his home. "My daughter and I were at her grandparents for her birthday. We were just about to have cake when it was brought to my attention."

Not only was this horrible invasion of privacy printed, but was printed on such a special day. All who reads this are sure to be able to remember their own 5th birthday, but thanks to the Daily Prophet, this one little girl will forever be remembered as the day she found out the fate of her mother.

"It absolutely broke my heart. I hadn't kept track of her mother, for obvious reasons, but I hadn't known that she had passed on. It's not the way I wanted to find out. I was in such shock that I was unkind for a moment at her birthday. That's something I could never forgive myself for." He told us.

"I canceled my subscription to them years ago due to frequent lies they printed. But this is an utter outrage." Molly Weasley expressed.

Currently the Ministry is investigating unlawful collection of the information used in the article in question. Medical records are sealed and only released to family members upon request, even in the Muggle world. The penalty of the investigation finding illegal activity in obtaining this information could cost the Daily Prophet thousands of galleons as well as jail time for several of the staff.

As I sit in the backyard of Harry's charming house watching his little girl play on the swing set and jungle gym that he had built himself this report cant help but wonder why anyone would intentionally want to hurt an innocent little child. Her story is a tragedy yes, but it as a society it is our duty to help protect the innocent from further harm.

This reporter has been forced by this disgusting display to re-evaluate herself and her values. We should not stand for this. I encourage all who are in agreement to this to show their disgust and let the Prophet know that we do not want their trashy stories. We want the news, and we want the truth, and we want it to be compassionate and considerate and we are done with their style!

We promise you here, our loyal Quibbler readers, you will not find such stories in our print.

Harry sighed happily lifting the magazine once again out of Evelyn's reach. He was sitting at the table outside on the back porch with Ginny attempting to read it. Evelyn had been ever so delighted when the large owl flew right to him with the magazine wrapped around its leg. She had run towards it to pet it but it flew off once its burden was removed.

Harry then proceeded to read the article, lifting it now and then as Evelyn climbed all over him to see it. He sighed in frustration giving her his best "Stop it" glare. She climbed off his lap and stood in front of him pouting. Rolling his eyes he put the magazine on the table and ripped the page out the was next to the article and handed it to her.

"Whats that?" Ginny asked him curiously. He handed her the magazine with the article still in it.

"Luna took pictures of Evelyn and I for the article. She put it on another page so Evelyn would be able to look at it without seeing the article. Ginny nodded her understanding. She had talked to Harry that night after Evelyn had went to bed about the story in the Prophet. He decided that he didn't want to tell her yet about her mother unless it somehow came up and she asked. He couldn't lie to her about it.

"Luna absolutely adored Evelyn by the way. When I went over yesterday, she would not stop talking about how intelligent she was." Ginny told him reading the article. Harry snorted picking up his glass of lemonade.

"That's only because she was telling Evelyn about some weird bug that caused plants to change different shades. They live on the leaves or something." He said. Ginny sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"So that's what she was doing the other day? Looking for them? They're called Needlebirgs just so you know." She said trying to sound serious. She failed when Harry gave her an unbelieving grin and laughed.

They sat in silence watching as Evelyn laid in the grass with the page of photos in front of her. She had her legs swigging in the air and she was talking to the people on the paper. Harry smiled serenely. Yes, things were getting much much better.

The End

AN: Pt 2: So thats the end of this story. I originally didnt plan a sequal but based off reviews i feel that i didnt do a good enough job on Harry/Ginny's relationship. So i think the next one will be more about the drama of getting back together.

It will probably be a couple of weeks before i begin posting that since 1. i dont have anything written yet and i like to be ahead of myself so i need to write a few chapters before posting. and 2. i'm currently working on my novel at home so I only work on the fanfic at work, and its summer so its kinda busy.

Feel free to IM me on yahoo though! but if you do please put where you got my s/n cause i get alot of span and just block everyone. MissMonk928


End file.
